Le charme du cuivre
by shtroumphet
Summary: A trop avoir vu Cocktail, Bella a cru qu'elle pourrait flirter impunément avec le nouveau barman du Peaks. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée imprévue en ville du frère de sa meilleure amie. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour, je débarque dans le quartier Twilight avec cette fanfiction de mon cru, qui j'espère vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec pour passer le temps.**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**[Iron and wine-such great heights]**

* * *

- On n'était tout simplement pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, ça arrive à n'importe qui Bell's.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse de la situation que j'avais créée, honteuse de le faire souffrir par pur égoïsme.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Jake.

Désolée n'était sans doute pas un mot assez fort. Vraiment désolée non plus d'ailleurs. Voilà comment je venais de ruiner toute relation avec mon meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la mienne, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je lui brisais le cœur et c'était lui qui se sentait obligé de me réconforter parce que la culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur. Super. J'aurais vraiment tout foiré du début à la fin.

Une dose minime de courage trouvée au fin fond de mon subconscient me donna finalement la force de relever les yeux vers Jacob, dont l'éternel sourire ne trompait personne en cet instant. La lueur que j'avais toujours vue dans ses yeux, que j'avais toujours admirée, s'était éteinte, et c'était de ma faute. Encore une fois, le dégout que ma propre personne m'inspirait me fit détourner le regard, pour se poser sur nos mains entrelacées. Je serrais à présent la sienne de toutes mes forces. Comme si ça pouvait le retenir. Si j'avais vraiment voulu le garder avec moi, je n'aurais pas lancé cette conversation. J'avais voulu faire ce qui s'apparentait le plus au bon choix pour une fois. Le bon choix aurait été de repousser Jake la première fois qu'il m'avait embrassée, à la réserve trois mois auparavant. Aujourd'hui c'était trop tard, mais j'avais quand même fini par le repousser. Pour ne pas continuer à m'enliser dans ma bêtise. Résultat, mon refus, qui à l'époque n'aurait été que bon sens, aujourd'hui n'était que de la pure cruauté. Jake continuait de me fixer, d'une souffrance bienveillante qui me brulait la nuque. Lorsque j'appellerai Alice, probablement dans la foulée du départ de Jacob, son statut de BFF la contraindra à me déculpabiliser de ce que je venais de faire. Je n'étais pas certaine que ça marche. Elle m'avait trop souvent répétée que je faisais une erreur en sortant avec mon meilleur ami pour croire en la sincérité de son réconfort. 1er commandement de notre amitié: Alice a toujours raison. Moi qui me faisais toujours un plaisir de lui démontrer le contraire, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mes dérives vers Alice furent interrompues par un léger mouvement du matelas sur lequel Jake et moi étions installés. Une cuisante sensation de froid m'envahit lorsque la main de mon ex - j'avais toujours vomi cette expression - délaissa la mienne. Je me levais à mon tour, redoutant le moment fatidique où il m'annoncerait que notre amitié était terminée. Je ne me voilais pas la face, je ne méritais rien d'autre. D'ailleurs si j'avais été à sa place, je me serais auto-cassé la gueule.

- Le peu que ça a duré... c'était pas si mal, hein?

Son timbre inhabituellement rauque m'arracha un frisson. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus percevoir une lueur danser au fin fond de ses prunelles d'ébène. Différente, certes mais c'était déjà mieux que le puits sans fond que j'avais provoqué ce soir. Alors que je me noyais dans son regard, la lueur réapparut. Un pauvre sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque je réussis à l'identifier. A défaut de son habituelle lueur de bonheur, lueur qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur moi, c'était désormais une lueur d'espoir. Il espérait tant de la réponse que j'allais lui fournir. Il espérait trop. Je ne pouvais décemment pas éteindre ce feu là aussi, tout comme je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui reprendre ce que nous avions vécu pendant trois mois. Je lui avais déjà pris tout espoir d'un futur ensemble, qui étais-je pour lui supprimer l'espoir d'avoir vécu trois mois formidables? Ma voix tressaillit lorsque je murmurais ces mots:

- C'était génial, même.

Jacob ne souriait plus mais il m'adressa un regard reconnaissant que je ne méritais pas. J'avais vraiment été la pire petite amie du siècle. La pire amie aussi. Mon désormais ancien meilleur ami fit quelques pas sur la droite vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, cherchant l'éclat d'une voiture de police garée sous le lampadaire. Le soulagement se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter Charlie en partant. Mon père l'avait toujours bien aimé et je savais que c'était réciproque. Jacob préférait éviter d'avoir à cacher sa déception à un père qui n'avait sans doute pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer entre sa fille et son meilleur ami. J'en profitai pour me foutre une énième claque mentale. J'avais toujours caché ma relation avec Jacob à Charlie. Si ça, ça n'était pas un signe de ma mauvaise volonté...

Jake atteignit la porte de ma chambre sans un mot et se retourna une dernière fois vers la traitresse qui avait tout gâché: moi.

- Tu sais Bella...

Il m'avait appelée Bella. C'était le début de la fin. La fin des surnoms. La fin d'une profonde amitié. Je fis de mon mieux pour masquer ma déception même si je doutais avoir été à la hauteur. Après tout, je n'avais aucun droit de me plaindre de la façon dont il daignerait me traiter à partir de maintenant.

- ... Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de réaliser que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je le voudrais, que ça me fait t'aimer moins. Et là je ne te parle pas de Bella ma petite amie mais de Bella la meilleure amie que j'aurais jamais. Je ne veux pas que toi et moi, ça se termine. Jamais. Ce serait trop bête. Mais… je pense que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Pour qu'on puisse reprendre une relation saine toi et moi, où je ne serai pas tenté de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce...

J'eus beau me contenir, ça ne m'empêcha pas de sentir les traits de mon visage se déformer sous la grimace. J'étais irrécupérable.

-... Ecoute, si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi pendant un moment ne le prends pas mal surtout. Ne cherche pas à en prendre de ton côté d'accord?

Je me forçai à bouger faiblement la tête pour lui donner ma parole.

-... Je finirai par revenir. Je le fais toujours.

Sur ces mots, il m'adressa un faible sourire qui parvint pourtant à m'éblouir, comme il le faisait toujours. A présent j'attendais juste qu'il s'en aille. Il m'avait promis de m'accorder à nouveau son amitié dans un futur que j'espérais pas si lointain. C'était plus que ce que je méritais. En attendant, le deuil n'était pas encore fait et j'allais devoir ronger mon frein avant de pouvoir bénéficier à nouveau de sa confiance. Je ne pouvais que m'y attendre, mais ça faisait mal quand même. J'espérais donc juste qu'il me laisse seule pour que mon petit cœur, dévasté par ma propre méchanceté, puisse verser les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début. Jacob ne me tortura pas plus longtemps et referma la porte derrière lui. C'était la première fois que je ne le raccompagnais pas. Lorsque je l'entendis enfin claquer la porte d'entrée, je me contentai de m'asseoir avec discrétion sur le bord de mon lit, comme si j'avais peur de réveiller quelqu'un. La honte de moi même sans doute. Mon poignet gauche se mit alors à me démanger furieusement, ce qui me valut de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre pour m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà 19h30. Charlie était soit débordé, soit accaparé par Billy. J'espérais sincèrement pour Jacob que mon père ne soit pas en ce moment même à la réserve, affronter le regard du sien serait suffisamment difficile comme ça, il n'était pas nécessaire pour sa santé mentale d'y rajouter celui du père de la fille qui venait de le plaquer.

19h30, les Cullen devaient avoir fini de dîner. Une seule tonalité suffit à Alice pour décrocher son portable.

- Alors?

Merci Alice, pour l'entrée en matière. Je soufflai de résignation en guise de bonsoir.

- Alors tu as un énorme pot de glace dans ton congélateur?

Je l'entendis sourire malgré elle.

- Il est possible que j'ai prévu le coup.

Bien sur qu'elle avait prévu le coup. Elle prévoyait tout. C'était lorsqu'elle ne voyait pas les choses venir qu'on pouvait s'inquiéter.

- Vanille et noix de macadamia?

- Uh uh, caramel brownie pour ce soir. J'ai tout donné pour aller chercher de la glace en urgence à l'épicerie après ton coup de fil à 18h. J'ai dû attaquer le pot à coup de pic à glace à la maison pour savoir quel parfum j'avais embarqué. Ca devait être là depuis cinq ans au moins, ce truc.

J'avais d'abord pensé à grogner d'indignation face au menu de ce soir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de vexer ma meilleure amie. De toute façon, de la glace restait de la glace. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

- Ramène tes fesses dès que tu peux.

- Sors deux cuillères, je suis là dans dix minutes.

**~*~**

Pile dans les temps, Alice se tenait sur le paillasson Swan, un sac à dos sur l'épaule qui contenait sans doute ses affaires de rechange, BFF jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés, elle dormirait ici, ainsi qu'un pot de crème glacée sous l'aisselle droite qu'on mettrait au moins trois ruptures à éliminer. C'était l'amour de ma vie et elle était formidable. Mon lutin laissa toutes ses affaires s'échouer sur le sol pour me prendre dans ses petits bras.

- Comment tu te sens?

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Probablement mieux que Jacob. Et encore, la culpabilité était un sentiment plus pénible que la déception.

Alice plissa les yeux et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Ton petit cœur ne doit pas souffrir tant que ça pour que tu ais renoncé à tes noix de macadamia.

Une vague d'irritation me submergea. Evidemment que mon cœur n'était pas brisé. J'avais brisé celui de Jacob. Je n'étais pas irritée contre Alice, j'étais irritée contre moi même. Encore.

- Je suis horrible Alice.

Je m'étais laissée tomber comme une masse contre ma meilleure amie qui m'avait ouvert littéralement les bras. On avait beau être debout, toujours dans l'entrée, la respiration d'Alice me berçait. Je me sentais apaisée maintenant qu'elle était là. Elle dut sentir qu'il fallait qu'elle me secoue avant que je ne m'endorme définitivement dans une position inconfortable, alors elle dégaina la réplique parfaite pour me réveiller en sursaut.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour tes fesses que Mike ne soit jamais mis au courant.

**~*~**

- Alors Bella, j'ai appris que toi et Black c'était fini.

J'allais tuer Jessica.

Hier soir, Alice et moi étions venues à bout du tiers du pot lorsque mon portable avait sonné et qu'avec ma grande naïveté j'avais décroché, tombant sur la voix de crécelle de Jessica Stanley. Dire que je n'aimais pas Jessica était un peu exagéré. J'avais simplement du mal à la supporter. Cela venait surement du fait qu'elle m'utilisait pour traîner avec Mike newton. Newton, qui n'était pas le moins du monde mon ami et que j'évitais le plus possible depuis qu'il avait décidé de mettre ses charmes à contribution pour me faire succomber, autrement dit depuis mon premier jour au lycée de Forks. C'était vraiment dommage pour lui comme pour moi que je me sois découverte totalement hermétique à ses tentatives de séduction car il pouvait s'avérer marrant et attentionné quand il s'en donnait la peine. C'était d'ailleurs sur ses recommandations que ses parents qui possédaient l'unique boutique de sport de la ville avaient décidé de m'embaucher en tant que vendeuse, au même titre que Mike d'ailleurs. On était affublé d'un atroce gilet orange fluo – Alice, sors de ce corps – mais la paye était généreuse et les Newton étaient des gens charmants. J'y travaillais tous les samedis et dimanches matins. Ca tombait bien, on était samedi matin. Et comme à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, à la boutique comme au lycée, Mike se sentait obligé de se mêler de ma vie privée pour trouver un sujet de conversation. Aujourd'hui c'était donc ma rupture. Super. La moquerie d'Alice au sujet de Mike hier soir prenait tout son sens. J'allais vivre un enfer maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais célibataire, parce que Jessica avait eu la bonne idée de nous inviter à sa fête, moi et Jacob, que je lui avais répondu que ça n'allait pas être possible, qu'elle m'avait évidemment demandée pourquoi, que je lui avais encore répondu, en pensant que sa dévotion pour Mike la priverait de tout lui répéter puisqu'elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'intérêt à la limite de la pathologie que le blond me portait. Je pensais la logique de mon raisonnement à toute épreuve. Raté. J'avais surestimé Jessica, qui avait sans doute considéré que son futur avec Mike n'était rien à côté de la satisfaction qu'elle aurait à jouer les commères.

Mike me fixait toujours, avec un petit sourire gêné. J'aurais pu compatir si je savais que c'était l'indiscrétion de sa question qui le mettait dans cet état mais je commençais à bien connaître le bougre : ce qui le gênait, c'était la possibilité qu'il ait été mal informé.

Je croisais les bras, adossée à ma caisse, encore bluffée par la rapidité avec laquelle ma tranquillité d'esprit avait été anéantie. Je détaillais Mike avec minutie, tant pis si ce grand beta se méprenait sur la nature de mon examen. Il avait grandi en un an et demi. Malgré tous ses efforts, il restait tout de même plus petit que Jake, son rival le plus sérieux. Enfin selon lui. Mike était un bon sportif, je devais bien lui concéder ça. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de football américain du lycée et c'était un bon élément. Enfin c'était sa réputation. Comme si j'étais capable de reconnaître un bon d'un mauvais en sport, alors que moi-même je peinais à tenir debout. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lui conféraient un air plus gamin que la moyenne. Ses joues potelées aussi. Si je devais lui reconnaitre un autre atout, c'était sans doute son sourire. De toute ma mauvaise foi, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le trouver un minimum attirant lorsqu'il souriait. Mais Mike Newton, ça n'était pas qu'un sourire, c'était aussi un adolescent aux hormones en ébullition et aux blagues vaseuses qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'extrême susceptibilité.

Mon examen terminé, je me contentais de le fixer froidement, en attendant qu'il s'explique, ce qu'il eut l'intelligence de faire sans plus tarder.

- En fait, j'ai croisé Black ce matin en arrivant alors je lui ai parlé de la fête de Jessica ce soir, comme je savais qu'il était invité…

Comment ça Jacob ? Jacob n'était pas prévu. Il n'avait pas osé me faire ça quand même?

- Et ?

Mike se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Un poids conséquent vint s'échouer au fin fond de mes entrailles.

- Et, c'est tout justement, je lui ai seulement demandé s'il venait alors il a commencé à me dire que vous aviez rompu la veille…

Je voulais mourir. J'avais passé la soirée à engloutir des kilos de glace en me flagellant pour la garce que j'étais alors que Jacob avait détruit ma vie en l'espace de deux minutes. Ce sale peau-rouge l'avait fait exprès, il avait toujours connu ma détresse face à l'acharnement de Mike et il tenait là sa vengeance pour ce que je lui avais fait. Je voulais mourir et je voulais le tuer. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Le choc et l'incrédulité durent se lire sur mon visage car Mike me renvoya un regard apeuré. Cet idiot devait penser que Black s'était payé sa tête. La situation aurait au moins l'avantage de faire marrer Alice lorsque je lui raconterai.

- Alors ?

Là ce fut à moi de me passer la main dans ma masse informe de cheveux bruns. Je n'aimais pas le ton que cet abruti prenait avec moi pour un sujet aussi intime. Comme si ça le concernait, de toute façon.

- Alors lâche-moi Mike.

J'avais beau lui avoir quasiment tourné le dos – c'était la seule façon, puérile certes, que j'avais trouvé pour marquer mon indignation – j'arrivai tout de même à saisir le frémissement de ses lèvres du coin de l'œil. Qu'il se garde bien de sourire devant moi celui là. J'étais désespérante. Mike était peut-être un idiot, mais Jake s'en était servi contre moi. Ca me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il n'était que la victime d'une mauvaise blague. Une très mauvaise blague. A cet instant précis, c'était peut être mesquin, mais j'espérais vraiment que le coupable ait du mal à se remettre de la rupture qu'il venait de jeter en pâture aux loups. D'accord je l'avais dit à Jessica, mais c'était sans arrière pensée. Contrairement à certains.

La matinée passa à une vitesse ahurissante. Le magasin n'avait pas désempli en trois heures. La fin de mon calvaire sonnerait d'ici dix minutes et je n'avais pas adressé à nouveau la parole à Mike depuis l'incident de toute à l'heure. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien fait pour attirer mon attention, ce dont je lui fus malgré moi reconnaissante. Alors que le dernier client de la boutique empoignait ses achats de randonnée, mon corps entier se contracta lorsque l'eau de toilette bon marché de mon collègue m'agressa les narines, juste derrière moi. Il me touche et je crie, c'est simple. Miraculeusement, il dut sentir le danger et se contenta de m'effleurer le bras, m'obligeant à tenir compte de sa présence et à tourner la tête vers lui. Il me dévisageait d'un air gêné, de ses grands yeux de poupin.

- Hé Bella, tu pourrais m'aider à ranger vite fait la réserve avant de partir ? Ma mère me l'a demandé et je pensais qu'à deux, on n'en aurait pas pour longtemps…

Le pauvre jaugeait ma réaction. Je l'avais traumatisé avec ma mauvaise humeur. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la boutique. 12h23. Je sortirai sans doute en retard mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui refuser ce service. A chaque fois que j'avais eu besoin de son aide au magasin, il me l'avait toujours donnée, sourire aux lèvres. A défaut de sourire, je pouvais au moins le dépanner.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes, histoire de compter l'argent, d'accord ?

Le pauvre garçon fut à la limite de sautiller alors qu'il se dirigeait tout guilleret vers le fond de la boutique. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une tâche affreusement pénible, dans la mesure où les Newton étaient de grands maniaques, on était donc chargé de « remettre de l'ordre » dans la réserve assez souvent pour que ça ne soit jamais le bagne. J'empoignai les liasses de billets, étonnamment généreuses aujourd'hui et commençai à en faire le compte. Les Newton avaient suffisamment confiance en moi pour ne pas superviser le récapitulatif des sommes enregistrées. Mis à part le fait que je n'aurais jamais assez de cran pour basculer dans l'illégalité, trouillarde comme j'étais, fille à papa chef de la police de Forks de surcroît, j'étais satisfaite de mon salaire. Les billets à l'abri dans une enveloppe dissimulée sous mon comptoir, j'essayai de trouver la motivation nécessaire pour affronter la mission rangement. Si j'avais su.

Surprise par l'initiative de Mike d'avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite jusqu'à présent, je mis un certain temps pour réaliser ce que j'avais en face de moi. Même après plusieurs secondes, mon cerveau refusait d'analyser concrètement la scène que j'avais sous les yeux. La main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, la mâchoire probablement décrochée, je scrutais avec effarement Mike Newton, nu comme un ver, posé nonchalamment sur une pile de cartons de balles de golf. Peut-être que si je lui hurlais dessus, je me réveillerais. J'essayai vraiment de prononcer le moindre son, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le faire se rhabiller, mais ma gorge s'était desséchée à vitesse grand V. Je ne parlais plus, ne bougeais plus. Avant de me reprendre. La seule chose que je me trouvai capable de faire était de refermer la porte. De m'arracher les yeux aussi avant de les faire bouillir mais ça, ça viendrait plus tard. La bouche toujours grande ouverte, je ne pus résister à la tentation de vérifier s'il s'était rhabillé, ou s'il s'était jamais retrouvé nu d'ailleurs. J'étais souvent sujette à des illusions d'optique, mon esprit aimait me jouer des tours, quoique celui là remportait la palme du grand n'importe quoi haut la main. J'ouvris donc la porte, encore. Ma mâchoire n'eut pas à se décrocher deux fois puisqu'elle n'avait jamais récupéré sa place initiale. L'enfoiré était toujours nu. Logique. Honteuse de mes propres pulsions inexpliquées, je ne pus m'empêcher plus longtemps de laisser mes yeux divaguer vers _lui_. Et là je _le_ vis… _Mikey_. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs très heureux de me voir. Le choc me fit fermer les yeux de toutes mes forces. C'était vraiment celui de trop. Un afflux de salive me permit brusquement de pouvoir enfin lui dire ma façon de pensée.

- Mais bordel, c'est quoi ton problème Mike ?

A en juger par la vitesse presque surhumaine avec laquelle il cacha mon copain avec la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, en l'occurrence un ballon de basket, la fête était finie.

- Oh merde, Bella… Je suis vraiment désolé, je… j'étais sûr que ça marcherait.

Il était vraiment navré. Ca ne serait pas suffisant pour se racheter, j'étais bien traumatisée moi. Ce crétin pensait réellement que brandir son… truc devant moi serait la clé de notre amour ? Il allait franchement être déçu. Voyant que je ne l'aiderai pas à se sentir moins seul, Mike se crut obligé de se justifier de lui-même.

- Tu sais… The naked man ?

Je faisais de mon mieux pour lui lancer un regard lourd de confusion. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'il sache que je me foutais royalement de ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je voulais juste oublier ce que j'avais vu. Et mourir. Evidemment, il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre le message.

- C'est une théorie super connue, et logiquement super efficace…

L'exhibitionniste se frotta l'arrière du cuir chevelu avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il pourrait s'écorcher vif que ça lui ferait toujours moins mal que la honte cuisante qu'il subissait en ce moment. Si mes yeux ne me brûlaient pas encore, j'aurais été peinée pour lui.

- … si tu veux tenter ta chance avec une fille et qu'après avoir tout essayé, tu considères que tu n'as plus rien à perdre, c'était mon cas avant de réaliser qu'il me restait encore ma dignité, et que là je viens de faire une croix dessus… bref le but du jeu est de se foutre à poil. Dans deux tiers des cas, la fille rigole et tombe sous le charme, sans doute par pitié mais en tout cas ça marche…

Bizarrement, je sentais ma rancœur s'évaporer à mesure que j'écoutais Mike excuser son comportement de gros porc. Je l'avais progressivement vidé de tout amour propre.

- Et pour le tiers restant ?

- Et bien, la fille vomit en jetant un regard entre l'horreur et le dégoût à… l'arme du crime. Un peu comme toi en fait.

Le pauvre sourire qu'il se força à m'adresser eut raison des reproches que j'aurais bien eu envie de lui balancer. Je n'avais pas vomi, mais pour ce qui était du regard dégoûté, je plaidais coupable. Pendant que Mike rassemblait le peu de fierté qu'il avait réussi à conserver malgré tout pour se rhabiller entièrement, un élan de compassion me submergea. J'avais été atroce avec lui. Si j'avais eu son courage pour me déshabiller face au garçon qui me plaisait, et que cet ahuri m'avait ri au nez, ou pire, m'avait lancé un regard répugné par ce qu'il voyait, exactement comme celui que j'avais eu, Bella Swan serait probablement allée directement se pendre au fond des bois. D'un autre côté, Bella Swan n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se mettre nue pour arriver à ses fins, elle. J'avais agi de façon peut être spontanée mais avant tout cruelle, j'avais été cruelle, et c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours. Mon visage se figea dans une grimace de dégoût pile au moment où Mike se retourna vers moi. Le pauvre la prit pour lui mais je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de peine que je n'en avais déjà fait.

- Non, le… ça…

Dis-je en pointant mon visage toujours déformé.

-… Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi Mike. C'est moi qui me dégoute. Moi et mes a priori. Je suis vraiment désolée que le coup du Naked man n'ait pas marché sur moi, vraiment. Tu te donnes du mal pour avoir ce que tu veux et même si ça n'a pas vraiment l'effet escompté, je t'envie d'avoir osé. Il faut du courage pour ça, Mike et… si tu ne m'en veux pas trop de la façon dont je me suis comportée avec toi, et bien… j'aimerais vraiment qu'on essaie d'être amis.

J'étais sincère. Tous les reproches que j'avais pu faire à Mike s'envolèrent lorsque je réalisai le calvaire que je lui faisais vivre. Je n'avais pas été facile de mon côté non plus. J'avais vraiment envie d'essayer de reprendre notre relation à zéro. C'était juste dommage qu'il ait eu à me montrer la bête pour que ça me traverse l'esprit. Lorsque je vis son regard pétiller, je commençai à m'affoler, pensant avoir été mal comprise.

- Enfin, sans ambigüité… bien sûr.

Son sourire s'élargit et je compris que je jouais là le rôle de la parfaite idiote.

- J'avais compris, Bella.

Rassurée sur ses intentions, je lui tendis volontiers la main, pour conclure notre accord dans les formes.

- Alors amis ?

- Amis, Swan.

**~*~**

J'arrivai au Peaks Bar, le seul branché de Port Angeles avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard. On avait l'habitude de se retrouver ici avec Alice avant d'aller faire du shopping. Enfin, elle, elle achetait et moi je souffrais. Ca marchait généralement comme ça puisque mes deux ans d'amitié avec elle n'avaient pas eu raison de mon absence d'intérêt envers toute manifestation de ma féminité. Je m'étais quand même arrangée depuis que je la connaissais. Lorsqu'on sortait, en général au Peaks, elle avait le droit de m'habiller avec robe et talons si ça lui faisait plaisir. Il m'avait quand même fallu une quinzaine d'heures d'entrainement à la maison, en l'absence de Charlie, pour maitriser l'art de rester debout sur des échasses. J'étais assez fière de moi sur ce point, j'avais évité l'hôpital. Pour l'instant. Ca faisait également un moment que je ne m'habillais plus comme un sac. Je ne m'habillais pas non plus comme Alice, qui montrait ses jambes à tout bout de champ, mais mon amour des jeans avait évolué pour un look moins asexué que mes pantalons informes et mes pulls à capuche taille XXL de l'époque. J'avais par contre mis un point d'honneur à garder toutes mes paires de converses. Alice avait craqué, comprenant que ça relevait plus du sentimentalisme qu'autre chose. J'aimais mes chaussures. Je dormirais avec si je le pouvais.

Evidemment, la voiture d'Alice était introuvable. Pour une séance shopping, elle pourrait faire du 130 afin d'arriver à l'heure. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, c'était une session shopping « intello ». Bizarrement, c'était son idée. Les évènements d'hier avaient eu leurs avantages puisqu'elle avait eu pitié de moi et avait accepté de ne rentrer que dans des boutiques où les séances déshabillage n'étaient pas nécessaires. Aujourd'hui, c'était magasins de vinyles et librairie. Alice allait décéder. Je me dirigeai alors vers l'entrée du bar. Généralement, je n'aimais pas faire ça, une fille seule qui traine dans un bar vide, c'est un appel à se faire emmerder par un vieil alcoolique, mais j'avais soif, connaissant Alice elle ne risquait pas d'arriver dans la minute, et le Peaks était un bar suffisamment jeune et bien tenu pour que le risque de me faire embarquer par un fou ne me fasse pas reculer.

Je poussai avec difficulté la lourde double porte en verre de l'entrée et ne fus pas étonnée de ne trouver quasiment personne à l'intérieur. C'était principalement un bar de nuit. Sex on fire des Kings of Leon résonnait discrètement, en musique de fond, ce qui changeait considérablement de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre lorsqu'on venait ici. J'aimais cette ambiance, plus intimiste qu'avec l'électro commercial dont on nous bombardait les vendredis et samedis soirs. En m'avançant vers le comptoir, je dépassai une masse affalée sur un tabouret de bar, un verre de whisky posée à côté de sa tête dissimulée entre ses bras. Folle ambiance. Pas de barman. Il devait faire une sieste. Ca n'aurait pas dérangé grand monde puisque j'étais quasiment la seule encore debout, avec un groupe de filles blondes à l'autre bout de la salle, sur un coin banquette. Je reculai un tabouret bien trop haut pour moi et posai mes fesses dessus, cherchant sans aucune motivation ce que j'allais bien pouvoir commander. Une porte claqua sur ma gauche et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans ma direction. Le barman avait fini sa sieste. Ou sa clope. Une masse noire vint alors rompre le contact visuel que j'avais établi avec une bouteille de whisky d'une magnifique couleur dorée. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, la masse noire se matérialisa comme un T-shirt avec écrit dessus : Peaks en lettres blanches. Un T-shirt qui moulait parfaitement bien les pectoraux qu'il couvrait. Un top model, le propriétaire du T-shirt et des pectoraux en question, me dévisageait sans grande passion. Face à mon manque total de réactivité, il crut bon de me rappeler par un raclement de gorge qu'il n'était là que pour me servir un verre, comme tout barman qui se respecte et non pas pour se laisser mater sans honte. Fort aimable. D'accord j'avais manqué de discrétion mais son attitude blasée me gonflait déjà. C'est vrai ça, s'il n'aimait pas être regardé, il n'avait qu'à arrêter la muscu. Il attendait toujours sa réponse et si je ne voulais pas être jetée dehors, il valait mieux que je me concentre sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Vite.

- Whisky.

Un haussement de sourcil me fit deviner qu'il n'avait pas compris, ou bien n'avait tout simplement pas envie de comprendre. Je m'appliquai donc à y mettre les formes cette fois.

- Un whisky, s'il vous plait.

Une grimace m'échappa lorsque je réalisais l'absurdité de ma commande. J'avais horreur du whisky. Comme si c'était une heure pour en boire de toute façon. Et accessoirement, comme si j'avais l'âge, du haut de mes dix-sept ans. J'aurais cru que mon grand ami trainerait des pieds pour me servir, ou me chercherait des noises en me demandant ma carte d'identité. On ne me l'avait jamais demandée ici. Parait-il que je faisais bien plus que mon âge. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alice. Chose que je n'aurais pas crue possible deux minutes auparavant, alors qu'il me toisait derrière son comptoir, monsieur top model éclata de rire avant de souffler d'un air douloureux. Sans doute le plus beau rire que j'avais jamais entendu. En une seconde, il s'était décongelé. Ma commande le faisait marrer ? J'étais prête à boire tous les whiskys du monde.

- Oula, mauvaise journée ?

Certainement la plus belle voix aussi. Je devais me reprendre, c'en était lamentable. Cherchant à me concentrer sur ses mots et non pas sur ses fesses, je me mordis la lèvre. Signe de déstabilisation chez moi. Je lui lançais un maigre sourire, intimidée par ce changement radical d'attitude.

- Mauvais karma.

Ca on pouvait le dire, avec les évènements de ces deux derniers jours. Il y avait une forte probabilité cosmique pour qu'un météorite m'écrase sur le chemin du lycée dans les prochains jours. J'étais assez fière de constater que ma réponse avait élargi son sourire. Et curieuse lorsque je réalisai que d'accord je l'avais vu, mais je ne l'avais pas regardé. Je savais qu'il était beau, d'une manière générale, maintenant j'avais envie de découvrir en détail pourquoi. Tout ce que j'avais su capter pour l'instant était le magnifique effet décoiffé de sa tignasse, son sourire éblouissant et sa carrure imposante. Je décrétai, lorsqu'il déposa mon breuvage de la mort devant moi, que c'était le moment ou jamais d'enfin relever la tête pour un examen discret mais détaillé.

Je ne fus pas déçue. Ses cheveux. Savamment décoiffés, que je qualifierais de cuivrés et non pas de vulgaire roux, le roux ayant une connotation négative alors que sa couleur de cheveux était juste… parfaite. J'en avais des vertiges. Rien qu'avec des cheveux. J'étais pathétique. Ses yeux. Pas simplement verts. Ca ne voulait rien dire des yeux verts. C'était un vert soutenu, inhabituel. Un regard chaleureux et rieur. Un regard, qui me regardait moi. Un regard qui me rappelait quelqu'un sans réussir à y mettre un nom. C'était le cadet de mes soucis, ceci dit. Il avait un nez droit et fin, parfait comme le reste mais je devais avouer que son nez n'était pas ce qui me passionnait le plus chez lui. Sa mâchoire carrée, mal rasée et ses lèvres fines étaient un appel aux assauts par ma propre bouche que je pouvais presque sentir palpiter d'excitation. Pour sa défense, ma bouche n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir appelée par une autre. Quant à ses mains, c'était celles d'un pianiste. J'avais pris des cours de piano à huit ans, le monde était décidément petit.

Je souffrais du syndrome Cocktail, du syndrome barman. Peut-être que ce syndrome, auquel j'étais peu habituée, n'était qu'un voisin de l'effet moniteur de ski. Celui qui vous faisait vibrer rien qu'en vous souriant sur sa planche, avec le kit bronzage et lunettes de soleil mais qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, quand on le croisait au retour des vacances dans un resto new-yorkais. Peut être que Monsieur-je-suis-le-roi-des-sex-on-the-beach perdait tout charisme en short et sandales. J'en doutais quand même fortement.

L'examen pouvait sembler un peu long comme ça, mais en réalité, ça n'avait duré que trois secondes tout au plus. Plus n'était pas nécessaire pour comprendre à quel point monsieur le barman était au dessus de mes moyens. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si j'étais le genre de filles à draguer un barman. Je me concentrai alors sur mon whisky, qui après une gorgée de bébé s'était révélé infect. J'avais quasiment réussi à occulter sa présence lorsque pour une obscure raison, il se sentit obligé de relancer la conversation.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Je me serais probablement étouffée dans mon verre si j'avais réitéré l'expérience du whisky mais la première fois avait été trop douloureuse pour que je m'entête. Plus sobrement qu'en lui recrachant ma boisson au visage, j'écarquillai les yeux suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre que je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait avoir envie de me faire la conversation. Par son manque total de réaction, j'en déduisis que la proposition était sérieuse et j'étais bien tentée d'y répondre. Pourtant je me rappelai du lieu où nous étions, de qui il était et de sa mission qui était de faire consommer les clients. Quand on racontait sa vie, il arrivait toujours un moment où on avait soif. Ce n'était donc pas par intérêt pour ma personne. Désillusion quand tu nous tiens.

- Si c'est pour déballer mes problèmes existentiels à un type payé pour ça, franchement, je préfère aller voir un psy.

Loin de se décourager, le gaillard haussa les épaules avant de m'adresser un sourire en coin à tomber.

- Je suis quand même moins cher.

- Et moins diplômé.

Son rire se fit alors communicatif et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi. Allez, ton verre est pour moi. Comme ça, l'idée de me raconter ta vie ne te rebutera plus autant.

Mon apollon venait de se pencher sur le comptoir, réduisant considérablement la distance entre nous, et déjà j'arrêtai de respirer.

- Non merci.

Gagné, il s'était redressé. Monsieur ne semblait pas comprendre mon entêtement. Je le comprenais de moins en moins moi-même. Il voulait vraiment m'offrir ce verre, ô combien imbuvable.

- Quoi, non merci ? C'est d'avoir un verre gratuit qui t'indigne à ce point ?

- Non, c'est juste…

Je ne pus retenir un sourire gêné. C'est juste que je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir puisqu'on ne faisait clairement pas partie du même monde. J'avais dépassé le stade de l'auto-dévalorisation depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice. De banale, j'étais passée à mignonne lorsque je me regardais dans la glace. Mais monsieur canon en face de moi qui ne me quittait pas des yeux ne se contentait pas d'être mignon. Il était sublime. Il n'était donc pas le moins du monde en train de me draguer. CQFD. Alors quoi à la fin, c'est en commandant mon whisky que je lui ai démontré à quel point je pouvais être une nana intéressante ? Il s'ennuyait et j'étais sa porte de sortie ?

- … Est-ce que tu es le genre de barman à sortir avec tes clientes ?

Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je n'avais pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment de ce que je venais de dire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, pendant un moment je crus même l'avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce que je vois les sourcils de Monsieur canon s'arquer tellement haut sous le coup de la surprise que je ne pouvais que pleurer face à ma bêtise. J'allais me prendre le plus beau râteau de ma vie, et je ne l'avais même pas prémédité. Comme ça, je pourrai enfin comprendre la détresse de Mike lors du fiasco de ce matin. Au moins je resterais habillée. D'un autre côté, c'était sorti parce que je voulais que ça sorte. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'accrochait à notre discussion sommaire, je n'étais qu'une cliente parmi tant d'autres après tout, et c'était à cause de cette ignorance qu'une minuscule partie de moi préférait s'imaginer que c'était par réel intérêt de sa part. Une partie suicidaire, sans doute. Je fermai les yeux d'appréhension lorsque je l'entendis prendre une inspiration.

- Et bien, moi qui pensais être tombé sur une jeune fille en détresse… Voilà qu'elle m'agresse.

Cet idiot souriait visiblement amusé par la situation foutrement embarrassante dans laquelle je m'étais enlisée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de piquer un fard, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ma gêne. Je venais de passer pour une dépravée.

- Non, je… C'est pas mon genre de… Enfin tu vois…

Non, il ne voyait surement pas. Tout ce qu'il devait voir, c'était une fille sans assurance qui avait voulu jouer dans la cour des grands. Il ne se débarrassait pas de son sourire en coin et franchement je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Donc je dois me sentir honoré par cette prise de risque ?

- Honoré je ne sais pas, mais compatissant sans aucun doute.

Monsieur le barman s'avança à nouveau vers moi, se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, comme s'il cherchait à préserver notre conversation d'oreilles indiscrètes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle atrocement chaud contre ma joue, ce qui ne calma en rien ma nervosité extrême.

- Pour ton information, non seulement je me montre compatissant, mais…

Un bruit de porte nous fit nous redresser, chacun de notre côté du bar. Une tornade brune se matérialisa à mes côtés, pas le moins du monde honteuse de son retard. Elle pourra s'excuser tout à l'heure pour son avance lorsque je lui raconterai. Je me retournai en quatrième vitesse vers Monsieur compatissant, priant pour que l'arrivée inattendue d'une perturbatrice en mini jupe ne le fasse pas perdre le fil de notre discussion. Il avait été coupé dans son élan et c'en était devenu vital pour moi qu'il finisse sa phrase. Pourtant ce ne fut pas sa voix suave qui me berça les oreilles et je sursautai de surprise lorsque ma meilleure amie prit la parole, pour s'adresser à lui. Lui qui faisait une drôle de tête. Il était comme choqué de la voir. Alice faisait cet effet sur beaucoup de gens.

- Alors frangin, je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendue pour faire enfin connaissance avec ma sœur de cœur.

Maintenant on était deux à être choqués. Moi sans doute plus que « frangin » encore. Avant de commencer à paniquer, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une explication. Tout ce que mon cerveau fut capable de formuler fut :

- Attends, Alice… quoi ?

Au moins, pour Alice la situation semblait limpide. Ce qui ne fit que m'inquiéter encore plus.

- Ben oui, mon frère, ma meilleure amie.

C'est sûr, dit comme ça c'était limpide. Mon cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information. Il y avait deux minutes, j'étais en tête à tête avec un garçon trop parfait pour être vrai. Maintenant, j'étais en enfer. Comment ça son frère ? Il ne vivait même pas ici. Son frère s'appelait Edward, il faisait des études d'architecture à Berkeley et il avait aux bas mots… 25 ans. Monsieur canon devait bien avoisiner cet âge. Mon corps accusa un hoquet. Ca c'était le signal que je n'allais pas tarder à faire une crise d'angoisse. J'attendais désespérément qu'Alice se mette à rire en criant à la blague vaseuse. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Alice finit par comprendre au bout d'un moment que l'information avait du mal à être assimilée, tant chez moi que chez « frangin ». Elle se chargea alors des présentations officielles.

- Bella, je te présente Edward, 24 ans et de retour chez papa maman depuis deux jours car incapable de trouver un cabinet qui veuille bien de lui. Edward, c'est Bella ma meilleure amie mais je t'en ai déjà parlé.

Si j'avais pu me liquéfier sur place, littéralement, je l'aurais fait. A la place, je ne pus que rougir furieusement à l'idée que j'avais pu draguer le frère de ma meilleure amie. Mes rougeurs redoublèrent lorsque je réalisai qu'il aurait été possible, deux minutes plus tôt, qu'il y réponde favorablement en plus. Chose que je ne saurais jamais. A en juger par la fréquence à laquelle il se passait la main dans les cheveux, le corps penché le plus en arrière possible, je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir mal. Il fuyait désespérément mon regard, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire car je n'étais pas prête à soutenir le sien. Vert, comme Carlisle. Alice, elle, tentait désespérément d'accrocher le mien, c'est alors que la ressemblance entre les deux me frappa. Cette même peau laiteuse, cette même façon de sourire. C'était leur mère toute crachée, Esmée. Si maintenant, le lien entre tous s'établissait comme une évidence, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'aurais pas pu deviner. J'essayai de me ressaisir de cette façon. Franchement, j'avais connu plus efficace. Les photos n'étaient pourtant pas ce qu'il manquait chez les Cullen. Moi, la d'habitude si grande observatrice, étais-je incapable de me souvenir du visage du frère de ma meilleure amie pour ne pas le reconnaître en chair et en os? Honnêtement, je ne me rappelais pas d'une photo de famille relativement récente qui m'aurait permise de l'identifier.

Alice me fixait, comme si la lecture des expressions de mon visage allait l'aider à comprendre la source du malaise ambiant. Elle avait de l'intuition, ça n'était pas impossible. Le problème, c'était qu'elle me connaissait trop bien pour savoir que draguer un barman inconnu ne faisait pas partie de mes loisirs. Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Elle ne le devinerait jamais, et tant mieux. A moins qu'Edward ne crache le morceau. S'il le faisait, il pouvait compter sur moi pour dire à sa sœur qu'il avait commencé ce petit jeu. Mais face à son air désolé, je ne pensais pas avoir du souci à me faire. La seule personne avec laquelle j'allais devoir batailler serait moi-même probablement. S'il s'agissait du frère de ma meilleure amie, et qu'il était revenu habiter à Forks, je le recroiserai obligatoirement. Mon raisonnement me fila des crampes d'estomac.

- Bon ben… On a des trucs ennuyeux à mourir à aller acheter alors… Bella ?

Je sursautai sur mon tabouret. Alice m'offrait une porte de sortie. L'atmosphère était franchement devenue étouffante ici.

- Oui, on s'en va…

Edward releva la tête mais jugea préférable de porter son attention sur sa sœur, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Soudain, une possibilité que je n'avais pas envisagée jusqu'ici m'arracha un frisson. Peut-être n'était-il pas seulement atrocement gêné, comme je pouvais l'être. Peut-être Edward était-il en colère contre moi. Après tout, j'étais lycéenne et je lui avais dissimulé mon âge. J'avais volontairement flirté avec un type majeur, l'induisant en erreur sur ma propre date de naissance car de toute évidence, s'il faisait plus de 17 ans, et pour cause, moi aussi. Assumer ma honte était une chose, supporter sa rancœur en était une autre, surtout si j'étais amenée à le revoir aussi souvent que je le craignais.

Mes craintes s'envolèrent lorsque nos regards se croisèrent par accident, lorsque je glissai de mon tabouret pour retrouver la terre ferme. Il n'était pas furieux. Pas même agacé. Juste abasourdi et profondément honteux, ce que je pouvais comprendre mieux que personne. Alice lui adressa un bref signe de la main avant de me tirer par le bras, comme si j'allais m'enfuir. Les jambes tremblantes, je priai pour ne pas m'étaler par terre, ce qui m'achèverait sans aucun doute. Je n'eus même pas à me forcer à ne pas me retourner, j'avais subi assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste quitter cet endroit. Je retrouverais Edward Cullen bien assez tôt de toute manière.

* * *

**Voilà, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, que l'impression soit bonne ou mauvaise, tout est constructif.**


	2. Chapter 2

**bonsoir! tout d'abord un grand merci pour ces reviews enthousiastes, c'est quand même la principale motivation quand on poste un chapitre, ainsi que pour tous les messages d'alert story et author que j'ai reçus. **

**ensuite, vraiment désolée pour le manque de rapidité avec lequel j'ai poste ce deuxième chapitre. C'est vraiment quelque chose à laquelle j'ai du mal à remédier. honnêtement, jai bien galéré à l'écrire en plus!**

**réponse aux reviews: - kadronya: tu ne me poses pas de question mais tu es officiellement la 1e revieweuse de cette fic et rien que pour ça, je te dis merci^^**

** - Mimia: si j'installe un rated M, chose que je n'ai jamais osé faire et je t'avouerais que ça me fout les pétoches, ça ne viendra pas avant un moment, rassure-toi. J'ai essayé de faire long car j'ai toujours été la spécialiste des chapitres trop courts en général et en tant que lectrice, je trouve ça particulièrement frustrant. en plus pour planter le décor tout en donnant suffisamment d'attrait à la fic, il fallait que la rencontre soit dès le 1er chapitre, sans pour autant bâcler les autres scènes**

** - aline1320: personnellement, je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward en barman depuis la fic a new beginning de twinser créations. tu verras qu'ici, il n'est pas que barman. monsieur a plus d'une corde à son arc... mais j'avoue qu'imaginer robert pattinson se déhancher comme tom cruise dans cocktail ça donne envie**

**et donc merci à joys, Myanna, lili71, jenny, Becky1497et alinette 74 de tout simplement m'encourager!**

**donc, en espérant que la suite vous plaise... bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**[Train-Meet Virginia]**

Je ne vivais plus qu'avec la peur constante de le recroiser. C'était ce qui m'avait valu de refuser la soirée pyjama d'Alice. Je ne refusais jamais d'habitude. Tant pis si elle était vexée, ce qu'elle était sans aucun doute, je préférais vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, plutôt que celui de la gêne qu'une rencontre improvisée provoquerait. Résultat, je n'avais pas bougé de la soirée, les yeux dans les yeux avec Charlie et franchement, je ne voulais plus revivre ça. J'aimais mon père et sa méconnaissance profonde des rapports humains, j'étais pareille, mais depuis que je passais la majorité de mon temps avec Alice qui était sans doute la personne la plus expansive au monde, j'avais besoin d'un minimum d'excentricité. Et de toute évidence, ça n'était pas mon père qui pouvait me l'apporter. Surtout pour un samedi soir, même moi je trouvais ça déprimant.

Le dimanche était toujours calme à la boutique. Mike, malgré sa gueule de bois, essayait vainement de me distraire entre chaque client. Tant qu'il restait habillé cette fois, il pouvait faire et dire ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il s'évertuait à me prouver le contraire, ses regards hésitants me confirmaient qu'il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et du ridicule qu'il avait dû essuyer. En y repensant, moi non plus je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt. C'était le genre de situation marquante dont on se souvenait toute sa vie. Le genre de situation qui aurait été tout aussi marquante mais pas pour les mêmes raisons si le naked man avait été…

- Edward !

D'accord j'étais du genre à parler dans mon sommeil, mais jamais ça ne m'arrivait lorsque j'étais éveillée. Ou peut-être étais-je justement en train de rêver, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Edward Cullen, l'erreur de ma toute petite vie, se tenait juste devant moi, une gourde du magasin à la main. Il était toujours aussi parfait dans son jean clair, son T-shirt blanc moulant et son gilet à capuche bleu foncé. Le syndrome barman n'avait donc rien à voir avec l'effet moniteur de ski. Dommage. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi cuivrés, pour mon plus grand malheur. Son regard toujours aussi vert. Je pourrais y passer la nuit.

Deux possibilités : une pure coïncidence, que j'écartai rapidement puisque le traître n'avait nullement l'air étonné de me voir. Ou bien Alice avait craché le morceau. J'espérais au moins qu'il ne lui avait pas raconté n'importe quoi pour justifier sa visite. Ou pire, qu'il ne lui avait pas raconté la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon ton était sec, mais c'était pour mieux masquer mon embarras. Et j'étais vraiment embarrassée. En plus Mike était là. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un public.

- Bonjour… Bella, meilleure amie de ma sœur.

Il sourit, sachant très bien que me rappeler les évènements de la veille me ferait me braquer plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Ecoute, si c'est pour te payer ma tête…

Il m'interrompit en brandissant la gourde de la boutique sous mes yeux.

- Vous avez une drôle de façon de traiter vos clients mademoiselle.

Il allait choper une crampe aux zygomatiques à force de sourire comme ça. Et moi j'allais me bruler les yeux à force de le contempler. De mauvaise grâce, je lui arrachai la gourde des mains, ses magnifiques mains, me souciant à peine de la possible présence de mes employeurs qui auraient pu mal interpréter la scène. Ca la foutait quand même assez mal de répondre à la clientèle de cette manière.

- 13 dollars et 63 centimes… s'il te plait.

Il m'en tendit quinze. De mon côté je gardai le silence. C'était suffisamment pénible pour moi d'endurer sa présence, je ne voulais pas me forcer à faire la conversation. Après environ une minute de silence, je commençais finalement à envisager à nouveau la possibilité d'une coïncidence lorsqu'il se décida à aborder le sujet qui fâche.

- Ecoute Bella, pour ce qu'il s'est passé au Peaks hier… Je tenais à te dire que j'étais vraiment désolé.

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que même avec l'air tourmenté, il était l'homme le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu. Désolé, il semblait l'être, vraiment. La question était pourquoi. Moi qui pensais qu'il était venu me ridiculiser, je me retrouvais complètement déstabilisée par la tournure des évènements. J'attendais qu'il poursuive, avant d'oser dire quelque chose qui se retournerait contre moi. Depuis hier, j'étais devenue légèrement paranoïaque.

S'il n'avait pas mesuré plus d'1m85 et qu'il n'avait pas cette délicieuse barbe mal rasée, j'aurais cru avoir affaire à un petit garçon pris en flagrant délit. Je m'étais plantée lorsque j'avais cru que je serais celle qui aurait le plus de mal à regarder l'autre dans les yeux puisqu'il était évident qu'il fuyait mon regard. Ses épaules affaissées lui donnaient un air coupable. Encore une fois, j'aurais bien voulu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Face à la honte dont il semblait affublé, la mienne me quittait progressivement. Il paraissait se flageller suffisamment pour deux. Sa détresse me poussait à vouloir l'aider, seulement je le connaissais tellement peu que je ne savais pas par où commencer.

- Edward…

- Bella, je te promets que si j'avais su que tu étais mineure, je t'aurais laissée tranquille. Je…. Vraiment, je croyais que… Enfin, tu vois ?

Non pas vraiment. J'étais même totalement paumée, à l'instar du grand gaillard de 24 ans qui croulait sous la culpabilité. Si je comprenais bien ce qu'il venait de me dire, Edward avait honte de m'avoir importunée, parce que j'étais mineure, alors que 1) c'était moi qui étais allée le chercher et 2) … comment ça il m'aurait laissée tranquille ?

- Attends, attends… tu es en train de me dire que si Alice n'avait pas débarqué à ce moment là, tu ne m'aurais pas repoussée ?

L'incrédulité dut se lire sans peine sur mes traits car Edward haussa les épaules d'un air entendu.

- Non, bien sûr que non… Je croyais que c'était évident, tu… non ?

Je sentis moi-même mes traits passer de l'incrédulité à la fierté, je lui avais officiellement tapé dans l'œil, il ne s'agissait plus des faux espoirs d'une pauvre fille sujette aux fantasmes et qui n'avait pas eu sa réponse. Dans un premier temps, j'avais effectivement pensé qu'il avait été sur le point de répondre à mes avances. Puis à force de me repasser l'horrible film des évènements, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il était trop bien pour moi, et que bien évidemment, lui aussi s'en était rendu compte. De la fierté aux doutes, qui étaient la deuxième phase de l'incrédulité. C'était quand même gros à assimiler que mon barman ait été sensible à mes pauvres charmes. Enfin, du doute aux regrets. Tout simplement parce que ce garçon, trop vieux, trop parfait, et trop « frère d'Alice Cullen » aurait bien voulu de moi dans d'autres circonstances. Des circonstances qui n'existaient pas. Du moins tant que je ne lui révélais pas mon âge et qu'il continuait de s'imaginer que j'étais assez vieille pour boire du whisky à 15h. Techniquement, ça me faisait une belle jambe de savoir que je lui avais plu. Maintenant qu'on connaissait chacun l'identité de l'autre, il n'était plus question de la moindre attirance entre nous. Mais quand même. J'avais plu à Edward Cullen le magnifique. Du haut de mes 17 ans et de mon absence de poitrine.

Alors que j'étais sur mon petit nuage, je retombais bien vite sur terre lorsque le regard douloureux d'Edward me percuta de plein fouet. Ca n'allait toujours pas. Ah oui, le pauvre devait penser que je le prenais pour un pervers.

- Edward, arrête avec ça enfin, tu ne pouvais pas deviner que j'avais 17 ans. J'ai toujours fait plus vieille que mon âge et je me suis bien gardée de te le dire. J'avais envie de te plaire. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est même à moi de m'excuser.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres dessinées par les dieux alors qu'il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés vers ses converses. Il avait des converses. Mais c'était le frère d'Alice. J'étais maudite.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ne serait-ce que comme barman j'ai été lamentable, je t'ai offert du whisky.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de cette boisson infecte.

- Et c'était imbuvable. Si ça peut te déculpabiliser, je ne l'ai pas bu, j'ai horreur de ça. Tu voulais le nom d'une boisson, j'avais une bouteille de whisky devant moi. Ca s'est fait sous le coup de l'impulsivité.

Toujours affublé de son sourire désormais en coin, Edward finit enfin par lever les yeux vers moi. J'arrêtai de respirer.

- Dommage, c'est grâce à ton whisky que tu m'as donné envie de te parler.

Devant mon air confus, il continua, toujours le regard ancré dans le mien.

- C'était ma deuxième journée au bar et j'avais passé ma matinée à servir des cocktails supposés aphrodisiaques à des minijupes et décolletés indécents qui me reluquaient tout en me demandant de trinquer avec elles. C'était l'horreur. C'est pour ça que quand je t'ai aperçue, encore une fille seule au comptoir, j'ai été un peu…

- Con ?

Il rit de bon cœur à ma provocation en se passant la main dans les cheveux. J'avais touché un point sensible.

- J'aurais plutôt dit inamical mais allons-y pour con. Donc je t'ai observé, déjà tu étais la première brune de la journée, j'aurais dû prendre ça comme un signe. Tu semblais vraiment contrariée, assise là sur ce tabouret trois fois trop grand pour toi, et tu m'as demandé un whisky.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer sous son regard émeraude.

- Et tu t'es moqué de moi.

- Non, j'étais juste étonné qu'une créature aussi frêle que toi puisse commander une boisson d'homme des cavernes.

- Et tu avais raison. Je ne bois jamais de whisky. Enfin, pas que je m'en souvienne.

Peut-être que cette fameuse fois où j'avais mal tourné et que j'avais montré mes fesses à Paul, c'était du whisky. Ou simplement ma bêtise.

- Oui mais j'avais aussi raison sur le fait que tu es différente des autres.

Ok, là j'étais obligée de baisser les yeux avant de me mettre à rougir comme une furie. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ce genre de choses, pas quand il savait que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Je ne voulais pas avoir à lui répondre alors il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette à changer de sujet et rapidement. Edward dut sentir ma réticence à aborder la chose car il bifurqua assez vite.

- Donc… tu n'es pas en colère contre moi et tu ne me considères pas comme un tordu ?

Retour du petit garçon apeuré. Il était vraiment adorable. Alice était folle de son frère. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi.

- Non… J'étais même persuadée que c'était toi qui m'en voulais. Ca m'aurait paru plus légitime.

Le petit garçon avait retrouvé le sourire.

- Alors, on pourrait peut-être appeler ça… une simple erreur de parcours. Le genre de choses qui peut arriver à tout le monde.

Je tiquai à cette phrase. Jake m'avait dit la même chose lorsqu'on avait rompu. Deux erreurs de parcours pouvant arriver à n'importe qui en l'espace de deux jours et qui m'étaient arrivées à moi. A savoir laquelle je regrettais le plus…

- Appelle ça une lamentable erreur de parcours si tu veux, mais ne viens pas me dire que ça peut arriver à tout le monde. C'est quelque chose qui n'était pas supposé m'arriver. Je ne rentre jamais dans un bar seule, je n'ai jamais regardé le barman autrement qu'avec un air de supplice pour avoir un coup et je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, été une fille entreprenante qui pose des questions indiscrètes susceptibles de lui faire perdre toute dignité. Oh et en général, je ne touche pas aux vieux non plus… enfin, aux garçons plus vieux… Aux types majeurs, quoi.

Aux garçons tout court mais ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Edward haussait un sourcil, visiblement amusé par ce que j'avais à dire pour ma défense. C'était sans doute le type le plus amusé par ma personne que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à présent. Connaissant ma poisse, il était tout à fait possible que je frappe encore plus fort avec un autre la prochaine fois. Sans doute le père de Jessica.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'Alice m'a dit.

Ca me fit l'effet d'une claque.

- Quoi ? Comment ça Alice ? Pourquoi tu…. Tu ne lui as pas dit n'est-ce pas ?

Je commençais sérieusement à manquer d'air lorsqu'il posa sa main d'un geste apaisant sur mon épaule. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que ça marchait. Je ne le croyais pas aussi près et le fait de le savoir à une si faible distance de mon corps me mit dans tous mes états. Son sourire n'arrangeait rien.

- Hé, du calme miss hypertension, tu dois savoir qu'Alice adore parler d'elle, et par conséquent de tout ce qui s'y rapporte, comme sa meilleure amie. Résultat, sans avoir rien demandé, j'ai quand même eu un résumé de toute ta vie hier soir devant la télé.

Je levai mes prunelles foncées vers les siennes, captant son regard malheureusement indéchiffrable. Cette révélation était censée me calmer ? Alice ne connaissait pas la définition du mot : résumé. Elle ne faisait jamais dans la synthèse. Un résumé par Alice avait sans doute dû apprendre à Edward que mon plat préféré était les lasagnes et que j'étais toujours vierge. Ma tête commençait sérieusement à tourner. Edward retira sa main, signe qu'il allait me laisser. J'aurais vraiment voulu la garder plus longtemps. Je ne dus pas garder ma déception suffisamment pour moi car il me bouleversa d'un sourire en coin qui me donnait envie de lui agripper ses cheveux si insupportablement parfaits. Ma réaction manquait de logique, mais c'était comme ça. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Edward pivota sur lui-même, avec la tête de celui qui n'allait pas tarder à m'achever, je le sentais.

- Oh, et bonne nouvelle, tu ne devras plus faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose de prévu pour éviter les soirées pyjama d'Alice et le risque de me croiser.

Je ne sus pas ce qui me trahit le plus entre mon rougissement en flèche ou mon regard qui vrilla inévitablement vers le sol. L'enflure m'avait démasquée en beauté. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser intimider aussi facilement par cet imbécile. Une répartie. Vite.

- Promis.

Une autre, peut-être ?

- D'ailleurs la prochaine fois tu pourrais te joindre à nous.

Zéro imagination Swan. Zéro.

Ca n'empêchait pas Edward de sourire. A ma bêtise sans doute. Ca devenait une habitude.

- Possible. Vous acceptez le poil aux pattes ?

Sa réponse me fit sourire.

- Bien sûr, j'accepte bien ta sœur.

La mienne le fit rire. J'aimais son côté bon public. Surtout quand c'était moi le clown raté. Lorsque j'aurai enfin le courage de questionner Alice sur son frère l'air de rien, je ne manquerai pas de lui demander s'il a le sourire facile. Ou peut-être pas compte tenu de la forte probabilité pour qu'elle me réponde qu'à défaut d'avoir un sens de l'humour simpliste, il avait développé un formidable sentiment de pitié qui le poussait à rire aux blagues désespérantes de filles désespérées.

Monsieur m'adressa un signe de la main ô combien impersonnel qui me fila la nausée avant de se retourner définitivement vers la sortie. Mes yeux après avoir quitté ses fesses, s'échouèrent enfin sur la gourde toujours posée sur le tapis roulant de la caisse. La gourde qu'il avait payée quatorze dollars.

- Edward !

Bizarrement, si crier son nom dans ma tête m'avait paru l'exercice le plus simple du monde, le son qui sortit de ma gorge m'arracha un frisson. C'était un grognement à peine humain, mais qui eut toute fois le mérite de le faire se retourner. Je préférais ne pas jeter un regard à Mike, de peur que le ridicule de la situation ne me fasse virer au rouge pivoine.

- Ta gourde.

Pour en rajouter au grotesque de ma prestation, je me mis à brandir l'engin en le secouant tel une castagnette. sa gourde, elle était juste devant lui avec cet affreux gilet orange.

Il essayait vainement de cacher le sourire moqueur que de toute évidence j'avais provoqué. J'étais trop gentille. Renée m'a toujours dit que ça causerait ma perte. J'allais la lui faire bouffer sa gourde en plastique. Edward jetait un regard à la limite de l'excuse à la pauvre gourde. La vraie.

- Oh… en fait j'en ai des centaines à la maison. Je me disais que tu n'aurais pas la moindre envie de me parler mais que je ne te laisserais pas le choix si j'achetais quelque chose.

Il avait payé quatorze dollars pour moi. Il était vraiment mignon.

- Prends ça comme un misérable cadeau d'excuse.

La gourde était moche mais comme il venait de se passer la main dans les cheveux, je ne pus qu'accepter. Il partit enfin, me laissant seule mais satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. J'avais toujours dragué le frère majeur de ma meilleure amie mais un détail qui avait toute son importance m'avait quelque peu déculpabilisée. Il avait été intéressé. C'était cuit mais c'était une grande satisfaction de le savoir.

Sentant ma nuque me brûler, je lançai un bref regard par-dessus mon épaule qui me fit réaliser que je n'en avais pas fini avec les ennuis, bien au contraire. Mike était nonchalamment appuyé contre sa caisse personnelle, les bras croisés, le regard vrillé sur moi. A en juger par celui affreusement narquois qu'il affichait, cet abruti n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle.

- Je comprends mieux.

Je me raidis sous le coup de l'appréhension. Mike ne comprenait jamais rien d'habitude. Soit il allait me pondre toute une argumentation qui ne ferait qu'au final confirmer qu'encore une fois, il n'avait rien compris. Soit j'avais été si peu discrète que même Mike Newton m'avait repérée. Un retour à Phoenix au plus vite serait alors mon unique porte de sortie. Le mieux était encore de le laisser venir plutôt que de faire une gaffe sous le coup de la panique. Je désespérais de pouvoir remettre cette fichue mèche qui me tombait dans les yeux derrière l'oreille mais même Mike avait compris que c'était un signe de nervosité chez moi. Oui, comme mon mordillement de lèvre.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Mon corps tremblait tant le suspense mettait mes nerfs à mal.

- Pourquoi mon naked man n'a pas marché.

S'il avait l'air de trouver son cheminement plutôt logique, je devais avouer que de mon côté, j'étais perdue. A part ressasser des souvenirs qui s'avéraient relativement douloureux pour lui comme pour moi, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de remettre ça sur le tapis. Mike avait l'air d'avoir capté mon trouble et me jeta un sourire amusé.

- Personnellement je me trouve plutôt beau gosse, mais je dois quand même reconnaître que face à Cullen je ne fais pas le poids.

J'avais craqué, j'avais calé ma mèche derrière mon oreille. Et mon cœur avait cessé de battre en prime. L'abruti avait tout compris. Comment allais-je faire pour cacher mon béguin à Alice alors que je n'étais même pas capable de le faire avec Mike ?

- Je… Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Mon argumentation ne tenait pas la route, je le savais mais la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer pour l'instant était l'afflux de bile le long de ma gorge.

- Allez, Bella… C'est tellement évident.

- La ferme Mike.

Lorsqu'il se prit mon regard tueur, hérité d'Alice, de plein fouet, le traître continua sur sa lancée, mais tout de même avec quelques bons mètres de distance cette fois.

- C'est qu'elle mord en plus !

Si ça l'amusait, moi pas. Tant pis pour lui, j'allais sortir la menace ultime.

- Ferme là Newton ou je te jure que j'avoue à ta très chère mère que si tu es pris tous les dimanches de vomissements chroniques, ça n'a rien à voir avec son canard à l'orange hebdomadaire.

Ses yeux le trahissaient. Il était paralysé par la peur. Voilà enfin un peu de répit pour ma personne.

- Tu m'as eu Swan mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus en parler que je ne peux pas t'espionner. A partir de maintenant, méfie toi. Je te zieute Swan, je te zieute…

Il avait même mimé sa terrifiante menace en brandissant ses index et majeur de lui à moi. Trois fois. Au cas où les deux premières, je n'aurais pas compris. J'avais envie de le tuer. De retirer ce que je lui avais dit la dernière fois. Non, nous n'étions pas amis, et non, son pénis n'avait rien d'attirant à mes yeux. Si je voulais améliorer mon karma, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre ceci dit.

~*~

**[EMF-You're unbelievable]**

Se rendre au lycée un lundi matin n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant, même pour moi « l'intello ». Alors se rendre au lycée un lundi matin sous la pluie, ça me donnait presque envie de pleurer. La seule réjouissance prévue aujourd'hui, c'était que j'allais revoir Alice. Habituellement, nous ne passions jamais le week end séparées. Extérieur le samedi, intérieur le dimanche. En général, elle faisait semblant de travailler pendant que moi je m'y mettais réellement. Avoir refusé sa soirée pyjama samedi soir, c'était comme un crime de lèse-majesté, mais en pire. Avec un peu de chance, elle se dirait que j'avais menti sur mon envie de jouer au roi du silence avec Charlie et que je m'étais tout simplement sacrifiée pour qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement du retour de son frère adoré. Elle aurait tout faux, mais ça aurait le mérite de me sauver la vie.

Alors que j'enfouissais du mieux que je pouvais mon cou au fin fond de mon écharpe, un vrombissement attira mon attention. Ca ne pouvait être qu'Alice. A en juger par la sublime volvo grise, ce n'était pas Alice et sa BMW. N'empêche qu'Alice en sortit quand même. Côté passager. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit à son tour et une touffe aux lueurs cuivrées apparut soudain telle le messie. Même sa voiture était parfaite. Bien sur qu'un engin qui produisait de tels rugissements ne pouvait appartenir qu'aux Cullen. Alice se dirigeait d'un pas précipité vers moi, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose en soi. Pressée de me revoir ou de m'arracher la tête ?

Lorsqu'Edward la rappela de sa voix mélodieuse mais puissante, Alice ne fut pas la seule à se retourner. Tout le monde, y compris les hommes, avait le regard vrillé sur mon barman. Les filles de l'assistance gloussaient d'une manière qui frôlait le ridicule. Evidemment, celle qui gloussait plus fort que les autres c'était Jessica. Ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de croire qu'elle m'intriguait, elle serait capable de prendre ça pour de l'envie, je détournai mon regard dans le parfait opposé à sa position et atterris sur… Mike. Qui semblait me fixer depuis un bon moment. Ah oui, son zieutage. Non, il ne me faisait pas peur et j'allais le lui prouver en fixant sans aucune gêne Edward Cullen qui avait l'air en grande conversation avec sa sœur. Une légère brise venait secouer ses mèches rebelles et je crus entendre des soupirs de frustration dans l'assemblée. Il souriait à sa sœur de son sourire en coin. Pas celui que je lui connaissais cependant. C'était rassurant, j'avais droit à un sourire différent de celui qu'il accordait aux membres de sa famille. La main appuyée négligemment contre le toit de sa volvo, je me demandais s'il avait conscience d'être reluqué avec acharnement par une centaine de filles pubères. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Est-ce qu'il aimait ça ? Mieux valait pour ma santé mentale ne pas pousser plus loin la réflexion.

Alice avait l'air pressée de tourner les talons. Ca sentait la fin de la discussion et donc la fin de mes élucubrations au sujet du narcissisme d'Edward Cullen. Ca sonnait aussi la fin de mon éblouissement visuel. Le reste se déroula très vite, sans doute trop. Il ôta sa main de la voiture, ouvrit sa portière et fit un signe de la main à Alice qui volait de son pas de danseuse jusqu'à moi. C'est alors que je le vis. Son regard posé sur moi. Il m'avait vue. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres pleines. Par réflexe, je me retournai. Non, personne n'était derrière moi. Je pouvais donc prendre ce sourire pour moi et moi seule. Edward Cullen me souriait devant une foule monstrueuse. Deuxième réflexe, je rougis jusqu'à la racine. Mike devait se régaler de là où il était. Je finis par me reprendre sans pour autant retrouver mon teint normal de croque-mort. Qu'avait essayé de m'apprendre Renée lorsqu'une personne vous souriait ? Ah oui, on souriait en retour. Le mien n'était pas aussi éclatant, mais ça sembla lui convenir car il m'adressa un bref signe de tête et finit par s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle avant de quitter le parking dans un rugissement de voiture de course. Heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas vue sortir de mon camion.

~*~

Alice ne m'avait pas tuée, elle m'avait même sautée au cou. J'étais vraiment mauvaise langue avec ma meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur le fait qu'Edward l'avait conduite, seulement que j'avais l'obligation d'aller chez elle après les cours, ne serait-ce que pour la raccompagner. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais piégée, après tout j'avais résolu mon problème avec Edward, mais on ne me laissait tout de même pas le choix. Au moins j'allais voir Carlisle et Esmée. N'ayant pas la chance d'avoir à disposition un modèle parental de couple marié et uni, je ne pouvais que les envier, eux. Leur entente était parfaite et je ne pouvais que rêver d'avoir ça moi aussi un jour. Je les considérais comme les parents que j'aurais voulu avoir. J'adorais les miens. Ma mère était folle et ça faisait son charme, mon père était rustique mais ça faisait le sien également. Je me sentais bien, à Phoenix comme à Forks et je n'aurais échangé pour rien au monde. Ils avaient contribué à celle que j'étais devenue et même si j'avais une forte propension à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, j'étais finalement satisfaite de me savoir à peu près équilibrée. Mais Carlisle et Esmée étaient parfaits. Carlisle avait l'ouverture d'esprit qui manquait à Charlie pour que je me confie à lui comme je le faisais avec Renée ou comme Alice le faisait avec son père. Esmée avait le sens des responsabilités, dont j'avais hérité à défaut de pouvoir compter sur ma mère dans ce domaine. Tout ça pour dire que j'adorais mes parents mais qu'Alice avait une sacrée chance.

Nos retrouvailles avaient été relativement courtes puisque j'avais maths et que nous n'étions pas dans la même classe. Je m'installai au fond, comme d'habitude. En l'occurrence, le rang des loosers. J'étais bonne élève sauf en maths. D'accord, en sports aussi mais pouvait-on considérer ça comme une matière à part entière ? C'était profondément injuste, était-ce de ma faute si j'avais développé une maladresse à la limite de la pathologie ? Pour les maths, je n'avais pas la moindre explication quant à mon échec. J'étais nulle c'est tout. Mon ego me criait que la responsabilité en revenait au prof. D'accord pour cette année, mais ça ne pouvait décemment pas justifier mes notes pour les cinq années précédentes. Jessica fit son apparition avec son groupe de copines « on s'habille comme des prostituées parce que Forks, au dessus de 11°C c'est la canicule » mais semblait particulièrement bouleversée. En bien. Pour elle, probablement en mal pour moi, car j'allais sans doute en entendre parler. Je ne croyais pas si bien dire puisqu'elle délaissa ses catins pour me rejoindre. A côté. Au fond. Au rang des loosers. Les maths étant le seul cours où elle pouvait prétendre se retrouver devant. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire. Je devais au moins lui concéder ça, lorsqu'elle daignait me parler, elle était chaleureuse avec moi. Beaucoup plus que l'inverse. Je m'en voulais mais j'avais vraiment du mal à me forcer. Ses longs cheveux bien entretenus semblaient narguer ma touffe informe qui se recroquevillait sur elle-même. J'allais passer une heure en enfer.

Lorsque Mrs Baker finit l'appel, Jessica se tourna d'un seul coup dans ma direction pour débuter ma séance de torture.

- Alice ne m'a pas dit qu'Edward était de retour.

Ca sonnait comme un reproche. Comme si ça me concernait moi, et plus important encore, comme si ça la concernait elle.

- Et alors ?

Ma question la fit sourire. Est-ce que c'était moi ou elle me prenait vraiment pour une abrutie ? Un éclair de compassion traversa ses yeux bleus.

- Oh, c'est vrai tu n'étais pas là quand Edward était encore au lycée.

Ouch. Voilà que je venais de me faire exclure de son clan très fermé des proches d'Edward Cullen. Comme elle semblait partie sur sa lancée, je n'eus pas le cœur à l'interrompre.

- Edward Cullen est une légende ici. Pour les garçons, c'est un dieu qui cumule tout ce qu'ils désirent dans la vie : un corps de rêve pour draguer les nanas, de l'argent pour se payer une voiture de luxe, qui sert en prime aussi à draguer les nanas et un talent pour le football pour devenir capitaine de l'équipe du lycée et qui sert encore une fois à draguer les nanas.

Son descriptif m'avait amusée. C'était comme si Jessica avait fait l'énumération en toute autodérision de ce qui l'attirait chez un homme. Peut-être avait-elle conscience d'être une pouf tout compte fait. Dans ce cas, je lui souhaitais bon courage.

- Et pour les filles ?

Miss Stanley semblait contente que je lui pose la question. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'après deux ans, elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un sujet qui m'intéressait. Un sujet qui marchait à tous les coups : le sujet Edward Cullen.

- C'est évident, non ? Il est le type le plus canon jamais vu à Forks. Tu me diras, Carlisle n'est pas mal non plus et sans doute que s'il avait toujours vécu ici, lui aussi aurait eu droit à un fan-club. Ca a l'air d'être de famille…

Je la laissais divaguer, le temps pour moi de réaliser un détail essentiel. Jessica était la meilleure amie d'Alice avant que je ne déménage. Mon lutin m'avait d'ailleurs toujours remerciée d'avoir fini par arriver. Elle devait donc connaître les Cullen. Ce qui incluait Edward. En pleine adolescence.

- Jess, tu le connais bien Edward ?

Je ne savais pas où cette conversation allait me mener. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'attendais qu'elle me réponde. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que je regrettai d'avoir posé la question lorsque je remarquai son air hautement supérieur.

- Bien sûr, j'étais toujours chez lui. On était assez complice, même. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau comme un dieu mais lui me considérait plus comme sa sœur, tu vois ?

On va dire que oui.

- Mais j'ai fini par ressembler à une femme, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à me regarder différemment. La petite Jess pouvait maintenant rivaliser avec ses copines bien foutues. Je le sentais qu'il était attiré par moi mais c'était délicat vis-à-vis d'Alice. Enfin bref, il était déjà à Berkeley avant qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Je rongeais mon frein en attendant qu'elle reprenne sa respiration et en espérant qu'elle ne rajoute rien tant j'avais besoin de la frapper. Elle finit par reprendre sa respiration et garda le silence. Je me détendis légèrement. La torture était passée mais elle avait été pénible. J'étais partagée entre deux idées. Soit Jessica était une affabulatrice qui prenait ses rêves pour des réalités, soit je m'étais faite avoir en beauté par son discours du : tu es différente, tu bois du whisky. Un discours qui n'avait servi à rien mais auquel je tenais. Je connaissais suffisamment Jessica pour savoir qu'elle était une hyperbole sur pattes, mais je devais aussi reconnaitre que derrière son côté pouf, elle était une très jolie fille. Son visage fin était encadré par une chevelure couleur miel aux légères ondulations et ses grands yeux bleus ainsi que sa petite bouche lui donnaient des allures de poupée. J'allais frapper ce sale menteur.

~*~

Dire que j'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur était en dessous de la réalité. Le cours de maths terminé, j'enchainais avec le cours d'histoire que je partageais avec Alice. Il fallait que je sache, sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons. Alice était une fouine. Je déballai mes affaires en espérant un miracle pour qu'elle amène le sujet sur le tapis. Ca relevait d'une mission impossible.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'a trouvé le temps de me dire Jessica pendant l'intercours.

Mes sens étaient en alerte. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Peut-être même était-ce un piège. Attention aux gaffes Swan.

- Alors je ne devinerai pas.

Ca me semblait assez prudent comme réponse. En espérant que ça ne la décourage pas. Enfin, comme si Alice pouvait être découragée par qui que ce soit.

- Elle m'a demandée combien de temps allait rester Edward et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle organise une soirée avec nous, comme au bon vieux temps.

La seule chose que j'avais eu le courage de demander à Alice sur son frère samedi dernier, juste après la grande révélation, ça avait été si Edward comptait rester en ville longtemps. Sous-entendu, combien de temps allais-je devoir disparaître de la circulation ? « Assez longtemps m'avait-elle répondu, il a son diplôme d'architecte en poche mais aucune offre d'emploi, c'est plus facile pour lui de revenir habiter chez nous plutôt que de payer une fortune pour un appartement minable dans la banlieue de Los Angeles ». Ca avait dû être le plus beau moment de sa vie à Jessica. Pour ce qui était de la soirée, Alice n'accepterait jamais de se retrouver les yeux dans les yeux avec Jess. C'était à espérer qu'Edward non plus.

- Comme si j'allais volontairement réaliser mon pire cauchemar : mon frère jeté en pâture à une prostituée, et moi au milieu !

Pourquoi attendre un prince charmant alors que l'amour de ma vie se tenait sur la chaise juste à côté de la mienne ? J'aimais cette naine, vraiment. Dommage pour moi, si finir vieille fille avec pour seule compagnie ma meilleure amie et mon chat ne me rebutait pas tant que ça, pour Alice se priver des joies d'un homme était exclu.

C'était le moment ou jamais pour poser la question qui me brulait la langue depuis une heure. Une question avec une réponse objective cette fois.

- Dis moi, Jess et Edward… Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre eux ?

Le regard qu'elle me jeta me fila la chair de poule. C'était la question de trop. Elle allait me confirmer que tout ce que m'avait dit Jessica était vrai.

- Bella c'est n'importe quoi, j'avais onze ans quand Edward est parti à la fac. Tu crois qu'un type de dix-huit ans s'intéresserait à une Jessica sans poitrine et sans maquillage ?

Enoncée comme ça, ma question était certes ridicule.

- D'accord mais il est bien revenu pendant ses études. Elle a dû le voir souvent.

Mon argumentation foireuse la fit franchement rigoler.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu te raconter mais si elle était toujours fourrée à la maison, c'était plus pour pouvoir mater mon frère en toute indiscrétion que pour m'écouter parler. Et quand je dis mater mon frère, je ne parle pas du cas inverse. Au moins avec toi, c'est pas un problème.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'être incluse dans la conversation. Si ça commençait comme ça… j'avais dérapé. J'avais remis malgré moi ma mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

Alice ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon trouble, sinon elle m'aurait déjà fait une réflexion. Elle se contentait de jeter de brefs regards vers l'estrade où le professeur était en plein monologue et haussa les épaules, comme son frère l'avait fait la veille.

- Edward n'est pas du tout ton genre.

Si elle restait aussi loin de la vérité, j'avais bon espoir qu'elle n'apprenne jamais rien.

- Tu trouves ?

Mon lutin se tourna vers moi, avec un grand sourire. Je me détendis lorsque je ne constatai aucune lueur machiavélique.

- Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? Je ne te parlerai pas de Jacob puisque tu n'es sortie avec lui que parce qu'il te faisait du rentre dedans intensif et que tu voulais te rassurer sur ton potentiel de séduction…

Touché.

- … en tout cas tu détestes attirer l'attention alors que mon frère ne fait que ça. Pas que ce soit vraiment volontaire, il a son côté artiste torturé aussi, mais il ne peut pas aller quelque part sans que toutes les filles souffrent d'hyperventilation. Heureusement que c'est un homme, sinon je l'aurais probablement tuée de mes propres mains pour me faire de l'ombre.

Oui, l'hyperventilation en sa présence je connaissais, merci.

- Et toutes ces filles qui lui courent après…

- Du genre de Jessica ? Ca reste un homme, il est faible. Je sais très bien que son type idéal est loin d'avoir deux gros obus à la place des seins. Mais ca ne l'empêchait de sortir avec une ribambelle de pétasses au lycée. Des tas de Jessica Stanley avec de plus longues jambes et en plus joli.

J'étais rassurée quant à Jessica. Mais voilà maintenant que c'était l'existence de toutes ces autres qui me filait la nausée. N'empêche que j'avais tout de même besoin d'une confirmation réelle.

- Alors… Jessica ne l'a jamais intéressé ?

- Arrête, il a 24 ans, comment veux-tu qu'il soit attiré par une gamine de 17 ans ?

Merci pour la conclusion Alice. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'elle me dise que j'étais son idéal masculin mais une petite note positive n'aurait pas été trop demander. Alice retourna à son vernis à ongles à défaut des cours et moi à ma déprime. J'avais encore cinq heures de cours pour me montrer décontractée avant d'affronter la bête.

* * *

**encore une fois, ce serait bien sympa de penser à me faire part de vos impressions! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes (m'étonnerait qu'un gars traîne dans le coin), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, posté très rapidement n'est-ce pas? hum**

**réponse aux reviews: **- Delphine94: c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très gentille avec Bella mais elle a besoin d'être secouée cette petite! Bella la molle du bouquin m'exaspère tellement... Et Edward n'est pas un coureur de jupons, c'est un homme. enfin c'est ce qu'il te répondrait. en tout cas le jupon de jessica c'est pas son truc, c'est déjà ça

- alinette 74: ne t'inquiète donc pas pour Alice, c'est quand même la plus dégourdie de tout ce petit monde, elle te remuera tout ça en temps voulu. je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge qui la gêne vraiment (il faudrait lui poser la question directement) ou si c'est l'âge mental de jessica... chose qu'on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher

- Lily-pixie: sache que Jasper, comme tous les autres fera son apparition en temps voulu. il faut bien quelqu'un pour tempérer Alice quand même! la famille Cullen est prévue au grand complet dans cette fic, même si ce ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite

- melismarties: ravie que le coup du Naked man t'aie plu, il faut quand même que je confesse que je tiens cette théorie super intéressante de How i met your mother. je trouvais que ça pourrait coller sans problème avec la personnalité de Mike Newton, que j'affectionne particulièrement malgré son côté relou

- car1a: j'ai lu des centaines de fics twilight avant de me lancer avec la mienne. et vu la rapidité avec laquelle j'écris ça risque d'être ma seule fiction de cette catégorie avant un loooong style d'écriture te remercie vivement pour ce compliment, mais personnellement j'ai du mal à reconnaitre le côté original de mon histoire car comme tu l'as dit toi même, c'est un thème traité en long en large et en travers ici

- Poppiesss': je suis très touchée que ma fic ne t'aie pas donné envie de la lire en diagonale. je suis moi aussi du genre à sauter les lignes et que tu me dises que tu ne rates pas un mot de ce que je dis, ça me fait bien plaisir! bon encore une fois, comme je l'ai dit à car1a, je ne vois pas ce que ma fic a de réellement décalé par rapport à d'autres mais si vous vous le voyez alors c'est tout ce que je demande^^ pour ce qui est de la différence d'âge, ça me permet de faire un remake de l'amour impossible sans les crocs et les questions d'immortalité. c'est pas un amour impossible d'ailleurs, juste compliqué. enfin du point de vue de charlie swan je pencherais plus pour impossible, carrément impossible... l'idée c'était de lui rajouter un côté attractif, même si Edward Cullen n'est pas censé en avoir besoin, mais qui pourrait résister à Edward, avec quelques années en plus? c'est vrai qu'il est chou avec sa gourde, mais je m'y applique d'un autre côté alors la moindre des choses c'est que j'y arrive :D disons que je m'évertue à le rendre chou au possible, sans pour autant occulter ses défauts parce que ce n'est qu'un homme finalement. et dans cette fiction, il en a pas mal. j'aime moi aussi beaucoup mes dialogues bella/alice, le but est de faire rire, et je suis contente d'y parvenir. j'adore leur relation qui reste trop peu exploitée dans les livres, enfin c'est mon humble avis. Bella n'arrête pas de répéter qu'Alice est sa meilleure amie mais en attendant, de ce côté là du bouquin je me suis sentie frustrée. Et pour Jessica, toutes mes excuses à cette pauvre fille mais c'était soit elle, soit tanya. j'ai lu tellement de fictions où on martyrisait tanya que j'ai voulu la laisser tranquille. pour l'instant. Et puis jess est un brin superficielle et mytho, mais elle peut bien cacher son jeu, qui sait? quant à mike, il s'en est pris pas mal dans la tronche depuis le début mais j'ai une certaine tendresse pour lui. Pareil, on le fat souvent passer pour un pervers imbu de sa personne et avec un fond méchant. Et bien moi je dis stop! foutons nous de lui mais restons corrects.

- Alison Elwood: merci pour ta review, c'est le deuxième waouh de suite que je reçois et j'en suis fière! je précise que la théorie du naked man n'est pas la mienne, c'était dans la série how i met your mother mais l'adaptation avec pour rôle titre les attributs de mike newton, si. alors merci du compliment. j'ai mis du coeur à l'ouvrage sur cette partie. dans le livre, je ne trouve pas bella normale. elle est trop... écrite. ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en tant que fille, peut être pas la plus normale du monde, mais quelle fille peut se proclamer normale ici? je suis névrosée, angoissée et surexcitée de tout, du moins dans ma tête même si je ne le montre pas forcément et le travail que j'ai voulu faire avec bella ici c'est lui rendre un cerveau de fille normale. avec ses réflexions débiles et vivantes, pas comme dans le bouquin. mais encore une fois, ça n'engage que moi et je sens que je vais me faire lapider... Edward bien évidemment est égal à lui même, parfait du moins d'après ce que bella veut bien nous dire de lui. je ne ferai pas de EPOV, en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu, tout simplement parce que j'ai trop peur de me mettre dans sa tête. Ecrire ce qui est susceptible de se passer dans la tête d'un type d'une vingtaine d'années sans lui enlever son côté prince charmant, tout en restant crédible, merci mais je ne m'y risquerai pas. donc tant que l'on verra edward dans les yeux de bella, j'ai bien peur qu'il reste parfait...

**et donc un grand merci encore une fois à: Delphine94, 3ailes01, alinette 74, oliveronica cullen massen, lily-pixie, melismarties, myanna, Lilli-puce, car1a, Poppiesss' et Alison Elwood pour leurs encouragements, qui me motivent énormément. même si je reste longue à poster... **

**la suite mesdemoiselles!**

* * *

**[phoenix-If I ever feel better]**

Alice cherchait désespérément ses clés au fond des dizaines de poches de son sac à main qui faisait aux bas mots la moitié de sa taille, mais Esmée fut la plus rapide à ouvrir la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de l'apercevoir à travers l'entrebâillement qu'elle me prit dans ses bras. J'aimais cette femme.

- Ma chérie, tu nous as manqués ce week-end.

Je refermai ma prise sur son corps de mère de deux enfants trop bien foutu pour être honnête. En tournant la tête vers Alice, je la vis afficher un air outré alors qu'elle croisait ses petits bras.

- Moi aussi, ravie de te revoir Esmée.

Sa mère se redressa de sa taille bien plus imposante que celle d'Alice – c'était à se demander de qui elle pouvait bien tenir ce nanisme - et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Toi, le jour où tu te décideras à m'appeler à nouveau maman, on reparlera de démonstrations affectives.

Esmée s'engouffra à l'intérieur et Alice prit sa suite. Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte d'entrée, mon lutin se retourna discrètement vers moi en soupirant comme un veau. Je m'étais toujours demandée comment une si petite personne pouvait expirer tant d'air en une seule fois.

- De toute façon, c'est moi la préférée de papa.

Cette famille m'avait manquée. Oui, même en un week-end.

~*~

- Qui veut des cookies ?

Esmée me tendit une assiette remplie de cette nourriture divine dont la délicieuse odeur venait me chatouiller les narines. Elle n'eut pas à me le demander deux fois.

- C'est vraiment pour ne pas te vexer Esmée…

Alors que je dévorais mon plat, ne laissant aucune chance à mes adversaires de battre en retraite, Alice jeta un regard entre la répulsion et l'envie, ce qui était somme toute assez difficile à imiter, à sa pauvre pomme. Ah oui, Alice en était à son huitième régime de l'année. Connaissant son caractère à la limite de l'extrémisme, je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle m'accorde le statut de meilleure amie alors qu'elle vouait une haine sans nom à mon métabolisme me permettant d'ingurgiter n'importe quoi sans prendre de poids. Comme elle s'était vite rendue compte que le sport était mon ennemi, les premiers jours elle me soupçonnait de me faire vomir. Au bout de quelques temps, elle s'était faite à l'idée que la vie était injuste et que comme elle le disait si bien elle-même : «tu ne sais pas la veine que tu as ma fille de pouvoir avoir des fesses comme les tiennes sans avoir à faire le moindre footing ».

- C'est à qui cette épave devant la maison ?

Je faillis avaler ma dernière bouchée de travers. Edward venait de faire son apparition, au plus mauvais moment. S'il y en avait bien un pendant lequel je n'étais pas le moins du monde à mon avantage, c'était lorsque je mangeais. Je devais tenir ça de Charlie. Le regarder manger ses ailes de poulet relevait constamment du défi. Ma première intention fut de me dissimuler l'air de rien sous le bar, histoire de cracher les trois kilos de nourriture contenus entre mes joues, et accessoirement, de retrouver mon souffle. Mais à bien y réfléchir, le fait que cet abruti critique ouvertement Victoria me donnait envie de lui recracher mon énorme morceau de cookie mâché en pleine tête. Ses Wayfarer encore vissées sur le nez, j'en tremblerais presque. Mais voilà : il avait insulté mon bébé. Maman était en colère. Je pris une profonde inspiration, n'oubliai pas d'avaler avant, et le fusillai du regard.

- Retire ce que tu as dit.

Le traître sembla enfin prendre connaissance de ma présence dans cette fichue cuisine. Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ma fermeté. Alice fixait son frère d'un air affligé.

- Alerte rouge. On ne critique pas Victoria… même si on le pense.

J'acquiesçais. Bella Swan n'était pas susceptible, mais on ne touchait pas à son camion. C'était d'ailleurs le 3e commandement de notre amitié. Le fait qu'Alice avait toujours raison passait tout de même en priorité. Cette gosse de riche trouvait ma voiture hideuse, mais par amitié elle se retenait d'émettre la moindre critique à son égard. Enfin, à haute voix.

Monsieur cheveux cuivrés haussa les épaules, complètement perdu.

- Quoi ? C'est qui ça ?

- Devine.

Edward posa à nouveau son regard sur moi, tout en prenant soin d'ôter ses lunettes au ralenti. Peut-être était-ce moi qui voyait cette scène au ralenti. Toujours est-il qu'il s'amusait de la situation et qu'il en était magnifique. Insupportablement magnifique. Ou magnifiquement insupportable, allez savoir.

Il était maintenant adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, me faisant face, un sourire sceptique collé sur son visage d'albâtre. Alice assise juste à côté, l'ignorait superbement.

- Ta voiture a un prénom ? Mon dieu, Xzibit, sors de ce corps !

Hi-la-rant. J'allais l'anéantir. Pour ça il valait mieux que je me lève. J'étais un peu plus impressionnante debout qu'avachie sur un tabouret de bar.

- Oui, elle en a un. Un prénom fidèle à son caractère d'ailleurs.

Son sourire diabolique ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Ca, permets moi d'en douter.

- Pardon ?

- Excuse moi mais quand on me dit Victoria, je pense à une fille plutôt bien roulée, avec un tempérament de feu qui contraste avec le côté vieillot de son prénom, probablement une tignasse bouclée pour extérioriser ce sale caractère, brune quoique rousse ferait plus volcanique.

Rousse évidemment. Un roux tirant légèrement sur le rouge écaillé ces temps-ci. J'avais toujours vu Victoria comme une rousse. Une grande rousse aux jambes interminables. Et avec une bouche à la Julia Roberts. Le genre de fille insupportable. Pas du tout moi. Un frisson d'effroi longea cependant ma colonne vertébrale. Sa description d'une superbe Vicky sentait le vécu. Et cette discussion sentait le roussi. Mes divagations m'avaient déconcentrée l'espace d'une seconde et j'avais baissé ma garde.

- je vois qu'on est d'accord.

- Sauf que j'ai du mal à voir le côté bien roulé de ton tacot.

Alice avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et je ne pus que l'imiter. Il avait osé. Il m'avait déconcentrée avec ses histoires de nana bien roulée pour endormir mon agressivité et il avait réussi son coup : il m'avait plantée un poignard dans le dos. D'au moins vingt centimètres. Et demi. Peut-être étais-je légèrement de mauvaise foi. Peut-être avais-je conscience de son arrière train assez large pour un pick-up. Mais c'était mon arrière train. Je sentis à peine mes joues cuire sous le coup de la colère. Je cherchai désespérément à garder mon calme malgré mon irritation. J'allais obtenir ma vengeance, pas plus tard que dans la seconde. C'est pourquoi je prononçai d'un ton très calme :

- Alice ?

Mon lutin d'1m50 ne prit même pas la peine de se lever de son tabouret. Elle n'eut qu'à pivoter légèrement sur la gauche pour se retrouver face au condamné. Compte tenu des trente-six centimètres de différence entre le frère et la sœur, rester vissée sur son siège n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle me fixa, cherchant mon approbation, qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. Alors je vis cette fameuse lueur dans son regard. Une lueur à la limite du malsain. Une lueur qui m'indiquait qu'elle était plus que ravie de faire ça à son frère pour une fois. Alors le coup partit. Je l'entendis résonner dans toute la pièce. Edward ne put retenir un grognement de douleur alors que mon chien de garde se rasseyait face à moi. Alice Cullen était la meilleure faiseuse-de-tapes-à-l'arrière-du-crâne que j'avais jamais rencontrée. Il était donc légitime que ce soit elle qui soit chargée de punir les fautifs. Je ne savais pas comment elle s'y prenait, toujours est-il qu'elle faisait mal. Très mal. Et c'était super. Je lançai un regard de profonde gratitude à ma boxeuse.

- Merci Alice.

- C'est tout naturel. Par contre, je te conseille de courir pendant que monsieur pleure comme un bébé parce que c'est peut-être moi qui tape le plus fort mais c'est lui qui court le plus vite.

Ca j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule, il avait trente centimètres de jambes en plus. Enfin à peu près. Je lâchai une grimace.

- Sans problème. Je m'achète un sens de l'équilibre et je te suis.

~*~

Finalement, je devrais m'accorder plus de crédit parce que je réussis à me réfugier jusque dans la chambre d'Alice aussi vite que mes jambes me le permirent, et cela sans le moindre incident ce qui relevait pour ma part du quasi miracle. On entendit à peine une menace de mort à travers la lourde porte en bois. Pas le moins du monde choquée, Alice s'allongea sur son immense lit king size et tira paresseusement la bandoulière de son sac de cours jusqu'à elle. La torture des devoirs avec Alice.

Round 1 : ça dura à peine six minutes. Le temps pour elle de prendre son cahier de maths, de l'ouvrir, de lire l'exercice et de le refermer en gémissant qu'elle n'avait pas compris l'énoncé. Tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait même pas compter sur moi pour lui expliquer que 2+2=4.

Round 2 : elle alla jusqu'à sa chaine hi-fi pour mettre un fond de musique, « the Dandy Warhols, ça motive mon cerveau » d'après elle. Résultat, je n'arrivais plus à bosser moi non plus.

Round 3 : elle s'allongea sur le dos, et entreprit de se remettre à ses devoirs dans cette position. C'était bien connu, si on voulait résoudre son problème de maths, se remuer le cerveau au sens propre était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Round 4 : elle laissa tomber. Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle revienne et qu'en bon père de famille, il comble les lacunes de sa fille en matière scientifique. D'ici sept heures.

Alors que je tentais désespérément de ne pas céder à la solution de facilité moi aussi en baissant les bras –demander de l'aide pour un exercice de maths à Charlie c'était comme demander à un fermier de l'arkansas de donner un cours de français- Alice ne m'aidait pas vraiment à souffler encore une fois comme un bœuf.

- Alice, que dirait Anna Wintour si elle te voyait baisser les bras aussi facilement ?

C'était quand même ma meilleure amie, je la connaissais par cœur. Alice rêvait d'intégrer l'université de Washington à Seattle pour se lancer dans le journalisme. Elle qui adorait la mode mais qui avait parfaitement conscience du côté « casse-gueule » d'une carrière de styliste, s'était dégotée un rêve ultime dans la vie : devenir le larbin attitré d'Anna Wintour, grande papesse de la mode chez Vogue. Oui, même moi je savais ça. Le diable s'habille en Prada y était pour quelque chose, l'influence d'Alice aussi. Elle-même avait vu le film, lu le livre, dévoré tous les articles nommant Anna Wintour de près ou de loin, et pourtant elle ne rêvait que de pouvoir se faire insulter par cette femme en personne. D'après Alice, « avant d'être une salope, c'est un génie ».

- J'emmerde Anna Wintour.

Avachie sur son lit, les yeux clos, j'osais espérer qu'elle n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à sa réponse. Il lui fallut sept secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. La transformation se produisit juste sous mes yeux. Elle changea de couleur, ses yeux se révulsèrent, ses traits se crispèrent sous l'horreur de la situation. Non, je n'avais pas Hulk en face de moi, mais Alice Cullen qui venait d'insulter son unique raison de se lever le matin. D'une parfaite synchronisation, nous nous couvrîmes la bouche, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

- Non, j'ai pas dit ça…

Alice n'avait alors plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle courut éteindre sa musique, et s'empara avec affolement de son cahier de maths, bien décidée à trouver cette foutue solution. Une heure plus tard, elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée mais au moins elle avait essayé. Et puis, on ne faisait pas de maths dans la section journalisme de l'université de Washington.

Un léger bruit de pas dans le couloir fit sauter Alice sur ses deux pieds taille 35, qui se précipita vers la porte. Cette nana était totalement incapable de faire la moindre chose calmement. Un bout de mèche cuivrée m'apparut à travers l'entrebâillement. Edward semblait se diriger vers sa chambre, qui était juste à côté de celle de sa sœur. S'il comptait sur sa tranquillité, c'était raté.

- Tu bosses au Peaks samedi soir ?

Comme par enchantement, Edward stoppa pour fixer sa sœur pile dans mon champ de vision. D'accord, ce détail n'aurait pas la moindre incidence sur ma vie future mais il avait le mérite d'égayer mes dix prochaines minutes.

Dans le genre gai, Edward pouvait mieux faire. Le regard qu'il lançait à sa sœur ne m'aurait personnellement jamais donné envie de poursuivre la conversation. Mais je ne me faisais pas de souci de ce côté-là pour Alice. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant comme un veau. C'était donc de famille.

- Non, Alice.

- Non quoi ? Tu ne travailles pas samedi soir ?

- Je ne t'offrirai pas tes consos.

Alice avait beau être de dos, je la connaissais comme si je l'avais faite. Elle plissait les yeux. Il nous l'avait énervée le bougre.

- Oh si tu vas le faire, sinon j'avoue à Papa pour l'histoire des Louboutins.

L'effroi se lut sans peine sur le visage du pauvre Edward qui venait d'être victime du plus gros chantage de cette ville. Même moi j'avais entendu parler de l'histoire des Louboutins. Carlisle était un homme simple et charmant. Mais comme tout homme bien sur cette planète, il était affublé d'un vice. Un horrible vice. Les chaussures. Il était aux mocassins de luxe ce que moi j'étais aux converses et Alice aux stilettos. Un addict. D'acccord, on ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie. Quand je parlais des Louboutins, je parlais de paires de chaussures à 1600 dollars. Définitivement pas de la même catégorie. Lorsqu'Edward avait quinze ans, l'âge de la première cuite en campagne, Alice m'avait racontée qu'il était rentré en plein milieu de la nuit saoul et non habitué à cette sensation. En arrivant à l'étage, il avait confondu le placard à chaussures de son père avec la porte de sa chambre, et avait vomi son estomac entier sur les paires à plus de mille dollars de son cher papa. Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle en colère, tout simplement parce que Carlisle était un saint. C'était sans doute l'homme le moins irascible que j'avais jamais rencontré. Mais voilà, comme pour moi et Victoria, on ne touchait pas à ses chaussures et Edward le savait très bien. Il avait payé sa sœur de huit ans à l'époque pour qu'elle se dénonce en invoquant une intoxication alimentaire. Alice ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Le subterfuge avait marché, Carlisle était faible avec Alice. Et puis qui pouvait décemment se défouler sur sa fillette de huit ans qui avait mal digéré le poulet dominical ? Le sujet Louboutins était donc un sujet tabou. Pour qu'Alice ose faire chanter son frère avec ça, c'était qu'elle avait grand soif. Pour ma part, j'espérais vraiment qu'Edward tienne bon, je ne lui voulais pas de mal mais je voulais encore moins me dandiner lamentablement devant lui.

Manque de chance, la bête avait été terrassée par un petit bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante. Edward leva les mains droit devant lui en signe de défaite. Alice devait jubiler.

- Tu es diabolique.

Le compliment dut la faire sourire car elle remua les épaules comme à chaque fois qu'elle était amusée.

- C'est toi qui m'a élevée, je te rappelle.

Sur ce, Cruella De vil claqua la porte de sa chambre et je sus que si je voulais sortir d'ici vivante, j'avais intérêt à bien mentir. Alice se retourna enfin vers moi, affreusement excitée. Je voulais dire, plus que d'habitude.

- Ce nigaud ne peut rien me refuser. Je m'aime !

Elle réussit à m'arracher un sourire. J'aimais son égocentrisme. Disons que j'avais appris à l'aimer. Alice en toute humilité et sans un minimum d'égoïsme n'était pas Alice ma meilleure amie.

- Trouve-moi une seule personne en ce bas monde qui peut te refuser quoi que ce soit, Belzébuth.

Oh la boulette. Sa mine s'assombrit et au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, je savais parfaitement ce qui allait en sortir.

- Jasper.

Qu'on sorte son prénom au même moment eut le mérite de la dérider. Jasper. Une montagne de problèmes pour Alice qui n'en avait jamais rencontrés de sa vie. Mais on en reparlera plus tard. Alice avait retrouvé son sourire machiavélique et cette fois ci, c'était moi la victime. Je gigotai sur son lit, tentant de creuser un trou par les fesses jusqu'au rez de chaussée, et pourquoi pas jusqu'en Russie.

- Toi et moi, on fait la fête samedi copine !

Avais-je déjà mentionné le fait que je détestais ça ?

~*~

J'avais fait beaucoup de concessions depuis ma rencontre avec Alice. Beaucoup plus qu'elle d'ailleurs. Je partais souvent du principe qu'elle était bien plus douée pour la vie en général que je ne l'étais moi-même. Mais là, ça allait trop loin.

- Je ne sais pas avec quel neuneu tu as passé un pari mais tu vas devoir banquer ma fille, parce qu'il est hors de question que je mette ça !

Mademoiselle regardait le cintre, et plus précisément le bout de tissu qui en pendait, ne semblant pas voir où était le problème. Sa mauvaise foi me crevait les yeux.

- Bella, arrête un peu, tu es née pour porter ce genre de robe.

Charmant.

- Whaou, je suis touchée que ma meilleure amie me voie comme une pute.

Alice semblait mi-agacée, mi-amusée. Je ne voyais pas où était l'amusement dans cette histoire. Cette robe pour enfant de dix ans me filait des boutons rien qu'à la regarder.

- N'importe quoi, tu as des jambes magnifiques, alors montre-les et arrête de faire ta prude.

J'étais à deux doigts de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive, et honnêtement c'était particulièrement dur à faire.

- Et je serai censée dire ça aux flics quand ils m'embarqueront pour atteinte à la pudeur ? J'ai beau avoir les seins les plus inexistants du monde, ils arriveraient à déborder quand même.

Elle allait me tuer. Comme si c'était de ma faute, elle voulait que je me prostitue.

- Enfile la sale gamine, après seulement tu pourras te plaindre.

Je m'exécutai de mauvaise grâce, comme à chaque séance d'essayage. D'accord elle était magnifique. Une robe bustier bleue avec quelques touches de marron ici et là, un tissu serti de quelques strass. C'était à Alice, elle l'était forcément. Seulement Alice faisait dix neuf centimètres de moins que moi. N'importe qui comprendrait que c'était tout simplement importable pour une personne de ma taille. N'importe qui ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire d'Alice. De toute façon, elle était nulle en maths.

Oh quelle surprise, si je me penchais un peu en avant on voyait ma culotte. Satan me regardait, toute contente de son choix.

- Alors comment on fait ? Je passe ma soirée à montrer mes fesses en espérant ne pas me faire violer par un saoulard, ou alors je tire un peu dessus pour cacher mon horrible culotte de grand-mère mais du coup, ça finit en topless ?

Mon lutin jetait un drôle de regard à mon entrejambe. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas un scoop que les culottes en dentelle dans la corbeille à linge de Charlie, ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

- D'accord, peut-être que celle-ci est un appel à la débauche mais tu es célibataire ma fille. Tu devrais en profiter pour te faire dépuceler par un bel inconnu.

Cette fille devait avoir un pénis caché dans le dos, je ne voyais pas comment c'était possible autrement. Je la fixai, mon sourcil droit arqué. C'était mon sourcil ironique. L'autre c'était mon sourcil d'incompréhension. Notez.

- Ton romantisme m'émeut.

Mon hermaphrodite de meilleure amie haussa les épaules, blasée de la vie du haut de ses dix-sept ans.

- Le romantisme c'est pour les vieilles filles.

Elle voulait me faire passer pour une traînée ? Très bien, j'allais pouvoir la titiller avec son sujet tabou.

- Et si Jasper aime les filles romantiques ?

Nouvel haussement d'épaule.

- Je me teindrais en blonde pour Jasper alors pourquoi pas devenir fleur bleue par la même occasion ?

Connaissant Alice, ça c'était de la déclaration d'amour. Serais-je prête à me teindre en blonde pour Edward ? Je ne préférais pas répondre à cette question. Pour ce qui était d'Alice, je ne pensais pas que ça soit vraiment nécessaire.

- Il a l'air d'aimer les brunes.

Un reniflement digne d'un vieux loup de mer usé par la vie et alcoolique de surcroît me fit sursauter. Rien d'inquiétant, Alice l'indignée était de retour.

- Il a l'air d'aimer les prostituées.

A en juger par le regard d'envie qu'elle me lança juste après avoir craché sa phrase, on avait pensé à la même chose, et ça n'était pas sans m'effrayer. Sachant qu'elle en était capable, il fallait absolument que je l'arrête avant que cette idée mûrisse dans sa tête de piaf.

- Alice, je t'aime mais je ne draguerai pas ton futur mari dans cette tenue pour que Maria Paz le jette.

Ca se voyait qu'elle allait bouder. Ca ne me ferait pas changer d'avis. Notre amitié avait quand même certaines limites, même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre.

Jasper était grand et blond, l'antithèse d'Alice et son idéal absolu. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était jurée qu'elle finirait par sortir avec. La deuxième fois, elle avait décrété qu'elle finirait mariée avec cet homme. Le coup de foudre comme elle disait. Programme ambitieux compte tenu du fait que Jasper ne savait même pas qui était Alice mais ce n'était pas le genre de détail à la dissuader. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle le sentait. Toujours était-il que dix mois plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Jasper était au Peaks tous les samedis soirs. Donc nous aussi. Mais il était toujours accompagné. Maria Paz était étudiante à la fac de Washington. Et serveuse d'un restaurant italien de Port Angeles. C'était grâce à ça qu'on la connaissait. Et aussi grâce à Jacob qui l'avait draguée pour me rendre jalouse à l'époque. Le pauvre. Ca avait assez bien marché. La drague, pas la partie jalousie. Jacob était le genre de type à plaire à la gent féminine. Si seulement il en avait quelque chose à faire de la gent féminine d'ailleurs…

De toute évidence, Jasper et Maria semblaient assez proches. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'on avait pu en déduire lorsqu'il lui avait aspiré la bouche tout en lui malaxant les fesses en plein milieu de la piste de danse. C'était à ce moment là qu'Alice avait pu constater qu'il avait de grandes mains « sublimes ». Depuis elle en était folle. Soit. Un soir, il s'était assis juste à côté de nous au bar pour passer commande. C'était depuis cette nuit là qu'Alice s'était découverte une prédisposition à l'apnée. Elle avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le détailler franchement à cet instant précis, par trouille, alors que moi je ne m'étais pas privée et je pouvais affirmer officiellement que Jasper machin chose était un beau gosse, même de près. Cette Maria était alors venue le chercher parce qu'elle trouvait son absence trop longue en l'appelant «Jasper ». J'avais cru qu'Alice allait s'évanouir lorsqu'elle avait entendu son nom. Depuis, c'était devenu son prénom préféré. Et Jasper son obsession.

Il fallait savoir que lorsque quelqu'un avec la personnalité d'Alice, autrement dit extrême, se focalisait sur une chose ou une personne, cette obsession pouvait prendre une telle ampleur qu'on pouvait vite arriver à quelque chose de malsain. C'était comme ça qu'elle en était arrivée à développer un quartier entier de sims sur pc avec des centaines d'Alice et Jasper virtuels, et bien sûr sans la moindre trace d'une certaine Maria.

Jasper était donc devenu un problème pour Alice, un problème qu'elle comptait bien régler. Un jour. Quand elle aurait le temps, sous entendu le courage. Et certainement pas ce soir.

Au bout d'une heure et quart de négociations, on parvint enfin à un compromis. C'était toujours une robe bustier, elle était toujours courte mais au moins celle-ci était décente. Tant pis si j'étais tout simplement incapable de respirer là dedans, tant qu'Alice ne me forçait pas à montrer ma culotte, j'étais contente. Ou peut être pas contente mais au minimum soulagée.

Cette soirée promettait d'être ô combien épanouissante, avec Alice qui se rongeait déjà les ongles à l'idée de tomber sur Jasper et BimboLatino et moi qui passerait ma soirée à faire comme si je ne reluquais pas Edward le barman qui allait se faire accoster de tous les côtés.

* * *

**Pour information, Xzibit est le présentateur de l'émission Pimp my ride sur MTV**

**Une petite pensée pour l'auteur que je suis s'il vous plait!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**bonjour bonjour, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui a mis un sacré temps à arriver mais j'avais une excuse, c'était les exams, et pour me faire pardonner, il est sacrément long, enfin pour un de mes chapitres je veux dire.**

**j'ai choisi de m'arrêter à un endroit bien spécifique et pas avant, ce qui explique la longueur du chapitre, et c'est pas la peine de m'insulter à la fin, ayez confiance c'est tout ce que je vous demande^^**

**ah et je ferai ma diva en vous demandant des looongues reviews à lire dans mon lit parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir ce chapitre qui m'a paru interminable.**

**réponse aux reviews:**

**- alinette 74**: je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, sors de ma tête bon sang et arrête de tout raconter à l'avance^^ ça ne va pas exactement se dérouler comme tu l'as raconté mais ça s'en rapproche et j'ai déjà prévu ce genre de situations, patience... et pour bella qui tient tête à alice, je rappelle a tout le monde qu'elles sont amies depuis 2 ans, donc c'est clair que bella sait comment lui parler. et merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements, comme d'habitude!

**- poppiesss'**: mais continue d'aimer ma fiction, c'est fait pour ça, et je compte bien ne pas décevoir mes fidèles lectrices! j'ai décidé d'introduire victoria dans le récit d'une façon originale, j'espère avoir réussi en la transformant en voiture. et c'est typique de bella de s'énerver quand on parle de son camion. après, peut être pas autant... ce chapitre ne répondra peut être pas à tes attentes mais dis toi que tout est calculé, je sais exactement où je vais. ou presque. enfin j'espère que t'aimeras quand même

**- petitpain:** merci beaucoup, personnellement j'ai beaucoup de mal avec l'évolution que stephenie meyer a donné à plusieurs de ses personnages, j'essaie d'en rendre certains moins antipathiques sans occulter leurs défauts pour autant, en tout cas merci beaucoup

**et donc, un merci général à alinette 74, oliveronica cullen massen, Poppiesss', crayoline, Joannie01, lapiaf83 et petitpain pour leurs reviews d'encouragement qui me font toujours chaud au coeur!**

**oh et je suis désolée pour le gros bloc que ça donne, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi le site ne retient pas mes modifications dans le texte...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

- Il me le faut Bella. Maintenant.

Je retirai la main d'Alice de ma robe, en priant pour que dans sa précipitation, elle n'ait pas trouvé le moyen d'y faire un trou.

- Quand tu seras sage ma fille.

- Je suis sage !

- Quand tu seras plus sage alors.

Non, nous n'étions pas devant une quelconque vitrine à baver sur un vêtement ou encore de la nourriture. Nous étions devant Jasper, et Alice venait de passer en mode assoiffée devant une oasis. Le Peaks était plein à craquer et je me sentais déjà étouffer à la vue de cette foule grouillante. Evidemment, mon regard se porta en direction du bar et je n'essayai même pas de cacher ma déception en n'y apercevant pas Edward. Je ne voulais pas être ici. D'abord je n'aimais pas me coller aux autres, ça c'était mon côté agoraphobe ou plus radicalement misanthrope, ensuite j'aurais envie de mourir à la seconde où Edward me verrait affublée de cette manière. Je voulais le voir, mais pas comme ça. Comme d'habitude, j'étais en robe, juchée sur des talons vertigineux. Ca faisait plaisir à Alice alors pourquoi pas. Le problème c'était que je ne savais pas marcher avec ce genre de choses. Encore moins danser, mais le fait que même en converses la danse était ma hantise, devait jouer. Après mes aventures de samedi dernier, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en présence d'Edward était que je m'étale devant lui. Ou pire, que je me dandine. Je ne savais pas me dandiner. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

- Jessica à 11h.

Alice jeta un regard sur sa droite. Elle était mignonne. Et ignorante. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir admiré Tom Cruise dans Top Gun durant toute sa vie.

- 11h c'est à gauche, Alice.

En grande fille mature qu'elle était, elle me tira la langue, avant de vérifier que Jasper n'avait pas vu cet excès d'enfantillage. Ca ne risquait pas, cet abruti n'avait d'yeux que pour sa BimboLatino.

Alice me tira le bras d'un coup sec. Mini Hulk faillit me le décrocher avec sa force herculéenne. Malgré sa petite taille, elle avait plus de force que moi et Jessica réunies. D'un autre côté, c'était bien connu que les fourmis pouvaient soulever jusqu'à 100 fois leur poids ne serait-ce qu'avec leur mâchoire alors…

- Mike à ta droite Bella.

Effectivement, à peine avais-je levé mes yeux que je tombai sur Mike, en pleine démonstration de ses talents de danseur. Il avait au moins le mérite de me décomplexer à ce niveau là. Un peu. Vraiment génial. Le lycée entier s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Jessica et sa bande allaient faire en sorte de coller Edward toute la soirée. Ma seule consolation était qu'Alice n'allait pas en mener large de son côté non plus. Elle me lança d'ailleurs un regard de détresse avant de me hurler dans l'oreille :

- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

La route jusqu'au bar relevait plus du périple que d'un parcours de trois mètres. Lorsque j'y aperçus un véritable amas de pimbêches totalement surexcitées, j'eus la désagréable intuition que MON barman ne devait pas être bien loin. Alors que j'approchais toujours plus de mon but, un éclat cuivré apparaissait de plus en plus nettement parmi toutes ces tignasses trop blondes pour être vraies. Un éclat cuivré qui au fur et à mesure de mes pas, semblait beaucoup trop penché à mon goût vers une sorte de poupée Barbie géante d'après ce que je pouvais en voir. Alice fut la première sur les lieux du crime. Moi, j'appréhendais déjà ce que j'allais y trouver. Après tout, même si ça me faisait mal de me le dire, Edward n'était pas à moi et ne le serait probablement jamais. Pas que j'en veuille vraiment d'ailleurs, il était trop vieux et trop beau pour moi, mais j'aimais bien le regarder. Et j'aimais penser être la seule à le faire. Oui, j'aimais surtout me bercer d'illusions.

Après avoir poussé sur le côté une pauvre fille déjà éméchée, j'avais une meilleure vue. De toute évidence, la « petite copine » d'Edward était bien mieux que Barbie. Ses seins n'étaient surement pas en plastique et il allait pouvoir lui retirer sa culotte. De là où j'étais, elle avait l'air tout simplement parfaite. Blonde, beaucoup plus grande que moi, très fine. Tiens, Alice jouait son hypocrite à lui serrer la main. Elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle était mue par un instinct protecteur assez impressionnant à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face d'une copine d'Edward. Comme je la comprenais.

Et voilà qu'un détail qui ne m'avait pas le moins du monde interpelée jusqu'ici me sauta aux yeux. Elle avait un ventre énorme. Mais vraiment énorme. Comment pouvait-on avoir un ventre aussi gros tout en restant aussi mince ? Oh. 3615 abrutie. Pour ma défense, ce n'était pas à Forks qu'on avait l'habitude de croiser des femmes enceintes. Les gens jeunes, beaux et heureux n'emménageaient pas à Forks et je ne pouvais pas les blâmer. Si cette révélation me calma l'espace d'une seconde, mon cerveau passa en pilote automatique lorsque je vis Barbie enceinte poser sa main sur le bras nu et ô combien musclé d'Edward. Il n'oserait pas quand même ? A voir le grand sourire qu'il lui décocha, la protubérance de Mademoiselle ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Deux possibilités. C'était le père et dans ce cas je n'avais plus qu'à me suicider. Ou alors il raffolait des femmes enceintes et je n'aurais plus qu'à me suicider également puisque craquer sur un dégénéré aussi mignon ne pouvait être le signe que d'une poisse monumentale pour le reste de ma vie. L'alcoolique qui me barrait le passage tituba enfin sur la droite, me laissant le champ libre jusqu'au bar. Jusqu'à ma perte.

- Tiens, Tanya je te présente Bella, la meilleure amie d'Alice.

Edward m'adressa un regard affable, qui bizarrement me mit sur la défensive. Mademoiselle Tanya elle, me souriait tout aussi aimablement et je me sentais vraiment coupable de la détester face à tant de gentillesse. Mais après tout, si les amitiés féminines avaient un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux, Mademoiselle Tanya ne s'habillerait définitivement pas comme ça.

- Bella, Tanya, une amie du lycée.

Elle me tendit une main parfaitement manucurée. Je lui tendis la mienne, avec quelques coupures ici et là. Le fossé entre nous était flagrant, et je ne parlais pas du truc qui poussait dans son utérus.

- Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés par hasard ?

Alice la méfiante était de retour et ça n'était pas pour me déplaire car je savais qu'elle se permettrait sans mal des questions que moi-même je rêvais de poser sans oser le faire. Go instinct protecteur, go !

Tanya se passa une main dans ses sublimes cheveux parfaitement entretenus, avant de sourire de ses quarante-deux dents. Blanches évidemment. Elle avait une bouche tellement grande que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle en ait plus que tout le monde. Histoire de faire son intéressante.

- En fait, j'ai appris seulement ce matin que j'attendais un garçon et Laurent, le responsable de… cette situation…

Elle posa une main sur son énorme ventre, d'un geste tendre.

- … a voulu fêter avec ses alcooliques de copains la bonne nouvelle. Il l'a tellement bien fêtée d'ailleurs que j'ai dû venir le chercher pour le ramener à la maison. C'est là que je suis tombée sur Edward. Je reconnaitrais cette tignasse entre mille.

A qui le dis-tu. Bon d'accord, je ne haïssais plus autant cette fille. Elle était toujours d'un niveau esthétique bien plus élevé que le mien, mais je n'étais pas du genre à jalouser les autres filles pour leur physique. Enfin, tant qu'Edward n'entrait pas en jeu. Elle pouvait les garder ses longs cheveux ondulés et ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin.

- Il vomit ses tripes à l'arrière du bar. Tu n'as qu'à sortir par la porte rouge au fond.

Edward s'ébouriffa les cheveux par la même occasion.

- Merci. Ca m'a fait plaisir de tomber sur toi Edward… par contre je ne te remercierai pas d'avoir raconté à Ethan les frasques de sa mère sur les bancs de l'école.

Oh, Ethan. Le fœtus coincé dans une partie de son anatomie qu'Edward avait surement dû visiter « sur les bancs de l'école ». Edward ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable de ce qu'il avait pu confier à cet enfant. Pourtant son sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Evidemment, Tanya n'eut pas le cœur à nous quitter sans lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Comment avais-je pu dire que je ne la haïssais pas ? Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, non sans nous faire un petit signe de la main, Alice se pencha vers son frère, les poings sur les hanches.

- Avoue que tu te l'ais faite.

Je ne voulais pas entendre sa réponse. Pas vraiment. Peut-être que si. L'espoir revint lorsqu'Edward lança un regard offusqué à Alice.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Elle est enceinte, Alice !

- C'est toi pour qui tu me prends ! Je n'imaginais pas mon frère suffisamment sexuellement dépravé pour coucher avec une femme enceinte, figure toi. Mais je te connais Edward, cette Tanya est canon et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà croisée à la maison, alors si tu n'ais jamais sorti avec, tu as au moins dû te la faire.

Cette déduction, et ça me faisait mal de me l'avouer, ne souffrait pas d'une certaine logique. C'était même relativement sensé, si on tenait compte du fait qu'Edward restait un homme, et qu'il agissait donc en tant que tel. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction suffit à confirmer les suppositions d'Alice. Les poings enfouis au fin fond de ses poches en jean, il se mordait la joue, faisant contracter sa mâchoire en tout point masculine. Il était magnifique quand il était gêné et je le haïssais pour ça.

- Alors ?

Alice voulait un aveu et elle comptait bien l'obtenir. Edward, qui prenait grand soin de ne pas croiser mon regard, fusilla sa sœur du sien.

- Alors peut-être un peu, oui. Maintenant, excusez moi mais si je ne veux pas me faire virer, il faut au moins que je fasse semblant de bosser.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que je me pris un électrochoc. Son regard émeraude croisa le mien, déçu mais résigné. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il parvint à y lire, mais de toute évidence ça lui déplut franchement car il détourna le regard aussi vite qu'il l'avait planté. Alors qu'il repassait de l'autre côté du bar, disponible pour ses clientes et j'insistais bien sur le féminin, une horde de femelles – je ne voyais pas d'autre qualificatif- s'agrippa au bar, en espérant être la première à pouvoir passer commande. Face à tant de concurrence, Alice n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur ses ridiculement petits pieds. C'est vrai quoi, elle le voulait toujours son verre. En jouant de ses coudes, elle parvint à se faufiler parmi le peloton de tête et à parler à son frère. Lorsqu'elle revint pas plus d'une trentaine de secondes plus tard, j'en déduisis que son plan « alcool gratuit » avait échoué.

La musique changea et je reconnus rapidement I gotta feeling des Black eyed peas. Comme tout le monde en fait, et le bar fut en un instant déserté au profit de la piste de danse. Même Alice leva les bras en criant, elle adorait cette chanson. A partir du moment où elle jeta un regard en direction de la piste, et surtout en direction de Jasper, je sus qu'elle allait me lâcher. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je refusais catégoriquement de danser alors qu'Alice adorait ça. A son regard d'excuse, je répondis par un sourire bienveillant pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait s'amuser avec ma bénédiction. Je détournai les yeux vers ma droite, vers le bar et vers Edward qui m'observait en souriant. Je rougis par réflexe, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'observait, a fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement envie de lui parler, principalement parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être mieux que de rester plantée là, seule et embarrassée. Décide-toi Swan.

J'avançai alors d'un pas qui se voulait sûr vers le comptoir, et pris place sur un tabouret. Comme samedi dernier, en somme. La honte que j'avais ressentie ce jour là me revint en mémoire, suffisamment pour que je sente la totalité de mes cinq litres de sang affluer dans mon visage entier. Edward était en pleine préparation d'un cocktail. Pour une femme évidemment. Il se mit dos à moi, ajouta ce qui s'apparentait à des glaçons et à une paille… verte. Comme ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers la fille à ma gauche. Bordel. C'était Jessica. Elle était partout celle là. Je ne pouvais pas entendre leur discussion mais après qu'elle l'eut payé, c'était plutôt clair qu'Edward espérait passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Manque de chance pour lui, avant même qu'il n'ait réussi à se retourner elle lui avait agrippé le bras, dans une tentative désespérée de prolonger la discussion. Elle lui dit quelque chose qui eut le mérite de le surprendre, puis de le faire rire. Saleté de sono. On n'avait pas idée de mettre la musique aussi fort.

Après plus d'une minute d'attente, je ne cachais même plus mon impatience. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'était cliente aussi, hein ! Edward sembla se rappeler de ma présence car il me désigna d'un vague mouvement de la tête et Jessica parut comprendre le message. Elle se leva enfin de son tabouret, son verre à la main. La connaissant, elle avait sans doute dû commander un Sex on the beach, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre Edward répéter sa commande. Un corps svelte et musclé fit alors son apparition devant mes yeux. Monsieur le barman était enfin tout à moi. Je me forçai à continuer de fixer Jessica du regard, dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas lui montrer à quel point je l'étais. Désespérée. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais honteusement dragué cette même personne, alors que Bella Swan n'avait jamais batifolé de sa vie et que par la force des choses, je m'étais prise une veste royale, n'est-ce pas ? Si je continuais de fixer les fesses de Jessica comme ça, Edward allait finir par penser que j'avais des tendances bisexuelles. Je décidai donc de prendre un air moqueur, pour me sauver la mise. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin happée par la foule, je reportai mon attention sur Edward, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Une amie à toi ?

Aie, j'allais passer pour une fille jalouse à demander des renseignements pareils. Pourtant, ça ne parut pas l'interpeler plus que ça. L'amuser, ça c'était certain. Appuyé de ses deux mains sur le comptoir et dans ma direction, la faible distance entre nous me fit paniquer. Moi qui ne me tenais jamais droite, j'étais devenue raide comme un piquet.

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais je la connais depuis, quoi… probablement depuis qu'elle a des dents et si mon cerveau ne s'arrangeait pas pour que j'élude les périodes les plus traumatisantes de mon enfance, je me souviendrais surement de Jessica portant des couches.

Jessica portant des couches. Si j'avais eu le bonheur de voir ça dans ma petite vie, je n'aurais jamais pu l'oublier, moi. Il me souriait toujours, et moi je commençais à me défroisser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de son côté particulièrement envie de remettre sur le plateau les évènements de la dernière fois. Ou de me parler de Mademoiselle Tanya. Ca n'était qu'un homme et j'étais tout à fait capable d'avoir une discussion on ne peut plus ordinaire avec lui. A présent, il semblait scruter chaque parcelle de mon visage, comme si la réponse à ses questions y était cachée. Ca avait beau être Edward, je détestais ça.

- Quoi ?

Peut-être avais-je posé la question, d'une voix trop agacée.

Pour toute réponse j'eus droit à un haussement d'épaule et l'instant d'après, alors que je m'y attendais le moins, il me posa la question qui tue :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Un whisky ?

D'un calme qui ne reflétait pas le moins du monde l'effroi soudain que cette réplique purement mesquine m'avait fait ressentir, je parvins à esquisser un rictus et à répondre d'une voix placide :

- Je ne relèverai pas la trahison et me contenterai donc de te demander une tequila.

Il ravala son sourire en coin et eut au moins la délicatesse de se montrer gêné. Qu'il rougisse tant qu'il veuille, du moment qu'il me la donnait cette tequila. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi, ses cheveux de cuivre flamboyant sous la lumière tamisée du bar, son expression ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Bien sur, tu as ta fausse carte d'identité ?

Je ne le dirai qu'en anglais en raison de la trop grande vulgarité de cette expression mais : son of a bitch ! Je ne pus cacher plus longtemps mon air scandalisé. Alors ça c'était la meilleure !

- Tu sais que je suis fort capable de te menacer à coup de Louboutins moi aussi ?

Mes yeux étaient plissés, mes ongles rayant le comptoir, et le dos voûté, j'avais tout d'un félin en danger. Je m'imaginais tirer plus sur le chat de gouttière que sur le tigre mais bon…

Edward éclata de son rire enchanteur et communicatif. Après ses cheveux, son rire était sans doute son pouvoir le plus hypnotisant. Comme s'il m'avait entendue, il passa ses longs doigts dans ses longs cheveux, me laissant un long moment sans neurone, juste avant que je ne me rappelle qu'il était en train de jouer à l'enfoiré avec moi.

- Je n'en doute pas mais maintenant que je sais que tu es en âge de porter des couches, je vais avoir du mal à te servir autre chose que du coca. Et si tu doutes de ma moralité, on peut demander à Charlie Swan.

Avoir pour père le grand manitou de la police de Forks avait plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients. J'avais fini par m'en rendre compte peu de temps après mon arrivée ici, lorsque Jacob m'avait présentée à toute sa clique et que la moitié n'osait pas me parler parce qu'ils avaient peur que je balance à papa leur plantation secrète de cannabis. Edward n'était pas le premier à me faire le coup, manque de chance j'étais rodée.

- Sans problème, si tu veux bien je commencerai par lui préciser que je n'ai eu aucun mal à commander un whisky la dernière fois.

Je le vis tiquer à ma réplique. Il devait encore se flageller mentalement pour sa bavure de samedi dernier. Pauvre bébé. Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'il ne me fixe droit dans les yeux, une lueur mauvaise et un grand sourire à l'appui.

- Oui, et qu'ensuite tu m'as dragué mais ça c'était avant de savoir que c'était parfaitement illégal.

J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'Edward se rapprochait de plus en plus, ce qui me poussait à me pencher moi-même de plus en plus, seulement pas dans le sens logique de la situation. Plus il s'approchait, et plus je le fuyais. Ma fuite restait relative compte tenu du fait que j'étais toujours vissée sur mon siège. Cette conversation aurait dû me mettre mal à l'aise. Après tout, il était ouvertement en train de se foutre de moi et de ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière. Pourtant, mis à part cette promiscuité qui manquait de me faire perdre mes moyens, je ne ressentais pas la moindre gêne. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'intuition que si Edward remettait ça sur le tapis, c'était uniquement pour exorciser le mal-être que cette situation lui procurait. Je l'avais vu plus que perturbé à la boutique. Il mettait sans doute en application l'adage « mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer ». Et comme j'étais du genre à cerner les gens, et que j'étais sure de moi et de mon analyse freudienne à deux dollars, ses remarques ne me vexaient pas le moins du monde. Elles m'amusaient et me donnaient envie de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Tu parles toujours du whisky ? Excuse-moi mais Charlie serait d'accord avec moi sur le fait que tu n'as pas cherché bien loin toi non plus.

Touché. Je le vis partagé entre le malaise et l'envie de rire à ma remarque. Visiblement il choisit le rire car il s'approcha toujours plus près de la pauvre biche égarée que j'étais et me fixa du coin de l'œil que je devinais sceptique, en susurrant de sa voix à tomber par terre :

- Est-ce que toi, tu parles encore seulement du verre ?

Je haussai les épaules et baissai les yeux, à ma plus grande honte j'étais incapable de soutenir son regard dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Pourtant je n'étais pas gênée. C'était juste… impossible. Baisser les yeux avec lui était un pur instinct de survie. C'était ça ou alors la noyade à travers ses grands yeux verts. Mes joues rougirent, je le sentais. Malheureusement pour moi, Edward dut prendre ça comme la honte d'être allée trop loin dans la discussion. A force de sentir qu'il me pensait honteuse, je finis par me sentir honteuse aussi. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Je me pensais armée pour rire de la situation comme lui le faisait, mais de toute évidence c'était une erreur. Je haussai à nouveau les épaules, et fis un effort surhumain pour me plonger en apnée à nouveau dans son regard.

- En plus, ça n'avait rien d'illégal. C'était tout au plus déplacé…

C'est vrai quoi, dans l'Etat de Washington la majorité sexuelle est de 16 ans. Forks avait beau être un village de puritains, c'était souvent les moins soupçonnables qui s'avéraient les plus dépravés. Après tout, dans les petites villes, à part s'envoyer en l'air, on n'avait rien à faire. Autant dire que ma vie s'avérait passionnante…

Tiens, M. Cullen faisait parfaitement en sorte de m'ignorer superbement. Les blagues en série étaient finies on dirait. Peut-être mais j'avais toujours soif.

- Alors ?

Il me décocha son éternel sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas oublié le but de cette conversation lui non plus, il faisait juste tout pour que je l'élude.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je peux l'avoir ma tequila ?

Il haussa les épaules, ça sentait mauvais. ***** !

- Non.

- Edward !

J'avais crié son nom de la manière la plus scandalisée qui soit. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais Edward. Bon, peut-être pas mais la première fois que j'en prenais pleinement conscience, oui. D'accord, ce n'était pas choquant en soi puisque c'était exactement comme ça qu'il s'appelait. En plus j'avais dû le prononcer une bonne centaine de fois dans ma tête en l'espace d'une semaine. Mais de l'appeler comme ça, ouvertement, et sans qu'Alice soit présente, ça me faisait oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il s'agissait de son frère, ça me faisait réaliser aussi à quel point Edward pouvait être le nom le plus mélodieux du monde, et ça me fit surtout prendre conscience que de l'appeler ainsi ne l'avait pas laissé lui-même indifférent puisqu'il me fixait désormais avec une lueur indéfinissable à travers ses pupilles. Il me fixait toujours de cette lueur vicieusement attirante lorsqu'il secoua brusquement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. J'étais heureuse de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à penser que ça marchait.

- Ecoute, je t'offre ta conso sans problème mais oublie l'alcool.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, ma tequila. Bizarrement, je m'en contrefoutais comme de ma première couche maintenant. Mais juste pour le plaisir de le faire parler, je ne comptais toujours pas me laisser faire.

- Et si je paye ma tequila ?

- J'appelle les flics.

D'accord, c'était la fin de la discussion. J'abdiquai, comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon.

- Sers le moi ce coca, abruti.

Je sentis soudain une présence derrière moi. Sachant que la seule que j'avais envie de sentir était celle d'Alice et que mon gnome était indétectable, entre son poids plume et sa taille de naine, je n'étais pas pressée de me retourner.

- Hé Bella, mon amour, ma lumière, tu m'avais promis une danse la dernière fois. C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Hein ? Quoi ? Mike se matérialisa sur ma droite, alors que je prenais conscience de ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était franchement mais alors franchement pas le moment pour venir m'emmerder.

- Mike, de quoi est-ce qu…

- Désolé Cullen mais je t'emprunte cette charmante demoiselle le temps d'un slow.

Il me prit la main, comme une enfant ou comme sa cavalière, dans les deux cas ça me rebutait. Je lançai un regard à « Cullen » qui se contentait de me regarder me dépatouiller, avec un sourire en coin à damner un saint, et reportai alors mon attention sur Mike qui m'entrainait sans que je le réalise vers la piste. C'était méchant à dire mais le fossé entre les deux me donna la nausée.

- Je ne cro…

Mike stoppa ses pas si brusquement que je ne vis pas son dos se rapprocher sensiblement de mon visage assez rapidement pour éviter le choc. Mike était sportif et la douleur que je ressentis au front était là pour me le rappeler.

- Accroche-toi Swan, on va mettre le feu à la piste.

Mais bordel, était-ce si dur à comprendre que j'avais juste envie de l'étriper ?

- Mike, je…

Il m'attrapa à la taille, me coupant le souffle mais pas comme le ferait Edward avec les mêmes gestes. Mais alors pas du tout du tout comme Edward. Nos visages se rapprochèrent et en faible femme que j'étais, je me laissai faire. C'était décidé, un jour je prendrai des cours de boxe. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas m'embrasser, Mike et moi étions d'accord là-dessus. Alors si ça n'était pas pour me draguer, quel était l'intérêt de m'infliger cette torture ?

- Pas de Mike, Mike est momentanément indisponible, ce soir je m'appelle Dieu.

Mon regard au-delà du scepticisme le fit franchement marrer. Tant mieux pour lui. Je reconnus enfin la musique et frissonnai d'effroi. J'étais coincée avec Mike, à danser un slow sur une chanson de Monsieur je sors avec Rihanna- et je la tape après, chris quelque chose… martin ? Non, ça c'était Coldplay. Enfin de toute évidence le genre de musique que j'essayais de fuir. Su-per.

Mike leva les yeux au ciel quand je le regardai avec résignation.

- D'accord la musique est pourrie et après deux ans j'ai fini par comprendre que tu détestes danser mais quand tu jetteras un œil vers le bar, tu me remercieras.

Mon réflexe fut de relever immédiatement la tête vers Edward. Ce qui me valut de me faire marcher gentiment sur le pied par mon cavalier qui me rappela qu'avoir l'air naturelle était sans doute moins risqué. Alors j'attendis avec impatience que le bar apparaisse dans mon champ de vision au fur et à mesure de la danse. Et là je le vis. De toute évidence, juste avant de s'intéresser à la cliente qui poireautait devant lui, Edward avait bien pris soin de nous observer et de rapidement reporter son attention sur toute autre chose au moment où j'avais réussi à croiser son regard. Et comme pour me prouver que j'avais raison, il passa une de ses mains dans ses célébrissimes cheveux. Il était nerveux.

Mike m'adressa un sourire satisfait.

- Monsieur parfait nous observe depuis que je t'ai arrachée à ses griffes.

Personnellement, ce n'était pas exactement l'expression que j'aurais utilisée. J'aperçus alors un discret sourire en coin sur le visage enfantin de mon cavalier. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec LE sourire en coin d'Edward mais c'était quand même mignon.

- Ton cœur s'emballe, Swan.

Je cherchai la métaphore et arrêtai de le faire quand je compris qu'il n'y en avait pas. Mon cœur battait vraiment plus vite. L'horreur de la situation m'arracha une grimace, malgré le fait que cette situation m'amusait. Un peu.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler que je suis complètement collée à ta personne Mike… Au fait, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Les mains toujours posées très chastement sur mes hanches, il haussa les épaules.

- Ecoute, j'ai maté Hitch expert en séduction avec Will Smith et ma future femme Eva Mendes hier soir, alors crois moi je sais ce que je fais. Cullen est en manque.

Je me reculai légèrement.

- T'es vraiment dégueu Mike.

Apparemment j'avais dit une bêtise à en juger par son air agacé.

- Pas en manque dans ce sens là. Enfin peut-être, mais lui et moi on n'est pas assez intime pour qu'il m'en parle alors… Bref, c'est de toi qu'il est en manque. Pile au moment où vous étiez en pleine discussion, à vous faire des grands sourires niais, hop je t'enlève et Monsieur cheveux au vent se retrouve tout seul, et frustré.

Mon dieu, j'avais les mêmes expressions que Mike Newton.

- Bella ?

Je le regardais, encore dans ma bulle.

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Il n'arrête pas de te regarder parce qu'il n'a qu'une envie c'est de te parler à nouveau. Et aussi parce que je suis beaucoup plus beau que lui, et qu'il s'inquiète.

Je ne voulais pas le vexer mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ris. Il ne parut pas le prendre plus mal que ça puisqu'il rit avec moi. J'hésitais entre lui sauter au cou et rien d'autre en fait. Après tout, sa théorie se tenait. Beaucoup plus que celle foireuse du Naked man. Je n'aurais jamais cru à sa thèse sur le manque si je n'avais pas pu juger par moi-même qu'Edward nous observait en douce. Une dernière question quand même parce que tout n'était pas très clair selon moi.

- Mais sinon, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit penser au mien quand je le fixais moi-même. C'était le regard : es-tu vraiment con, ou tu le fais seulement exprès ? Si j'avais su qu'il était aussi vexant, je me serais abstenue de le lui faire.

- Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Je ne te parle pas de ça Mike, pourquoi est-ce que tu joues les cupidons pour des missions sans espoir ?

D'accord, Edward avait très probablement encore envie de me parler, surement pas autant que moi cependant. Ca n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait envie de me sauter dessus. On s'entendait bien, c'est tout.

- Parce que tu te plantes justement et que ça n'a rien d'une mission sans espoir. Tu le sais très bien de toute façon.

Alors ça j'en doutais fortement.

- Bella, pourquoi tu penses que Cullen et toi c'est impossible ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa question que je qualifierais de profondément stupide.

- Et bien pour commencer c'est le frère d'Alice. Ensuite il est trop vieux pour moi. Ou je suis trop jeune pour lui. Au choix. Oh et je t'épargne le conventionnel : on n'est pas du même monde.

Mike se rapprocha légèrement et me sourit.

- Ok donc c'est bien ce que je disais, ça n'a rien d'une mission impossible. Tu sais quoi ? si j'allais poser la question à n'importe quelle autre fille, elle me répondrait soit que rien n'est impossible, soit qu'elle a déjà essayé et qu'elle n'est pas son genre. Tu crois que Jessica me sortirait un truc du genre : il a 25 ans, il pourrait être mon frère ou alors, dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est le frère de ma copine, ce serait trop bizarre ? Ce genre de détail ça n'arrête pas les filles Bella.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du fait qu'il soit trop bien pour moi ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'il était trop bien, pas que tu ne l'étais pas suffisamment.

- C'est pareil Mike.

- Non, pas du tout. Il ne t'a jamais fait comprendre que tu ne l'intéressais pas. C'est toi qui suppose ça. Donc arrête un peu de te croire moins bien que tout le monde, parce que ça commence à m'énerver ! Tu crois que je le prends comment quand tu me dis que Cullen est trop bien pour toi alors que tu m'as envoyé balader comme une sous-merde ? Ca me fait me sentir comment d'après toi ?

Ok, là je me sentais vraiment mal. Je n'osais même plus regarder Mike dans les yeux. Même si je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça, c'était tellement vrai et tellement méchant que j'avais juste envie qu'il me foute son poing dans la figure. Et pourtant, il était gros le poing de Mike Newton. Sachant qu'il ne le ferait jamais, j'envisageai le seul geste qui pouvait un tant soit peu m'excuser, je me collai à lui et lui fis un câlin. Il se raidit sur le coup mais se détendit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit mes petits bras encercler sa large taille.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ?

J'avais cru sur le coup qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, sans doute dû à la faiblesse de ma voix et le son lourd de la musique. Pourtant je le sentis sursauter, comme s'il souriait.

- Parce que tu es une fille bien Swan et que même si je ne suis ton ami que depuis une semaine, tu es la mienne depuis plus de deux ans.

J'espérais lui adresser le plus beau sourire que j'avais dans ma panoplie. A en juger par celui qu'il me rendit, il n'avait pas dû être trop mal.

- Oh et aussi parce que j'aimerais que tu m'arranges un coup avec Alice.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. Lorsque je le vis rire, ça me vexa légèrement. Je pensais avoir quand même un minimum de force. Au moins celle d'un gamin de cinq ans. Ben même pas.

La musique venait de se terminer, ce qui signifiait que mon slow aussi. Mike me « relâcha » et je courus jusqu'au bar lorsque j'y vis Alice en grande discussion avec son frère.

- Je te laisse cinq minutes toute seule, pensant que ce grand beta va te surveiller et voilà que je te retrouve à danser avec Mike Newton !

Je lançai un regard à Edward qui me répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Alors que je haussai les épaules à mon tour vers Alice, je vis le sourire Colgate d'Edward étinceler sur ma droite.

- Un ami à toi ?

Hi-la-rant. Moi qui pensais que c'était lui qui allait contrôler l'impulsivité de sa sœur, voilà qu'il lançait les hostilités.

- Tu n'as pas une pétasse à servir ?

Mes yeux marron-caca d'oie-chocolat lançaient des éclairs. Il me lança à son tour un regard mauvais avant d'empoigner de mauvaise grâce son torchon et de disparaître à l'autre bout du bar.

Alice me tira le bras comme une hystérique, elle voulait une explication.

- Evite de me démembrer, j'ai juste rendu un service.

Oui, c'était totalement faux mais je ne pouvais pas dire à Alice que c'était tout le contraire, et que ça concernait Edward.

- Mike avait besoin de moi pour… rendre jalouse Jessica.

Ca n'était pas totalement faux cette fois ci, dans la mesure où j'étais effectivement la cible parfaite pour rendre jalouse Jessica auprès de Mike, et il le savait.

Ca parut lui convenir car elle haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers le comptoir. Edward revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard alors que le Peaks se vidait peu à peu. Il avait l'air vidé. Il tira une sorte de tabouret en bois de son côté du comptoir et s'assit en penchant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et les mains croisées derrière la tête. Si je continuais à le mater dans cette position, j'allais m'évanouir.

- Alice, il faudrait vraiment que tu dises à ta copine Jessica de me lâcher la grappe. J'ai eu droit à huit histoires drôles sur la super équipe qu'on formait quand on était petit. Mais comment elle fait pour se souvenir de tout ça ?

- Elle marque tout ce qui a trait un tant soit peu à ta personne dans son journal intime depuis qu'elle a dix ans. Voilà comment elle se rappelle.

J'observai bien Edward à cet instant et je le vis clairement hésiter entre rougir et grimacer. Je comprenais ces deux réactions. En même temps, j'avouais avoir de la peine pour Jessica. Après tout, elle ne faisait que tenter sa chance pour intéresser le type le plus intouchable de Forks. Voire de la galaxie. Ca aurait pu être moi cette niaise qui s'amuse à réciter leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Sauf que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir sa poitrine. Et qu'à en juger par nos récentes explications, il ne m'aurait jamais rejetée. Comment un truc aussi illogique pouvait bien m'arriver à MOI ? Zut, plus d'autocritique par respect pour mon nouveau meilleur ami Mike Newton. Dorénavant, j'accepterai sans broncher le fait qu'avec trois ans de plus et un autre entourage, Edward et moi on aurait pu tenter quelque chose, même si en soi, ça ne changeait absolument rien à ma petite vie d'en avoir conscience. C'était même carrément écœurant puisque la réalité était bien différente. En gros, je me répétais mais ça me faisait une belle jambe. Mike pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il appelait des détails restaient pour moi une montagne que je n'aurai jamais le courage de gravir, connaissant mon endurance physique. Et puis de toute façon, jamais je n'aurais pu sortir avec un vieux. En plus, j'aurais fini par devoir lui expliquer pourquoi à mon âge j'étais toujours vierge, et là c'est sûr devant une si grosse larve, il aurait fui. Et pour finir, d'accord Edward Cullen avait le sex appeal de Pitt, Clooney et Depp réunis, mais j'étais certaine qu'au fond, il n'était pas si intéressant que ça, d'abord.

- Hé Ed, tu savais que Bella pensait qu'il se passait un truc entre toi et Jessica ?

Avant même d'avoir pu le voir venir, je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Etape une. Etape deux : se tourner vers Alice comme si de rien n'était et la fusiller sur place. Etape trois : ne surtout jamais croiser le regard d'Edward. Etape quatre : faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Alice ne semblait pas comprendre mes signaux que je trouvais pourtant parfaitement clairs, et voulut en rajouter une couche. De toute évidence.

- Ben quoi ?

Je savais que le jour de la rentrée, j'aurais dû m'asseoir à côté d'Angela Webber et non pas à côté de judas personnifié. Angela serait aujourd'hui ma meilleure amie, même si elle faisait déjà partie de mon cercle intime, et Alice ne serait… personne. Une lueur plus qu'attrayante dévia mon regard en direction du bar. Bête comme j'étais, je venais de me faire avoir en beauté par cette foutue chevelure brune aux accents cuivrés qui flamboyait sous mes yeux. Résultat, j'étais tombée en plein dans le regard d'Edward. Bella Swan, abrutie professionnelle. Ca crevait les yeux qu'il se retenait de m'enfoncer. Il gardait un masque relativement sérieux mais ses pupilles brillaient d'amusement. J'allais le lui faire bouffer son amusement. Dire que je l'avais pris en pitié quand il était venu pleurnicher à la boutique. Lui, qui osait me fixer comme ça et qui avait insulté mon bébé. Trop bonne … trop bonne. Malheureusement je n'allais rien lui faire bouffer du tout car j'étais clairement en position de faiblesse. Déjà Alice était là et ensuite j'étais carrément nerveuse. Rouge pivoine et tremblotante des pieds à la tête.

- Je n'ai pas… c'est Jessica qui… en fait, ce que je veux dire c'est que Jessica m'a parlé de toi et d'après ce qu'elle disait, et bien… elle a sous-entendu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ou en tout cas que ça aurait pu être le cas, voilà.

Je relevai la tête vers mon bourreau qui souriait toujours autant. Ah ça le faisait marrer ? Il voulait vraiment que je lui parle de la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque Mike était arrivé ? Et puis zut hein !

- Je suis fatiguée Alice.

Je savais ce qu'elle comptait faire avant même qu'elle ne bouge le petit doigt. Alice fit aussitôt volte face vers la salle à la recherche de son futur mari pas encore présenté. Moi aussi j'en étais à chercher les boucles blondes de Jasper ou à défaut le popotin de Maria Paz qui était nettement plus facile à trouver généralement. Quand on se mit d'accord toutes les deux sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés, Alice fut enfin prête à rentrer à Forks. Je me précipitai dehors en ayant à peine salué Edward, ravie de sentir l'air frais fouetter mon visage encore cramoisi. La voiture d'Alice était garée assez loin, de façon à ce qu'aucun bourré ne lui vomisse dessus. C'était la hantise d'Alice ça.

La hantise de Carlisle, après les Louboutins, c'était de voir arriver ses enfants à l'hôpital, victimes d'un accident de voiture à cause de l'alcool. Comme il avait tout à fait conscience du côté matérialiste parfaitement assumé d'Alice, il lui avait offert une voiture hors de prix en sachant parfaitement que la moindre éraflure la rendrait malade. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle risque la vie de sa voiture en conduisant ivre. C'était particulier mais efficace comme raisonnement. Lorsqu'Alice conduisait, elle ne buvait jamais plus d'un verre. En achetant une voiture de luxe, Carlisle lui avait aussi offert une assurance vie de premier ordre.

Le voyage de retour se fit dans le silence. Je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Mike et Alice… et bien elle devait sans doute penser à la même chose que d'habitude, Jasper. La connaissant, j'en avais jusqu'à deux heures de rapport sur ses moindres faits et gestes avec sa BimboLatino au lit. J'étais soulagée de savoir que je ne me coltinerai pas l'interrogatoire habituel de Charlie lorsque je rentrais tard. J'aimais mon père, mais son côté flic à tout prix, ça me fatiguait.

- Alice !

Là, j'étais en panique. Vraiment en panique. Je vis mon gnome arriver en courant dans ses pantoufles moelleuses et roses au possible et j'eus bien envie de l'étriper. Après tout c'était sa faute.

- Mes pieds ont enflé !

Oui, peut-être que dit comme ça, ça paraissait ridicule, mais des pieds enflés, ça signifiait surtout des chaussures impossibles à retirer. Vous situez ? Isabella Swan, triple gauche, coincée à jamais dans des escarpins d'un talon de huit centimètres.

- Vite ! sous la douche !

J'arrêtai de me plaindre et fixai Alice comme si elle venait de se teindre en blonde sous mes yeux.

- Sous la douche ?

- Oui, rien de tel qu'une douche froide pour désenfler.

Je fixai le peu de chaussure que mon pied difforme ne couvrait pas encore et eus une soudaine envie de pleurer.

- Mais Alice, c'est du nubuck !

C'était peut-être la première leçon de mode que j'avais apprise de mon maître yoda, on ne mouille pas du nubuck. Surtout quand on a encore le pied dedans. Le regard qu'elle me lança me fit froid dans le dos, parce que c'était le regard ô combien déterminé d'Alice Cullen.

- On mouille ou on ampute. A toi de choisir.

La Alice d'il y a deux ans ne se serait même pas posée la question, elle aurait amputé. Ca me flattait de savoir qu'elle tenait plus à mon pied qu'à sa paire de gucci. Et ca fit redoubler mes larmes. Lorsque j'arrivai difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bains, Alice était déjà en train de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Alors que je laissais mon regard s'aventurer vers le filet d'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet, une sensation tout simplement horrifiante vu la situation dans laquelle j'étais, s'empara de tous mes membres. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Alice, j'ai envie de faire pipi.

C'était horrifiant pour la simple et bonne raison que la salle de bains la plus haute de la maison, où nous étions donc, ne comportait pas de toilettes. Et ça urgeait vraiment là.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas te retenir ?

Lorsque je fis non de la tête, Alice comprit que c'était sérieux. J'étais incapable d'attendre, elle le savait très bien. Contrairement à l'ensemble de la gente féminine de cette planète, si j'avais quelque chose à changer chez moi, ce ne serait pas mon nez, mes cheveux ou mes yeux. Pas même ma poitrine. Non, ce serait véritablement cette putain de vessie qui m'avait déjà mise dans des situations embarrassantes.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Sans même attendre la réponse de ma naine, je fonçai, du moins comme je pus, hors de la pièce en direction de l'étage inférieur. Les escaliers, c'était ça le plus difficile. J'empoignai bien la rampe, et fis ma prière. La première marche me fit l'impression qu'on me broyait les orteils. La deuxième, le talon. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, un bruit me parvint légèrement à l'extérieur. L'escalier était face à une baie vitrée qui me permettait de guetter l'entrée de la maison. Une lumière attira mon attention et la seconde d'après, je relevai la tête pour voir Edward arriver au volant de sa volvo. Mon cœur s'emballa, non pas parce que j'avais vu arriver l'homme de ma vie, mais parce que je refusais catégoriquement qu'il me voie comme ça.

Je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir me dépêcher. Si je n'avais pas eu cette connerie de fierté à défendre, j'aurais probablement fait attention à ce que je faisais avec mes pieds, je ne me serais pas emmêlée les jambes comme une parfaite idiote, je n'aurais pas basculé vers l'avant, je n'aurais pas senti mes côtes se fracasser sur les marches aiguisées de la villa, je n'aurais pas senti comme des bouts de verre me taillader la peau et surtout, je ne serais pas morte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour, je suis en retard, ça commence à devenir une habitude chez moi...**

**un chapitre pour ma part bien difficile à écrire, parce que c'est un chapitre de transition certes mais nécessaire à l'intrigue. Je dirais même que ça la lance vous verrez ce que je veux dire beaucoup plus bas... **

**je crois que c'est le plus long des cinq déjà postés et franchement, je ne sais pas comment font ceux qui écrivent des pavés. mais vraiment des pavés. et qui postent en temps et en heure en plus! ça me dépasse**

**réponse aux reviews: **

**petitpain**: gros cliffhanger n'est-ce pas? est-elle morte? l'histoire la plus naze du siècle en quatre chapitres et aucune action... non mon histoire n'est pas finie, mon héroine non plus, j'ai encore des tas de trucs à écrire sur elle, des tas! j'avoue que je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai réussi à faire de mike, en général il passe pour un trou du cul mais moi je dis stop: parce que moi mike, je l'aime bien. Après tout, tout ce qu'il fait dans les livres ou les films c'est craquer sur bella. et alors, c'est interdit? elle trouve que c'est un gros con pas assez bien pour elle. excusez moi du peu mais qui est le plus gros con dans l'histoire? je me le demande. voilà, tu m'as lancée sur un sujet épineux, j'arrête mon délire avant qu'il soit trop tard^^ pour la jalousie d'Edward, j'ai voulu la faire ressortir mais d'une façon subtile, je sais que je ne m'attaque pas aux EPOV mais ça semble évident que pour l'instant Edward n'est pas tombé fou amoureux de Bella. donc j'espère avoir créé un truc réaliste. en tout cas c'était ma première intention, ne pas faire trop exagéré. et merci bien pour tes habituels encouragements, maintenant que tu es devenue une fidèle lectrice, je t'attends au tournant de ce chapitre^^ tu vas aimer, il est encore plus long. ah et fais moi penser à aller lire tes fics un de ces quatre, elles ont pas l'air mal du tout

**Arnacoeur:** je me permets de te conseiller de lire la réponse à petitpain puisque vos reviews sont similaires concernant mike/bella. en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review et l'alerte je crois, et j'adore ton pseudo (non je n'ai pas vu le film mais je crois que je vais me laisser tenter)

**lapiaf8**: ah ah, qui sait? tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de lire celui là

**Sunshiine**: ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de lire mes 10 300 mots^^ je suis la première à lire en diagonale quand les paragraphes sont trop longs et je m'applique à aérer mon texte le plus possible mais le site n'a pas l'air vraiment d'accord avec mes tentatives alors j'espère que c'est pas trop pénible à lire quand même. je sais que cette intrigue de départ est du vu et rerevu mais j'essaye vraiment de lui donner un ton original par mon style d'écriture ou les pensées décalées de bella, de toute façon, c'est surtout un prétexte à toutes les idées que je compte développer par la suite dans cette histoire. elle n'est pas prête de se terminer. et pour la suite rapidement, je ne pense pas avoir répondu à tes attentes et j'en suis désolée. je suis un boulet niveau rapidité...

**alinette 74**: ah, toujours fidèle au poste c'est bien! j'avoue que l'accident est assez ridicule en soi mais on a tous eu nos moments de honte n'est-ce pas? je ne voulais pas trop verser dans le mélodramatique et du coup, je me suis dit qu'un accident bêbête sans lui retirer sa gravité, ça pouvait être sympa. enfin j'espère quand même ne pas avoir trop foutu la honte à ma bella, c'est quand même ma chouchoute. c'est sûr qu'edward ne manquera pas de le lui rappeler un jour (mais pas tout de suite, si ça se trouve elle est morte...) et pour ce qui est d'alice, qui est ma deuxième chouchoute de l'histoire, j'ai tellement l'habitude de lire des fics où elle est déjà en couple avec jasper que j'ai voulu changer un peu et la faire morfler. pour l'instant, il en a juste rien à faire du lutin. et ça me convient. ca changera, bien évidemment hein, mais en temps voulu.

**marine:** merci beaucoup de t'être donnée la peine de laisser quatre reviews pour chaque chapitre alors que tu les a lus d'une traite, c'est vraiment gentil. pour ce qui est de l'enchainement, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les transitions, et pourtant je sais que lorsqu'elles sont bien faites, c'est tout aussi plaisant de les lire que des chapitres faisant avancer l'histoire. mais là j'avais vraiment besoin de ne pas trop étaler dans le temps l'intrigue, ne serait-ce que pour moi, c'était une question de motivation. j'avais peur sinon soit de ne pas avoir le courage de continuer, soit de ne pas donner envie aux lecteurs de poursuivre une histoire sans savoir où ça mène. même si, pour l'instant, personne ne le sait encore vraiment^^ pour la rupture avec jacob, je voulais poser les bases dès le début, que vous compreniez quel rôle il joue dans la vie de bella, s'il compte réapparaître en tant qu'ami ou un peu plus, bref, je voulais que vous puissiez le situer, par rapport aux pensées de bella, à ce qu'il lui dit dans sa chambre, etc... en tout cas, ravie que ça te fasse rire et que ça te rende nostalgique, même si ne connaissant pas ton âge, je ne sais pas à quel point tu l'es

**Sam-ZB:** ah, mes références ont plu à quelqu'un, c'est cool! je continuerai d'en mettre un maximum au fil de l'histoire, sachant que ce sont mes propres goûts qui sont dispatchés entre les personnages. pour la relation Edward/Bella, j'aimerais te dire que je suis fan des happy ending et quelque part, je le suis puisque j'ai horreur de lire des histoires où ça finit mal mais en tant qu'auteur, ma tendance sadique pourrait très bien me faire pencher du côté obscur. ca t'embrouille plus qu'autre chose ce que je te dis hein?^^ moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette relation à se chercher des noises gentiment et je peux t'assurer que peu importe l'évolution de leur relation, je vais essayer de préserver ça. je ne voudrais pas que mes bébés deviennent fades. concernant la dignité de bella, je suis méchante avec elle je sais, mais plus elle vivra l'humiliation, et plus elle y sera immunisée... ou pas. les autres personnages auront eux aussi leur quart d'heure d'humiliation de toute façon, je prône l'égalité moi.

**un grand merci aux encouragements, nouveaux ou réccurents, de petitpain, Arnacoeur, lapiaf8, Sunshiine, alinette 74, oliveronica cullen massen, thanina93, marine et sam-ZB**

**sur ce, bonne lecture les enfants! n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir en bas de page s'il vous plait**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**[Radiohead – No surprises]**

* * *

Premier réveil depuis l'accident

Douleur. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait me décrire en cet instant. Je ressentais une putain de douleur et j'étais incapable de la localiser. Elle me semblait partout et nulle part à la fois. Non, peut-être pas nulle part. J'avais trop mal pour ça. Elle était juste partout. Peut-être parce que c'était le cas. Premier frisson.

Ah et vivante aussi. Si j'avais mal, c'est que j'étais vivante. L'après-mort ne pouvait carrément pas être aussi pourrie. Je savais où j'étais, parce que je ne pouvais pas être ailleurs, pas avec une odeur aussi infecte. J'avais passé suffisamment de temps dans cet hôpital pour le reconnaître, même les yeux fermés. Les bruits, les odeurs, les sensations. Je connaissais cet endroit comme d'autres connaitraient sur le bout des doigts leur maison de vacances. Deuxième frisson.

Je ne me rappelais pas ce que je faisais ici. Je savais que j'avais eu un accident, probablement hautement stupide me connaissant, mais je n'arrivais pas à me remémorer la scène. C'en devenait frustrant et terrifiant. Et comme la frustration je connaissais, et que ça commençait à me pomper, je me décidai enfin à ouvrir les yeux, histoire de me confronter à cette réalité, peu importe qu'elle soit merdique ou non, au moins je serais fixée.

Troisième frisson. J'aurais vraiment dû les garder fermés. Au moins, je ne me serais pas retrouvée avec le nez de Renée en gros plan à dix centimètres à peine du mien. Je calmai les battements hystériques de mon pauvre cœur du mieux que je pus, à grand coup de respiration forcée, à défaut d'avoir hurlé comme une malade. Mon cri était resté coincé au fond de ma gorge. Voire même dans mon intestin grêle.

- Bonne idée, quitte à me provoquer un infarctus, autant que ce soit dans un lieu équipé…

Ma voix était tellement rauque que je ne la reconnus même pas. A croire qu'elle n'était même pas sortie, et qu'un tiers parlait à ma place. Je me demandais même comment j'avais pu réussir à formuler une phrase entière sujet-verbe-complément avec la gorge asséchée comme le désert de gobi. J'avais dû dormir un sacré bout de temps.

Je ne vis pas ma mère rire ni même sourire et je n'aimais pas ça. En général, elle faisait les blagues ou en rigolait et c'était moi qui me refermait sur moi même. J'aimais la routine et repoussais le changement. Ca c'était un changement. Quoique, pour l'infarctus j'étais sérieuse, ça ne comptait pas réellement comme une blague, donc pouvait-on réellement parler de changement ? Arrête de penser Swan.

Parler m'avait brûlé la gorge. Je toussai et le regrettai la seconde d'après amèrement. On aurait dit que ma poitrine se décollait.

- J'espère que ça t'a fait mal fille indigne, que tu ressentes le dixième de ce que l'appel de ton père m'a fait, en pleine nuit.

Ca faisait depuis Noël que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle était égale à elle-même, moi en plus âgée, moi en plus réussie, avec des rides d'expression de plus en plus tranchées, qui trahissaient sa joie de vivre légendaire. Sauf aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ma mère était fatiguée, et c'était ma faute. Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui lui avais téléphoné pour qu'elle débarque. Charlie avait encore fait des siennes, et si j'avais pu l'en empêcher, je l'aurais fait. Je connaissais ma mère et le moindre choc émotionnel était multiplié par 20000.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Forks ?

Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis un bon siècle. En vrai, ça devait faire dix ans. Son regard s'assombrit. On y était. Je ne préférais pas regarder par moi-même, ce qui était étrange puisque ma mère cultivait le soin de l'exagération. Mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me le dise. J'avais besoin de l'entendre. Si j'y jetais un œil par moi-même, j'avais peur d'en minimiser les conséquences.

- Bella, tu as dévalé les escaliers des Cullen et tu es passée à travers une fenêtre. Tu pensais qu'en sachant ça, j'allais rester à Jacksonville ?

Un bref récapitulatif et les images furent de retour. Je me revis trébucher comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire spectatrice de la scène. La douleur me revint en mémoire au fur et à mesure des images. Elle était surtout de plus en plus localisée. A mesure que je me revoyais déraper contre les marches en pierres de l'escalier, je sentais mes côtes réagir comme pour me rappeler que c'étaient elles qui avaient subi le choc de plein fouet et qu'elles n'en étaient pas sorties indemnes. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient ? Mes plus sincères excuses ? Au moment où je vis la fenêtre se rapprocher beaucoup trop vite de mon corps, les images stoppèrent et ce fut le trou noir.

- Maman…

Les larmes ne coulaient pas encore, mais elles étaient définitivement dans les starting blocs, attendant le feu vert de l'arbitre qui décréterait que les séquelles de l'accident étaient sérieuses. Trop sérieuses. J'avais peur et je me concentrais sur ma mère, la seule vision réconfortante de tout ce merdier, incapable de faire face au reste de mon corps allongé dans ce lit inconfortable. Je ne voulais pas voir mes jambes, parce que la réponse me terrifiait. De toute évidence, j'étais vivante, j'étais toujours capable de parler, je voyais toujours, j'entendais et ma vue périphérique m'avait trahie en me prouvant que j'avais toujours mes deux mains et mes bras, assez inesthétiques certes mais toujours présents. Alors c'était mes jambes. Ca ne pouvait être que ça et pourtant c'était le pire schéma que j'aurais pu imaginer. Les yeux rivés sur Renée, j'attendais le verdict, ne me focalisant sur rien d'autre que sur celle qui m'avait mise au monde. De toute façon, mes jambes je ne les sentais déjà plus.

Un maigre sourire vint éclairer son visage las tandis qu'elle me prenait la main.

- Tu n'as rien du tout, étant donné les circonstances. Je ne te cacherai pas que tu es couverte de gros hématomes et de coupures sur tes flancs et tes deux bras, mais rien qui ne cicatrisera pas avec une crème adéquate. Oh et d'après Carlisle, tu es partie pour deux mois de béquille.

Je clignai des yeux, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Des béquilles ? Elle avait dit des béquilles. L'instant d'après, une douleur vivace m'arracha une grimace au niveau de la jambe droite. Le coup de sifflet avait été donné et les larmes coulèrent sans que j'essaie de les retenir. Je sentais ma jambe, mes jambes. Peut être pas comme je l'aurais espéré mais si j'avais mal, c'était que je pouvais m'en servir. Et Carlisle voulait me mettre des béquilles ! Ce serait une catastrophe, je le savais déjà mais j'allais pouvoir remarcher.

Face à mon torrent de larmes, Renée me prit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer comme une enfant, sans manquer de m'embrasser le haut du crâne.

- Je sais que ça va être pénible pendant un certain temps ma chérie mais Carlisle nous a clairement dit que tu avais eu de la chance.

Je me reculai à contrecœur du corps de ma mère qui sentait bon les agrumes et lui demandai silencieusement si elle était devenue folle.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, pas du tout. Je suis tellement soulagée que ça ne soit que ça. J'ai complètement flippé en te voyant ici avec ta tête d'enterrement…

La vision de ma mère les sourcils relevés comme si elle se demandait si je m'étais cognée la tête, m'arracha un gloussement rauque, assez dérangeant. Oui, même pour moi.

- Oh, et bien ravie que le visage d'une mère tourmentée par la maladresse pathologique à la limite du suicidaire de sa fille unique te fasse rire. Tu t'étoufferas dans ta salive quand tu t'expliqueras avec ton père. Lui et moi on est coincé ici depuis deux jours, avec quatre heures de sommeil au compteur et tu le connais quand il n'a pas assez dormi.

Oui, il était imbuvable. J'osais à peine imaginer le sketch que ca devait être dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec deux ex époux qui n'avaient jamais appris à communiquer et qui avaient développé au moins leur dixième degré de stress à attendre le diagnostic de leur fille, aussi anti-spectaculaire soit-il.

Je fixais Renée qui avait l'air de reprendre des couleurs à vue d'œil. Je connaissais l'élément déclencheur. Le soulagement de sa fille. Elle n'était pas du genre pessimiste malgré sa tendance à l'exagération. Elle était juste volcanique. Et si je ne trouvais pas de raison de m'inquiéter, moi la raisonnable de la famille, alors elle non plus.

- Au fait jeune fille, pourquoi tu m'as caché que ton père avait une moustache ?

Enfin ma mère était vraiment de retour, à parler de trucs sans intérêt et sans rapport avec la conversation. Elle était folle et c'était comme ça que je la préférais. Bien plus qu'avec sa tête d'enterrement. Je ne savais pas quel avait été le déclic de la moustache de Charlie dans sa tête, et ça m'importait peu. De toute façon, je ne le saurai jamais, comme d'habitude. Trop complexe comme cheminement de pensée sans doute. Ca m'importait bien moins que le fait que ma mère, dont le degré d'excentricité se situait bien au-delà du fantasque, me soit enfin revenue complètement cinglée et que les choses soient rentrées dans l'ordre. Ma routine chérie.

J'esquissais un bref sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux et concentré. Elle le prendrait mal sinon.

- Parce que je ne savais pas que ça pouvait t'intéresser…

- C'est le père de ma fille Bella, pas le facteur. Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! Tu crois qu'il a fait ça pour m'énerver ? Il sait que j'ai toujours eu horreur des moustaches, ça le vieillit, tu vois ? Ca le fait ressembler à ton grand père paternel et crois moi, c'était loin d'être un canon de beauté avec sa calvitie. Pourtant, ton père a toujours ses cheveux lui, et son sourire à tomber. Tu crois qu'il n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis combien de temps ? Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas mais je me sens coupable quelque part, j'ai un peu détruit sa vie en le laissant moisir ici. D'un autre côté, est-ce que c'est ma faute moi si il a envie de se faire enterrer dans ce trou à rat ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête de campagnarde, ou pire de pêcheuse ?

Je savais de quoi ça pouvait avoir l'air. D'une dérangée récitant un monologue mental à haute voix. Et pourtant non, Renée me faisait la conversation, sous-entendu elle supposait que j'avais écouté toutes ces conneries que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître sur les activités sexuelles de mon père, et bien évidemment, elle attendait que je réponde à sa question.

- Non, tu n'as décidément pas une tête de campagnarde maman.

Elle me fixait, au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme.

- Oh, et de pêcheuse non plus. Surtout pas de pêcheuse.

Voilà comment j'étais devenue celle que j'étais, avec tous les défauts que ça supposait. J'avais été élevée jusqu'à mes quinze ans par une femme qui n'avait pas un soupçon de pudeur quant à ses histoires sentimentales ou même sexuelles vis-à-vis de sa petite fille qui jouait plus le rôle de confidente voire même de guide que d'enfant de son âge. Pourtant je ne demanderai jamais à ma mère de changer. Je la remerciais même. Qu'elle reste folle. J'aimais les folles, ma meilleure amie en était une et ça, c'était sans doute le meilleur signe de gratitude que j'aurais pu lui manifester.

Son monologue sur le sex appeal de Charlie m'ayant quand même filé des suées froides, je me rendormis avec la meilleure volonté du monde pour oublier cette discussion. Dieu tout puissant, faites que je le puisse.

Second réveil

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, toute groggy que j'étais. Un éclat blond attira mon regard sur la droite, et je tombai sur la chevelure d'ange de Carlisle. Ce que leurs cheveux pouvaient être éclatants dans cette famille, c'en était agaçant à la fin. Je me détendis rapidement, Carlisle était mon sauveur continuel depuis deux ans et j'en étais aux derniers comptes à plus de 10000 remerciements contre… sept ? Il dut me voir remuer alors qu'il consultait ma fiche accrochée aux barreaux de mon lit et ses yeux verts, comme Edward, se posèrent sur mon petit corps meurtri. Un magnifique sourire s'étira sur son magnifique visage, ce qui me valut de lui sourire à mon tour, beaucoup moins magnifiquement cependant. Franchement, si je n'avais pas déjà trouvé en Edward mon sex symbol, je fantasmerais sans aucun doute sur son père.

- Bella, comment tu te sens ?

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas la super forme, ça il devait s'en douter. Il me sourit encore, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord gauche de mon lit. Comme le ferait mon père.

- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais. Renée a sans doute dû te le dire, mais tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Sa phrase me hérissa les poils des avant-bras. Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, et me dire que sans ma bonne étoile Cullen j'aurais pu finir beaucoup plus mal, ça me filait la nausée de ma vie.

Cullen et Dwyer se connaissaient depuis les vacances d'été de l'année dernière. Ces fameuses vacances durant lesquelles j'avais invité Alice à Phoenix, afin qu'elle découvre mon univers, juste avant que Renée et Phil ne déménagent pour Jacksonville. C'était en venant nous rechercher que les Cullen avaient fait la connaissance de mon ovni de mère. Et le courant était tout de suite passé. Maman était tombée sous le charme de Carlisle, c'était tellement évident que même Phil qui n'était pas un pro de l'observation s'en était rendu compte et ça l'avait amusé. Pour ce qui était d'Esmée, elles étaient devenues copines comme cochons. Malgré leur différence de caractère. Un peu comme moi et Alice. Ce petit groupe s'entendait d'ailleurs tellement bien qu'à ma connaissance, des vacances communes avaient été programmées, avec ou sans nous, ça leur importait peu. Et ça me ravissait. Que mes deux moi, la Bella de Phoenix et la Bella de Forks, se côtoient, c'était une victoire dont j'étais particulièrement fière.

En inspectant minutieusement le visage de Carlisle de plus près, plus mat que celui de sa femme et ses enfants, je compris que mon accident l'avait secoué lui aussi. Les seules rides réellement marquées sur ce visage parfait étaient celles du front, profondément gravées pour nous rappeler à tous que cet homme, non seulement canon mais profondément humaniste, exerçait la profession la plus valorisante, mais surtout la plus psychologiquement rude au monde. Il m'examinait de ses grands yeux clairs, et je le soupçonnais d'être une fois de plus à la recherche du moindre signe de faiblesse qui révélerait alors un oubli capital de sa part dans la diagnostic. Mon ange gardien ne se reposait jamais. Normal, les anges n'avaient pas besoin de repos. Lorsqu'il se sourit à lui-même d'un air sûr de lui, je compris qu'il avait fini son inspection sans tomber sur un couac. Nos regards se croisèrent à cet instant et je perçus cette fameuse lueur, celle que je ne lui connaissais à mon égard qu'ici, à l'hôpital, celle du père inquiet pour sa petite fille.

Je n'en étais pas particulièrement surprise, puisque nous étions assez proches, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir une joie certaine face à sa détresse qui me prouvait une fois de plus qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, et donc inévitablement de culpabiliser pour être aussi imbue de ma personne.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, comme Renée l'avait fait avec moi et il me fixa tendrement.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur le médecin d'avoir encore une fois fait votre travail mieux que tout le monde.

Un sourire satisfait fit frémir ses joues et ses fossettes apparurent. Les Cullen en avaient tous mais les enfants avaient hérité de celles de leur mère. Oui, il en existait des différentes. Celles de Carlisle par exemple, étaient moins prononcées que celles de sa femme, mais elles étaient là quand même. Je ne les voyais pas souvent et ça me fit chaud au cœur de les apercevoir en cet instant, signe que mes remerciements l'avaient touché. Il fit passer son pouce sur ma main qui tenait la sienne et allez savoir pourquoi, ça me rappela un détail de l'accident pas si petit que ça.

- Au fait, pour ce qui est de l'escalier, je me doute que celui de nous deux qui s'en est le plus mal sorti c'est moi, alors je paierai la réparation de la baie vitrée… que j'ai, hum… malencontreusement… heurtée.

Démolie serait le mot juste.

Cette piqûre de rappel m'embarrassait suffisamment pour me faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ma couette alors ne pouvant pas observer Carlisle comme je le voudrais, son rire m'arracha un sursaut. Le même rire qu'Edward. Seigneur, achevez-moi pour être aussi niaise.

- Bella, je vais te faire une fleur et garder pour moi l'énormité que tu viens de me sortir parce que si Esmée l'apprenait, je pense qu'elle te ferait la peau.

Je relevai brutalement les yeux vers lui et rougit encore plus. Il avait dû me trouver stupide mais j'y tenais pourtant. Carlisle s'était occupée de moi à mon arrivée à l'hôpital, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs et en échange, j'allais leur infliger des dépenses qui n'auraient pas eu lieu d'être si je ne m'étais pas cassée la figure comme une arriérée. Et Esmée, qui rechignait à écrabouiller de sa semelle l'incarnation du mal absolu que représente une araignée poilue et diabolique, ne me faisait clairement pas peur.

- De toute façon, tu nous as coûté beaucoup plus cher que ce que tu crois puisque le lendemain de l'accident, Esmée a tapissé l'escalier de moquette, afin d'amortir les futures chutes. Elle était même à deux doigts de faire poser un ascenseur. Tu nous l'as mise dans un sacré état tu sais. Je n'avais pas revu ma femme comme ça depuis… la naissance d'Edward. Pour Alice, c'était différent, elle savait ce qui l'attendait et surtout elle a eu droit à la péridurale. Grâce à toi j'ai deux fois plus d'hystériques à la maison que je ne devrais, ce qui fait de moi le plus calme de cette famille et franchement je ne suis pas sur de m'y habituer.

Je souris franchement pour son allusion à Alice. Pour ce qui était du revirement de personnalité d'Esmée, j'avais franchement du mal à y croire. Je n'avais jamais vu cette femme hausser le ton pour quoi que ce soit. Et j'avais appris à connaître suffisamment Carlisle pour savoir que sous ses airs de Monsieur-j'ai-le-contrôle-absolu-de-la-situation, c'était en fait un grand stressé, notamment à cause de son travail et c'était en partie pour cette raison que je lui vouais le plus profond respect. Aussi, s'il ne mentait pas et qu'Esmée était réellement en phase « Alice Cullen », la résidence familiale ne devait plus ressembler à grand-chose. Cette femme apportait d'habitude calme et sérénité à une famille qui vivait dans l'agitation permanente.

- Heureusement qu'Edward est là, ça me permet de me concentrer sur Esmée pendant que lui coache sa sœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler d'Alice, tu la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle est littéralement en train de devenir folle en attendant de pouvoir te rendre visite.

Folle, elle l'était déjà. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée qu'Alice avait dû être terrifiée par tout ça. J'avais tellement envie de pouvoir serrer mon gnome dans mes bras scarifiés. Je le ferai, je n'attendais plus que ça. Ca et la légalisation du mariage gay dans l'Etat de Washington, que je puisse enfin finir mes jours avec le petit truc qui me servait d'âme sœur.

Je tentai de dissimuler un bâillement, mais Carlisle ne fut pas dupe. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, j'avais aimé cette conversation de tout et de rien, me faisant presque oublier où je me trouvais et pourquoi. J'avais aimé avoir des nouvelles, même brèves, du monde extérieur, et plus précisément de mon monde extérieur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille mais lorsque Carlisle me déposa un bref baiser sur le front, comme il le ferait pour Alice, ce qui me toucha profondément, je ne pus me retenir de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd. Encore.

Troisième réveil

La silhouette de Charlie se matérialisait peu à peu sous mes yeux pendant que je reprenais conscience. Dire qu'il avait l'air inquiet pour sa petite fille relevait du vulgaire euphémisme. Des cernes violacés lui mangeaient le visage pendant que les poils de sa moustache semblaient en complète rébellion et ne demandaient qu'à s'emmêler dans tous les sens. Il était décoiffé, débraillé et il n'avait pas dû regarder un match depuis trois jours. En gros, ça ne devait pas être la grande forme pour lui non plus. Face à cette vision apocalyptique de Charlie Swan, je fus prise d'un considérable élan d'amour envers ce père, envers mon père, qui avait dû avoir la frayeur de sa vie pour oser appeler son ex femme et la ramener jusqu'ici. Ca avait été relativement facile pour moi finalement, qui m'étais réveillée au bout de deux jours et qui avais alors su que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter de cet accident, bien plus bénin qu'il n'y paraissait. Charlie, lui, et tous les autres n'avaient certainement pas passé un week end « facile ».

- Papa…

Ma voix était bien plus rauque que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne voulais pas en plus l'inquiéter sur mes capacités vocales.

Le pauvre sursauta sur sa chaise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je me réveille maintenant. Son regard sombre, dont j'avais hérité, se posa sur moi et je vis ses barrières fondre d'elles mêmes. Il me souriait, de son « sourire à tomber » dixit Renée. Je comprenais ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, là maintenant tout de suite. Mon père était beau. Bon, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une gravure de mode à la Carlisle, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être charmant, avec ses cheveux indisciplinés - merci papa- son sourire en coin et ses iris noirs. C'était horrible à dire, mais j'avais dû attendre mes dix-sept ans pour trouver mon père attirant. J'étais vraiment une mauvaise fille.

Sa chaise collée à ma hauteur, il me caressa les cheveux de sa main droite et m'amena contre lui pour m'embrasser le front. Je souris à cette marque de tendresse qui arrivait rarement entre deux coincés des démonstrations d'affection.

- Tu m'as manquée Bella.

Les marques physiques d'affection étaient une chose. Les déclarations en étaient une autre. Si j'avais peu de souvenirs d'un Charlie Swan tactile, ceux d'un Charlie Swan loquace étaient carrément aux abonnés absents. Résultat, si je ressentais toujours cet élan violent d'amour pour mon père, je n'en ressentais pas moins une profonde gêne face à ces mots que j'avais si peu l'habitude d'entendre de sa part.

Et que faisait Bella lorsqu'elle était gênée ? Elle tournait la conversation en dérision.

- Avoue que c'est surtout ma cuisine qui t'a manquée.

Mon père eut la délicatesse de sourire à ma blague vaseuse. A mon humble avis, avoir transmis son caractère effacé à sa progéniture était une de ses plus grandes satisfactions, ça lui évitait d'être mis en difficulté par sa propre fille. Au moins là, je lui rendais service en abrégeant la conversation.

Je le surpris soudain à se renfrogner. Toute trace de son sourire avait disparu et il me fixait d'un air que je devinais grave. Pas qu'il était du genre à muscler ses zygomatiques à longueur de journée mais je le trouvais relativement renfermé compte tenu des circonstances. L'esprit de Charlie Swan était impossible à sonder, particulièrement lorsqu'on essayait de lire à travers son regard sombre. On n'y distinguait généralement que son propre reflet.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu prenais la nouvelle des béquilles assez bien.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en pensant à la tête de Renée lorsqu'elle avait enfin compris que les béquilles étaient pour moi un profond soulagement. Je retenais tout de même l'attitude toujours sérieuse de Charlie.

- Carlisle lui-même pense que j'ai été sacrément chanceuse sur ce coup. Ce serait profondément insultant pour ceux qui ne sortent pas d'ici sur leurs deux jambes si je me mettais à faire une crise pour des béquilles.

D'accord, j'avais peut-être forcé le côté bénédiction du ciel des béquilles mais je sentais, à la façon qu'il avait de renifler à l'écoute de ce mot, que ce détail avait l'air de lui prendre sacrément la tête.

- Bella, ne crois pas que je ne sois pas soulagé que tu t'en sortes avec si peu de dégâts, mais…

C'était tellement évident que ça me filait des crampes d'estomac. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était où il comptait en venir avec sa propagande.

- te mettre sur des béquilles, avec tes problèmes de… enfin… d'équilibre…

Il avait failli dire maladresse. Depuis quand Charlie Swan était-il quelqu'un de tact ?

- … à mon avis c'est le meilleur moyen pour te renvoyer à l'hôpital illico presto.

Je ne disais pas que je ne partageais pas son point de vue. Je savais ce que je valais en prouesses physiques, et ça n'avait jamais volé très haut. Je savais aussi que des béquilles pour la catastrophe ambulante que j'étais, c'était comme offrir du whisky - Edward, si tu m'entends… - à un alcoolique. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Soit. Et c'était quoi sa solution ?

- Et tu suggères quoi ? Que je reste alitée dans cet hôpital qui sent les corps en putréfaction jusqu'à ce qu'on m'enlève ce plâtre ?

J'étais agacée et ne me cachais pas pour le lui faire comprendre. Même Renée avait évité un scandale sur la dangerosité des béquilles. En fait, je commençais à comprendre son cheminement et ça me révoltait. Ca, c'était comme faire une croix sur la plus réduite possibilité d'indépendance qui s'offrait à moi pendant les deux prochains mois. Adieu les étages, adieu le lycée sans ascenseur. Adieu ma vie.

- Un fauteuil roulant serait beaucoup moins risqué Bella.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Ma poitrine m'élança à cette possibilité qui n'en était pas une à mes yeux. C'était même totalement exclu. J'avais un simple plâtre, dix-sept ans, et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été aussi bénin, il me resterait toujours ma foutue fierté pour refuser catégoriquement cette solution de facilité ô combien humiliante.

- Je préfère me casser les deux bras en m'affalant la tête dans mon plateau au beau milieu du self que de m'asseoir dans un truc pareil.

Bon, peut-être pas. Mais je n'allais pas déambuler dans Forks sur cet engin, pour que la commune toute entière me prenne en pitié et jase dans mon dos. Je valais mieux que ça. Ou plutôt je ne voulais pas faire ce plaisir aux commères notoires. Je ne voulais pas être Billy Black.

- Un fauteuil roulant n'a rien d'humiliant, tu sais.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène avant de manquer de lui cracher mes mots à la figure.

- Ce n'est pas le fauteuil le problème, ce sont les gens d'ici qui compliquent tout. Je ne veux pas leur donner l'occasion de parler de moi. Toi, l'éternel invisible tu devrais comprendre mon point de vue non ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une critique malgré le ton employé, après tout je ne valais pas mieux. Mais Charlie avait parfaitement conscience de fuir le regard des gens. Paradoxal pour le chef de la police locale. Fuir la lumière, rester dans l'ombre confortable de son sofa et de son écran plat.

De toute évidence, il menait une lutte intérieure pour soupirer comme il le faisait. Je savais qu'il était blessé mais franchement, ça n'était pas de lui dont il était question et je refusais qu'on décide à ma place. Accepter le fauteuil, c'était vendre ma liberté. C'était prendre la chambre à l'étage ou le salon au rez de chaussée mais certainement pas les deux. C'était abandonner l'idée de remettre les pieds au lycée avant une éternité puisque le lycée de Forks n'avait pas investi dans le moindre équipement permettant la scolarisation de personnes handicapées. C'était me condamner à la dépression, voilà ce que c'était. Et je ne parlais pas de rendre visite aux Cullen. Je me sentis pâlir au fur et à mesure de mon énumération de la mort. Et je vis Charlie se renfrogner toujours plus alors qu'il me fixait, moi et mon visage décomposé.

Il souffla lourdement, avant de se passer la main sur le visage, comme s'il essayait de garder son calme. Pourtant, c'est profondément abattu qu'il murmura :

- Bella… tu sais… je vais devoir poser des congés et…

Oh. Charlie ne savait apparemment pas comment conclure mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire puisque j'avais parfaitement compris ce qui le tracassait au fond. Le fauteuil pour lui, avant l'extinction de la vie sociale de sa fille, c'était surtout une garantie. La garantie que je n'allais pas mourir un soir, seule à la maison. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Les béquilles c'était un danger supplémentaire pour ma vie déjà fragile, et dans l'esprit de Charlie, c'était inconcevable avec l'idée même de laisser sa fille unique seule à la maison avec un équilibre plus que douteux. Avec des béquilles, il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi.

Pas que je ne partageais pas son point de vue, vraiment. J'étais même entièrement d'accord. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance en moi, c'était juste par réalisme. Mais je préférais risquer de me briser la nuque plutôt que de me retrouver en tête à tête avec moi-même toute la journée. Et pourtant j'aimais la solitude. Mais là c'était vraiment trop. C'était risquer de me voir rechuter dans mon asociabilité, celle de mon arrivée ici. Celle d'avant ma rencontre avec Alice.

Mais avant tout, les béquilles c'était imposer à mon père de mettre son travail de côté pour veiller sur moi. J'avais conscience d'être la priorité dans la vie de mon père, mais ça ne faisait pas de moi son unique préoccupation pour autant. Il aimait son boulot. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander ça. Je ne voulais pas être cette fille égoïste.

L'impasse dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée me fit perdre mon souffle à mesure que ma seule option s'imposait à moi.

La mort dans l'âme, je finis par lâcher les mots fatidiques.

- Va pour le fauteuil roulant alors…

Quatrième réveil

J'avais soif, à en juger par la sensation foutrement désagréable de ma langue engourdie et de ma bouche pâteuse et sèche. Pourtant je ne voulais pas boire. Je ne voulais pas mourir de déshydratation non plus mais si je buvais, j'allais finir par être prise d'une envie pressante, et j'allais donc être obligée d'appeler une infirmière qui viendrait alors me coller dans les fesses un pauvre seau pour handicapés dans lequel je n'aurais d'autre choix que d'y déverser mon urine. Chouette programme. J'ouvris les yeux, priant pour affronter l'adversité d'une vessie défaillante sans le moindre public alentour. Personne à gauche, je tournai alors la tête vers le côté droit de mon lit, et manquai de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Contrairement à mon pseudo infarctus avec Renée, j'avais retrouvé toute ma voix et je ne pus stopper le hurlement d'effroi qui sortit de ma gorge. Les yeux verts de la dernière foutue personne que je m'attendais, pire, que j'avais envie de voir ici me scrutèrent avec inquiétude avant que ma vue ne soit bouchée par la couverture que je m'étais empressée de me foutre sur la tête.

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

Il osait me demander ça ? Je me doutais que j'allais perdre toute crédibilité à le sermonner, planquée comme une lâche derrière ma barrière de laine, mais… qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bon sang ?

- Bordel Edward, mais qu'est-ce… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire l'enfant deux secondes et retirer ce drap de ta tête ?

Je l'entendis remuer et de peur qu'il me l'arrache, je me cramponnais à ma couette, en position de défense que j'espérais suffisamment dissuasive.

- Sans problème. A condition que de ton côté tu me promettes que tu n'as pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil à mon visage de déterrée depuis que tu es dans cette chambre.

Je l'entendis rigoler d'ici. Merde !

- Mentir serait contraire à ma religion.

- Très bien, alors crève.

Il rit, encore. Il se moquait clairement de moi. D'un côté, ce n'était pas lui qui suffoquait déjà avec une couverture sur la tête.

- C'est toi qui va crever, à étouffer sous cette moumoute.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tord, mais j'étais probablement après Alice la personne la plus butée que j'avais jamais rencontrée. Et franchement, ça finissait par en faire du monde.

- J'ai habité Phoenix, crois moi la résistance à la chaleur ça me connait.

- alors j'espère que ton niveau d'apnée est suffisamment développé pour tenir toute la journée parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cette pièce avant un très long moment.

Je commençai à angoisser, à l'idée de passer ma vie dans ces conditions. Est-ce que c'était trop lui demander que de me laisser seule ? Le message n'était pas suffisamment clair peut-être ? Je sentais déjà l'air se raréfier sous les quinze kilomètres d'épaisseur de ce machin. C'était peut-être psychologique mais je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme.

- Long comment ?

- en tout cas, plus de trente secondes, ce qui doit équivaloir à ton record.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt et il dut bien le comprendre. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un champ de vision dégagé pour savoir qu'il arguait un sourire diabolique en cet instant.

- c'est Alice qui t'a dit ça ?

- On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps toi et moi Swan mais crois moi, les détails sordides de ta vie te précèdent.

J'étais aux aguets, telle une pauvre petite marmotte poursuivie par une meute de chiens enragés, si tant est qu'on chasse ce genre de bestiole. Pour ma défense, ma spécialité c'était la littérature et pas les sciences nat. Pas le bon sens non plus il fallait croire.

- Quels détails exactement ?

- Alice a cafté pour l'épisode de la bassine.

Oh. L'épisode malencontreux de la bassine faisait partie de la légende urbaine de Bella Swan l'alcoolique. En réalité, je n'étais pas le moins du monde portée sur l'alcool et c'était bien dommage puisque c'était mon manque d'entrainement qui me valait de partir au quart de tour après deux verres. Manque d'entrainement à l'époque évidemment, puisque je m'étais largement rattrapée depuis, de peur de réitérer ce genre d'expériences saugrenues. Il y a un peu moins d'un an, Jake avait organisé une soirée à La push comme très souvent, et comme très souvent j'avais bu nettement moins que les autres pour être saoule bien avant eux. Pour l'anecdote, le soir où j'avais montré mes fesses à Paul était encore lors d'une soirée différente de celle-ci. Jake avait cru ça malin de faire participer une bande de saoulards au jeu d'apnée le plus con du monde. On plonge sa tête dans une bassine et on la ressort quand on commence à voir des étoiles. Moi qui n'étais pas du genre emballé par ces jeux là que je trouvais profondément stupides et sans intérêt, j'avais été la plus motivée. L'alcool je vous dis. Trente secondes après avoir plongé ma tête, je me suis endormie. S'endormir la tête dans l'eau relevait de l'impossible, Bella Swan l'avait fait. Sans bouteille d'azote, sans rien à part moi et mon coup dans le nez. Et ma quasi noyade par la même occasion.

- Je vais la tuer.

Je l'entendis sourire. Je ne savais pas s'il regrettait d'avoir vendu sa sœur aussi facilement, j'en doutais franchement, mais me mettre dans l'embarras c'était devenu son activité favorite quand on était dans la même pièce. Ce type m'horripilait autant qu'il m'attirait. A une différence près cependant, si j'étais tout à fait capable de lui en coller une, lui sauter dessus était hors de question.

- Comment ? A coup de béquilles ? Frappe fort alors.

Hein, quoi ? Ah oui, Alice et sa grande langue. Qu'elle la foute dans la bouche de jasper, ça l'occupera plutôt que de déballer les moments honteux de ma pauvre vie.

- j'aurai toujours l'avantage sur elle, mes béquilles feront sa taille.

Il rit à ma blague qui n'en était pas nécessairement une. Alice était vraiment vraiment petite. C'est que je commencerais presque à m'habituer à la présence d'Edward Cullen dans ma chambre, même si je continuais de penser qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu fais là ?

Je l'entendis remuer sur sa chaise que j'espérais plus inconfortable encore que ce lit de handicapé.

- Je campe ici pour empêcher Alice d'entrer et de mettre l'hôpital à feu et à sang.

Je ne pus retenir un ricanement attendri. Ca, je me doutais que le personnel hospitalier ne devait pas en mener large de l'autre côté de ce mur. Je me rappelais alors de la discussion que j'avais eu avec Carlisle, qui me paraissait avoir eu lieu il y a un siècle. Edward était chargé de coacher sa sœur, pendant que lui gérait Esmée.

- Comment va ta mère ? Carlisle m'a dit qu'elle était… difficile à tenir ?

- Ca a l'air de t'étonner.

- Et bien, si ta sœur a l'âme d'un bouledogue, Esmée s'apparente plus au Saint-bernard, pour moi. Les babines tombantes en moins, bien sûr.

Il sourit encore, et se passa la main dans ses cheveux que j'imaginais toujours aussi parfaitement cuivrés. Oui, j'avais une ouïe parfaite, à défaut d'avoir un sens de l'équilibre ne serait-ce que modéré, ce qui rajoutait à la bizarrerie de ma personne.

- Tu dois savoir qu'Esmée ne vit que pour les gens qu'elle aime et lorsqu'ils ont un problème, ça devient le sien aussi. Ton accident, elle l'a vécu comme si elle en avait été la victime directe, ou pire, comme si ça avait été Alice. En gros, elle est…un peu à cran. Mais Carlisle s'en occupe, il sait comment la gérer. Je ne préfère pas savoir comment il s'y prend pour la détendre d'ailleurs.

Imaginer la vie sexuelle des Cullen me dégoutait beaucoup moins que celle de Charlie. Ca n'était pas pour autant une partie de plaisir mais je me doutais qu'Edward était le plus à plaindre de nous deux de cette situation. C'était assez évident que Carlisle et Esmée batifolaient beaucoup plus en une semaine que Charlie en dix ans. Ca devait être dû au fait que Charlie ne pouvait pas batifoler. Il était asexué. C'est comme ça. Maintenant chut.

- Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Je me revis frapper à la porte des Cullen pour la première fois. C'était il y a deux ans, Alice avait oublié son portable sur la table en histoire et j'étais venue le lui rapporter, me doutant que cette nana allait faire une syncope en imaginant son meilleur ami enfermé dans le tiroir de Mme Cope toute la nuit. En fait ça n'était pas la première fois. Sept ans avant, la dernière fois que j'étais venue à Forks pour les vacances, j'avais dû accompagner Charlie chez les Cullen qui avaient été victimes d'un cambriolage. J'y avais rencontré Esmée seulement, Alice était en vacances chez ses grands-parents. Edward aussi sans doute. Je ne me souvenais plus des raisons de l'absence de Carlisle, probablement à l'hôpital. Esmée m'avait gentiment offert des cookies et un grand verre de lait. J'avais tout de suite aimé cette femme chaleureuse et magnifique. Alors lorsque j'avais sonné à la porte, sept ans plus tard, et ayant parfaitement en mémoire l'épisode des cookies, je m'étais attendue à retrouver une Esmée légèrement plus âgée mais toujours aussi belle et je n'avais pas été déçue. Ce qui m'avait surprise par contre, ça avait été qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras en me disant que je ressemblais de plus en plus à mon père. Et que c'était un compliment. J'avais alors réalisé qu'elle s'était souvenue de moi, qu'elle m'avait reconnue, et qu'elle enlaçait une gamine comme si elle la connaissait depuis des années alors qu'elles ne s'étaient parlées en tout et pour tout que trente minutes, sept ans plus tôt.

Penser à Esmée me fit sourire et mon petit cœur se réchauffa.

- C'est réciproque.

Il se réchauffa tellement que si je continuais avec cette laine sur la tête, j'allais probablement avoir une insolation interne. Comprenez une déshydratation brutale. J'enlevai brusquement la couverture de mon visage, ravie de pouvoir établir un contact visuel avec Edward de nouveau. Du moins, dans mon sens. Je sus que j'avais raté mon coup lorsque je réalisai qu'Edward devait maintenant avoir sous les yeux un visage cramoisi et dissimulé derrière une touffe bouclée et emmêlée dans tous les sens.

Il devait me trouver parfaitement ridicule, je le savais, mais il eut pour une fois l'intelligence de rester silencieux et de garder pour lui ses remarques. Il se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Oui, ils étaient toujours aussi « cuivremment » beaux.

- Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Bella. Alice est sa fille mais niveau caractère, elles n'ont pas grand-chose en commun. En fait, je ne connais personne qui ait grand-chose en commun avec Alice. Toujours est-il que si elle t'aime autant, en plus de toutes les raisons que tu connais bien sûr, c'est aussi parce qu'elle se retrouve dans ta personnalité, que tu lui corresponds. Et ça c'est quelque chose qu'Alice, malgré tout l'amour qu'elles se portent l'une envers l'autre, ne pourra jamais lui apporter.

A part lors de l'épisode de la boutique où Edward était venu se repentir d'avoir cédé aux avances d'un bébé, je ne crois pas avoir eu la moindre discussion sérieuse avec lui. C'était donc une première, enfin une deuxième. C'est alors que je réalisai dans quelle situation je m'étais mise. Faire ma gamine immature sous une couette était une chose. Me retrouver nez à nez avec Edward Cullen pour seul et unique interlocuteur en était une autre. Sans parler du contexte hospitalier qui ne me mettait pas à mon avantage, c'était la première fois que nous n'étions vraiment que tous les deux, sans aucune possibilité de repli. Du moins pour ma part, car à le regarder aussi stoïque mais surtout aussi posé, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça. J'avais déjà expérimenté la chose et je commençais à me faire à l'idée de bavarder avec Edward. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel sujet de conversation et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Ca n'était plus seulement lui et moi, il s'agissait surtout d'Esmée et de l'amour qu'elle me portait. Ce genre de sujets ne m'avait jamais détendue de toute manière. Ca n'allait pas commencer maintenant alors que le fils de celle que je considérais comme une seconde mère, fils que je ne connaissais que depuis une semaine, me certifiait que je faisais partie de la famille. Je n'avais pas attendu aujourd'hui pour en avoir conscience mais que lui me le dise, ça changeait la donne. Je me raclai la gorge, comme si ça allait m'aider…

- Et tu as deviné tout ça parce que… ?

- Elle me l'a dit. Ca te suffit ou tu préfèrerais une source plus fiable ?

Il souriait comme d'habitude, de son arrogant et atrocement sexy petit sourire en coin. Je tenais à rappeler tout de même que c'était signe qu'il se foutait ouvertement de ma personne. Je le vis alors se pencher dans ma direction, fixer un point fixe sur le sol en lino immonde, et sourire sans moquerie. Sourire franchement.

- C'est bizarre pour moi de me dire que tu fais partie intégrante de ma famille, et qu'on ne s'est rencontré que la semaine dernière.

Je partageais son malaise. Quoique de son côté, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ça. A en juger par le regard qu'il me lançait, ce n'était clairement pas du malaise. Du regret tout au plus. Ca je le partageais aussi. Et comme je n'étais toujours pas relaxée et que notre contact visuel commençait à me filer des vapeurs, je décidai de balancer une blague bien lourde, qui à coup sûr le ferait changer de sujet.

- Oui, c'est bizarre aussi de se dire que si tu avais voulu me culbuter tranquille, il aurait fallu qu'on se rencontre quand tu avais dix-sept ans, et moi dix.

Ca tenait de la blague. Dans le cas contraire, la biche apeurée que j'étais n'aurait jamais osé sortir un truc pareil. Elle serait morte d'une crise cardiaque avant, rien qu'en l'ayant imaginé.

Heureusement pour moi, mais comme je commençais à comprendre qu'il était bon public en ma présence je ne me faisais pas de souci, il éclata de rire. J'eus l'impression de voir son père quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu t'entends aussi bien avec ma sœur. Vous êtes des grandes malades toutes les deux.

Ca aurait pu passer pour une critique, mais toute analogie faite entre moi et Alice était de mon point de vue un sacré compliment. Je lui souris franchement, de toutes mes dents même si c'était toujours moins que mademoiselle Tanya, et il me le rendit. Je remarquai tout de même que ma blagounette lui avait procuré quelques rougeurs magnifiques sur le visage. Cool mais pas tant que ça finalement. Contrairement à l'épisode du bar de samedi, c'était moi qui lui avais cloué le bec.

Une infirmière dont je n'arrivais jamais à retenir le nom mais avec laquelle j'entretenais des rapports assez conflictuels, ouvrit la porte comme un bœuf et meugla à notre encontre que les visites étaient terminées. Quoi, déjà ?

Je regardai Edward se lever à contre cœur, et n'essayai même pas de cacher ma déception en soupirant comme une mourante. Ce n'était pas parce que sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise ou plutôt certains sujets en sa présence, que j'avais envie qu'il s'en aille. Je voulais continuer de le contempler, de l'entendre rire, tout en sachant que c'était mon humour douteux qui en était la cause. Je n'eus pas le droit à un baiser sur le front et ça me rassura car sinon j'aurais probablement dû me faire dépigmenter la peau dans la seconde. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte au fond de la salle, il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Au fait Bella, accident ou pas, tu es toujours aussi jolie.

Cinquième réveil

Mon cri de douleur fut largement atténué par la masse de mon oreiller qui me recouvrait le visage. C'était au delà du pénible, et je ne pensais pas que j'étais capable de surmonter ça. Ca avait été tellement vif que ma jambe m'avait tirée de mon sommeil. Mon sommeil avec Edward en plus ! Je me tournai vers Esmée qui venait de se rasseoir à mes côtés, juste après être allée chercher en urgence une infirmière. Elle me fixait de son regard noisette si réconfortant mais cette fois ci, ça ne suffirait pas à me calmer. Il me fallait vraiment quelque chose de… plus fort. Alors que je serrais les dents le plus fort possible, jusqu'à me faire mal, je sentis sa main fraîche se poser sur mon front brûlant et ce simple contact me fit l'effet d'un glaçon sur une brûlure. Je ne vis pas, trop occupée à garder mes yeux fermés, mais j'entendis des pas progresser jusqu'à mon lit, et ouvrit mes yeux lorsque je reconnus la voix de Carlisle. Il se tenait, calme mais en alerte juste à ma gauche aux côtés d'une infirmière que je ne reconnus pas. La vision qu'il devait avoir de moi n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Il me fixait, désolé, et tripota ma perfusion.

- Il va falloir passer à une dose supérieure d'antidouleur.

- Non !

J'avais eu la présence d'esprit de hurler, sans doute un peu trop fort, ma désapprobation. Carlisle me dévisageait comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je me tordais de douleur et refusais le traitement. Moi-même je me demandais ce qu'il me prenait.

- Bella, je ne vais pas te laisser souffrir comme ça alors que ça pourrait être facilement évité.

- Je ne veux pas… pas de morphine. Carlisle…

Je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix. Tout mais pas ça. Je voulais juste… Une nouvelle vague de douleur me submergea et j'en fus à penser qu'il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de raconter des conneries. J'avais besoin d'antidouleurs, et la grimace qui déforma mes traits sous les yeux de Carlisle dut le conforter dans ses positions.

Alors que l'infirmière s'approchait de mon lit avec une aiguille longue comme mon bras, Esmée se leva pour venir me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Tu vas prendre cette dose ma chérie et tu te sentiras tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Et dès que je sors d'ici, j'interdis à Alice de te remettre devant Hollywood stories, d'accord ?

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, mortifiée à l'idée qu'Esmée ait pu percer mon secret. Avec Alice, regarder cette émission était un passage obligé hebdomadaire. Si d'apprendre que Elizabeth Taylor a été mariée huit fois à sept hommes différents s'était révélé facultativement instructif, apprendre que Jamie Lee Curtis avait dû lutter contre une dépendance à la morphine suite à une simple opération des yeux m'avait fichu un coup. Et Esmée, qui avait regardé l'émission avec nous n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer.

Démasquée, je ne pouvais que m'incliner et ravaler ma honte pour m'être montrée aussi gamine. Espérons qu'elle ne crache pas le morceau à Carlisle, qui nous observait attentivement. Lorsqu'Esmée se releva, elle lui fit un signe de tête et l'infirmière s'approcha avec son engin de torture. Je ne devais pas regarder, je ne devais pas…

Oh mon dieu j'avais regardé et c'était tout simplement inhumain d'enfoncer une aiguille aussi longue. La douleur était toujours présente mais pour avoir regardé Hollywood stories attentivement, je savais que le produit ne tarderait pas à faire effet. Je lançai un regard entre l'excuse et le désespoir à Carlisle qui s'approcha de moi à son tour et plus particulièrement de mon oreille.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir ça Bella mais l'injection via la perfusion n'est possible que pour les patients sous assistance respiratoire.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de me dire, tout simplement parce que je n'y voyais pas de rapport avec la situation. Jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un. Carlisle pensait que c'était la piqûre qui m'avait poussée à refuser la morphine. Il était notoire ici que Bella Swan s'évanouissait à chaque prise de sang. L'aiguille foutait la trouille certes mais la douleur était suffisamment distrayante pour que je me retienne de tomber dans le coma. Son erreur d'interprétation m'arrangeait pourtant. Que mon ange gardien se méprenne sur mes angoisses plutôt qu'il apprenne que j'étais trop influencée par les programmes télé pourris de sa fille.

Je sentais de moins en moins ma jambe, de moins en moins mon corps. J'avais sommeil mais je ne voulais pas quitter Esmée. Elle m'avait parue relativement normale. Bien plus normale que moi en tout cas, ce qui se résumait à la situation habituelle. Je sentis sa main prendre la mienne, de moins en moins cependant. Elle était là, magnifique et adorable. C'était ma Esmée, et je voulais lui parler d'autre chose que de Hollywood Stories. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais au courant pour la moquette et le quasi ascenseur, que je l'aimais encore plus pour ça, je voulais…

Sixième réveil

Je me sentais enfin chez moi et ça, je ne le devais qu'à la tignasse ébène qui s'agitait sous mes yeux à quelques mètres de moi, sans même m'avoir remarquée. Je le devais à Alice. Elle feuilletait un magasine avec Esmée, à l'autre bout de la salle et semblait passablement énervée parce qu'elle y lisait. Elle inclina instinctivement le bout de papier un peu plus dans ma direction et je pus y distinguer la silhouette d'une robe colorée et probablement hors de prix si Alice avait déjà reçu son Vogue du mois de mai. Elles parlaient relativement bas toutes les deux, sans doute pour ne pas me réveiller, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'intercepter une phrase d'Alice qui avait fusé un peu plus fort que les autres :

- Elle doit m'aller maman, il le faut.

Alice dans la logique de sa personnalité entière et surtout excessive, faisait clairement comprendre à sa pauvre mère que porter cette robe était une question de vie ou de mort. C'était toujours le même cirque lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose.

- Crois moi, ça va nécessiter plus de footings que tu ne le penses !

Ca c'était moi qui manifestais ma présence. Le regard que me lança Alice n'avait pas de prix. D'abord assassin, comme à chaque fois que je lui rappelais qu'un corps de déesse ça ne s'obtenait pas tout seul alors que moi-même je ne pratiquais pas le moindre sport et j'étais « gaulée comme une putain de liane » dixit Alice. Ensuite, comme si tout était normal, elle retourna à la lecture de son machin, pour finalement reposer ses yeux sur moi, avec cette fois un éclair de compréhension : j'étais enfin réveillée.

Mon gnome s'élança vers mon lit et me sauta dessus sans plus de ménagement. Ca faisait mal mais c'était supportable. Largement compensé par le fait que j'avais fini par retrouver l'amour de ma vie. Esmée m'adressa un sourire de l'autre bout de la pièce et décida de nous accorder un moment d'intimité en quittant la chambre.

Je reportais mon attention sur Alice et humai son parfum qui m'emplissait les narines. Dior, pure poison. Ca sentait la Alice que j'avais toujours connue, mon Alice, et je savais que j'étais enfin à la maison. Elle se détacha de mon étreinte et mon cœur se serra à la vue des larmes qui baignaient son visage parfait.

- Oh non, Alice… arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie.

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel avant d'éclater en sanglot :

- C'est hors de question. Pas quand je sais que c'est ma faute si tu es dans ce lit.

Je me redressai d'un coup, comme piquée à vif.

- Attends, quoi ?

Je fixai dans une totale incompréhension ma meilleure amie, toute penaude et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, elle qui assumait toujours tout. C'était quoi ces conneries ?

- Bella, tu ne serais jamais tombée si tu avais mis tes converses, comme d'habitude. Moi et mon dégout pour les baskets… j'ai… je t'ai… quasiment forcé à porter ces foutus talons alors que tu ne sais même pas marcher avec.

Sa voix était cassée, comme après un paquet entier de cigarettes qu'Alice ne fumerait jamais. Elle avait horreur de l'odeur du tabac. Elle fut prise d'un hoquet et une autre série de larmes coula le long de ses joues diaphanes. Je la forçai à me regarder parce que si je pouvais supporter ma douleur, je ne pourrai pas m'accommoder de la sienne, c'était hors de question.

- Je t'aime Alice, et quand on aime on fait des concessions, non ?

J'attendais une réponse, elle le savait. Je la vis d'abord hocher la tête, avant de l'entendre prendre la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

- Je pourrais me teindre en blonde pour Jasper.

Mon regard en biais la fit rectifier le tir.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être pas en blonde. Mais en rousse oui.

J'acquiesçai, soulagée par sa rectification immédiate.

- Donc si je ne me teindrai ni en blonde ni en rousse pour tes beaux yeux bleus foncés, j'ai par contre appris à te laisser guider mon look, tu te souviens ? Et donc si la première fois qu'on est sorties, tu m'as effectivement forcée à mettre des talons, toutes les autres fois qui ont suivi j'en mettais spontanément, parce qu'il faut croire que ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça finalement. Je mets mes chaussures comme une grande, tu sais ?

Alice hochait mollement de la tête, avec une moue affligée collée au visage. Elle n'était pas totalement convaincue par ma plaidoirie même si elle en ressentait le besoin. J'espérais pourtant que ça serait suffisant car je refusais qu'elle culpabilise. Pour rien en plus.

- Et je te rappelle que je n'ai rien. Bon, mon sex appeal a dû en prendre un coup mais franchement, qui ça va déranger … à part Mike Newton ?

Ma blague avait eu l'effet escompté. Elle rit, de son superbe rire aux sons de clochettes. Alice ne riait pas comme son frère, mais elle souriait comme lui. Ca m'avait déjà frappée le jour de ma piteuse rencontre avec ce benêt et pourtant je trouvai le moyen de m'en étonner encore aujourd'hui. Les enfants avaient le sourire de leur mère. Le plus magnifique sourire qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Rien que pour ça, je me refusais à la voir pleurer. Parce qu'elle était jolie avec des larmes plein les yeux mais tellement belle quand elle transpirait le bonheur, ou à défaut l'entente avec elle même. Elle essuya ses larmes et me sourit encore plus. Mon petit cœur lâcha, et non je n'étais pas lesbienne.

- Bon, prête à affronter le monde avec quatre pattes au lieu de deux ?

Alice avait retrouvé un minimum de joie de vivre, et comme elle était aussi folle que Renée, elle aussi elle changeait de sujet de conversation aussi vite que la lumière. Sauf que franchement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle en choisisse un autre.

- Alice, les béquilles c'est pas pour moi tu sais…

J'essayais d'être convaincante tout en sachant que ça ne marcherait jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire avaler qu'un fauteuil représentait plus d'avantages qu'une paire de jambes en plastique, et elle aurait raison.

Le visage de mon lutin s'illumina de malice, et franchement sans moyen de défense à part mon plateau repas, elle me foutait la trouille.

- Et bien j'espère que si parce que tu ne vas pas vraiment avoir le choix tu sais ? Je serai ta baby-sitter en chef !

Toute ravie de son annonce, elle sautillait sur place. Moi j'essayais de digérer l'information.

- Alice… Charl…

- Charlie s'est laissé embobiner par le charme féminin des Cullen. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, ça n'est qu'un homme. Ecoute, on a réglé ton problème de fauteuil. On l'a tellement bien réglé que tu vas sortir d'ici béquilles à la main, après un cours particulier avec Papa si tu préfères, et comme ça tu continueras d'avoir une vie normale.

Mon regard d'ahurie devait la gonfler mais Alice se retint du moindre commentaire. J'étais impressionnée. Et parfaitement sceptique. Je connaissais Charlie ainsi que la raison pour laquelle on avait décrété tous les deux que le fauteuil serait la meilleure solution pour moi, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté je devais le reconnaître, et le problème était toujours le même. Ca n'était pas spécialement un souci de maniement des béquilles puisque c'était d'ores et déjà écrit que cette expérience s'avèrerait désastreuse, c'était un souci de surveillance.

- Et tu crois avoir solutionné tout ça en te proposant comme baby-sitter du boulet que je suis ?

Charlie n'accepterait jamais.

- Bella, je ne crois pas avoir solutionné, je l'ai fait. Alice Cullen ne propose jamais rien, elle dit et les autres n'ont qu'à être d'accord avec ses choix. Je te suivrai comme ton ombre, où que tu ailles, je te collerai aux basques ma fille mais finalement tu ne devrais pas voir la différence puisque c'était déjà le cas avant que tu nous fasses un roulé boulé dans l'escalier.

Touché. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas en quoi la frêle Alice qui passait son temps à parler de mode, de garçons et de maquillage aurait pu soulager l'angoisse de mon paternel, et ce malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour ma meilleure amie.

- Arrête, ça n'a pas marché quand même ?

Mon petit cœur battait à tout rompre. J'attendais la chute, parce qu'il y en aurait forcément une. J'attendais le moment où Alice effacerait ce sourire arrogant pour m'avouer d'un air ennuyé qu'elle en était encore aux pourparlers avec Charlie et que ça s'annonçait mal. Pourtant, plus j'attendais et plus ce sourire se renforçait.

- Banane, si je t'en parle c'est que c'est justement tout bon. J'ai dit que je serai ta baby-sitter en chef, ça sous-entend des sous fifres dans l'histoire. Maman se fera une joie de te garder quand je ne le pourrai pas, tu sais que ça ne sera pas un problème pour elle avec ses horaires super flexibles de décoratrice.

Mon pauvre organe vital n'était décidément pas près de se calmer tant je commençais à y croire à son bordel d'organisation. Si ma vie sociale ne tenait pas qu'à un fil, j'aurais probablement tiqué à l'expression « garder ». On aurait dit qu'elle parlait d'un chien, ou pire d'un enfant.

- J'ai aussi contacté Angela qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et elle m'a assurée qu'on pourrait l'appeler sans problème en cas d'urgence. Et puis au pire, il reste Edward.

Je ne savais pas si l'effet de ce prénom lâché comme une bombe se reflétait sur mon visage mais je sentis mes entrailles se faire aspirer de l'intérieur, comme un putain de trou noir qui viendrait bouffer mes organes. Je me sentis blanchir à vue d'œil. Je me sentis mourir.

- Oh mon dieu non !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était sorti du cœur. Alice dut percevoir mon expression horrifiée car elle rit. Cette fille était sadique ça n'était pas un secret, mais surtout elle ne savait pas de quoi je parlais.

- Arrête ton char Bella, j'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez super bien tous les deux et franchement, c'est super. Et je ne risque pas de bousculer son emploi du temps de ministre à lui demander un petit service de garde, crois moi, il glande toute la journée à la maison ou presque. Crois moi, ce serait vraiment en dernier recours, mais ça n'arrivera jamais.

Je me doutais qu'elle mentait, seulement je ne savais pas encore à quel point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour pour certains, rebonjour pour d'autres, **

**je poste ce nouveau chapitre que j'avais prévu de continuer à la base mais comme je pars dans deux jours, je ne pensais pas être capable de pouvoir poster à temps avant mon départ. J'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux. Il aurait été beaucoup trop long par rapport aux autres en plus... alors voilà! **

**bon, vous m'excuserez mais je vais faire ma minute de pub personnelle, je viens de publier le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic l'effet boomerang, avis à ceux ou celles qui aiment les histoires foutues bizarrement, franchement je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement. bon dit comme ça, ça va pas tenter grand monde mais... allez lire et puis zut hein^^**

**réponse aux reviews anonymes: **

- **tagada**: j'aime j'aime j'aime tes reviews, personnellement! ravie que ça te fasse rire, je m'évertue à développer un certain nombre de blagues plus ou moins réussies et de savoir que ça ne tombe pas toujours à plat ça me ravit figure toi. merci à toi pour ces reviews continuelles

- **Irene**: ton enthousiasme fait chaud au coeur alors MERCI pour ça^^

- **crayoline**: j'aime beaucoup alice aussi. elle est folle et c'est celle qui a le plus gros potentiel comique de cette fiction qui n'est pas particulièrement humoristique à la base mais sans tomber dans le mélo non plus. loin de là même. en fait, il s'y passe pas grand chose tout simplement^^ et ça me rend fière de savoir que j'arrive à intéresse un minimum les gens avec une intrigue sans le moindre suspense. merci d'accepter mon insupportable lenteur, j'ai voulu faire des efforts rien que pour toi tiens puisque tu me disais que tu comprenais que je prenne mon temps (non, je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit) et si ça se trouve, c'est un chapitre que tu vas trouver en dessous des autres. je ne t'en voudrai pas, je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite moi-même. et ne t'inquiète pas pour alice, elle est et restera du moins dans cette fic toujours siphonnée. merci de ta fidélité!

- **marine**: ça me perturbe de t'écrire parce qu'en écrivant marine, j'ai l'impression de m'écrire à moi même. menfin... ça me passera^^ nostalgique de ton bac de philo? des heures à glander en maths en faisant semblant de travailler alors que tu ne comprends rien à ce qu'on te demande? des heures de cours avec présence obligatoire? moi aussi j'aimais le lycée et puis j'ai découvert la fac^^ ah, je suis désolée de te rappeler ton boulot, je pense que quand on vient lire des fictions c'est pour s'évader et non pas pour que la réalité nous rattrape alors... toutes mes excuses. Je ne pense pas centrer beaucoup de chapitres sur l'hôpital alors sois tranquille. Surtout que je n'y connais rien alors je ne voudrais pas trop m'enfoncer dans des détails que je ne maitrise pas le moins du monde. elle va l'avoir son baby-sexy-sitter, ne t'inquiète pas, par contre il va falloir être patiente... je ne suis pas prête de vous lâcher ça comme ça les enfants! merci de me suivre en tout cas!

**un merci général à: oliveronica cullen massen, miss DS, patoun, bellardtwilight, Draco jane, tagada, lapiaf8, Irene, crayoline et marine de me prouver chapitre après chapitre leur fidélité! je compte sur vous, sachez le!**

**sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Je jetai un regard lourd d'appréhension à Charlie qui me rendit le même puissance dix mille. Une main sur la poignée de la portière, je déglutis difficilement.

- Prête ?

J'étais résignée. De toute façon, c'était ça ou rester cloitrée chez moi.

- Prête.

Charlie amorça un geste pour venir à mon aide mais je le suppliai silencieusement de me laisser faire. C'était on ne peut plus maladroit mais j'avais répété cette scène toute la journée hier. J'extirpai les béquilles de la voiture avant de les clouer en position sur le bitume, et propulsai mon pauvre corps sur mes deux pieds. Des regards étaient déjà posés sur moi. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Une voiture de police avait le don d'attirer l'attention généralement, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait inévitablement de Charles Swan qui accompagnait sa fille estropiée.

- Et Bella…

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers mon paternel alors que j'en profitais pour empoigner mon sac et le glisser sur mes épaules.

- … Un mot de ta part et je coffre tous ceux qui te chercheront des noises. Tous.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ne manquai pas de sourire à sa requête ridicule mais terriblement tentante.

Pour l'instant je m'en sortais relativement bien alors que je m'éloignais de la voiture de patrouille pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Pour l'instant, j'avais droit à quelques sourires affables. Tout sauf des conversations condescendantes afin de savoir comment ça m'était arrivé, par pitié. Je ne me voilais pas la face, j'étais arrivée bien en avance pour éviter de faire mon show devant toute l'école et je ne connaissais pas les quelques têtes déjà là. Les faux messages de sympathie et de pitié viendraient inévitablement plus tard. La pancarte gigantesque du bâtiment m'interpela alors que je la dépassais.

_Bienvenue au lycée de Forks_.

Oui, bienvenue en enfer.

**[ Coolio – Gangsta's paradise]**

J'avais beau m'être réfugiée derrière un pilier, et un gros, les gens s'arrangeaient pour me tomber dessus et me dévisager en bonne et due forme. Un peu comme à mon arrivée ici. A croire qu'une chasse à la femme estropiée avait été organisée, probablement avec Lauren Mallory à sa tête. Cette nana n'avait jamais pu me piffrer. C'était une amie de Jessica, jolie elle aussi et avec un grain. A la différence de Jessica qui s'avérait insupportable sans le faire exprès, Lauren faisait tout pour l'être, du moins avec ma personne. Jessica était niaise mais gentille. Lauren était nocive. Et si Raspoutine voulait la guerre, elle allait l'avoir.

Bon j'exagérais peut-être un peu. N'empêche que l'impression bête de foire de mes débuts ici revenait me hanter et j'avais horreur de ça. Si j'avais été amputée, j'aurais admis avoir un minimum d'intérêt à leurs yeux, mais là il fallait vraiment que Forks ouvre un centre commercial parce que les jeunes d'ici se contentaient décidément de trop peu.

J'attendais pathologiquement derrière mon pilier qu'Alice fasse son apparition. Je savais pertinemment que ça n'arriverait pas de sitôt car mademoiselle Cullen n'était pas de celles qui se contentaient d'une pauvre douche de prolétaire de cinq minutes. Si elle arrivait à l'heure, ce serait déjà un miracle.

- Hé Arizona !

Cette voix et ce surnom ne pouvaient venir que d'une seule personne et il faisait partie de ceux que j'affectionnais le plus dans ce lycée. Maintenant. N'empêche que pour m'avoir trouvée dans un endroit aussi ridicule il avait dû fouiller tout le bâtiment à ma recherche.

- A la moindre remarque je te castre Mike.

Il fit semblant d'être terrifié par ma fausse menace qu'honnêtement je ne pensais pas si factice que ça.

- Je vois que les galipettes avec Cullen n'ont pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté.

En plus il souriait en coin. Il n'avait pas le droit de sourire en coin, pas en parlant d'Edward. Et surtout pas en insinuant un truc pareil alors que la vérité était bien plus pourrie que ça. Je levai sans hésiter ma béquille droite vers son entrejambe et finalement il dut prendre ma menace au sérieux car il pâlit à vue d'œil. Il se pressa de parer un coup qui ne viendrait pas avec son genou gauche et positionna ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

- Désolé. Mauvaise blague, ma mère m'a raconté et je me doute que ça a dû être moins drôle que ça.

Evidemment qu'il était au courant, sa mère était mon employeur et Charlie avait dû la prévenir.

Il me fixait désormais d'un regard prévenant et je baissai ma garde instantanément. Il était sincère le bougre.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle ?

J'évaluai la situation. Alice n'arrivait pas et je ne voulais pas affronter l'adversité toute seule. Mike était une option. D'un autre côté, déambuler dans le hall avec béquilles et Mike aux bras, c'était attirer Jessica. Et ça, ça n'était définitivement pas une option.

- Bella ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un accident horrible ce week-end. Est-ce que ça va ?

Et oui, Jessica, qui d'autre ? C'était pour cette raison que je ne parlais jamais d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un putain de détecteur de pensées autour de sa personne et elle apparaissait à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de parler d'elle. A moins que ce soit un détecteur à Mike Newton. Peu importe, c'était gavant de se cacher afin d'éviter ce genre de conversations pénibles et inutiles pour finalement les attirer comme des mouches.

- Jess… qui t'a raconté ça ?

Je le savais, mais je voulais qu'elle me le dise. Je voulais avoir une raison officielle de détester Lauren Mallory. Qui elle-même devait l'avoir appris on ne sait trop comment.

Jessica était en pleine contemplation de Mike qui lui sourit poliment avant de m'accorder à nouveau toute son attention. Se tourner vers moi et prêter attention à ce que je disais dut vraiment lui arracher le cœur sous son 90 C.

- Oh tu sais, des gens. Tout se sait dans ce patelin. Il parait que tu t'es cassée la figure juste sous les yeux d'Edward Cullen ? Il a été sacrément choqué le pauvre. Enfin, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Cette fille n'était pas méchante. En tout cas ça n'était pas volontaire. Non, pas volontaire. Elle était blonde, enfin un peu. Elle avait un handicap certain. Puis mon monologue intérieur s'arrêta de lui-même lorsque je pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait baragouiné. J'avais atterri aux pieds d'Edward. Bizarrement, j'avais comme qui dirait occulté ce léger détail. Léger détail qu'il avait bien pris soin de me cacher. C'était officiel, si Edward n'avait pas été insensible à mes charmes à une époque, celle-ci était révolue depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvée la robe déchirée, le corps ensanglanté et meurtri par de multiples bouts de verre enfoncés dans ma peau blafarde.

Je fixais Jessica avec l'envie latente de lui arracher la tête. Mike ne m'en empêcherait pas, j'en étais certaine. Il avait parfaitement conscience du béguin de cette fille pour sa personne, et jusqu'ici ça ne l'avait jamais interpelé plus que ça. J'avais autant envie de la décapiter qu'elle me faisait de la peine. Bizarre. L'envie de la décapiter fut la plus forte et je ne résistai pas à l'idée de lui foutre le retour de sa vie. Verbalement parlant.

- Et bien, tu vas devoir revoir tes sources parce que je peux t'assurer qu'Edward n'était pas le plus choqué de nous deux par nos activités de ce week-end. Je ne le pensais pas aussi… inventif ?

Ca sonnait comme une question et pourtant j'étais la seule à savoir de quoi j'étais en train de parler. Le sous entendu feint dans ma phrase sembla faire son cheminement dans le cerveau de Mike qui me fixait sans rien comprendre. Jessica elle, était complètement larguée. La pauvre fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ah finalement, elle semblait avoir sa petite idée sur la question car son ton n'était pas des plus amicaux. Autant aller jusqu'au bout maintenant que je m'étais mise à mentir comme… comme Alice.

- Je veux dire que je me doutais qu'Edward Cullen était un vicieux mais pas à ce point là. Ce type m'a… « choquée » de biens des façons. Et toute une nuit en plus. A la fin il s'est tellement laissé emporter par… le moment… que ça a mal fini. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi sportif…

J'avais un sourire vicieux et apparemment Mike aimait ça. Je réglerais mes comptes avec lui plus tard. Jessica avait compris le message. C'était évident, elle était sur le point de vomir. Ou de pleurer. Quant à moi… et bien j'étais relativement fière de mon baratin. Je n'avais pas rougi, je n'avais pas cillé. Je me serais presque auto-persuadée avoir vécu une nuit de débauche avec Edward Cullen. Ne restait plus qu'à s'assurer que ma réputation n'allait pas passer de « meilleure copine d'Alice Cullen » à « fraichement baisée par Edward ». Je ne me faisais pas de souci, Jessica était tellement vexée qu'elle n'irait pas le crier sur les toits. Tôt ou tard elle comprendrait que je m'étais payée sa tête mais franchement ça valait le coup. Elle fixa Mike avec hésitation, ne sachant ouvertement pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer et finit par s'en aller, déboussolée par mes fausses confessions.

Le blondinet me siffla avec une visible admiration dans ses prunelles bleu clair. Je lui souris afin de faire diversion et lui colla mon poing dans les côtes. Ma victime souffla pour évacuer la douleur. Utiliser des béquilles finirait par me donner une force décente dans les bras tout compte fait. Mon cas n'était peut-être pas voué à l'échec finalement.

- Ca c'était pour le sourire vicelard d'il y a vingt secondes quand tu m'as prise pour une pute.

Ce même sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

- Elle va faire une dépression.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

- Elle gobe vraiment n'importe quoi.

Oui, ma phrase avait un double sens. Je n'étais pas sure que Mike l'ait saisi, mais ça n'était pas le but non plus. Celui-ci stoppa ma course effrénée à béquilles en m'agrippant le bras et je lui fis face.

- Je t'avais dit que l'idée qu'il se passe un truc entre toi et Cullen n'était ridicule qu'à tes yeux seulement.

- Arrête, elle y a peut-être cru mais crois moi, en ce moment même elle doit se demander comment cette erreur de la nature a bien pu se produire entre un top model et… juste Bella Swan.

Mike n'avait toujours pas relâché mon bras. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de fixer sa paluche autour de mon énorme biceps dans l'espoir que ça le réveille. De toute évidence, non.

- Ouvre les yeux deux secondes, Jess fantasme sur mon corps d'athlète depuis trois ans alors que je n'ai d'yeux que pour une petite brune au caractère pourri.

La petite brune, c'était moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever « caractère pourri ». Je baissai les yeux par la gêne que cette conversation oppressante m'occasionnait. Je n'aimais pas ressasser des sujets que pour ma part je croyais clos. Surtout lorsque je me sentais affreusement coupable dans l'histoire. Mike dut visiblement comprendre mon embarras car il me dédia un large sourire avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. C'était du sous-Cullen, mais ça restait mignon.

- Fais pas cette tête Bella, j'suis pas en train de te faire une déclaration, t'es déjà au courant de toute façon. C'était juste pour te prouver que tu es sans doute la plus grande rivale de Jessica Stanley dans ce bahut et que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Je pensai pendant une seconde à demander une bonne fois pour toute à Mike pourquoi Jessica n'était pas son type, en dehors du fait que moi je l'étais, mais je ne voulais pas jouer l'entremetteuse pour cette pimbêche. Elle était copine avec Mallory alors… Je rembrayai sur le sujet.

- Après Alice. Alice est quand même super canon.

- C'est certain, mais je ne pense pas qu'Alice ait déjà pensé à sauter son frère.

Ca ne manquait pas de logique. Alice pouvait avoir des réactions bizarres pour le commun des mortels mais pas à ce point. Je ris bien malgré moi à notre humour douteux et m'aperçut finalement que Mike m'avait lâchée et qu'on avait bien dû parcourir une dizaine de mètres. J'étais à présent à découvert et tout le lycée me dévisageait.

Alors que Mike s'apprêtait à gambader gaiement, semblant oublier que j'allais avoir du mal à suivre son rythme, ce fut moi qui le retins par la manche cette fois. J'avais trop peur qu'il me laisse seule.

- Je t'en supplie reste avec moi…

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air angoissé car il prit ma supplique au sérieux et ne me quitta plus d'une semelle. Je ne croisai pas Angela et Alice semblait avoir oublié de se lever. Pour ce qui était des autres, je me serais bien passée de les voir. Mike s'arrêta enfin devant ma salle, qui par miracle se situait au rez-de-chaussée et je rentrai en cours de physique-chimie. Seulement deux personnes étaient déjà installées sur leur tabouret et c'était deux personnes de trop. Ruth machin chose et Ben Cheney. Il craquait pour Angela. C'était un adolescent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectueux de la gente féminine – beaucoup trop à mon humble avis – mais certainement encore trop entreprenant au gout du père d'Angela, le révérend Weber de la paroisse de Forks. Ce type était un conservateur de premier ordre qui n'admettait pas la moindre incartade à la Bible. La vie privée d'Angela Weber n'était donc pas des plus épanouies et c'était bien dommage car je l'avais surprise en cours de sport à mater Cheney derrière ses lunettes. Il n'était certainement pas une gravure de mode, Angela était d'ailleurs de mon avis, mais il était probablement le type le plus gentil et désintéressé de ce bahut. En plus, Angela n'était sortie qu'avec Eric Yorkie pendant un temps et savoir qu'un type, autre qu'un névrosé monomaniaque et légèrement efféminé sur les bords, crevait actuellement d'amour pour elle lui faisait voir la vie en rose.

Ah oui, et Ben était accessoirement mon voisin de paillasse. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de me prendre pour Alice. Comme il était inévitable qu'on engage la conversation, surtout vu mon état, autant que ça dévie sur n'importe quoi d'autre que sur ma personne : j'allais jouer les entremetteuses. Alice allait me sauter au cou. Elle n'était pas la grande copine d'Angela tout simplement parce qu'elles ne se parlaient pas souvent, ayant des personnalités plus que diamétralement opposées, encore plus qu'Alice et moi, Angela étant une fille encore plus timide que je ne l'étais. Draguer un connard de barman après qu'il vous ait servi un whisky, c'était impensable pour une fille qui allait au temple tous les dimanches en jupe, collant et serre-tête.

Mais Alice avait tout de suite réalisé qu'Angela méritait mieux qu'Eric Yorkie. N'importe qui aurait pu le comprendre ceci dit.

Ben Cheney, je n'allais pas te lâcher de l'heure mon pote.

**[ Regina Spektor – fidelity]**

Je m'approchai, claudiquant lamentablement sur mes quatre pieds, et eus l'agréable surprise de voir Ben se lever et me tirer le tabouret pour me faciliter la tâche. Je n'aimais pas qu'on m'aide, mais là c'était ça ou la chute en public. Je lui adressai ce que j'espérais être l'un de mes plus beaux sourires et déballai lentement mes affaires. S'il voulait engager la conversation, c'était maintenant ou jamais et je ne pouvais décemment pas lancer le sujet Angela de but en blanc. J'étais peut-être l'entremetteuse du jour mais je ne m'appelais pas Alice pour autant.

- Je me suis fracturé le tibia une fois, c'était la première fois que j'allais au ski.

Dieu avait vraisemblablement entendu mes prières. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir introduire Angela dans la conversation mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'attendre à ce qu'il aborde le sujet de lui-même.

- C'était sur quelle piste ?

Je n'étais pas une adepte du ski, pas en habitant à Phoenix et encore moins en ayant mon sens de l'équilibre. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de savoir qu'il en existait des vertes, bleues rouges et noires. Et ouais.

Je scrutais le visage de Ben et entraperçus l'esquisse d'un sourire. Je n'en compris la raison que lorsqu'il me répondit :

- Aucune. On était arrivé depuis cinq minutes, j'ai glissé avec mes baskets sur une plaque de verglas juste devant l'hôtel.

Le pauvre n'osait pas lever les yeux vers moi. La honte était inscrite sur son visage. J'hésitai à lui raconter ma version pour le décomplexer de sa chute ridicule mais me ravisai à la seconde où les mots fatals allaient franchir ma gorge. Il y avait des limites. A la place, je souris franchement. J'avais trouvé mon frère de poisse.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule, plus large que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Je te revaudrai ça toute ma vie.

Ses rougeurs redoublèrent, finalement on se ressemblait plus que ce que je croyais, mais il me sourit sincèrement. On était voisins dans cette matière depuis le début de l'année et pourtant on ne s'était pas parlé tant que ça. Il m'avait déjà prouvé qu'il était bien trop gentil pour son propre bien et moi, j'avais dû lui démontrer que les rumeurs sur mon caractère de chien étaient fondées. En gros il ne me devait rien, mais qu'il fasse l'effort de me distraire et de me rassurer me touchait profondément.

La sonnerie avait retenti depuis trois bonnes minutes et les étudiants arrivaient au compte goutte. Matière pourrie. Je détestais les sciences. J'avais une certaine tolérance envers les sciences nat, mais la physique chimie et les maths me filaient des boutons. L'avantage quand on avait des béquilles, c'était qu'on ne pouvait ni aller chercher le matériel, ni aller au tableau se faire assassiner. J'aurais dû penser à me casser la jambe plus souvent.

Ben ne me reparla pas de tout le cours, les bavardages n'étaient clairement pas son truc et personnellement je ne voulais pas me forcer à trouver un sujet de conversation creux au possible. J'étais vraiment une lâche, oui.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, puis à notre semblant de chromatographie qui me rappelait vaguement l'état actuel de mon jean, et je me tournai vers mon voisin. J'avais été une lamentable fiotte, mon plan entremetteuse avait échoué à cause de mon manque flagrant d'acharnement, mais je devais au moins ça à Angela.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu viens manger avec nous ce midi.

Son regard absolument mortifié brisa mon assurance soudaine.

- Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu… évidemment…

J'étais franchement faite pour tout sauf ce qui demandait tact et doigté. Pas grand-chose en l'occurrence. Prof de sport peut-être. Ah non, trop allergique à la matière pour ça.

- Angela Weber sera là, non ?

Le nom de mon amie avait sifflé si rapidement dans les airs que je n'étais pas sure de l'avoir entendu. Ca et la voix anormalement basse de mon voisin. Je lui souris de façon pas si innocente que ça. Bien sûr qu'Angela serait là, elle mangeait avec nous tous les vendredis. Ce petit vicieux l'avait bien compris. Que la présence d'Angela le mette dans un tel état, c'était tout simplement adorable. Je décidai en bonne peau de vache que j'étais de le charrier un peu.

- Tu sais, que tu m'annonces qu'Alice t'impressionne, je le comprendrais, elle fait peur à tout le monde, mais Angela Weber… c'est probablement la fille la moins terrifiante de ce lycée.

- Evidemment qu'Alice me fout la trouille, mais Angela… Non, je sais vraiment pas si je vais pouvoir manger avec vous…

- … Alors que la fille de tes rêves est assise juste en face de toi ?

Ben me dévisageait quelque part entre l'incrédulité et la déception. Je pouvais comprendre son incrédulité première, mais pas son deuxième sentiment.

- Tu l'as deviné hein ?

Ce petit gars qui devait me dépasser d'une demi tête - mais qui devait en faire une demi de moins que sa dulcinée - me faisait de la peine. Ca aurait pu être moi à sa place, à me consumer d'amour pour … je ne savais qui mais en tout cas ça aurait clairement pu être moi. J'étais toute aussi handicapée. Et je compris alors sa déception, celle de ne pas avoir su le garder pour lui.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Angela aussi l'a deviné et pour en avoir parlé avec elle plusieurs fois, tu devrais tenter ta chance.

Effet rougeurs en action, il me dévisageait, mortifié par ce que je venais de lui dire.

- J'ai franchement plus qu'à me suicider.

Je passai outre le fait que cette remarque lui faisait pousser les seins tant c'était typique de la gente féminine. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas sérieux, sinon il risquait de mal prendre le fait que je lui ris au nez.

- Mets fin à tes vieux jours si tu veux mais avant viens manger avec nous… s'il te plait.

Le pauvre semblait vraiment tiraillé. Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour le convaincre, honnêtement j'avais fait mon maximum, Angela ne me le pardonnerait jamais si elle l'apprenait. Après tout, je l'avais vendue.

- Oh et concernant Alice, je sais qu'elle en jette avec ses airs de reine des glaces et je ne te dirai pas que ce n'est qu'une façade parce que je la connais et son plus gros défaut est sans aucun doute son égocentrisme, ce qui fait qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas aux inconnus. Ca n'est pas méchant, crois moi, elle est juste… naturelle. Bref, quand on la connait et qu'elle a enfin pris conscience qu'on existe, c'est un bisounours. Vraiment.

J'avais légèrement omis le fait qu'Alice savait prendre la peine de s'intéresser aux gens quand elle était en chasse sentimentale ou sexuelle, ce qui excluait totalement Ben Cheney.

La sonnerie me fit sursauter. J'avais complètement oublié où nous étions, bien que ça ne soit pas réellement préjudiciable vu le professeur au summum du laxisme que nous avions. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'avais enfin bouclé mon sac et jeté ma feuille de chromatographie que Ben me sourit, un peu plus pâle qu'avant, en m'annonçant qu'il acceptait de manger avec nous. Victoire !

Visiblement je n'aurais pas dû crier victoire trop vite. C'était bien joli d'avoir réuni à une même table Romeo et Juliette mais encore fallait-il qu'ils se parlent. Ce que j'avais avoué un peu plus tôt à Ben à propos d'Angela semblait l'avoir traumatisé au point qu'il n'ose même plus lui adresser la parole. Bonjour les bonnes résolutions. Comme à son habitude Angela, que l'on sentait bien plus fébrile cependant, se contentait d'écouter Alice déblatérer sa vie en riant aux blagues quand il y en avait, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de son voisin.

Face à ce tableau apocalyptique, Alice me lança un regard désespéré. J'étais vraiment une entremetteuse de merde, clairement.

J'avais lancé le sujet des vacances, j'avais récolté un zéro pointé. Le sujet des films à aller voir cette semaine, idem. Alice qui les prenait de toute évidence pour des geeks, avait même voulu embrayer sur le fameux débat : Superman vs Batman. Si le sujet avait clairement enjoué Ben, ça n'était pas le cas d'Angela.

Une fille rousse, petite avec de jolies bouclettes et des tâches de rousseur passa en coup de vent devant notre table non sans repérer l'unique mâle de la bande.

- Salut Ben !

Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que ce bonjour était pour le moins inoffensif. Un simple sourire, sans la moindre position aguicheuse. J'avais pourtant cru voir Angela se raidir. Ca avait été léger mais présent tout de même. Cette rousse était mon héroïne. Et Alice n'en avait pas loupé une miette non plus.

- Ben, mon chou, tu viens avec nous. Tout de suite.

Comment ça avec nous ? Le regard que me lança Alice me suggéra sur le champ de fermer ma grande bouche. Ben était tout aussi halluciné mais il devait avoir senti qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier la bête. Et puis ça n'était pas comme s'il était actuellement pris dans une activité passionnante. Alice, et donc nous aussi, se leva avec un sourire d'excuse pour Angela et quitta le self sans plus de cérémonie. Ce n'était certes pas le moment de discuter mais j'avais certains scrupules à laisser Angela finir de manger toute seule. J'adressai à cette dernière un sourire d'excuse qu'elle balaya d'un revers de sa main même si je pouvais clairement voir qu'elle était inquiète de nous voir disparaître avec Ben. Je rattrapai les deux autres qui avaient déjà atteint les portes battantes et me faufilai entre eux. Au détour d'un couloir, Alice stoppa sa course et je lui rentrai dedans alors que Ben avait pris soin de regarder où il allait, lui.

- Bien, Ben je veux une réponse et vite. Est-ce que tu es une fiotte ?

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive face à cette entrée en matière qui était on ne peut plus « Alice Culleniesque ». Autrement dit surprenante. Je ne savais pas que c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait sa mission d'entremetteuse, en faisant flipper ses victimes. D'un autre côté, si ça marchait… Pourvu qu'elle ne me fasse jamais le coup, je risquerais de lui arracher les cheveux à me faire hurler dessus comme ça, meilleure amie ou pas. J'avais une sainte horreur des cris et des ordres. J'avais prévenu, j'avais un caractère pourri.

Ben la fixait avec des yeux paniqués. Le pauvre devait enfin avoir pris conscience que ça sentait l'embuscade, et que le sergent major Cullen ne déconnait pas.

- Euh… non…

Avec une mollesse pareille, Alice n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Même Angela l'avalerait tout cru et pourtant c'était sans doute la fille la moins mordante que je connaissais. Elle l'était si peu que si elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude de m'adresser de magnifiques sourires toutes les cinq minutes, je penserais sans doute qu'elle était édentée.

- Est-ce que tu es un homme fort et indépendant ?

Ben me dévisageait comme si la réponse à sa question se trouvait sur mon front. Une demi-bouchée, elle allait en faire. Personnellement, là j'avais envie de lui casser les dents. On était en réunion de crise là, ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux pendant le repas ? Un peu de nerfs, nerd !

- Et bien, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place… mais … je pense que… oui ?

- Non, tu es une fiotte, une énorme fiotte et je t'interdis de pleurer comme un bébé, parce qu'une tapette c'est vraiment pas sexy.

Ben regardait par terre à présent. J'avais pitié de lui, Alice n'était pas tendre, mais je savais qu'elle avait un plan, et même si je ne voyais pas lequel exactement pour l'instant, il y avait une forte probabilité pour que je finisse par lui donner raison. Alors autant le faire tout de suite. Elle avait tout mon soutien pour le décoincer. Le syndrome de Gilles de la tourette dont elle semblait atteinte m'avait surement contaminée parce que plus je regardais Ben se dépatouiller avec son malaise et plus j'avais envie de le frapper.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur exactement ?

Je crus voir Ben rougir furieusement mais je ne voulais pas en rajouter au supplice de la situation en le scrutant comme une bête de foire. Il regardait toujours ses pieds avec une intense concentration.

- Le révérend…

Tiens, ça me rappelait un détail, Ben était membre de la chorale du temple de Forks. Quoi, pour ma défense c'était un lieu où je ne mettais jamais les pieds. Dieu tolérait peut-être les athées, mais pas le révérend Weber.

Alice démarra évidemment au quart de tour. Elle détestait ce type.

- C'est un tro…

Je venais de coller ma main sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de proférer une quelconque insulte envers ce serviteur de Dieu un peu extrémiste sur les bords.

Alice Cullen était interdite de séjour là bas depuis que le révérend l'avait surprise en train de fourrer sa langue au fond du larynx d'un paroissien. Elle avait quatorze ans. Selon lui, le sexe était péché. Alice elle, ne parvenait pas à saisir la différence entre forniquer et procréer. Elle considérait que pour avoir ses trois enfants, le révérend n'avait pas dû être si prude que ça. Quant à moi qui avais bel et bien saisi la différence entre ces deux termes, je plaignais sa femme.

Non seulement c'était un ecclésiastique, mais en plus c'était le beau-père potentiel de Ben et il se pouvait qu'il nous en veuille. Si ça se trouve, c'était même un espion engagé par le pasteur pour piéger les mauvais chrétiens. Ceux qui subissaient le dédain du révérend ne trouveraient certainement pas cette idée aussi débile qu'elle en avait l'air. Il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à Alice. Je décidai de prendre les rênes deux minutes, le temps qu'elle se reprenne.

- Ecoute Ben, le révérend me fout une trouille bleue à moi aussi et de ce que j'en sais, pour Angela c'est pareil. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne s'opposera jamais à son père, pas d'elle-même en tout cas. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu … prennes le contrôle de la situation. Que tu lui montres que cette relation te fout peut être les chocottes vis-à-vis de son paternel mais que tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter là pour autant. Ce serait trop bête.

Alice avait visiblement repris ses esprits, loin de sa guérilla contre le pasteur de la ville, et je lui rendis les rênes volontiers. Parce que c'était bien beau de déballer des choses évidentes, mais pour ce qui était de la mise en pratique, j'étais nase.

- Oui, Angela a juste besoin d'un homme, un vrai… surtout après Eric Yorkie…

Son regard en biais, je l'avais vu. Je dus me forcer de garder mon sang froid, c'était une discussion sérieuse après tout.

- Voilà ce que tu vas faire, tu vas la choper après son cours de… maths dans une heure, tu vas la coller contre un mur et tu vas la…

- L'embrasser !

J'avais crié comme une hystérique, et les deux trois personnes du couloir se tournèrent vers nous, mais la fin de la phrase d'Alice me foutait tellement les boules que j'avais préféré prendre les devants avant qu'elle sorte ce que je savais qu'elle allait sortir. Alice se tourna vers moi, indignée par ce que j'avais osé lui faire alors qu'elle me le faisait tout le temps : lui couper la parole.

- Non, c'est pas ce que j'al…

- Si, c'est tout à fait ce que tu allais dire.

Mon ton était ferme et pour lui rappeler avec qui elle était je tournais la tête vers Ben, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mon gnome sembla percuter lorsque le regard ô combien puceau de Ben Cheney rencontra le sien, survolté.

- Oui… oui bien sûr que c'est ce que j'allais dire !

Je pris Ben par les épaules pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant.

- T'as compris Ben ? Prends le contrôle.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il me sourit, non il nous sourit. Il était tremblotant mais la volonté semblait là. A sa place, j'aurais sans doute hurlé à ces deux folles que nous étions d'aller se faire foutre. Et j'aurais eu bien raison d'ailleurs. Mais non, il nous remercia silencieusement et partit d'un pas fébrile et relativement absent vers sa salle de cours lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Une vague de panique me submergea lorsque je compris que c'était la reprise, que ma salle était à l'étage et que j'étais à béquilles. L'avantage d'arriver après tout le monde, c'était que les escaliers étaient déserts. L'avantage d'aller en littérature, c'était qu'étant bonne élève, mon professeur me laissa tranquille.

Amen.

Alice claqua la porte de la villa sans la moindre délicatesse. C'était sa façon à elle de prévenir de son arrivée. Soit. Elle jeta négligemment son sac de sport sur le carrelage, à côté d'une statue contemporaine que je côtoyais depuis des années et que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à identifier en une forme existante. Elle garda son sac de cours US avec elle en me prévenant qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, elle ne prenait qu'une douche rapide pour se décrasser. Une douche rapide, ça voulait dire que j'en avais pour quinze minutes à poireauter dans ce salon vide.

Alors qu'Alice montait quatre à quatre les marches désormais recouvertes d'une sublime moquette écrue de l'escalier, je détournai le regard de la scène du crime. Ma jambe endolorie se réveilla brusquement, puis se rendormit aussitôt. Putain de réminiscence.

Je décidai d'élire domicile sur leur moelleux canapé aux cinq coussins d'épaisseur et me relevai sans hésitation lorsque les premières notes d'un piano résonnèrent dans la pièce. Un salon pas si vide que ça finalement.

**[Lady gaga – Paparazzi (version acoustique)]**

Alors que je claudiquais jusqu'à la pièce ouverte en contrebas où je savais qu'il y trônait un sublime piano à queue noir, mon cœur se réchauffa à la pensée de celui que j'allais trouver, ses sublimes fesses posées délicatement sur le banc en bois devant l'instrument. Je ne m'emballais pas, j'étais juste contente à l'idée de parler un peu avec Edward. Et de pouvoir le mater, évidemment. Bon maintenant j'avais mes limites, me faire charrier et le titiller en retour pendant cinq minutes voire même une demi heure c'était super, l'avoir comme baby sitter attitré me suivant jusqu'à la porte des toilettes pour vérifier que j'arrivais à m'asseoir toute seule, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Je l'aperçus enfin, deux marches plus bas, plus beau encore que derrière son comptoir de bar. Dire qu'il jouait bien était un euphémisme à la limite du vexant. Il ne jouait pas bien, il se fondait dans le piano. Ce type avait fait ça toute sa vie et je me sentis encore plus diminuée avec mes capacités inexistantes. Il me sembla reconnaître la musique qu'il était en train de jouer, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'allais en avoir pour la journée à m'en rappeler. A moins que je lui demande. Si j'avais bien eu l'intention d'engager la conversation à la base, maintenant que je le contemplais dans son élément naturel, j'avais peur d'être un parasite. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas le déranger.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Edward était impliqué dans ce qu'il jouait. Ses mains se mouvaient avec une dextérité que je lui enviais sincèrement, ses doigts longs et fins de pianiste effleurant à certains endroits les touches alors qu'à d'autres, il les frappait. De toute façon, cette vue m'allait clairement, ses mouvements faisant ressortir les muscles de son dos.

J'étais prête à m'éclipser, ni vue ni connue, le laissant à son œuvre alors qu'il n'avait même pas relevé ma présence lorsque la musique se fit soudain plus connue à mon oreille. Je connaissais définitivement cet air. Une seconde plus tard, la vérité s'imposa à moi et le regard que je déposai sur mon pianiste préféré était relativement troublé par cette révélation surprenante.

- Ton sex appeal est en chute libre maintenant que je sais que tu es fan de Lady Gaga.

Ma voix avait eu l'air suffisamment forte pour qu'il réalise ma présence cette fois, ce qui lui fit rater sa note. Puis une autre. D'accord, là je culpabilisais. Finalement, il laissa tomber l'instrument et se tourna d'un seul bloc vers moi, l'intruse, un sourire coupable sur son visage parfait. Je lui souris à mon tour, ravie de l'avoir démasquée dans son show de pianiste serial lover, et il se décala vers la gauche du banc, tapotant la partie droite où avaient séjourné ses fesses une minute plus tôt pour me faire signe d'approcher. Si j'avais pu courir, je l'aurais fait. A la place j'enfournai encore une fois ma super monture à deux pattes métalliques et tanguai tant bien que mal jusqu'au siège, essayant de garder mes coups de béquilles pour quelqu'un d'autre. Avec la grâce d'un éléphant, je m'assis juste à ses côtés et réalisai que c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi proche de son corps qui transpirait la sensualité. J'allais faire une attaque. Son parfum vint chatouiller délicatement mes narines sensibles et espérant être discrète, j'inspirai cette odeur merveilleuse afin de m'en remplir les poumons. Eau d'Orange verte, Hermès. J'étais amoureuse de ce parfum depuis mes dix ans. J'avais fermé les yeux et pensai à les rouvrir, ne voulant rien perdre du spectacle d'Edward à dix centimètres de moi. Je n'aurais pas dû, peut-être aurait-il fini par arrêter de me fixer et je n'aurais jamais su qu'il m'avait vu faire. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et franchement c'était pire que tout. Si je n'avais pas cette foutue capacité, que dis-je, cette tare de rougir à la moindre honte, j'aurais très bien pu lui faire avaler que je reniflais l'odeur du piano. Là j'étais démasquée.

Pour tenter de me divertir, j'examinai sa tenue du jour. Un T-shirt blanc du Peaks et un jean noir. De toute évidence, il bossait ce soir. Avec un peu de chance il boirait en l'honneur de ses fidèles clientEs et il oublierait dans l'alcool ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ou alors il vomirait en pensant à moi. Chouette programme.

A mon grand bonheur, il se décida à parler. Moi j'en étais restée à mon trop long moment de ridicule.

- Alors comme ça, sex appeal et Lady gaga ne font pas bon ménage ?

Il souriait de son éternel sourire en coin, j'étais cuite. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'enquiquiner, je reprenais toujours mes esprits.

- Non, ça fait tellement… gay.

Ma remarque lui arracha un rire et je gémis presque en l'entendant glousser. Oui, c'était pathétique mais avais-je besoin de souligner encore une fois que je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée aussi près de lui ? Ni aussi près de ce piano d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais osé m'y asseoir avant aujourd'hui. Pas qu'on me l'ait interdit, mais j'avais senti que je n'y avais pas ma place, comme si j'étais indigne de le toucher. Vu le talent de celui à qui appartenait l'instrument, je comprenais mieux mon appréhension. Je contemplais sa pomme d'Adam descendre et monter, monter et descendre, dans un geste terriblement sexy.

Edward se passa une main dans ses cheveux toujours cuivrés, me ramenant chez le commun des mortels et dissipant mes réflexions.

- Tout est de la faute de ce truc qui nous sert de sœur à tous les deux je te signale.

Je lui jetai un regard sceptique. Il avait le droit d'avoir des goûts de nana. Qui étais-je pour le juger, moi qui écoutais du disco en cachette ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu la connais comme moi et c'est un putain de dictateur quand elle s'y met celle là.

Là j'acquiesçais sans hésitation. Et j'aimais l'entendre jurer. Prends ça, révérend Weber !

- Malgré tous mes efforts, ses gouts en matière de musique restent limités et je crois que j'ai été tellement acharné à vouloir lui faire aimer le classique quand elle était petite, qu'elle y est devenue allergique.

Ca se tenait, Alice ne savait pas qui était Chopin.

- Du coup quand je joue et qu'elle est à la maison, j'ai interdiction formelle de faire un morceau qu'elle ne connait pas… Je te laisse imaginer les choix de musique qu'il me reste.

Pas grand-chose en effet. Je lui frappais l'air de rien le torse du revers de ma main gauche, pour le taquiner mais aussi pour tâter la marchandise. Je m'étais presque fait mal, bordel !

- Et c'est quoi le châtiment pour avoir transgressé la règle ?

Il me fixa d'un air grave et j'eus presque peur de sa réponse.

- Cette barge me pince les tétons et crois moi tu t'en souviens encore trois heures plus tard.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les siens, qui étaient légèrement visibles sous le fin tissu du T-shirt qu'il portait. Complètement flippé, Edward croisa ses larges bras sur sa poitrine de telle façon qu'ils soient désormais inaccessibles à mes petites mains. Merde, il ne plaisantait pas avec la douleur finalement. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil aux miens, protégés par la barrière de mon soutien gorge et malgré le regard vicieux d'Edward Cullen, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Monsieur n'oserait jamais me toucher ici.

Je décidai de recadrer la conversation sur les goûts musicaux d'Alice et d'abandonner à mon grand regret les tétons d'Edward.

- La playlist d'Alice ne se limite pas qu'à des chansons de pouf tu sais.

Le regard en coin qu'il me lança me donna une bonne idée de son opinion à ce sujet.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bien sûr qu'il y en a en trop grande majorité mais je m'applique à changer ça, figure toi.

Je vis son sourcil droit impeccablement dessiné se hausser à ma réplique, monsieur me croyait encore moins. Je lui tapai à nouveau le haut du torse et il dut y voir là une menace proférée envers ses tétons car il s'empressa de remettre son bras là où il était une minute plus tôt.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me regarder comme ça. Et je suis sérieuse, est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à écouter du Katy Perry ?

Là c'était moi qui haussais un sourcil, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je sentais que je n'allais pas apprécier ce qu'il allait me dire. Par principe. Ce type ne vivait que pour me contrarier et même si je n'étais pas le genre de fille à écouter de la musique… de fille, il prétendrait nécessairement le contraire. Question de survie pour lui que de m'enquiquiner.

Bizarrement Edward esquissa une moue adorable avec ses lèvres et je perdis le fil de la conversation.

- Cette brave fille a quelques chansons pas trop mal à son actif. Ses textes sont assez recherchés, enfin certains j'entends. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle a du potentiel.

Potentiel ? Qui ça ? Ah oui, Katy Perry…

J'en étais à rouler des yeux tellement son côté macho man me retournait l'estomac.

- Pauvre tâche, une nana un peu délurée parle de baisers lesbiens et ça y est, elle a du potentiel ?

J'avais mis les guillemets sur le mot : « potentiel », vive l'analyse musicale de mes fesses.

Edward leva ses mains devant lui en signe de défaite, un sourire de pauvre petit garçon pris sur le fait.

- Touché.

Oui, coulé même.

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu as appris à ma sœur en matière de musique mais on peut d'ores et déjà remercier Esmée de lui avoir transmis sa passion pour Nancy Sinatra.

J'acquiesçai avec ferveur. Esmée m'avait racontée qu'elle se passait les chansons de Nancy en boucle lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Alice, qu'elle avait continué pour la calmer lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait finalement initié sa fille à son plus gros coup de cœur musical. Selon la légende, Alice aurait même été conçue sur Something Stupid mais ça restait à prouver. La passion d'Esmée pour Nancy équivalait celle de Carlisle pour les chaussures. J'avais donc toujours connu Alice avec pour chanson préférée : these boots are made for walking, chanson qui lui allait comme un gant au demeurant. Lorsqu'elle l'entendait quelque part, elle était prise d'hystérie et ce peu importait le lieu en question, un bar, une boutique… les toilettes.

Edward se pencha délicatement vers le clavier de son piano, semblant en proie à une réflexion mentale intense et finit par porter ses mains jusqu'aux touches de son bébé. Les premières notes de Bang Bang résonnèrent et je me laissai transporter par l'air magique de cette chanson ensorcelante.

Edward jouait la chanson toute entière et je me contentais d'écouter, témoin toléré de cette œuvre d'art qu'était Edward Cullen au piano. Et cette fois ci à un endroit bien plus avantageux. Nous ne nous parlions plus et ça m'était égal. On se complaisait visiblement dans notre silence mutuel et cette pensée m'apaisa. J'étais capable de passer un moment avec Edward sans que le silence ne se fasse gênant entre nous. Je considérais avoir de la chance, c'était le privilège de bien peu de monde généralement.

Privilège interrompu par Alice et sa façon si détestablement adorable de foutre les deux pieds dans le plat.

- Bella, tu aurais dû me le dire que tu m'avais suivie uniquement pour voir mon frère.

La garce était habillée et ses cheveux toujours emprisonnés dans leur serviette lui donnaient des airs de reine d'Egypte. Si je ne m'étais pas retournée à l'instant pour la fusiller du regard et la voir me tirer la langue, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle me faisait une crise de possessivité. Alice n'était pas du genre partageur. Peut-être qu'elle était réellement agacée. Si c'était le cas elle le cachait bien. Et comme elle ne me cachait jamais rien généralement…

J'en avais oublié de rougir de sa remarque. Tant mieux, je préférais éviter une énième mise en situation ridicule. Ou au moins, changer de protagonistes parce qu'avec Edward ça devenait lassant. Je le remerciai mentalement de ne pas avoir sérieusement prêté attention aux paroles de sa sœur et de lever les yeux au ciel, dans une claire manifestation de son agacement. Bang Bang stoppa bien avant la fin mais après qu'il se soit tourné vers sa sœur pour lui lancer un regard peu amène, je le vis se pencher à nouveau sur ses touches, presque impatiente de reconnaître (ou pas) le prochain morceau. De toute évidence, Edward avait décidé de faire vœu de silence, comme c'était le cas déjà avant l'arrivée d'Alice puisqu'il ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Ca me donnait encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer.

Je reconnus l'introduction lente avant le feu d'artifice de Don't stop me now de Queen. Un sourire gigantesque, le plus large dont j'étais capable, se colla sur mes lèvres alors que je me passais les paroles muettes de cette chanson culte dans la tête. Il adressa un autre regard assassin à Alice qui ne semblait rien comprendre de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux alors que je commençais à saisir où monsieur le pianiste voulait en venir. Cette chanson s'adressait à Alice et le but était clairement de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle pouvait nous emmerder prodigieusement à nous déranger. J'aimais déjà cette chanson à la base, mais de l'entendre reprise par Edward Cullen, tout en sachant qu'elle collait parfaitement à la situation actuelle, c'était devenu ma chanson préférée.

Edward et moi nous échangeâmes un sourire complice avant que je ne consente à ramasser mes béquilles et rejoindre Alice, profondément à contre cœur. Monsieur le barman-pianiste ne s'arrêta pas de jouer pour autant car je continuais d'entendre tonner alors même que je gravissais les marches maudites du grand escalier blanc. Alice avait tenu à me suivre de près « au cas où » et avait surement dû trouver ça bizarre que je me déhanche au son de la musique en même temps que je me concentrais pour ne pas dévaler les marches à reculons. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi bizarre auparavant, voire plus. Voire beaucoup plus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonsoir, des petites explications s'imposent: **

**étant partie pendant 15 jours dans un lieu sans possibilité d'écrire, j'ai mis plus de temps que nécessaire à poster ce chapitre. **

**ensuite, partant à nouveau en vacances pas plus tard que demain, toujours avec cette même impossibilité d'écrire, n'espérez pas de nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines, que ce soit pour cette fiction ou l'effet boomerang que certains d'entre vous suivent et je les en remercie infiniment de me suivre sur ce coup là aussi. le nouveau chapitre est en cours d'écriture, mais loin d 'être achevé. **

**enfin, étant à la bourre dans mes préparatifs, je ne vais pas pouvoir me permettre cette fois ci de répondre aux reviews anonymes et à celles des inscrits auxquelles je n'avais pas encore répondu par mp. je le ferai, mais clairement pas aujourd'hui**

**comme je me suis dépêchée de poster ce chapitre pour que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent, je ne me suis pas relue, donc toutes mes excuses d'avance si vous trouvez des passages maladroits ou le pire de tout, des fautes d'orthographe. je hais les fautes, surtout chez moi. mais on n'est jamais à l'abri**

**et encore une fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le site est manifestement fâché avec mes séparations de lignes, du coup j'ai mis quelques lignes ici et là, pour donner un semblant d'allure et je crois que c'est raté. **

**pour finir, merci encore à toutes et tous de me suivre régulièrement, que ce soit dans cette fiction ou les autres, ça me touche toujours énormément de recevoir des reviews enthousiasmées par mon travail. même celles moins enthousiastes, je les prends et je les reprends, ça prouve au moins que je suis lue**

**sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

* * *

- Quoi ?

Triturant mes lasagnes, je levai les yeux vers Charlie qui s'était déjà resservi trois fois. Le traître me dévisageait pour je ne savais quelle obscure raison et c'était d'autant plus dérangeant qu'il savait que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à aimer qu'on me fixe. J'étais sa fille.

Monsieur-papa-le-policier osa hausser un sourcil à mon encontre, visiblement amusé par une situation qui me dépassait.

- Quoi, quoi ?

Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder sur cette brusque poussée d'acné « adulescent » de ma figure paternelle et triturai toujours plus mes pâtes devenues froides à présent. Pourtant, lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. Ca va, il fallait se détendre Columbo, c'était pas la peine de jouer de la déformation professionnelle à la maison en m'épiant de la sorte.

Charlie sembla finalement changer d'avis car il engloutit son ultime bouchée avant de repousser son assiette dans un grognement de satisfaction et croisa les bras, ses petits yeux sombres rivés sur sa fille, moi en l'occurrence.

- Toi…

Je le provoquai sciemment en me retournant vers le mur, pour être sûre que c'était à moi qu'il parlait.

- Moi ?

- Toi, tu as ce sourire niais depuis que tu es rentrée de chez Alice et tu ne sembles mêmes pas t'en être rendue compte.

Là, j'hallucinais vraiment. Serait-il possible que je sois ce genre de personne ? Je ne souriais jamais d'habitude alors encore moins sans m'en rendre compte.

- Merci pour le niais…

Je me renfrognai. Voilà pourquoi on avait constamment l'impression que je tirais la tronche. Parce que c'était vrai, et surtout parce que je n'étais entourée que de boulets qui avaient la délicatesse des éléphants.

- Alors ?

Je haussai mes deux sourcils tant l'insistance de Charlie était si peu… Charlie Swan. C'était quoi ça bordel ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment il s'appelle ? Que je vérifie son casier judiciaire.

Bien évidemment, mon visage vira au cramoisi et le rythme de mes pulsations cardiaques s'emballa. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation avec un père qui ne savait même pas ranger ses chaussettes par paire ?

- Mon dieu, Renée, sors de ce corps.

Ma remarque eut au moins le mérite d'amuser la bête.

- Ca n'est pas un drame Bella, je me doute que tu fréquentes des garçons.

Si, c'était un drame parce que le seul garçon qui me faisait sourire comme ça avait 24 ans et que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui répondre ça. C'était un drame parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'affichais ce sourire idiot alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était un drame parce que je ne savais pas comment me dépêtrer de cette conversation.

- Ecoute, la seule personne que j'ai vue c'était Alice alors si tu veux parler des soudaines pulsions lesbiennes de ta fille, très bien mais…

Mais rien du tout. Je ne savais même pas comment achever ma phrase. D'un autre côté, ça n'était pas nécessaire. Charlie simulait le père cool et détaché mais je savais qu'effleurer l'idée que sa fille puisse avoir envie de sa meilleure amie, ça allait trop loin pour lui. Evidemment, il ne me croyait pas une seconde mais il avait compris que le terrain devenait trop glissant.

Lorsque je vis mon père ouvrir la bouche, je crus qu'il allait revenir à la charge. Je le prenais décidément trop pour un empoté.

- Au fait, Madame Newton a appelé et considérant ton état, elle te libère ce week-end.

Plus que Madame Newton, c'était Mike qu'il faudrait que je remercie pour cet élan de pitié. Il manipulait sa mère sans la moindre difficulté et je me doutais que l'idée était de lui. Brave garçon.

- Ca veut dire que je passe la journée chez Alice ?

Charlie louchait depuis trop longtemps sur la dernière part de lasagnes pour être honnête. Il s'en servit la moitié, avant de se reprendre et de racler le fond.

- Ca veut dire que tu passes la journée chez Alice.

- Et la nuit aussi ?

J'allais un peu loin mais les soirées pyjama d'Alice étaient sacrées. De toute façon, ici le samedi soir c'était match à la télé. Charlie haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de bière.

- La nuit aussi.

Cette fois-ci je souriais consciemment.

* * *

Cette nana était sans pitié.

Alice m'avait emmenée faire du shopping à Port Angeles à béquilles. On était dans la quatrième dimension.

Je rentrai donc à la suite d'Alice, dans la villa, le cerveau plein de multiples possibilités de torture de cette tarée qui me servait de meilleure amie. La première consistait à égarer ses vêtements à 600 dollars dans la cheminée. Le genre d'accident bête mais courant. Non ? Pas tant que ça ? Bon ben tant pis.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient là. Pour Esmée je ne me faisais pas de souci, mais Carlisle c'était un évènement.

Il m'embrassa, me demanda comment je me débrouillais avec mes jambes, je lui répondis que je faisais avec mais qu'une séance shopping de deux heures dépassait curieusement mes limites, ce à quoi il répliqua après un coup d'œil à Alice que la logique de sa fille lui échappait la plupart du temps.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la hauteur d'Esmée, elle agita sous mes yeux un énorme sachet qui à l'odeur ne pouvait contenir que la plus belle chose au monde : de la bouffe.

- C'est chinois, ce soir les filles.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait préféré japonais, les sushis ça ne faisait pas grossir.

La petite troupe s'installa autour de la large table basse qui trônait au milieu du salon, dispatchant les divers paquets de nourriture d'un coin à l'autre pendant qu'Esmée allait chercher les coussins sur lesquels reposer nos illustres postérieurs.

Je venais à peine de m'asseoir, découvrant à mon plus grand bonheur du bœuf sauté dans le paquet à ma gauche lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua à l'autre bout de la maison.

- Ton frère n'était pas censé travailler ce soir ?

Alice haussa les épaules, la bouche pleine de nouilles au poulet. Elle prit bien le temps de mâcher sept fois, ça faisait partie de son régime, d'avaler puis de boire une gorgée d'eau avant de me répondre.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y bosse le samedi soir une semaine sur deux. L'autre semaine, c'est l'après midi. Tu te souviens, quand j'ai fait les présentations ?

En effet, je m'en souvenais parfaitement.

Pour mon plus grand malheur j'allais manger avec Edward Cullen. Que ce soit avec des cookies ou du riz cantonais, le résultat était le même. Désastreux.

Edward fit son apparition, sexy en diable. Je ne devrais même plus le préciser puisque c'était une habitude chez lui. Il portait le T-shirt du Peaks, un jean noir et des converses. Je remarquai une large tâche sur le T-shirt auparavant immaculé et imaginai sans mal les traînées lui sauter dessus en pleine préparation d'un cocktail pour lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Mon bœuf sauté ne me paraissait plus si appétissant tout à coup.

J'eus droit à un sourire du barman lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence et ça me rendit presque l'appétit.

- T'as pas une famille toi ?

- T'as pas un bavoir ?

Il me sourit encore plus, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son T-shirt qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose et frotta la tâche, les joues légèrement rougies. En général on prenait de la lessive pour plus d'efficacité.

Monsieur le barman disparut pour aller prendre une douche. J'espérais qu'Alice était l'électron libre de la famille et que ça n'allait pas durer 150 ans.

Ca dura dix minutes. C'était honorable. Surtout quand on n'avait pas de souci pour régler la facture d'eau.

Il vint s'asseoir à ma gauche. Nous les enfants avions tous les trois un bord alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle se partageaient le dernier. Si je ne me mettais pas à trembler comme une malade atteinte de Parkinson, ça pouvait ne pas être si catastrophique. De toute façon, il était clair que je ne mangerais pas de riz ce soir.

Edward s'empara du canard laqué et dévora la chose comme s'il sortait d'une grève de la faim. Et sans que ça paraisse dégueu. Ce type allait me filer des complexes.

Alice se leva d'un coup, je n'avais jamais compris cette capacité qu'elle avait à se redresser avec autant d'agilité. En général, je devais m'accrocher de toutes mes forces à quelque chose ou quelqu'un à proximité, ensuite mes articulations craquaient face à mon trop plein de souplesse, et je ne parvenais qu'à me stabiliser après avoir battu des bras pendant trois secondes. Une bagatelle, en somme.

Le gnome vola jusqu'au meuble sur lequel trônait la chaine hi-fi en se plaignant que tout ça manquait de musique. On l'entendit soupirer, grimacer, grogner face au choix de CDs qui ne semblait pas lui convenir, avant de l'entendre crier victoire.

- C'est quoi ça, histoire en chansons ?

Nos trois regards se braquèrent vers Esmée et Carlisle qui ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce qu'Alice fasse cette découverte. C'était du moins ce que je pouvais en conclure à voir Esmée afficher quelques rougeurs. Carlisle lui était parfaitement stoïque. Il était comme Alice, cet homme n'avait jamais honte de rien. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la peine de répondre à cette question indiscrète.

- Et bien c'est une… compilation de toutes les chansons qui ont marqué notre histoire, à votre mère et moi.

Je n'étais pas du genre romantique pour deux sous même si j'aimais Jane Austen mais c'était tellement mignon venant d'eux. Moi si mes parents avaient dû regrouper les chansons caractérisant leur amour, il n'y en aurait eu probablement qu'une seule et ça aurait été Highway to hell, de ACDC. Merci bien.

Je leur jetai un regard franchement amusé par ce secret inavouable avoué et je vis qu'Edward de son côté ne cachait pas son air moqueur. Quant à Alice, elle sautillait sur place, ce qui signait littéralement la perte d'Esmée et Carlisle qui n'allaient clairement pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Sans évidemment demander la permission à qui que ce soit, Alice posa le CD dans la chaîne et appuya sur play. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'on était tous aux aguets. Au bout de trois interminables secondes, je reconnus Rod Stewart et son cultissime Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?… sauf qu'Edward avait été bien plus réactif sur le coup.

- Non ! Pas ça…

Le pauvre chou se prit la tête entre les mains. Le voilà qui venait de se prendre comme une claque le kitch parental. Esmée imita son fils dans la seconde, sa tête disparaissant sous son rideau ondulé de chevelure aux reflets de miel. Elle riait autant qu'elle rougissait. Carlisle se contentait de rire tout en bougeant des épaules. Visiblement le démon de la danse était en lui. Alice dansait derrière moi et je ne pouvais que profiter du spectacle de ce joyeux bordel.

- Quoi ? C'était la mode à l'époque, tout comme les cheveux longs et les pattes d'éph. Vous avez raté une sacrée période les enfants. Votre mère m'a draguée sur cette musique.

Ce furent trois paires d'yeux qui passèrent de Carlisle à Esmée, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même, en l'espace d'une seconde. C'était LA révélation choquante de la soirée. Et Edward semblait de mon avis.

- Attends une minute… ma mère était une… fille facile ?

Celle-ci partit au quart de tour et lui pinça le bras sans ménagement. Elle aurait pu paraitre véritablement vexée si elle n'arborait pas ce grand sourire coupable.

- Espèce d'idiot, ta mère était une femme libérée, ça n'a rien à voir. Ce grand dadais qu'était ton père à l'époque n'en avait que pour sa médecine. Si je n'avais pas pris les devants, il aurait sûrement épousé l'immonde Betty.

Je haussai un sourcil puis l'autre, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sainte Esmée, cette brave femme qui n'a jamais émis aucune critique de sa vie ?

Sainte ou dépravée Esmée, peu importe celle que j'avais sous les yeux, me souriait de toutes ses dents désespérément blanches.

- Crois moi Bella, l'immonde Betty méritait bien son surnom. C'était une aristocrate qui était voisine de Carlisle et qui, comme toutes les filles, était folle de lui. Elle était en médecine et cet idiot qui ne voyait pas le coup fourré arriver passait la plupart de son temps avec. Ca, ma belle mère avait dû être ravie de l'immonde Betty, elle qui voulait pour son fils une femme riche et suffisamment laide pour ne pas qu'elle devienne volage avec le temps.

Carlisle qui roulait des yeux, se sentit obligé de prendre le relai.

- Betty n'était pas laide. Elle n'avait pas un physique très agréable, certes… En tout cas, elle était très gentille.

- Non Carlisle, elle n'était pas très gentille. Elle n'était même pas aimable, c'était une teigne qui éconduisait sans aucune gêne les pauvres malheureuses qui préféraient passer par la meilleure amie de Carlisle Cullen pour savoir si elles avaient une chance plutôt que d'oser te poser directement la question.

Cette histoire me passionnait. J'imaginais sans mal Carlisle le sex symbol, tout comme son fils actuellement, sauf qu'Edward avait l'air bien plus informé sur le sujet que son père ne l'était.

- Et alors, comment tu t'y es prise ?

Nous étions suspendues aux lèvres d'Esmée qui avait l'air finalement de prendre un malin plaisir à divulguer leur vie privée.

- Et bien, vous pouvez remercier votre grand-père les enfants, qui s'est décidé un jour à expliquer à Carlisle que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas aussi ingrates que l'immonde Betty et qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux pour réaliser qu'avec un physique pareil il pouvait avoir les plus belles femmes de la région. Un soir il m'a vue, j'étais avec mes amis de l'école d'art pour boire un verre après les cours. Je venais toujours dans ce bar en fin de journée pour décompresser. Il est revenu tous les soirs de la semaine à la même heure pour me voir mais cette pauvre petite chose n'osait pas m'approcher. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'observer du comptoir en se croyant discret.

La langue de Carlisle claqua, comme un avertissement de ne pas trop se moquer de la petite chose en question.

- Quoi ? Tu étais timide et je ne l'étais pas, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Donc, c'est moi qui suis allée lui parler. Et je ne l'ai plus lâchée après ça. L'immonde Betty et sa moustache ne m'avaient jamais impressionnée plus que ça.

Alice avait regagné sa place le temps de l'anecdote, captivée par le passé de ses parents. Mais lorsque je vis son sourire en coin, je sus que c'était désormais la minute moquerie.

- Ca veut dire que papa était… puceau ?

Carlisle la fusilla du regard et moi je me contentais de rigoler.

- Non, ton père n'était pas puceau, il était juste discret. J'étais plus études que drague et heureusement, sinon je n'aurais jamais réussi médecine. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ma progéniture.

Mon regard se posa sur Edward qui avalait ses nems, l'air de rien. Les regards de toute la tablée aussi. Le pauvre bébé manqua de s'étrangler avec son pâté impérial aux crevettes face au sous-entendu familial.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis peut-être ni puceau ni discret mais je suis quand même architecte.

Alice lui jeta un regard de pitié affectueuse.

- Mon chou, tu es diplômé d'architecture, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu seras architecte quand un cabinet voudra bien de toi. Commence par apprendre à te coiffer, alors tu pourras passer des entretiens.

Son chou lui jeta sa feuille de salade trempée de sauce chinoise.

- Toi, passe tes SATs, miss je-confonds-brésil-et-chili-je-crois-que-Shakespeare-est-américain-et-je-ne-sais-pas-faire-une multiplication-de-tête, même à un chiffre.

Ouch. Tout était vrai, Alice le savait, tout le monde le savait, et ça la vexait qu'on se foute ouvertement de sa poire en public. Chose qu'elle faisait inévitablement avec n'importe qui. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, visiblement décidée à bouder son frère. La bouderie s'arrêta là lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'en comprimant autant sa poitrine, ça la faisait ressortir. Elle pressa ses deux bras deux fois de suite contre ses seins qui sous l'effet de la pression remontèrent de son décolleté, sous les yeux enchantés d'Alice, et désespérés des miens. Heureusement, j'étais la seule à avoir vu ça.

Rod Stewart fit place à la chanson suivante qui donnait dans un tout autre registre. C'était plus calme, plus élégant, plus intemporel, c'était Carlisle et Esmée tous crachés. Unforgettable de Nat King Cole. Alice sursauta et en profita pour faire sursauter tout le monde lorsqu'elle s'écria qu'elle savait ce que représentait cette chanson.

- C'était votre danse des mariés !

Le sourire complice que s'échangèrent ses parents la conforta dans son idée. Je laissai les notes apaisantes de la musique me détendre en fermant les yeux. Une merveilleuse odeur de beignet de crevettes me fit les rouvrir et ce fut armée de mes baguettes que je m'aventurai du côté d'Edward qui venait d'en ouvrir un paquet. Lorsqu'il me vit, il sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant de finalement consentir à m'en laisser un. Me voilà honorée par un tel sacrifice. C'était du moins ce que je croyais avant que mon paquet de bœuf sauté ne me passe sous le nez. Sacrifice de mes fesses, je venais de me faire enfumer. Je voulais bien partager n'importe quoi avec Edward Cullen, mais pas mes goûts en matière de bouffe chinoise.

- Je te hais.

Et j'étais sérieuse.

- Quoi, t'as pas le monopole du bœuf sauté à ce que je sache.

- Personne n'aime ça ici.

- Moi, si.

J'aurais pu en rester là. J'aurais pu si Alice avait fermé son clapet.

- Une étude très sérieuse a démontré que les vraies âmes sœurs étaient connectées jusqu'à leurs goûts culinaires…

Je me tournai lentement vers ce judas, qui n'avait sans doute pas réalisé à quel point sa remarque pouvait être gênante compte tenu de nos antécédents respectifs à Edward et moi. Celui-ci me fixa avec un sourire d'excuse avant de me rendre lentement mon bœuf sauté. Je m'en emparai jalousement avant de cracher à Alice :

- Et tu as lu ça dans US Weekly ?

Je crus apercevoir une certaine déstabilisation dans son regard outremer.

- Non, dans Cosmo.

Edward sembla soudainement intéressé par cette révélation.

- Dans Cosmo, dis-tu ?

Le scélérat me décocha un regard de douce vengeance et d'un faible signe de la main, me réclama mon-désormais-notre bœuf sauté.

Les premières notes de la chanson suivante me parvenaient à peine à l'oreille que je la reconnus. Dancing with myself de Billy Idol. Tout comme Edward qui lançait un regard sceptique au couple maudit de la soirée. Vraiment sceptique. Et j'étais de son avis. C'était quoi ça ?

Esmée et Carlisle nous évitaient soigneusement et semblaient trouver la situation franchement cocasse. Tant mieux mais ça méritait une explication et Carlisle qui lançait un regard grave à son fils, semblait prêt à nous la donner.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Je ris et fus bien la seule. Edward rejoint par Alice grimaça férocement lorsque le sous-entendu chemina dans son esprit. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose et encore une fois, j'étais ravie de pouvoir profiter de la scène sans être inquiétée par la sexualité de mes parents, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres.

- Merde, c'était lequel de nous deux ?

Edward paraissait vraiment angoissé par la réponse. Franchement, peu importait cette dernière, ce qui m'angoissait c'était de m'imaginer le genre de rapport sexuel qu'on pouvait avoir sur une chanson pareille. Esmée se racla la gorge, les joues anormalement rosies et lâcha la bombe :

- Alice, après une soirée quelque peu arrosée.

Celle-ci paraissait choquée. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour choquer Alice Cullen. La légende n'était donc qu'une rumeur infondée, Alice n'avait jamais été conçue par une nuit étoilée sur une île tropicale sur fond de Something stupid de Frank et Nancy. Elle n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Edward lui ne cachait pas son profond soulagement.

- Tout s'explique. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi cette fille était folle. Maintenant que je sais que même sa… confection ne s'est pas déroulée normalement, je ne me poserai plus jamais la question.

Cette remarque assez justifiée lui valut un sublime coup de poing dans le bras droit. Mais Alice jugeait la punition trop douce, et ce malgré la grimace de douleur de son frère. Elle attaqua, verbalement cette fois.

- Ouais, ils ont sûrement dû copuler sur la chanson la plus glauque du monde pour t'avoir, du genre Hallelujah machin chose de Jeff bidule truc, celui qui ne savait pas nager.

Comprenez Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley, qui s'est noyé à trente ans. Edward lui souriait sans animosité, ce qui devait encore plus énerver Alice. Il avait le coup de main ce petit.

- Ca aurait surtout prouvé qu'ils avaient du goût à l'époque mais ça risque d'être difficile puisque Jeff bidule truc n'a écrit Hallelujah qu'en 1994. Bien essayé.

Pour toute réponse de sa sœur, Edward eut un tirage de langue dans les règles de l'art. Cette scène de ménage fraternelle me fit soudain penser à un détail : on ne connaissait toujours pas la chanson d'Edward.

- C'est laquelle la sienne au fait ?

Esmée et Carlisle ne rougissaient plus, ce qui devait être bon signe pour Edward. Enfin un peu de normalité. Carlisle se gratta une demi-seconde le menton avant de répondre.

- La suivante si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Billy Idol m'avait donné mal à la tête, même si j'adorais cette chanson. Alors lorsque les premières notes, douces à mes oreilles comme du coton de Dream a little dream of me par the Mamas & the papas, résonnèrent dans la large pièce, je soupirai de soulagement à l'instar d'Edward visiblement.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui souris, presque tendrement.

- Ca te va bien, cette chanson.

Il me le rendit au centuple et jeta un bref regard à ses géniteurs.

- Après la chanson d'épileptique, mes parents remontent dans mon estime.

Je me laissai à nouveau bercer par cette mélodie mythique qui était pour moi l'une des plus belles chansons d'amour existantes. Mon délire spirituel s'acheva bien vite lorsqu'Alice nous informa qu'elle avait trouvé la chanson parfaite pour décrire son frère.

- Womanizer, Britney Spears.

Je pouffai, Edward préféra lui balancer un coussin en pleine tête.

- Toi je te verrais bien chanter Rehab d'Amy Winehouse, gros sac.

Alice ricana, partagée entre l'indignation et le douloureux constat que son frère n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

- Et pour Bella ?

Je vis les deux se tourner vers moi à mon plus grand regret. Je ne voulais pas jouer à ça, pas avec Edward. Pour ce qui était d'Alice, je sentais la connerie à plein nez. La sienne, j'y étais préparée, ça ne me gênait pas.

Ce fut elle qui commença.

- J'en ai une ! I'm so excited de… de qui, d'ailleurs ?

Mon coussin vola sans crier gare et atterrit mollement sur les genoux de Belzébuth. L'important c'est d'essayer. Je me consolai en me rappelant qu'Edward avait bien visé, lui.

L'air profondément réfléchi de ce pauvre garçon me fila la nausée lorsque je pris conscience qu'il cherchait réellement une chanson lui aussi. Le problème, c'était que si I'm so excited des Pointer sisters tenait de la blague avec Alice, Edward pourrait tout aussi bien me sortir une chanson de la même veine, ça n'en serait que plus justifié. Il n'oserait pas quand même ?

- Désolé, de mon côté il va falloir attendre un peu. Je sèche.

Il dut surprendre mon regard franchement reconnaissant car il me sourit, légèrement moqueur. Alice n'insista pas et c'était tant mieux.

Le reste de la soirée fut partagé entre les derniers paquets de nourriture à distribuer, le reste du CD à écouter, et le résumé de la semaine de chacun de nous, histoire de se tenir au courant de nos vies respectives. Edward était resté relativement évasif sur ses activités. Moi aussi, mais ça tenait sans doute au fait que tout le monde savait que j'avais passé ma semaine à l'hôpital. Délire total…

Le week end passa, la nuit du dimanche au lundi aussi. C'était ma deuxième journée de cours à quatre pattes. Humiliant. Charlie m'avait comme à son habitude conduite au lycée, j'avais comme à la mienne tout fait pour éviter les autres. Je commençais par histoire, cours qui regroupait Alice, Angela, Ben et Mike. J'avais beau haïr cette matière, j'étais heureuse de me diriger vers ma salle de cours. Lorsque je pénétrai enfin dans la pièce, je crus avoir la berlue. Je fermai les yeux, les rouvrai. Elle était toujours là. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que je ne rêvais pas. Alice était déjà à sa place, avec dix minutes d'avance. Lorsque qu'elle percuta ma présence, mon gnome fut comme pris de sursauts nerveux, me fichant largement la trouille. Tout en m'asseyant à sa droite, je ne la quittai pas des yeux et ça l'agaçait franchement. Je connaissais cette fille comme si je l'avais faite.

- Quoi ?

Je haussai les épaules, comme si je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Quoi, quoi ?

Désespérante impression de déjà-vu. Alice leva les yeux au ciel, prête à m'arracher la tête.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que j'ai l'air d'une folle, mais je marche à la caféine depuis 5h30.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as eu une si brillante idée ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule gauche. Puis la droite. Alice avait un côté parano encore plus développé que ma mère.

- J'ai joué aux sims. Toute la nuit.

Je comprenais mieux son immédiate tendance paranoïaque. Elle avait honte, et elle avait raison.

- Et alors ? Votre progéniture a les fesses de son père ?

- Grands, bruns, yeux bleu foncé, peau mate. Mais on s'en fout. L'important c'est que j'ai passé huit heures à tuer sa Jennifer Lopez de mes fesses de toutes les manières possibles.

- Electrocution ?

- Et noyade.

- Famine ?

- Même que j'ai piétiné sa tombe.

Je souris. Je reconnaissais bien là le côté machiavélique d'Alice Cullen. Bon, peut-être que moi aussi, j'avais légèrement eu ma période geek à créer des sosies de Brad Pitt et moi-même pour les faire forniquer.

- Et tu as pensé à simplement lui briser le cœur ?

Le sourire de ma BFF s'élargit, le mien aussi. Même si je devais avouer qu'elle me foutait légèrement les jetons à prévoir des trucs aussi glauques.

- Bien sûr, c'était pas aussi jouissif que de la regarder brûler vive mais j'ai bien pensé à ce qu'elle nous surprenne dans son lit, dans un jacuzzi et même dans une cabine d'essayage.

Elle était au top cette nana. Et c'était la mienne. En quelque sorte.

**[ Gym class heroes – Take a look at my girlfriend ]**

Les élèves arrivaient progressivement, Alice ne faisait que gigoter et moi je rongeais mon frein. Je n'allais certainement pas supporter ces mouvements d'épileptique pendant une heure et demi. Je relevai le nez de ma table pourrie lorsque j'aperçus Angela passer l'encadrement de la porte. Angela… et Ben. Ben dont le bras était négligemment posé sur les épaules de ma copine. Comme Brandon et Kelly dans Beverly Hills.

- Hallucination visuelle… Alice !

Je lui pris le bras et le secouai sans ménagement. Mon gnome caféiné se tourna vers moi, prête à m'arracher la tête, lorsqu'elle tomba à son tour sur la scène la plus bizarre que j'avais jamais vue. Maintenant ils se tenaient la main.

Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard qui en disait long sur notre scepticisme à toutes les deux.

L'heureux couple se dirigea vers nous, Angela gênée et Ben parfaitement détendu. Celui-ci nous regarda tour à tour, avant d'afficher un sourire colgate.

- J'ai pris le contrôle les filles !

Je haussai un sourcil tandis qu'Alice s'étranglait avec sa salive.

- On voit ça…

Angela perdit de ses rougeurs et nous pointa du doigt, toutes les deux.

- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

J'aurais vraiment pu croire qu'elle allait nous arracher la tête si elle n'avait pas fini par esquisser un sourire elle aussi. Je desserrai légèrement les fesses.

La sonnerie retentit, obligent notre petit couple à s'installer à leurs places respectives. Alice capta mon regard hébété, ravie de constater qu'encore une fois, elle avait eu raison.

- Je suis vraiment une putain d'entremetteuse !

* * *

Je n'avais pas revu Alice de la journée, nos emplois du temps ne coïncidant pas l'un avec l'autre. J'avais déjeuné en vitesse avec Angela qui m'avait raconté comment Ben s'y était pris pour prendre le contrôle. Il en avait presque oublié son côté lopette. Angela semblait vraiment heureuse, et j'en étais ravie pour elle.

Charlie était venu me chercher à la fin des cours, dans son fidèle destrier de ferraille. Une voiture avec un deux-ton, idéal pour me foutre la honte. J'avais potassé sans grande conviction mon devoir de littérature avant de préparer mon sac, direction la villa des Cullen. Mon paternel reprenait du service en début de soirée et j'avais interdiction formelle du grand manitou de rester seule.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte ?

Je me retournai vers Charlie, qui me fixait de ses deux iris sombres comme les miens, inquiet visiblement que je me fracture le crâne sur les dix mètres qui me séparait de la porte. J'esquissai un sourire embarrassé.

- Papa…

Je sortis de l'habitacle, armée de mon sac et de mes béquilles. Je commençais à m'y faire. Le sol était couvert de feuilles, malgré le fait que nous étions en plein mois de mai et je m'accrochai fermement à mes poignées pour ne pas glisser. Ce serait le pompon.

Il faisait encore jour, cependant la luminosité me paraissait décliner de minute en minute. J'atteignis sans encombre la poignée et fus soulagée de constater que Charlie était déjà en train de faire demi tour. J'attendis qu'il disparaisse pour sonner en parfaite fille émancipée. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward…

**[ Feist – My moon my man]**

… en costard.

Mon regard partit du bas, de ses mocassins cirés qui pouvaient rivaliser avec les Louboutins de Carlisle sans problème, pour remonter légèrement et s'attarder sur son pantalon de costume bleu foncé, coupé impeccablement et retenu par une ceinture en cuir dont la boucle affichait discrètement : Armani, pour remonter encore et s'attarder toujours plus sur sa veste elle aussi bleu foncé, épousant parfaitement sa carrure d'athlète et laissant entrevoir une chemise déboutonnée aux deux premiers crans, d'un bleu plus clair que celui du costume et qui elle aussi se moulait à sa musculature avec délice. Une montre en cuir au cadran rectangulaire au poignet gauche, son iphone collé à l'oreille alors qu'il me dévisageait avec un sourire ennuyé, j'avais devant moi un top model. Comment avais-je pu plaire ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde à ce type ?

J'étais dans la dix-millième dimension. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, ses cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés que d'habitude, sans oublier cette petite touche cuivrée qui faisait leur particularité si attrayante.

Il me fixait, attendant probablement que je parle, comment aurait-ce pu être autre chose, je venais de sonner chez lui. Pourtant le son ne vint pas. Mon cerveau non plus. Il était en bouillie. Dommage, j'allais avoir besoin de toutes mes capacités « mémorisantes » pour me rappeler à vie de cette vision miraculeuse.

Je le vis hausser un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, avant de réaliser que s'il avait le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, c'était sans doute parce qu'il était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Pitié pas une fille. Ou alors sa mère.

- Oui, elle vient d'arriver.

Je savais que c'était con, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. De toute évidence, il parlait de moi. C'était définitivement sa mère.

- Oui, je lui dirai. Déstresse Godzilla, je vais parfaitement bien m'occuper d'elle… c'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Il avait raccroché. Mon cerveau était revenu, ce qui me permit de me rappeler que si j'étais là, c'était pour jouer à la baby-sittée avec Alice. Qui n'était pas là.

- Tu entres ?

Moi ? Sans façon.

- Alice n'est pas là ?

Je faisais ma fiotte. Je le savais. Ca devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais si James Bond pouvait aller se vêtir comme le commun des mortels, je me sentirais sans doute mieux. Sa moue gênée ne m'inspirait pas confiance quant à la suite des évènements.

- Alice, et Esmée, sont coincées dans les bouchons à la sortie de Port Angeles à cause d'un, je cite : « putain d'accident entre deux bouseux ».

Voilà, j'étais foutue. Je n'avais plus qu'à appeler Angela en renfort. Coincée chez le révérend Webber. Quel programme…

Je me mordis la lèvre, n'osant pas regarder une fois de trop mon barman so classy.

- Je peux attendre ici le temps qu'une copine vienne me chercher ?

Edward cilla, oui j'avais fini par le regarder c'était plus poli, avant de rire moqueusement, je le sentais.

- Tu poses tes fesses dans le canapé et j'apporte une pizza, d'accord ?

Je détournai le regard, rougissante et complètement flippée. Cette fois ci, personne n'était là pour faire diversion. C'était Edward et moi, seuls avec une pizza. Jusqu'au retour d'Alice. Je hochai faiblement la tête et il se poussa légèrement pour me laisser passer, après avoir eu la délicatesse de me prendre mon sac des mains. C'était la merde. Clairement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour! **

**alors oui je sais, c'est inadmissible de poster si tard. n'empêche, vous allez finir par vous y faire à cette publication apocalyptique puisque j'ai toujours été incapable de poster quoi que ce soit dans un délai raisonnable. je suis donc profondément désolée de cette attente. **

**me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire mais qui a été super difficile par moments tout simplement pour motif d'insatisfaction personnelle. Bon, j'ai fini par vous pondre un truc qui j'espère vous plaira à nouveau, qui au moins vous fera rire. **

**réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

- **tagada**: merci de ta fidélité, assez mal récompensée par ma lenteur pathologique, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

- **fandetwilight**: merci pour cette review! pour ce qui est du premier kiss... et puis zut, je peux pas te le dire^^

- **mimia**: chouette, une longue review à me mettre sous la dent! merci beaucoup, tu n'as pas fini de subir les réflexions de bella alors j'espère qu'elles continueront à te plaire. je reste persuadée que la bella de SM ne pouvait pas avoir des pensées si lisses et ternes, moi ça me dépasse. personnellement, quand j'ausculte mon cerveau, c'est beaucoup plus le bordel que ça. du coup, j'ai voulu donner (en toute modestie^^) plus de relief à bella en lui fourrant des pensées un peu folles. je suis absolument ravie que tu lises chaque ligne que j'écris, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire et ça me touche beaucoup, étant moi aussi du genre à lire en diagonale certains chapitres. le rating restera T parce que je ne sais pas écrire de scènes de sexe, donc pour éviter de me vautrer, je préfère ne rien faire... pour l'amitié bella/alice, je trouve qu'elles sont tellement complémentaires que ça forme une amitié idéale en fait. et puis dans ma fiction, alice était là bien avant edward et c'est grâce à elle que bella est moins coincée qu'elle aurait pu l'être si elle avait rencontré edward le jour de son emménagement, alros j'ai voulu lui rendre justice. en plus c'est un personnage que j'adore. elle est complètement barrée et ça, peu importe les fics. pour la musique, de rien et merci^^ je veille à mettre la musique que j'apprécie avant tout, et qui semble correspondre à l'ambiance. c'est un choix cornélien la musique dans cette fiction, je te le dis! alors merci d'y prêter attention, vraiment! pour l'effet boomerang, j'ai dû écrire une trentaine de lignes, donc je suis désolée mais il va falloir patienter le temps que j'étoffe un peu le machin^^ gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère!

**bien, je peux enfin vous laisser à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas! **

* * *

**chapitre VII**

**[John Fred and his Playboy Band – Judy in disguise]**

* * *

J'étais plantée comme une profonde arriérée au beau milieu de l'entrée. Et Edward était planté devant moi, à fixer l'arriérée que j'étais. Cette soirée s'annonçait mal.

Visiblement je n'allais pas pouvoir me défiler en appelant Angela. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était profiter. Soit. Seulement ce n'était pas en lui que je manquais de confiance, c'était en moi. Dieu seul savait - le révérend Weber allait me marabouter quand il saurait que j'ai parlé de Dieu dans son dos, ce type savait tout – ce que j'allais dire ou faire, sans personne pour m'arrêter. J'avais déjà pu avoir un aperçu de mes talents en compagnie de cet homme, et franchement, ça faisait pitié.

- Alors…

Je sursautai. Je savais qu'il allait bien finir par m'adresser la parole, n'empêche… c'était plus fort que moi. Edward se passa la main dans ses cheveux en riant. Connard.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je mets la pizza au four, j'enfile un truc plus confortable et je t'offre une bière pour te dégeler parce que sinon j'ai peur que tu restes dans la même position toute la soirée.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de hocher la tête. En fait, j'avais surtout dû me concentrer pour éviter de lui hurler de garder son costard. Il partit en direction de la cuisine, avant de stopper sa marche et de pivoter légèrement vers moi.

- Au fait, ma tronçonneuse est en réparation donc si je ressens le désir de tuer ce soir, je ferai ça proprement… à la hache par exemple.

Mon seul réflexe fut de ricaner face au ridicule de la situation. Je me sentais déjà mieux. Je devais vraiment lui donner l'image d'une pauvre fille apeurée par le grand méchant loup. Mon rire se fit plus assuré, ce qui eut l'air de lui convenir car il me laissa seule cette fois.

Je pris place sur le large sofa, face à l'écran plasma où je me doutais que nous allions passer la soirée. J'allais passer cette putain de soirée avec Edward Cullen. Et ça n'était même pas prémédité. Comme quoi, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'élaborer des plans à deux balles, ça ne marchait jamais comme je l'espérais. Maintenant que j'avais recouvré l'esprit, je commençais à apprécier l'ironie du sort. En l'honneur de Jessica, je comptais m'amuser ce soir. Pas comme elle aurait sans doute essayé de le faire, mais je n'allais pas faire ma biche effarouchée toute la soirée non plus.

J'attendis plus longtemps que nécessaire, monsieur avait pris une douche. Je sentis dans un premier temps cette délicieuse odeur de pain grillé et de fromage fondu avant de capter l'effluve de son parfum. La pizza avait l'air parfaite, l'homme aussi. Il ne manquait plus que ma compagnie. Edward vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, me tendant une bière. Je levai un sourcil vers ce barman hors service qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Quoi ? Je sais de source sure que tu ne bois pas que du jus de fruits en soirée.

- Et si jamais Esmée arrivait plus tôt que prévu ?

- Ma mère est peut-être conciliante, mais elle n'est pas naïve. Elle sait très bien qu'une bière c'est du petit lait pour nous. Tout ce qu'elle demande c'est qu'on se sente suffisamment responsable pour arrêter quand il le faut. Avant de vomir sur le tapis du salon par exemple.

Je ne relevai pas cette tentative de déstabilisation. A la guerre comme à la guerre alors. J'engloutis une première gorgée qui me réchauffa la gorge. J'aimais la bière, après tout j'étais la fille de Charlie, mais je trouvais toujours ça âcre au début. Enfin c'était l'impression que je voulais généralement donner parce qu'honnêtement c'était dégueulasse.

- Alors…

Edward se tourna vers moi, intrigué par cette fabuleuse entrée en matière.

- Le costard c'était en quel honneur ?

A part pour me provoquer une syncope. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il ne me sorte pas : « pour mon mariage ». Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en remettre. Non, je n'espérais rien venant d'Edward Cullen, mais c'était comme le jour où j'avais appris que Brad sortait avec Angelina. C'était un choc pour mon petit cœur d'admiratrice. Jennifer ne m'avait pas fait le même effet. Parce que Jennifer était une fille normale. Comme vous et moi. Mais en mieux. Angie, elle, elle était canon.

Edward avala sa gorgée avant de se gratter le genou, une mine défaitiste sur ses traits parfaits.

- Tu sais… les entretiens…

Bella au summum de la crétinerie, bonsoir :

- Ah, tu veux changer de bar ?

J'y croyais dur comme fer. Comme il dut à son tour être persuadé de ma profonde stupidité pour avoir sorti un truc aussi niais car il faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière avant de me lancer un regard suggestif.

- Chérie, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de classe derrière un comptoir mais je ne me suis pas tapé six ans d'études pour finir avec un shaker dans une main et des numéros de téléphone griffonnés sur papier-toilette dans l'autre.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, morte de honte.

- Désolée… J'avais oublié que tu étais architecte.

J'eus droit à un pauvre sourire quand même. J'aurais été plus rancunière à sa place.

- Alice avait raison l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas architecte. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gars ayant réalisé un parcours universitaire sans faute, mais comme des milliers d'autres. J'ai fait pas mal de stages mais il faut croire que ça n'impressionne personne puisque mes entretiens n'aboutissent à rien pour le moment. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai tendance à oublier la raison de mon retour à Forks : L'échec.

Sur ce, il finit sa bière. Je l'accompagnai. Il valait mieux que je fasse n'importe quoi, tant que ça n'avait pas un rapport avec la parole. Pas après la boulette que je venais de faire.

Du coup, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Moi qui m'étais sortie les doigts des fesses l'espace d'une minute, j'étais de nouveau cette pauvre fille terrorisée. Merde alors, j'étais moins niaise que ça d'habitude avec lui. Oui, sauf que d'habitude j'avais une porte de sortie. Elle s'appelait Alice. Bois, Swan et tais-toi. Par pitié.

Sauf que mon récipient vert moche était vide. Je posai, pas assez délicatement à mon goût la bouteille vidée de son sang sur la table basse et m'apprêtai à me lever pour en chercher une autre à la cuisine mais Edward en dégaina une plus vite que son ombre. En fait, il avait un carton entier juste à côté du canapé. Si ça, c'était pas du pragmatisme…

Lorsque je me saisis du morceau de verre, ma peau effleura la sienne. Je réprimai un tremblement. Lui, n'avait pas l'air perturbé le moins du monde. Pourquoi le serait-il, il n'avait pas d'orgasme en touchant sa sœur…

Alors que je me retenais de piquer un fard en détournant la tête pour avoir eu une réaction aussi « Jessica-ienne », un objet auquel je n'avais jamais prêté attention attira mon regard. Un cadre accroché au mur, avec une photo. Une photo de famille. Je me levai du mieux que je pus du canapé et m'apprêtai à sautiller jusqu'au mur d'en face lorsque Edward se leva à mes côtés, et me tendit la main. Après une seconde d'hésitation, je la lui pris.

Je gigotais gaiement à côté de ce grand monsieur me servant de béquille. J'essayais de ne pas faire un focus sur le fait que ma main était fermement serrée dans la sienne mais honnêtement c'était difficile. Le pire qui pourrait m'arriver, ce serait de suer. Oui, suer des mains. Le top de la séduction. Même si je ne cherchais pas à le séduire. C'était quand même une question de fierté. Du coup, je fus presque soulagée lorsqu'il me lâcha pour me laisser m'appuyer contre la bibliothèque adjacente au mur visé. Visiblement, mon chevalier servant n'avait pas compris ce qui m'intriguait dans cette partie de la pièce puisqu'il me dévisageait, interrogateur.

Avec un grand sourire, je pris précautionneusement le cadre entre mes mains et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'une photo d'eux quatre, lorsqu'Alice ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans, et Edward plus de seize par déduction. C'était la putain de photo que j'aurais voulu connaître avant de rencontrer Edward. Celle qui m'aurait épargnée la honte de ma vie. A en juger par sa mine déconfite, il ne pensait certainement pas la même chose que moi. Me focalisant sur le Edward sur papier glacé, je souris en apercevant les copies conformes d'Esmée et Carlisle en plus jeunes, même si la différence n'était pas frappante. Alice avait… quasiment la même taille qu'aujourd'hui et ça c'était flippant. Je connaissais parfaitement sa tête de petite fille, j'en avais vu des photos où elle ne soupçonnait pas encore le pouvoir du wonderbra. Jusqu'à ses treize ans, en somme. Quant à Edward, il était… parfait. Ce gosse n'avait jamais connu les affres de l'adolescence. Pas d'acné, pas d'appareil dentaire. Bon, moi non plus. N'empêche que le résultat était plus saisissant chez l'un que chez l'autre. Edward esquissa un geste vers l'objet maudit mais bizarrement, mes réflexes n'étaient pas en reste.

- Remets cette photo à sa place s'il te plait, c'est terriblement gênant.

Mon sourcil se releva de lui-même. Gênant ? Mon dieu, faites qu'il ne tombe au grand jamais sur mes photos en tutu.

- Arrête de faire ta gamine, tu étais déjà très beau à l'époque.

Bien évidemment, c'était sorti comme ça et je me gardai bien de jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers lui. Ma détresse dut le calmer car il n'y fit pas la moindre allusion et se contenta de souffler comme si j'avais dit une grossièreté. Lorsque je le vis du coin de l'œil se passer une main dans sa touffe cuivrée, je relevai les yeux, encore toute chose de mon improvisation foireuse.

- Ce n'était certainement pas l'avis des filles du lycée.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc de cette révélation. WTF !

- Tu plaisantes ?

Tant pis pour la discrétion, ici c'était une simple question d'objectivité. Cet homme était magnifique, et je mettais au défi quiconque de me prouver le contraire. En toute amitié. Le pauvre haussa les épaules, subitement tout penaud. Mes oreilles refusaient de l'admettre.

- Arrête d'écouter Alice qui doit penser que j'ai été dépucelé à six ans et demi, cette folle n'a quasiment aucun souvenir de sa vie avant ses onze ans, va savoir pourquoi… Toujours est-il que j'étais maigre et roux, et que ça ne fait pas fantasmer les filles ce genre de description.

Mon dieu que tout ça me rendait curieuse. J'eus un sourire lorsque je me remémorai une conversation relativement récente entre elle et moi où elle m'expliquait qu'elle n'était pas une si grande trainée d'avoir perdu sa virginité à quinze ans, puisque d'après elle ça faisait toujours plus que son frère.

- En fait, elle penche plus pour quatorze ans. Alors… Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'elles ont fini par te considérer comme un homme ?

Parce que cette Tanya avait carrément l'air de te considérer comme un homme l'autre soir…

- Je me suis inscrit dans l'équipe de foot du lycée et j'ai pris vingt kilos de muscle. A partir de ce moment là, mes cheveux n'étaient plus roux, ils étaient devenus « bruns avec des reflets cuivrés ». Quelle connerie.

Oui, quelle connerie… Vraiment, quel genre de nana mentalement arriérée pouvait penser ça ?

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt sensé, mine de rien. Tu n'es pas vraiment roux, Edward.

Dieu que j'aimais prononcer ce nom. C'est sur que s'il s'était appelé Kyle, sa jauge de sex appeal n'aurait pas été aussi remplie. Monsieur-je porte le prénom d'un aïeul classieux me dévisageait, les bras croisés contre son torse.

- Je suis… brun avec des reflets cuivrés, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais honte, mais je hochai la tête. C'était pourtant la vérité. Ce type n'était pas roux. Son rire résonna dans la grande pièce et je me sentis débile. Pour la dixième fois de la soirée. Rien que ça.

- Pourquoi vous les femmes vous compliquez toujours tout ? Ca va, j'assume. De toute façon le blond c'est terne, et le brun est définitivement trop cliché.

Pardon ? Je lui lançai un regard que j'espérais effrayant. Oui, j'étais sure qu'il l'était.

- Donc… tu trouves que je suis clichée….

J'avais un sourcil arqué, ça ne rigolait plus. Edward m'adressa un sourire que j'imaginais d'excuse.

- Non tu n'es pas clichée. Parce que tu n'es pas brune. Pas seulement. J'ai cru remarquer des reflets roux par endroits…

Le traitre avança sa main vers ma tignasse, comme pour appuyer cette aberration. Je la retirai en claquant la mienne dessus au passage.

- Je ne suis pas rousse !

- Non… tu es brune avec des reflets cuivrés… parait-il… ça ne vient pas de moi cette expression.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à tant de gaminerie de la part d'un si grand dadais et rendis les armes. Je lui tendis la photo qu'il s'empressa de raccrocher au mur et en échange il me prit la main pour me guider vers le canapé. Lorsque je vis qu'il ne se faisait pas prier pour engloutir une première part de pizza, je me jetai sur la mienne, en prenant bien soin de me tourner vers la gauche pour qu'il ne m'aperçoive pas le menton plein de fils de fromage. J'étais en train de mastiquer difficilement l'énorme quantité que je venais de me farcir lorsqu'il se racla la gorge. J'en déduisis qu'il voulait s'adresser à ma personne et pris soin de m'essuyer la bouche avant de lui faire face. Edward me fixait de ses yeux verts puis lança un regard blasé à la photo sur le mur.

- Il y a clairement un déséquilibre dans notre relation.

Il avait dit relation ?

- C'est vrai, ma sœur sait tout de ma vie et comme elle est incapable de garder le moindre secret, tu dois tout savoir de moi alors qu'à l'inverse elle ne veut rien lâcher. Une connerie de solidarité féminine, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vu de photo de toi, alors encore moins en vacances à quinze ans. Tiens, je ne connais même pas tes goûts en matière de pizza, si ça se trouve, tu détestes le pepperoni.

Le pauvre avait vraiment l'air tracassé par la situation. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire, attendrie par ce petit garçon vexé de ne rien savoir. Et de sourire encore plus à l'idée que ma meilleure amie n'était pas si mauvaise que ça puisqu'elle savait garder secrète ma vie privée. Un peu. Je désignai mon visage de l'index d'un air suspicieux puis la part de pizza manquante sur la table.

- Est-ce que d'après toi, j'ai l'air de détester le pepperoni ?

Edward fixa mon menton avec insistance en esquissant son célèbre sourire en coin et je me sentis toute chose. Jusqu'à ce qu'il amène sa main jusqu'à mon visage dont les traits devaient être déformés par la tension. Parfaitement immobile, je le vis ou plutôt sentis toucher ma peau alors que je me retenais de fermer les yeux sous cette caresse qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Lorsque je le sentis s'éloigner, l'horreur de la situation s'imposa à moi alors qu'il déposait un morceau de pepperoni sur sa serviette. Morceau collé sur mon menton. Ouch.

- Non, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de détester ça…

Une gorgée de bière, puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Je tentai de me concentrer désespérément sur la reprise de la conversation que sur mon côté mimi cracra découvert à la face du monde.

- Pour ta gouverne, Alice a autre chose à raconter que ta vie privée, à commencer par la sienne, je ne dis pas que c'est plus intéressant, mais en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle croit. Ensuite, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de voir la moindre photo de moi ici parce que je fuis les objectifs comme la peste. Et comme ça fait à peine un mois qu'on se connait, j'espère bien que tu ne sais pas encore tout à mon sujet…

Voire même que tu ne sais rien.

-… Mais moi je peux t'en parler si tu veux.

Je le dévisageai, moins cramoisie que je ne l'aurais cru, merci la bière. Je détestais parler de moi, mais pour l'instant j'étais vraiment prête à tout pour qu'il occulte l'épisode : menton sale. C'était probablement le pire scénario pour quelqu'un comme moi. Un handicapé. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Edward. Je me faisais juste un devoir dans la vie de ne pas me ridiculiser aux yeux des autres parce que ma nature pathologiquement névrosée faisait que j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Le coup de la bouffe collée sur la figure, c'était du niveau de la salade coincée entre les dents. Horrible. Lors de mon arrivée ici, la première fois que j'avais croisé Lauren Mallory, elle avait la jupe coincée dans ses collants. Et bien je m'en souvenais encore alors qu'elle avait sans doute oublié le soir même. Si seulement elle avait pu oublier mon arrivée par la même occasion…

Ma proposition avait l'air de le ravir. Plus les secondes passaient, plus je commençais à regretter mon acte car l'épisode fâcheux du pepperoni ne semblait plus trotter dans son esprit et j'étais coincée là, à devoir répondre à ses questions. C'était comme de devoir répondre à un test cosmo : quelles sont tes préférences sexuelles devant Alice. J'avais déjà vécu cette expérience alors je ne balançais pas ça comme ça.

Edward souriait de toutes ses dents et je ne pus m'empêcher, à nouveau, de le trouver absolument magnifique. Il frétillait comme un gardon, et bascula sa tête en arrière en soupirant de victoire.

- Dire qu'il suffisait de demander, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile.

Mon sourcil se releva.

- De ?

- Te soutirer des renseignements.

Je me mis soudain à gesticuler mais ça tenait plus du sanglier pris au piège et tentant de se débattre.

- Tout doux l'ami, je ne vais pas répondre à n'importe quoi.

- Tu veux un avocat ?

- Un joker.

Edward haussa les épaules et je souris malgré moi face à ce grand enfant coincé dans un corps musclé d'homme de 24 ans.

- C'est de bonne guerre.

Le bigre se repositionna, une jambe tendue, l'autre repliée sous son poids, alors que son bras vint s'étendre de tout son long sur le dossier du canapé, sa main arrivant pile derrière ma tête. En fait, il avait exactement la position de celui qui s'apprêtait à passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille innocente, l'air de rien. Sauf que c'était Edward et qu'il n'était pas question de ça entre nous. Pourtant mon petit cœur avait bondi l'espace d'une seconde. Je déglutis difficilement, attendant que le couperet tombe.

Edward prit son temps et empoigna même une nouvelle part de pizza. Il eut au moins la délicatesse de mastiquer puis avaler avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Halloween ou Noël ?

Et il était très sérieux. Alors avec tout le sérieux dont j'étais capable, et toute la bonne volonté, car un joker aurait été mal venu, je lui répondis.

- Halloween, sans hésiter.

L'étonnement se lisait sans peine sur ses traits. Il devait me trouver bizarre, les filles ça préférait toujours Noël généralement.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'étonne… les filles détestent Halloween d'habitude. Et décorer le sapin, ça réjouit presque autant Alice que d'aller faire les boutiques.

Ben voilà.

Alice avait une sainte horreur des films d'horreur. Pourtant lorsqu'elle allait au cinema, c'était ce qu'elle demandait toujours. Tout simplement parce qu'elle y allait la plupart du temps avec un garçon, et qu'elle préférait être réconfortée par un homme lors d'une scène horrifiante, que d'en consoler un devant une comédie dramatique, qui deviendrait à lui tout seul une chose horrifiante dégoulinante de larmes. Sainte Alice.

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser les épaules. Je baissai le regard et m'attardai sur mes converses sales. Tiens, une tâche de sauce tomate.

- Les zombies et les cimetières indiens ne me font pas peur. Ca doit sans doute venir du fait que j'allais souvent au cinéma avec ma mère lorsqu'on était que toutes les deux, qu'elle choisissait toujours des films atroces pour pouvoir impressionner ses futurs rencards et qu'au final c'était moi qui la consolais en dormant avec elle pour lui éviter des cauchemars. J'ai suffisamment vu de choses certainement pas de mon âge pour le reste de ma vie.

J'aurais pu m'arrêter là. Seulement alors que je plantais mes prunelles dans les siennes, je réalisai la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Dans un canapé, avec le frère de ma meilleure amie qui avait fait preuve de charité en m'offrant un bout de pizza, c'était du moins mon avis, et qui m'écoutait parler, absolument passionné par ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'avais craint que ce jeu des questions-réponses n'ait pour but que de se foutre de moi, pourtant je ne voyais pas la moindre trace d'ironie sur ses traits parfaits. Il était attentif, parfaitement silencieux, et ça me donna envie d'aller plus loin dans la confession.

- En plus, crois moi, rien n'est plus déprimant que de fêter Noël avec un père qui pleure constamment son amour perdu ou une mère qui te présente chaque année un « beau papa » différent en te jurant que celui-là c'est le bon. J'ai horreur de Noël depuis mes huit ans, et je crois que ma haine des cadeaux vient de là. Oh et je déteste mon anniversaire aussi. Parce qu'on m'offre des cadeaux et que ça me rappelle Noël. Cercle vicieux. Et parce qu'entendre sa mère geindre tous les ans du fait que sa petite fille vieillit et que par conséquent elle aussi, on a connu plus fun…

Voilà, je l'avais dit.

Au fur et à mesure de mon monologue, je réalisai le point commun de toutes ces fêtes ratées. Ma mère. Merci Renée. Un grand merci.

Edward me couvait du regard. Pas d'un regard amouraché, qui n'aurait clairement pas eu sa place ici, mais d'un regard de grand frère alarmé par la détresse de sa sœur. Il avait le même regard qu'avec Alice, et c'était franchement trop mignon. En fait ça n'était pas déplaisant de parler de soi, il fallait juste trouver le bon interlocuteur et ça semblait être mon cas.

- Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- De ton aversion pour une fête spécialement créée pour les enfants. Et aussi pour la fête qui est la seule de l'année où tu peux te sentir plus important que le reste du monde. Une petite fille de huit ans ne devrait pas avoir à prier pour que le 26 décembre arrive plus tôt que prévu. Et certainement personne ne devrait souhaiter que le monde entier oublie la date de son anniversaire… Au fait, il est quand celui là ?

Je ris à cette question piège placée sournoisement dans la conversation.

- Joker.

Edward afficha une mine contrariée… vite remplacée par un air plus machiavélique. Exactement comme sa sœur.

- Pas de problème, je demanderai à Alice.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, face à ce plan diaboliquement nase.

- Fais donc ça…

J'étais tranquille, Alice ne se rappelait jamais l'anniversaire de quoi que ce soit. La seule date qu'elle mémorisait sans problème, c'était celle de sa « rencontre » avec Jasper. J'avais vraiment une amie bizarre, moi.

- Chien ou chat ?

Question typique. Un peu comme Beatles ou Stones. Stones, définitivement Stones. Sauf que ça n'était pas la question.

- Chien, définitivement chien. Les chats me font peur. Et ça ne se voit pas comme ça, mais j'ai un petit côté dominatrice qui convient parfaitement au chien.

Oui, j'avais fait exprès. J'avais fait exprès de sortir une connerie pile au moment où monsieur engloutissait sa bière. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam absolument craquante prise de soubresauts et il finit par tousser comme un malade sa gorgée avalée de travers. Ce débile riait tout autant qu'il crachait. Il était magnifique, même dans ce genre de situation. Pitié, seigneur, achevez moi.

Comme j'avais failli le tuer, je me décidai à lui parler de l'histoire de Sam. J'avais mis un an à la raconter à Alice. Cette fille avait beau être l'amour de ma vie, elle n'était pas la meilleure confidente au monde. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que ce soit son frère qui me fasse l'effet d'un psy. Dans le bon sens du terme. Des réminiscences de notre toute première discussion au bar m'arrachèrent des frissons et je chassai l'image de ce fiasco le plus vite possible de mon esprit. Focus sur Sam. Pas trop non plus sinon j'allais pleurer.

- Non, plus sérieusement, quand j'avais onze ans, j'ai demandé à Maman de m'acheter un chien. Elle a voulu me dissuader en me vantant les mérites des plantes vertes mais je lui ai tenu tête alors… on est allées dans une animalerie. Là, je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse d'une espèce de chien loup, qui devait faire ma taille et le quadruple de mon poids et j'ai dit à Maman que c'était celui là que je voulais. Elle qui pensais que j'allais m'amouracher d'un chihuahua… Elle m'a raccompagnée à la maison, en me disant qu'elle était d'accord… que je n'avais qu'à lui trouver un prénom… J'avais choisi Sam. Quand elle est revenue, elle m'a annoncée que mon chien avait attrapé un rhume, qu'il était tombé très malade et que le vétérinaire n'avait pas réussi à le guérir. Là elle m'a montré ce qu'elle tenait derrière son dos, c'était une petite souris, recroquevillée dans sa cage. J'ai cru à cette histoire de chien mort en l'espace d'une demi heure jusqu'à mes quinze ans. J'adore ma mère mais je crois que je lui en voudrai toute ma vie d'avoir préféré me faire de la peine en m'annonçant la mort d'un animal plutôt que d'assumer ses responsabilités et de m'avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un si gros chien à la maison. Elle préférait me faire de la peine, plutôt que je lui en veuille pour quelque chose. Quant à sa souris, elle en avait tellement la trouille qu'on l'a donnée à une amie.

Lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais raconté l'une des histoires les plus longues de ma vie, je me tournai vers Edward qui me dévisageait d'un air grave. Il avait vraiment l'air perturbé, le pauvre. Le considérer comme mon psy n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. En tout cas pour lui, moi ça m'avait fait du bien.

- Et le but de ces histoires plus horribles les unes que les autres, c'est de me voir pleurer comme une gonzesse ?

Je sentais ce reproche dans sa voix. Je lui lançai un regard d'excuse mais levai ma main devant son visage pour lui faire comprendre que l'histoire n'était pas finie.

- Tout ça pour dire que toi qui voulais apprendre à me connaître, tu sais maintenant la chose la plus importante à mon sujet, qui peut justifier mon comportement actuel. Que ma mère est la plus puérile de nous deux. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à essayer de lui faire comprendre que la sienne était finie. Et c'est tellement fatigant. Je me sens… vieille.

Ses yeux verts pétillaient de nouveau. Edward appuya sa tête contre sa main gauche, toujours en appui contre le dossier du canapé.

- Quel manque de délicatesse de dire ça à un vieux monsieur de sept ans ton aîné.

- Vieillir ça a l'air de te réussir, ose me dire que tu as moins de succès aujourd'hui qu'à quinze ans.

Cette conversation tournait au grand n'importe quoi et ça m'amusait. Plus que l'histoire de Sam, mais lui qui voulait vraiment apprendre à me connaître, il devait en passer par là. J'aimais cet éclat dans ses yeux verts qui m'indiquait qu'il s'amusait tout autant que moi.

- Tu veux dire à l'époque où j'étais roux et pas brun avec des reflets cuivrés ?

- Je veux dire ça.

Le bout de sa langue passa rapidement sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il me souriait. Tout pour le plaisir des yeux.

- Moque toi mais plus les années passent, et plus je ressemble à Carlisle. C'est terrible de s'entendre dire par toutes les vieilles harpies de la famille : ce garçon est de plus en plus le sosie de son père. Généralement ce sont les harpies Cullen qui disent ça. Les vieilles femmes du côté d'Esmée pensent que c'est à ma mère que je ressemble le plus. Et ce ne sont pas des harpies.

Là, j'étais intriguée, moi-même je fantasmais sur son père et je ne voyais pas où était le mal. Enfin… je me comprenais.

- Où est le mal de ressembler à Carlisle ? Ton père est très beau.

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et un bref grognement fit vibrer sa gorge. Ca avait l'air de lui déplaire. Soit. Je n'allais tout de même pas passer toute la soirée à lui répéter à quel point il était craquant. Je l'avais suffisamment fait pour le siècle prochain.

- Justement. Il est de plus en plus beau. C'est de famille de s'embellir en vieillissant. Ce gars me fait de l'ombre alors qu'il est marié depuis une éternité. C'est vexant. Je suis parti pour draguer dans l'ombre de mon père jusqu'à ses soixante dix ans.

- C'est ton père, tu devrais être ravi pour lui. Tu crois que je le prends comment quand Sue Clearwater qui nous apporte son poisson frit tous les samedis, me glisse discrètement que la petite bedaine d'alcoolique de mon père ne génère pas la moindre tension sexuelle entre eux ?

Mon père était mince, mais ses abdos avaient fondu il y a de ça bien longtemps maintenant.

Les problèmes sexuels de mon paternel eurent au moins le mérite de faire retentir le rire contagieux d'Edward. Il reprit son sérieux en une seconde, visiblement victime d'un éclair de lucidité.

- D'accord mais imagine que George Clooney du retour des tomates tueuses rencontre le Clooney de Nespresso ? Tu crois qu'il le prendrait comment ?

Ou pas.

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas le moindre sens, t'en es conscient ?

Il souriait, amusé par ma réponse. Je souriais, amusée par ce grand n'importe quoi.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Je suppose qu'il serait soulagé de savoir qu'il aura plus tard tout le succès qu'il n'a pas encore maintenant.

Et si la Bella d'aujourd'hui rencontrait la Bella du futur ? Aurait-elle envie de se suicider ? Sans aucun doute.

Edward faisait une drôle de tête. Ma réponse n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire des masses. Voilà qu'il se grattait le menton.

- Tu as raison, c'était un mauvais exemple.

Merci.

- Si tu prends…

Je laissai échapper un sourire d'exaspération face à son entêtement à vouloir créer un débat où il ne pouvait y en avoir. Un vrai gosse, qui se foutait complètement de mon avis sur la question puisqu'il ne me regardait même pas, perdu dans ses pensées bizarres.

- …tiens, Demi Moore et Rumer Willis. Tu crois qu'elle le prend comment Rumer de voir sa mère se pavaner avec un type qu'elle aurait pu draguer dans d'autres circonstances ?

Je le zieutai, sceptique.

- Je ne savais pas que tu te sentais l'âme d'une jeune fille en fleur. De toute façon, cet exemple c'est de la triche, Demi Moore est refaite de partout.

- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas de mon père ?

Son sourire força le mien. Il s'était rapproché de mon petit corps, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais vraiment bu trop de bière pour être complètement sereine vis-à-vis de mes capacités à ne pas lui vomir dessus pour être aussi près. Focus. Vite.

- Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Edward esquissa un sourire penaud et mon envie de vomir se renforça.

- Non, j'essaie de lancer une rumeur qui ferait chuter son sex-appeal mais je crois que c'est raté. J'aurais dû en parler à Jessica.

Le gong de Bella Swan avait retenti. Enfin dans ma tête. C'était le gong qui signifiait la fin de ma patience. Il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher ce moment de complicité en parlant de Jessica. Le pire, c'était qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour m'énerver car je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait à son sujet. Et le pire du pire, c'était que ça marchait. J'allais lui faire ravaler son air de triomphe.

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi prendre mon portable, je l'appelle sur le champ pour qu'elle vienne partager ces deux parts et demi de pizza avec toi.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de me lever, dans une totale absence de grâce héritée du côté Swan. Heureusement pour moi, l'effort ne dura pas longtemps puisque la main d'Edward tira sur mon bras pour me rabattre sur le canapé, à ma place. Je le fixai, ravie de mon petit effet puisqu'il avait maintenant la tête du vaincu. Les mâchoires serrées, il regardait par terre.

- Hilarant.

Sa main me lâcha et repartit à sa place fétiche, ses cheveux. C'étaient toujours les mêmes qui avaient le droit d'y toucher.

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Tu me posais des questions passionnantes sur ma personne.

- Ca tombe bien, j'en ai une autre.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Pepsi ou coca ?

Edward me lança le regard qu'il réservait d'habitude à sa sœur, le regard de celui qui observe une personne mentalement atteinte.

- Non, ça n'aurait pas de sens, personne ne préfère le pepsi au coca. Alors, piano ou guitare ?

Mon sourcil s'arqua encore une fois. Il l'avait tellement fait pendant cette soirée qui n'était même pas encore terminée que je n'allais pas tarder à avoir une crampe à l'arcade. Cette question m'interpelait. Et je n'allais pas laisser ce pauvre chou s'en tirer sans l'asticoter un peu.

- Ca dépend… sous-entendu, quel son je préfère entendre, de quel instrument je préfèrerais jouer ou qui est le plus sexy du guitariste ou du pianiste ?

Sans la moindre réaction à ma tentative de déstabilisation, il me fixait avec sérieux.

- Conflit d'intérêt, je ne veux pas connaître la réponse à la troisième question.

Ca n'était pas plus mal, je ne voulais pas y répondre. Ca aurait vraiment paru glauque de ma part de lui dire que comme toute fille qui se respecte, je vouais un culte au guitariste, mais que le pianiste Edward Cullen surpassait tous les Bruce Springsteen du monde. Oui, j'aimais Bruce. Bizarrement, il me rappelait Charlie. Perturbante association de pensées.

- Piano et… Piano.

Et piano.

Le sourire qu'il arborait s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles, ou presque.

- Alice t'a enseignée la manipulation à ce que je vois. Tu n'es qu'une mytho.

J'ouvris grand la bouche, choquée par de telles accusations. Oui, Alice m'avait appris l'art de la mythomanie, ou du moins avait essayé car j'étais plutôt mauvaise à ce jeu, mais ça n'était pas le cas ici.

- Pardon ?

- Tu préfères le piano à la guitare ?

- Oui.

- Sincèrement ?

- Oui !

L'abominable créature me jaugeait du regard. Monsieur ne me croyait pas. Pour lui remettre les idées en place, je lui balançai mon coussin dans la tête. Ca eut l'air de marcher car il arrêta de froncer les sourcils et me regarda avec la plus grande curiosité du monde.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais appris à en faire alors ?

- Déjà, si j'avais répondu la guitare, ça ne te serait même pas traversé l'esprit de me demander pourquoi je n'en joue pas. Tout simplement parce qu'on n'est pas obligé de vouloir pratiquer quand on aime quelque chose. J'aime le baseball, crois moi bien que c'est par la force des choses, à force d'assister à la rediffusion des matchs avec Charlie, est-ce que pour autant j'ai envie d'y jouer ? Certainement pas ! Ensuite, qui te dit que je n'ai jamais appris ? J'ai pris des cours figure toi, qui se sont d'ailleurs soldés par un brouillis absolument inaudible. En fait, mon prof avait la tête de Stallone. Ca n'est pas gênant en soi sauf pour une femme. Elle m'a tellement foutue la trouille que j'ai complètement arrêté après ça.

Edward semblait pris de passion par un point fixe, par terre, et n'avait pas la moindre réaction quant à ce que je venais de lui dire. Il ne bougeait plus, absorbé par sa contemplation, à tel point que je ne savais même pas s'il avait écouté ce que j'avais dit. C'était très vexant. Ca le fut moins lorsqu'il finit par graver un léger sourire sur son visage diaphane, qui réussit enfin à le distinguer d'un simple bloc de pierre. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, comme revenu d'un voyage interne spirituel, ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat qui me réchauffa mon petit cœur. Et mon petit corps.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux.

Sa voix était étonnement douce et basse. Je déglutis du mieux que je pus face à cette proposition diaboliquement inespérée. Pendant une seconde, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il se payait ma tête. Ca aurait pu être le cas s'il ne semblait pas lui-même au bord de l'apoplexie. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Si j'avais envie d'apprendre le piano ? Oui. Si j'avais envie qu'Edward soit mon professeur, évidemment et absolument pas à la fois.

- Arrête.

Il leva un regard profondément innocent vers ma personne.

- Arrête quoi ?

- Juste… arrête. Est-ce que tu es conscient que je me retiens de te frapper à chaque fois qu'on se voit ?

Il me contemplait, littéralement. Ses yeux balayaient mon visage avec un air rieur qui collait parfaitement avec son sourire moqueur. J'étais sérieuse bon sang. Un peu.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'en ce moment même tu as envie de me faire mal ?

Je fronçai mon petit nez. Non, je n'étais pas narcissique, mais simplement relativement fière de cet appendice. Le seul, croyez-moi.

- Mes tendances dominatrices… tu te souviens ?

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, d'une façon presque imperceptible mais que je ne manquai pas. C'était tout juste si je n'étais pas capable de compter le nombre de cils qu'il avait à chaque œil, à force de l'observer comme une bigleuse.

- Comment l'oublier… Alors ?

- Tu sais que si ça n'est pas moi qui te tues, c'est toi qui me tueras.

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y avais déjà pensé. De toute façon, je suis un bon prof.

Il me tendait sa main. Cette superbe main longue et fine, que je rêvais de retoucher depuis l'histoire de la photo. Sans le coup de la sueur cette fois ci. J'hésitai l'espace d'une seconde, avant de lui tendre à mon tour la mienne. Lorsqu'il la prit, la différence de taille me coupa le souffle. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un bébé, sa paume devant faire le double de la mienne. Et je ne voulais même pas parler de la taille de son pouce. Il referma sa main, prenant la mienne en otage et mes joues se colorèrent sans me demander la moindre permission. Je sentais son regard me brûler le crâne alors que je baissai les yeux vers nos deux mains scellées.

- Marché conclu.

Je pris une intense inspiration qui me piqua les narines. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward avait une si forte odeur de pizza brûlée. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement pas lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil curieux vers la cuisine et lorsqu'Edward lâcha ma main, je me tournai à nouveau vers lui pour constater qu'il avait l'air contrarié. Puis catastrophé.

- Quel con, putain…

Non, je n'aimais pas l'entendre jurer. Du tout.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses que j'ai encore faim.

Sourcil arqué. Aïe, crampe. Edward prit un air formidablement penaud avant de se jeter dans la cuisine pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. A l'entendre insulter sa famille sur six générations, j'en déduisis que le résultat n'était pas terrible.

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentisse dans toute la maison. J'avais frôlé la crise cardiaque. Edward n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, occupé comme il était à hurler des insanités et même si je trouvais ça bizarre pour Alice de sonner, je me doutais que c'était elle, venant me délivrer de mon calvaire. C'était du moins comme ça que j'allais lui vendre la scène.

Armée de mes béquilles, je décidai d'alléger Edward de sa tâche et allai ouvrir la porte comme une grande. Sauf que ça n'était pas Alice. Ou alors Alice avait eu le temps de grandir d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres durant la soirée, et s'était laissé pousser la barbe et un pénis. Un type, grand et pas mal du tout, voire carrément canon, me dévisageait non sans surprise, mais également avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'était pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un. Des cheveux blonds, relativement courts, une tête de bagarreur. Un mauvais garçon sexy. Un T-shirt blanc moulant et un jean qui l'était presque autant. Si c'était le nouveau copain d'Alice, j'en aurais entendu parler. Si c'était son nouveau copain, elle ne finirait pas de m'entendre en parler.

- Tiens, Ed a essayé de garder pour lui qu'il faisait dans les jolies éclopées maintenant ?

Une voix sexy aussi. Mais qui racontait n'importe quoi. Lorsque je compris le sous-entendu du bougre, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Et quand j'étais gênée, je mordais.

- Oui et Ed a visiblement oublié de préciser qu'il faisait dans le bénévolat pour clodo…

Le rire de « Ed » manqua de me faire sursauter lorsqu'il résonna juste derrière moi. Merde, il ne pouvait pas prévenir ? Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, préférant zieuter le clodo en question qui affichait une mine de compétiteur. Compétiteur de la répartie.

- Bella, James, James, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue qu'on allait avoir de la compagnie.

Il avait presque murmuré ça en se penchant dangereusement vers mon oreille. Frissons, frissons.

Le dénommé James m'envoya un nouveau sourire en coin et reporta l'espace d'une seconde son attention sur « Ed ».

- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout.

Je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur mon épaule, ce qui me fit décaler la tête dans sa direction. Visiblement, c'était à moi qu'il s'adressait. Le coup du murmure à l'oreille n'était donc pas gratuit.

- C'est pas à toi que je parle connard.

James leva les mains en guise de capitulation et je le laissai passer. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à mon niveau pour pénétrer dans la maison, je sentis son regard sur moi. Il ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise, la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais envie de le tuer, c'était qu'on était maintenant trois. Et que c'était moi l'intruse dans l'histoire. Autant de pizzas, c'était louche. Au moins, il y gagnerait une intoxication alimentaire avec la sienne.

James finit par me dépasser, non sans lâcher un imperceptible : « charmante ». Il avait beau se foutre de moi, mes joues encaissèrent le pseudo compliment et je virai au cramoisi. J'aurais sans doute été moins mal à l'aise si Edward n'avait pas tout entendu. Il s'était retourné, son regard allant de James à moi, puis de moi à James et il finit par planter ses prunelles dans celles de son pote.

- Arrête, c'est la meilleure amie d'Alice.

Au nom de ma BFF, James n'eut pas la moindre réaction de prime abord. Sauf que moi, j'avais vu ses yeux. Ils brillaient. Et pas du genre brillant de larmes. Alors là, il allait falloir qu'on m'explique… De toute façon, ce type avait une tête à n'avoir que des regards vicieux.

Il partit devant, s'affalant avec encore moins de grâce que moi sur le sofa, alors qu'Edward m'accompagnait patiemment, calquant ses pas sur mes claudiquements. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, où Edward rejoignit clodo-James. Il lui tendit une bière, que l'autre décapsula avec ses dents et rien qu'à la vue de cette scène surréaliste, mes molaires inférieures droites tremblèrent. Edward calma ma soudaine rage de dents en me présentant une bouteille mais je refusai l'offre. James avait la tête d'un multi récidiviste et je préférais garder toute ma lucidité.

- Alors mon gars… tu rentres définitivement au bercail ?

Ca, c'était James s'adressant à Edward, pendant qu'il s'emparait d'un bout de charbon avec du peperroni dessus.

Edward haussa les épaules, avant de glisser ses doigts à travers sa touffe rousse. Non, ça je ne pourrai jamais m'y résoudre. Elle était cuivrée ou rien du tout.

- Pour l'instant. Le coût d'un loyer à Los Angeles c'est le prix de ta jeep mais c'est pas en restant à Forks que je vais me faire embaucher dans un cabinet. Un bon cabinet.

James haussa les épaules. Un truc de mec, définitivement.

- Et Seattle ? ca reste une alternative honorable.

Je suivais l'échange avec un grand intérêt. Aussi, j'aperçus Edward lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement pas ravi de cette proposition.

- Mec, je me suis pas tapé cinq ans à Berkeley et presque un an de stages pour finir coincé ici.

Mais c'était quoi cette manie d'éviter de s'appeler par son prénom ?

- Tu veux dire coincé ici comme moi ?

- Fais pas ton nerveux, tu restes ici parce que tu le veux. Je ne te vois pas laisser Jane pendant que tu prends du bon temps à San Fransisco. En tout cas, lorsque j'aurai enfin une villa avec vue sur la mer à Newport Beach, sache que tu pourras squatter quand tu voudras.

James esquissa un grand sourire, lui illuminant sa tête de loubard comme par magie.

- C'est gentil mais je suis pas fan de Misha Barton. Et Jane m'en voudrait.

Ce prénom m'interloquait. Je ne voyais pas d'alliance à son doigt et si malgré tout il s'agissait de sa petite amie, je la plaignais franchement vu la façon qu'il avait eu de me regarder tout à l'heure.

- Jane c'est ta copine ?

Il me sourit, légèrement penaud et ça ne fit que renforcer mon hypothèse.

- C'est ma fille. Elle a sept ans.

Alors là, j'étais sur le cul. Même pas sur les fesses, sur le cul. Croyez-moi, il y avait une différence. Ce type était papa ? Comme papa Charlie ? Mon dieu. Si j'exerçais un périlleux calcul mental, je pouvais donc en déduire qu'il l'avait eu à… dix-sept ans. Autrement dit mon âge. Ca sentait l'erreur de jeunesse à plein nez. Je refusais de croire qu'on pouvait tomber enceinte à dix-sept ans parce qu'on le voulait.

-J'adore ma gamine mais si on m'avait demandé mon avis à l'époque, c'est certainement pas ce choix là que j'aurais fait.

James me fixait, avec un regard un peu sur la défensive. Comme s'il appréhendait ma réaction. Sans doute le genre d'habitude qu'on prenait quand on racontait sa paternité surprise aux inconnus. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, encore, et sa réaction m'intrigua.

- On te l'a laissé le choix, c'est toi qui voulais pas t'emmerder à enfiler une capote.

James se détourna de moi pour finalement fixer son pote qui lui souriait dans un signe de provocation délibérée.

- Ouais ben si ces connards avaient marqué en gros sur la boîte que pire que la chlamydia, on pouvait choper des gosses, tu peux me croire, j'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde.

Cette conversation était surréaliste. Je savais que je faisais partie de cette catégorie de grossesses non désirées. Ca n'empêchait pas mes parents de ne pas regretter un seul instant ma naissance, seulement je savais qu'ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à m'avoir aussi vite. Je me demandais si lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient entre amis, à l'époque, ils avaient pu avoir ce genre de propos à mon sujet. C'était quand même franchement vexant. Mais compréhensible.

- Je précise que j'aime ma fille. Mais un bon conseil, protégez vous les enfants.

Le salaud nous fixait tour à tour Edward et moi, comme s'il essayait de nous faire passer un message. Que je ne comprenais pas. Mais qu'Edward capta visiblement car il lui explosa la tête à coup de tir de coussin. Je m'empressais alors de lui jeter le mien qui atterrit trois mètres à gauche de James, car je me doutais que le sous-entendu, si toutefois je le comprenais, ne me plairait pas des masses non plus. N'est-ce pas ?

Je finis par le piger quand James éclata dans un rire diabolique et qu'Edward me jeta un bref coup d'œil, l'air de rien. Oh le con. Je cherchai mon coussin mais me rappelai que je l'avais déjà propulsé comme une bouse. Bon, ben je n'avais plus qu'à rougir. Voilà. Pouvait-on passer à autre chose maintenant ?

- C'est nous !

Mince alors, le claquement de la porte me fit sursauter comme jamais, alors que je prenais conscience de la situation. Ma soirée avec Edward était terminée. Et il allait falloir que je cache mon désespoir. Tristesse.

Alice se matérialisa au milieu du salon, excitée comme une puce. Les automobilistes allaient en prendre pour leur grade cette nuit. Elle me sauta dessus gémissant combien elle était désolée de m'avoir laissée avec ces deux idiots et je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, de toute façon elle était déjà en train de saluer James. J'observais ma BFF de biais, et même dans cette perspective je la voyais le dévorer des yeux. Mince alors.

Ma réflexion ne fut que de courte durée lorsque Esmée entra dans la pièce, exténuée mais avec le sourire. Toujours. Elle me prit dans ses bras, comme ma seconde mère le faisait toujours, elle embrassa Edward puis serra James dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents, ébloui par la mère de son ami.

- Esmée, tu es resplendissante comme toujours.

Ses joues se colorèrent l'espace d'une seconde et elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Et toi tu es un incorrigible flatteur, comme toujours. Comment va Jane ?

Je les observais s'échanger des banalités quand Edward et Alice m'encerclèrent. Je désignai le drôle de couple que j'avais sous les yeux d'un coup de tête et alors qu'Alice souriait, Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Ce guignol est amoureux de ma mère depuis qu'il a dix ans. A chaque fois qu'il la voit, c'était comme si Kurt Cobain ressuscitait sous ses yeux.

Je fixai Edward avec scepticisme. Bizarre comme comparaison, pour un homme.

- James est guitariste.

Là, ça tombait sous le sens. Alice prit le relai dans l'explication.

- Maman se laisse faire à chaque fois, parce que même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle adore ses compliments.

Je découvrais une toute nouvelle Esmée et elle n'était pas pour me déplaire. Esmée Cullen avait enfin un vice. Elle était une femme, une vraie. Avec les défauts que ça comportait.

- Et Carlisle ? Il n'est pas jaloux ?

Edward me fixa comme si j'étais folle.

- Jaloux de quoi ? D'un gamin qui parce qu'il n'a pas su garder sa braguette fermée a eu un enfant à dix-sept ans, qui n'a pas le moindre diplôme et pas la moindre thune ? Oui, mon père se sent terriblement menacé.

Ce crétin venait de prendre un air terriblement condescendant mais c'était plus à James d'être vexé qu'à moi. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs car il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Edward.

- Et bien qu'il tremble le malheureux, parce que je suis au moins aussi sexy que lui.

Esmée se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin dont elle seule avait le secret. Je crus que le cœur de James allait s'arrêter de battre. Elle me regarda, et je tombai sous le charme de ses prunelles comme à chaque fois.

- Tu sais ma chérie, si Carlisle aime autant son métier, crois moi ça n'a rien à voir avec une philanthropie exacerbée.

Alice me tira le bas de mon T-shirt, je ne pris pas la peine de me tourner vers elle mais je l'entendis me glisser à l'oreille : « philan quoi ? ». Merci Alice.

- Il ne l'avouera jamais mais je sais qu'il adore se faire draguer par ses infirmières. Ca le rend de bonne humeur. Alors je pense que je peux moi aussi accepter les flirts innocents.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Edward moins.

Alice me tira le t-shirt avec cette fois plus de force et je ne pus l'ignorer davantage. Elle me fit alors signe d'un coup de tête qu'il était temps de monter. Résolue à la suivre, je me tournai vers Edward avec dépit. Je comptais éviter tout contact physique avec cet homme alors je ne restai bien à ma place. Lui non plus ne bougea pas et j'en étais presque déçue. Je sais, c'était débile comme réaction. Je levai la main pour lui faire signe, il m'imita, non sans afficher un petit sourire ironique.

- N'oubliez pas nos leçons de piano Mademoiselle Swan.

J'accrochai son regard, incapable de faire autre chose que de lui sourire en retour, avec une légère gêne du fait des trois zigotos qui nous observaient. Je me tournai alors vers James et lui fis un signe aussi. Il me renvoya un sourire amusé. Esmée vint m'embrasser la joue et je montai, armée fièrement de mes béquilles et d'Alice.

A peine sa porte de chambre se refermait-elle sur nous qu'elle m'attrapa par les épaules, complètement énervée. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

- Ce type est toujours aussi sexy !

Mon dieu, faites qu'elle ne parle pas d'Edward. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qui ça ? James ?

- Qui d'autre ?

Certes. Je restai silencieuse, attendant le reste car je savais qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait plus vouloir parler. Qui était cette fille et où était ma meilleure amie ? Je décidai de prendre les devants et forcer les confidences. Je n'étais pas mauvaise à ça. Mon côté fourbe sans doute.

- Plus sexy que Jasper ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. J'avais dit une connerie.

- Même Brad Pitt dans Fight Club n'est pas plus sexy que Jasper dans mon monde alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

Je haussai les épaules, et attrapai la bouteille d'eau minérale qui trainait sous le lit.

- Je me demande si c'est toujours un bon coup.

Mon dieu, achevez moi. Je recrachai ma gorgée aussi sec, aspergeant la couette, Alice et accessoirement mes genoux. Elle hurla, puis rit. Moi j'étais trop choquée pour ça.

- Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle me fixait d'un air entendu. Je me demandais bien pourquoi parce que je ne comprenais rien à la situation.

- Fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien que James a été ma première fois.

Mon cœur. Mon cœur ne battait plus. Pourquoi mon putain d'organe ne battait plus ? C'était mon estomac qui était pris de pulsations maintenant. Merde, c'était quoi cette réalité parallèle ?

- Quoi ?

J'avais hurlé. C'était tellement énorme que je n'avais pas pu me retenir.

- Bella, j'ai enfin la preuve que tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis. Le 13 janvier 2009, je t'ai parlé de ma première fois avec un James.

J'affichai toujours une tête horrifiée, je le savais. Je sentais que ma bouche s'était retournée.

- Comment tu te souviens de la date ?

- Je consigne toutes nos conversations dans mon journal intime. Je peux même te donner l'heure si tu veux, mais dans ce cas il faut que je regarde.

Elle amorçait un geste vers sa table de chevet et je l'arrêtai en lui prenant le bras d'un coup plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'essayai de recouvrer mes esprits mais c'était vraiment difficile.

- D'accord… à supposer que tu m'en ais parlé… comment j'étais censée savoir que tu parlais de ce James ?

Elle leva son sourcil superbement épilé à mon encontre.

- Tu crois que je connais combien de James ?

- Tout le monde connait au moins un James.

- Non, tout le monde connait au moins un Mike. Regarde Friends.

Friends et Sex and the city étaient la bible d'Alice. Dire que je m'étonnais encore de l'animosité du révérend à son égard.

- D'accord… donc à supposer que je m'en souvienne et que je fasse le lien entre les deux… oh bon sang mais comment tu as pu couché avec lui ?

- Quoi, il est canon et on avait tous les deux un certain niveau d'alcool dans le sang. Et dans le nez. C'était la première soirée qu'Edward me laissait faire avec ses amis. J'ai quasiment harcelé ce pauvre chou. Crois-moi, ça relevait plus d'un viol que d'un rapport sexuel consenti.

Cette fille était folle. J'en avais encore une fois la preuve.

- Ecoute Bella, tu peux me juger si tu veux mais sache que je ne regrette pas. Il a été très doux et prévenant cette nuit là. Beaucoup de filles ont mal pendant leur première fois alors que moi j'ai carrément pris mon pied et rien que pour ça, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Je savais qu'elle allait bouder dans son coin si je ne me manifestais pas. Je lui adressai alors un sourire confus, et légèrement grimaçant mais sincère. Puis je finis par lui faire un câlin.

Soit, elle avait couché avec James. Finalement, c'était plus qu'hypocrite de ma part alors que dans mes rêves les plus fous, je m'imaginais faire la même chose avec Edward. Bon, ça je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire. Il y avait juste un truc qui me mettait mal à l'aise dans cette histoire.

- Alice… tu te rends compte que tu as couché avec un père célibataire ?

Du moins, j'espérais qu'il l'était. Célibataire.

- Je sais… mais crois moi dans le feu de l'action, c'était pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. D'ailleurs je ne pensais à rien. J'étais bourrée comme un coing.

Ca je voulais bien le croire.

- Edward n'est pas au courant.

Ca aussi je voulais bien le croire, sinon James ne serait plus de ce monde.

- Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas tomber enceinte, il a l'air doué pour ça ce gars.

Elle rit et je la suivis. C'était à la limite du nerveux mais ça faisait du bien. Cette conversation, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier de sitôt. Cette soirée non plus d'ailleurs. En fait, plus qu'apprendre les travers sexuels d'Alice Cullen, j'avais surtout appris qu'Edward n'était pas seulement son frère. C'était désormais mon pote.

* * *

**Bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous allez me laisser des toooonnes de reviews et sachez pour votre gouverne, que les choses entre les deux zigotos vont bouger au prochain chapitre! à la prochaine!**


	9. Chapter 9

**bonjour bonjour,je ne vais pas encore m'excuser de mon retard même si je le devrais, c'est devenu ma marque de fabrique en quelque sorte...**

**revoilà nos "tourtereaux", toujours aussi cinglés!**

**on a un peu de tout dans ce chapitre, du rapprochement, un retour, du Alice, un florilège de n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude en fait. je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que je vous conseille de m'envoyer un tas de reviews histoire de me motiver pour écrire le prochain plus vite, parce qu'il va s'en passer des choses dans le suivant, les enfants!**

**voilà voilà, encore une fois merci de tous vos encouragements, vous êtes vraiment supers! et on a dépassé les 100 reviews! c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive! champagne!**

**réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

- **Sandry**: merci beaucoup pour cette review élogieuse, et pour ton classement, vu le nombre de textes sur ce site, c'est un grand honneur. alors merci encore.

- **Laurie**: merci pour ces trois reviews qui ont fait péter les scores^^ j'espère en avoir une quatrième... en espérant ne pas avoir abusé de ta patience.

- **une lectrice**: voilà le suite que tu attendais depuis un bail, tu n'es pas la seule malheureusement, les délais et moi ça fait deux. merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère, pour une deuxième review inhabituelle^^

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

* * *

A mesure que mes mains évoluaient vers le bas, je sentais Edward se tendre sous mes doigts. Il tremblait presque. Lorsque j'atteignis le point fatidique, il laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir qui m'arracha un rougissement au top 5 de ceux que j'avais pu avoir dans ma vie.

- Oh, oui là putain.

J'allais finir par mourir de combustion spontanée si je l'entendais jurer encore une fois, sa peau brûlante collée à la mienne. Il soupira et je frissonnai.

- Attends… ne bouge plus.

J'étais parfaitement immobile, concentrée sur ce que j'avais sous les mains. Edward souffla profondément, me troublant plus si c'était possible et il me donna cet accord tacite d'un mouvement de tête, qui m'autorisa à bouger à nouveau. Mes mains allaient et venaient, toujours de haut en bas, en chérissant cet endroit si particulier, dans un effort ultime pour le soulager. Je voyais que mes caresses lui faisaient de l'effet, alors que plus j'intensifiais mes mouvements et plus il gigotait pour les accompagner.

Mais comment en étais-je arrivée là, moi ?

_**72 heures plus tôt…**_

- Joue moi… La lettre à Elise.

Edward me fixa du coin de l'œil, du genre de celui qui avait envie de me foutre la tête au fond de la cuvette. Je l'importunais dans sa mission d'enseignement. Je savais qu'il aurait envie de me tuer tôt ou tard. C'était fatiguant d'avoir toujours raison.

Ca faisait déjà quatre fois en une heure et demie que je lui demandais de me jouer quelque chose. Deux clairs de lune. Celui de Debussy et celui de Beethoven. Je lui avais même demandé de me jouer le thème musical de la famille Adams. Je le soupçonnais d'être malgré tout heureux d'avoir un public puisqu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa propre sœur. Et demander à sa mère, ça craignait. Non seulement j'aimais le regarder jouer à la perfection, mais en plus ça lui faisait oublier ma leçon.

- Ca suffit, on se remet au boulot.

Ou pas. Il stoppa net la musique, me fixa d'un air sévère et sembla se retenir de me frapper. Edward resta parfaitement immobile pendant une seconde, perdu dans ses pensées et je sursautai presque lorsqu'il bougea brusquement pour se lever du banc. Il vint se placer juste derrière moi, ses genoux collés contre mon dos. Je préférai ne pas me retourner, le voir me dominer de toute sa hauteur risquait de me filer le tournis. Il était quand même super grand.

De mauvaise grâce je me mis en position, mes deux index posés sur leur touche respective. Je sais, j'avais juste deux touches sur lesquelles je devais me concentrer mais la difficulté ne résidait pas là. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que de deux doigts, mais il était certain que j'allais m'en sortir avec des cloques, voire des courbatures si je voulais garder le rythme que la chanson m'imposait.

Lorsque je sentis sa main presser mon épaule, je faillis faire un faux départ. Nom de dieu, mais que ce type arrête de me toucher ! Charlie le foutrait en taule s'il savait le nombre de fois où Edward avait posé ses mains sur moi aujourd'hui. En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, mais il s'avérait tactile lorsque nous étions côte à côte et ça n'aidait pas ma concentration. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Edward. Ca pourrait être Jacob ou Mike, ce serait pareil.

Ce serait juste moins flatteur.

Bon d'accord, ce ne serait pas tout à fait pareil.

Edward se pencha vers moi, ou plus précisément vers le métronome qu'il mit en route, me faisant prendre un tempo de l'enfer. Ou plutôt devrait me faire prendre car je ne comprenais absolument rien à cette machine diabolique qui me filait des boutons. Ca ne faisait qu'augmenter mon rythme cardiaque. Edward le savait d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était plus là pour lui que pour moi, et il se mit à tapoter de ses deux doigts, sur chacune de mes épaules, symbolisant mes touches, reproduisant à l'identique ma partition. Je continuai sans relâche de frapper mes touches, glissant mes doigts sur deux autres tout en respectant le même tempo infernal, puis revenant sur les mêmes afin de créer un cycle que je répétais encore et encore sans interruption.

**[Coldplay – Lovers in Japan]**

Lorsque j'eus vraiment effectué un cycle complet sans me départir de ce rythme, Edward reprit sa place à ma droite attendant le moment opportun, les mains placées au dessus du piano comme dans des starting-blocks. Lorsqu'il frappa à son tour les notes voulues, la chanson prit enfin forme à mon oreille et un énorme sourire fendit mon visage, fière de ce que nous faisions. Surtout de ce que je faisais. Parce que je savais pertinemment qu'Edward aurait très bien pu s'en charger tout seul.

J'avais demandé à Edward de m'apprendre une chanson contemporaine. Ce qu'il était en train de faire. Enfin en prenant en compte mes talents limités. Très limités. D'où les deux touches. Je ne savais pas encore me servir de mes mains entières.

Edward s'arrêta et j'en fis de même, soulagée de prendre un peu de repos. Il se tourna vers moi avec son sourire en coin et je fis craquer mes doigts. Je savais depuis aujourd'hui que ce geste l'énervait, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Disons plutôt que c'était surtout fait exprès.

- Tu vois, tu sais jouer Coldplay.

J'aurais pu lui tirer la langue. Mais je l'avais déjà trop fait pour aujourd'hui alors je restai parfaitement stoïque. Et puis j'avais dix-sept ans, bordel.

- Garde ce ton condescendant pour Alice quand vous parlez de géopolitique s'il te plait. Je sais jouer deux notes d'une chanson qui doit en compter dix mille alors je ne trouve pas ça très glorieux.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit alors qu'il se grattait le menton.

- Non c'est vrai, mais j'espère que maintenant tu as compris que ça n'est pas avec trois heures de cours que tu vas réussir à nous jouer du Beethoven.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, j'étais découragée. Oui, après un jour seulement. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de téméraire, moi.

Je sursautai presque lorsque je sentis son index me relever le menton pour me forcer à le regarder. J'allais finir cardiaque.

- Fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que tu feras une superbe pianiste, sinon je ne t'aurais pas proposé de t'aider. Seulement, l'important dans ce genre de situation, c'est de comprendre qu'on ne devient pas virtuose en un mois.

Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé mais à cet instant précis, la différence d'âge entre nous me choqua. J'avais l'impression de parler avec mon père. Un garçon de dix sept ans n'aurait certainement jamais parlé comme ça. D'un autre côté, j'avais vraiment des exemples limités dans ce domaine… Mike et Jacob. Et Eric. Et Ben. Hourra…

Edward n'avait pas fini de parler alors je laissai monsieur le professeur se concentrer encore un peu. Il était tellement sexy quand il était sérieux. Même si c'était déplacé de le penser, comme d'habitude. Mais à moins de me crever les yeux, je ne voyais pas comment remédier à ce problème.

- Tu sais, c'est comme… je ne sais pas moi. Comme quand tu manges un tiramisu. Tu ne peux pas atteindre les boudoirs dégueulasses imbibés de café tant que tu n'as pas dégagé le terrain de mascarpone avant.

Ce type avait vraiment une imagination bizarre. Le côté sexy s'évapora en un instant, à mesure que je l'entendais débiter ses conneries.

- Certes… Mais la question ne se pose pas puisque je préfère le mascarpone justement.

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement lui aussi perturbé par ses idées toujours à côté de la plaque.

- Oui, moi aussi. Bon alors, si tu prends…

Je me jetai sur lui, question de réflexe, en bâillonnant sa bouche de ma toute petite main, l'empêchant de vociférer ses débilités.

- Pitié, ne recommence pas avec ça.

Je le sentis rire sous ma main et l'enlevai pour qu'il puisse respirer. Ma paume avait été brûlée au septième degré par sa barbe de deux jours et demi. Mayday, la jauge sexy avait explosé. Encore.

Edward finit par lever les mains en signe de capitulation et je retrouvai ma place.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Je ne savais même plus de quoi on parlait alors je haussai les épaules.

Il se leva, se repositionna derrière moi et je restai bien droite, sur mon siège.

- Pose ta main droite sur les touches.

Je posai mon index et reçus un vieux coup de je ne sais quoi sur le haut du crâne. Je criai, bien plus fort que je n'aurais dû, ma douleur et me massai la tête.

- Ca fait deux heures que je meurs d'envie de faire ça.

Sa réplique de sadique me fit rigoler malgré moi. J'en étais sure.

- Ta main, j'ai dit.

A contre cœur je lui obéis. Il tapait vachement fort, ce barge.

- C'est mieux. Je vais t'apprendre du Joplin et tu vas avoir besoin de tous tes doigts pour ça.

Je me tournai vers lui, intriguée.

- Tu veux dire, Janis ?

Il sourit mais surement à mes dépends alors je préférai me garder de le lui rendre.

- Non, je veux dire Scott Joplin. La musique te dit forcément quelque chose.

Edward revint s'asseoir à mes côtés, et dès les premières notes, je reconnus cette mélodie si particulière. Toute contente d'avoir trouvé du premier coup, je criai presque la réponse.

- Hé mais c'est Félix le chat !

La musique s'arrêta et il m'accorda un sourire gentillet. Pour une fille un peu bébête. Oui, c'était moi.

- C'est ce qu'Alice me répond tout le temps aussi. Enfin sache petite inculte qu'avant d'être réduite à de la vulgaire pâtée, cette musique, bien plus vieille que ça, est devenue célèbre en faisant partie de la bande originale de L'arnaque avec Paul Newman et Robert Redford.

Ah, ce bon vieux Robert… Renée était folle de lui. Je la soupçonnais d'être tombée amoureuse de Phil parce qu'il y avait une légère ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Très légère. Trop. Disons qu'ils étaient blonds tous les deux. Même si pour Phil c'était compliqué d'en être certain car il se rasait la tête.

- C'est donc ça ce sentiment qu'Alice doit ressentir la plupart du temps lorsqu'elle dit un truc dénué d'intérêt ?

Edward rigola franchement, et j'eus une pensée pour ma BFF, couverte de sueur en cours de sport. Ses oreilles devaient siffler. Je ne plaisantais pas. Cette nana avait un truc pour savoir quand on parlait d'elle dans son dos.

- Pour sa défense, cette fille parle beaucoup trop pour son propre bien et surtout le nôtre. Du coup, elle sort forcément plus de conneries à la minute qu'un être humain normal. C'est mathématique.

Certes. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça.

Alice arriva près d'une demi heure plus tard, dans sa tenue parfaite, avec sa coiffure parfaite, et rien n'aurait pu laisser croire qu'elle venait de passer la pire heure de sa vie : une heure de sport au lycée. Rien sauf peut-être son visage rouge écarlate. Alice Cullen devenait rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle marchait plus vite que d'habitude, alors courir pendant plus de trente secondes… La première fois que je l'avais vue avec cette tête, j'avais rigolé. Grossière erreur. Depuis, je me mordais la joue. Moins douloureux que le châtiment suprême pour trahison.

Alice était bien évidemment au courant de nos leçons de piano, et ça ne lui posait pas le moindre problème tant que ça n'empiétait pas sur son temps avec moi. C'était moi la fille unique et c'était pourtant elle qui n'avait pas la moindre notion du partage. Incompréhensible.

Je l'accueillis avec un sourire alors qu'elle se retint de me balancer son sac nauséabond à la tête. Edward ricana en silence à la vue de cette pauvre chose exténuée. Sans doute que Monsieur, exaspérant comme il était, pouvait courir des heures sans avoir la moindre trace de transpiration aux fesses. Le monde était profondément injuste.

- Alors, dure journée ?

Je connaissais ce regard. Elle allait se le faire. Et pas comme elle se ferai Jasper. Dieu merci.

- C'est la tienne qui va l'être si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite, petit con. Vous savez l'horrible chose qui est arrivée pendant ce putain de match de basket où je ne touche jamais la balle pour des raisons évidentes ?

Avec Alice, pour des raisons évidentes, ça voulait dire sa taille. C'était comme un mot tabou.

Je haussai les épaules, et Edward m'imita. Ca pouvait être des tas de choses. Un ongle cassé, des auréoles sous les bras, un vomi.

- Mes oreilles ont sifflé.

Elle avait dit ça en même temps que ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis de telle sorte qu'ils ne formaient plus que de faibles fentes. Des fentes qui pouvaient tuer.

Elle était sérieuse et elle savait que je savais qu'elle l'était. Cette nana savait tout. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Fuir. Le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

- Super… qui est d'accord pour dire qu'on s'en fout ?

Ou nier. Merci Edward. J'en profitai pour rentrer dans son jeu et lever la main moi aussi. Ce qui était débile, puisque ça ne faisait que nous enfoncer encore plus. Alors que je regardais autour de moi avec toute l'innocence qui me caractérisait, je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi et son sourire. Un sourire contagieux car je sentis le mien poindre sur mes lèvres à son tour.

- Donc…

Heureusement qu'Alice était là pour se réapproprier l'attention de son public.

- … Je sais que c'est vous deux.

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard de détresse. Pourtant je décidai de rester maîtresse de la situation.

- Mais tu n'as pas la moindre preuve.

J'avais un aplomb extraordinaire qui ne me ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Edward hocha la tête à mes côtés et je sus qu'on était cuits.

Les fentes d'Alice se rétrécirent encore plus si c'était possible jusqu'à atteindre un point qui n'était pas sans me rappeler la tête d'Eric Yorkie en pleine imitation de Jackie Chan dans Karate Kid.

- C'est vrai… Sauf qu'on n'est pas en démocratie ici. C'est la gestapo et j'en ai coupé pour moins que ça.

Connaissant Alice, je posai immédiatement mes mains sur ma poitrine en guise d'auto défense alors que j'aperçus du coin de l'œil les mains d'Edward se poser au niveau de son entrejambe. Tout ça devenait vraiment ridicule. Il fallait préciser que nous avions vraiment la trouille de cette fille. Ca n'était pas sain comme dynamique de groupe. Je décidai d'intervenir.

- c'est bon, je me rends. On a juste dit que ton débit de paroles surpassait celui de la race humaine et que par conséquent ton débit de niaiseries aussi. Ca n'a rien de personnel. C'est juste… mathématique.

Si je plaçais le mot mathématique, elle me lâcherait la grappe, j'en étais sûre. Elle y était purement et simplement allergique.

Edward m'adressa un regard outré que je lui rendis, car je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. On ne jouait plus au piano, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi, on a juste dit ! Rends-toi toi-même si tu veux mais ne me balance pas alors que je n'ai rien demandé.

Si je pouvais retirer ma réflexion de toute à l'heure au sujet de sa maturité, je le ferais. Sans la moindre hésitation. Parce que là, j'avais l'impression d'être au bac à sable. Mes yeux au ciel lui montrèrent ma façon de penser.

- Et alors quoi ?

Je me retournai vers Alice qui semblait… surprise. Je haussai un sourcil et elle haussa les épaules. J'allais encore choper des crampes.

- Rien d'autre ? C'est tout ce que vous avez dit ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te semble pas suffisant ?

Nouvel haussement d'épaules avant qu'elles ne s'affaissent, comme si elle battait en retraite. Mince alors.

- Mes oreilles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Edward sourit à mes côtés et je me tournai vers lui, lui et ses cheveux si foutrement agaçants à s'agiter aussi superbement, comme ça, l'air de rien. Il avait sa tête des répliques abruties. Je commençais à la connaître par cœur, celle là.

- Moi je trouve qu'elles marchent plutôt bien. On dirait Billy.

Alice n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la référence. Billy était feu leur terre-neuve, une adorable boule de poils de quatre-vingt kilos que je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de connaître, puisqu'il était mort il y avait maintenant cinq ans. Alice avait encore du mal à s'en remettre. Accessoirement c'était aussi le père de Jake. Son prénom, j'entends. Jacob qui d'ailleurs trouvait cette anecdote moyennement drôle.

- Tais-toi, tête de nœud, j'ai perdu mon pouvoir. Tu crois que ça m'intéresse de savoir que quelqu'un critique mon intelligence ?

Edward et moi échangeâmes un nouveau regard, complètement dépassés par les évènements. Je reportai mon attention sur Alice, un peu perdue dans cette conversation sans queue ni tête. Comme d'habitude avec cette famille.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui pourrait te vexer dans ce cas.

Et j'étais sérieuse. Même si je pensais être la personne la plus proche de cet énergumène, elle resterait toujours un mystère pour moi.

- Ma chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que cette dinde de Mallory te déteste ?

Je tiquai à la mention de cette grosse dinde. Pourquoi devait-elle exister même en dehors du lycée ?

- D'abord je ne vois pas le rapport avec la conversation. Et ensuite, c'est une question que je me suis toujours posée. Cette folle me regarde comme un nazi zieuterait un juif.

Edward me sourit et fit mine de réfléchir au problème.

- Peut-être qu'elle est jalouse.

Pour les bonnes idées, on repassera merci. Il avait haussé un sourcil, attendant sans doute que je lui dise à quel point c'était bien trouvé. Sauf que je n'étais absolument pas de son avis. Je lui jetai –encore- un regard mauvais qui finirait par me donner des airs de bulldog. Ou des rides.

- Tu fais dans la psychologie féminine maintenant ?

Edward rabaissa son sourcil mais ne se départit pas de son sourire en coin. J'avais été plus sèche que je ne l'avais voulu mais sa proposition n'avait vraiment pas de sens.

- Toujours pas mais n'empêche que c'est une hypothèse à ne pas écarter. Tu es jolie et pas trop bête, et si cette Lauren ressemble à sa mère, Madame Mallory la fleuriste, non seulement c'est un cageot mais en plus elle a le feu aux fesses.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à son compliment foireux du « pas trop bête ». Je me contenterai du « jolie ». C'était toujours ça de pris. De toute façon il avait eu droit à ma façon de penser lorsque je lui avais décoché un regard du tonnerre. Au sens propre.

Toujours est-il que je ne pensais pas que la jalousie soit la raison de sa haine injustifiée envers ma personne. L'hypothèse du nazi me semblait presque plus crédible. Après tout j'étais un quart juive du côté de Charlie. Et elle était blonde.

Alice me tira de mes réflexions lorsqu'elle se gratta le menton. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les gens intelligents qui faisaient ça. La seule personne que je voyais faire ce geste, c'était Carlisle.

- Moi je sais pourquoi elle te hait. Et il faut que je t'avoue que c'est en partie de ma faute.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de révélation et la surprise dut se lire sans peine sur mon visage. Tout comme la gêne sur celui d'Alice. Ca devait être carrément de sa faute, oui, pour qu'elle prenne cet air de gamine prise la main dans le sac, elle qui n'avait jamais honte de rien.

- T'as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison, je te rappelle que cette fille me fait des croche-pieds quand elle me croise dans les couloirs.

Un jour, je m'étais promise de prendre le flingue de Charlie, et de la tuer. Purement et simplement. Alice s'éclaircit la gorge et j'étais suspendue à ses lèvres. C'était une image, n'est-ce pas.

- C'était deux jours après ton arrivée. On était en sport et mon pantalon avait rétréci au lavage. Merci Esmée d'avoir mis du lycra au sèche-linge. Mes oreilles ont sifflé pendant tout le cours. J'ai fini par tous les entendre ricaner sur mon chemin. C'était cette chienne de Mallory et sa bande qui racontait à tout le monde que j'étais boudinée et qu'il fallait que j'arrête les burritos. Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a dit? Non seulement je suis super bien foutue, mais en plus je ne mange plus de burritos, frites et autres trucs gras depuis mes quatorze ans. C'était carrément injuste. Du coup le lendemain j'ai collé l'assise de sa chaise avec de la super glu en cours de bio. Il a fallu une demi-journée pour l'enlever de là. Et dire adieu à sa mini-jupe. Elle était furieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est persuadée que c'est toi et franchement, j'ai pas fait grand-chose pour qu'elle change d'avis.

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait l'air sérieux, à acquiescer avec véhémence pour mettre plus de cœur à l'histoire. Je dévisageais Alice, en silence, complètement perturbée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Il était hors de question que je me fâche. J'étais capable de répondre avec tact. Je le devais. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, ce calme se fissura et je me retins de me jeter à son cou pour lui arracher le cuir chevelu. Oui, j'avais vu Saw et je savais que c'était moche.

- C'est tout ? Ca, c'est la fin de ton histoire ? Tu es en train de me dire que cette tarée me martyrise depuis deux ans parce qu'une fille encore plus tarée qu'elle, lui a collé les fesses pour avoir dit qu'elle était boudinée ?

On nageait en plein délire, c'était officiel. Alice, qui n'avait pas la moindre légitimité pour se vexer, la prit quand même et alors que je la voyais monter sur ses grands chevaux, je réalisai que ma vie aurait sans doute été fondamentalement différente et par conséquent beaucoup moins compliquée, si je n'avais jamais parlé à Alice Cullen la première fois.

- Hé, personne ne traite Alice Cullen de boudin. L'apparence ça se travaille et c'est ma principale préoccupation dans la vie.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que te reproche papa.

Je me tournai en même temps qu'Alice vers Edward qui s'était fait un peu oublié ces dernières minutes. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché d'écouter la scène visiblement. Et d'éclater de rire.

Alice reprit place dans son fauteuil à 8000 dollars, la mine renfrognée. Le bulldog, c'était définitivement elle. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle sur ce terrain là, pas même un vrai. De bulldog.

- Ca va, monsieur j'ai choisi l'architecture parce qu'un pote m'a dit que les nanas y étaient toutes canons.

C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais jeté un regard à Edward, la bouche ouverte, symbole de mon incrédulité. C'était donc ça, sa super vocation pour l'architecture ? Les jolies filles ? Intellectuel de mes deux. Celui-ci baissait la tête, malgré un petit sourire. Ses oreilles avaient la même couleur que ma peau en été. Rouge homard.

- C'est faux… qu'elles sont toutes belles.

Je soufflai d'indignation. Pour deux raisons. J'avais encore une fois la preuve qu'Edward Cullen n'était qu'un homme. Et merde, c'était moi le sujet de la conversation à la base, comment est-ce que ça avait pu dévier à ce point ?

- On peut revenir à ma personne s'il vous plait ?

J'eus enfin toute leur attention et au moment de parler, il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me remémorer le sujet initial. Ah oui, Mallory.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu penser ça? Je ne lui avais encore jamais adressé la parole.

Et depuis cet incident, je ne risquais plus de le faire. Alice haussa les épaules, visiblement pas plus au courant que moi sur le sujet.

- Il faut croire qu'elle est pathologiquement paranoïaque. Enfin sache que ce n'est pas complètement ma faute non plus. C'est surtout à cause de Jacob tout ça.

Je m'étranglai avec ma propre salive. Edward me regarda, je le sentais alors que je m'étouffais silencieusement, et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, je me sentis rougir à mesure qu'il m'observait. C'était affreusement dérangeant. C'était comme de parler de mon ex avec mon père. Mais en pire. Alice ne se formalisait visiblement pas de ce déballage de ma vie privée et attendait que je retrouve mon souffle. Je finis par, je l'espérais, lui demander d'une voix absolument détachée :

- comment ça Jacob ?

Edward qui savait toujours comment mettre les deux pieds dans le plat, en profita pour aller à la chasse aux renseignements.

- c'est qui ça Jacob ?

Il l'avait dit d'un ton plutôt sec. Ca m'avait fait sourire, juste avant d'avoir envie de mourir, car Alice n'hésita pas à répondre à la question à ma place.

- L'ex de Bella.

- C'est pas mon…

Alice plaça sa toute petite main devant moi, ce qui eut pour effet de me couper le chiquet.

- Tu as mélangé ta salive à la sienne, quotidiennement, pendant un laps de temps supérieur à cinq jours. C'est ton ex.

J'écartai sa main avec la mienne et voulus en placer une mais la fourbe en profita pour me coller son autre main à deux centimètres de mon nez. Encore une fois, ça me coupa la chique.

- Enfin, que tu regrettes profondément d'avoir joué à touche-pipi avec ton meilleur ami c'est ton problème, mais Jacob est objectivement très mignon et Mallory est de mon avis.

Je n'avais jamais joué à touche-pipi avec Jake ! Pas que ça lui aurait déplu. Au contraire. D'ailleurs il avait bien essayé de me persuader, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je trouvais ça foutrement incestueux comme pratique. Avec lui, du moins. C'était à partir de ce moment là que je me suis doutée que lui et moi ça ne pouvait plus durer. Qu'on n'était pas censé ressentir du dégoût lorsque son petit ami essayait de jouer à touche-pipi, comme disait si bien Alice. Mais ça, je préférais le garder pour moi, et surtout loin d'Edward. Alice savait déjà tout ça, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle allait fermer sa grande bouche. De toute façon ça m'arrangeait qu'Edward s'imagine que plus qu'une expérience sexuelle de pucelle, j'avais une expérience sexuelle un peu trop développée pour être écrite sur un timbre poste. Question d'orgueil.

L'indignation passée de voir ma vie privée étalée sur la place publique ou presque, je pris conscience, toujours en évitant soigneusement le regard inquisiteur d'Edward qui bizarrement n'en profitait pas pour m'enfoncer et s'était muré dans le silence, de ce que m'avait dit Alice. Que Mallory m'en voulait en partie parce que j'étais sortie avec Jacob. Voire tout simplement parce que je lui parlais, ce qui n'avait jamais été son cas. Alors si en plus elle savait qu'on avait failli jouer à touche-pipi…

Si je ne pardonnerai jamais à cette timbrée d'avoir cru un seul instant que j'avais osé la coller à sa chaise et de me faire vivre un enfer depuis, je pouvais comprendre son ressentiment envers ma personne si elle était en effet attirée par Jacob. Moi-même, j'étais objectivement attirée par Edward, qui ne le serait pas, à part Alice ? et j'avais eu envie de crucifier cette pauvre Mademoiselle Tanya la baudruche, alors qu'elle avait l'air absolument sympathique. Mais quand même un peu pute sur les bords. Et encore, elle était enceinte, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait être au summum de sa forme.

Tout ça pour dire que Mallory était une dinde, et qu'au prochain Thanksgiving, je me ferai sans doute un plaisir de l'éviscérer, puis la démembrer, en commémorant l'assassinat de ces méchants cheyennes.

Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu épiloguer sur le sujet, Alice m'avait simplement dit qu'elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait surpris une discussion entre Lauren et Jessica aux toilettes et Edward était toujours là.

Alice avait de toute façon fini par décréter qu'elle en avait marre de voir son frère et qu'elle voulait avoir une discussion de filles. Cette fille étant Dieu, j'étais montée en laissant Edward se préparer pour une soirée de travail au Peaks.

Le lendemain, je n'étais pas allée chez les Cullen après les cours, et je n'avais vu Alice que pendant l'heure d'histoire où elle m'avait avouée avoir fait son troisième rêve érotique au sujet de Jasper. J'avais cru mourir étouffée et notre professeur avait semblé y croire lui aussi.

Le surlendemain, je n'y étais pas allée non plus, Charlie ayant piqué sa crise du père délaissé. Je n'osais pas lui dire que c'était vraiment exagéré de m'obliger à rester avec lui compte tenu du fait qu'on avait généralement peu de choses à se dire. Et c'était encore plus exagéré qu'il fut finalement appelé par son collègue Allan pour une fugue, je ne sais où. Sachant qu'ici, où il ne se passait jamais rien, les fugues n'étaient généralement que des pauvres escapades amoureuses adolescentes clandestines jugées intolérables par tous les culs bénis du village. Moi je n'étais pas une cul-béni, j'étais juste une trouillarde. Et tout ce qui s'avérait clandestin, n'était définitivement pas pour moi. Ca ne m'était donc jamais arrivé.

Charlie avait voulu me déposer chez Alice mais je lui avais dit que pour trois heures de déplacement, ça c'était exagéré. Mouais, qu'il avait répondu. Mais il était parti quand même. Et j'étais seule.

Pas tant que ça car quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Courageuse et sportive, je piquai un « handi-sprint » jusqu'à l'entrée et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Edward. Alors ça, ça n'était pas prévu.

Je devais avoir des yeux ronds comme des billes. Toujours aussi beau… comme si un jour il allait se réveiller et devenir laid…

Il avait l'air vraiment content de me revoir à en juger par son large sourire. Je l'étais aussi, mais j'étais surtout paniquée. J'avais déjà mis du temps à réaliser et accepter le fait qu'Edward et moi entretenions une relation à part entière, qui n'impliquait pas forcément Alice, alors me retrouver seule avec lui, chez moi… c'était la flipette totale. Même si techniquement, il était dehors, et moi dedans.

- Je peux entrer ? avait-il dit avec un sourire en coin et une main dans les cheveux.

On était tous les deux à l'intérieur. Voilà, c'était encore pire. Lorsque je recouvrai l'usage de la parole, je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait ici, avec ce que j'espérais de la délicatesse. Il ne me regardait même pas dans les yeux.

Je suivis son regard profondément aimanté par quelque chose et réalisai qu'il faisait une fixette sur mon T-shirt. Mon t-shirt tenant plus du marcel trois fois trop grand pour moi, qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination quant au motif de mon soutien gorge qui apparaissait de tous les côtés. Sous les aisselles où le vieux vêtement baillait, au niveau du décolleté, un peu et bien sûr les bretelles. Autrement dit, je ne ressemblais à rien. Ah si, au village people chef de chantier homosexuel.

Edward avait du mal à contenir son amusement et je ne lui en demandais pas tant. Qu'il rigole le pauvre garçon, j'avais depuis longtemps décidé de laisser tomber la carte de la crédibilité avec lui. J'enfilai néanmoins un gilet accroché à la patère, juste à ma droite.

Alors que je baissais les yeux sur ses mains, je remarquai qu'il tenait un morceau de tissu que je reconnus en deux secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Ma question eut le mérite de le faire redescendre sur terre car il se concentra sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains et me le tendit, avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je te le ramène.

J'étais bien tentée de le lui arracher, moi qui avais toujours adoré ce pull, mais je craignais le piège. Est-ce que c'était un test de la part d'Alice ? Ce ne serait pas le premier. Était-il nécessaire de rappeler que cette fille était cinglée ?

- C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas sure que ta sœur apprécie que tu me refiles ses affaires en douce.

Comme ça, si jamais j'étais filmée, elle ne pourrait rien me reprocher. Encore une fois, ça me semblait être une hypothèse plausible.

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre. Il me fixait avec une totale incompréhension avant de baisser les yeux, lamentablement. J'interprétais. Il était carrément décomposé le pauvre chou. Je ne pensais pas le choquer à ce point et j'en étais navrée. Je m'approchai de lui, pas vraiment sure de la raison de sa réaction mais il avait vraiment l'air perturbé par ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Je ne comprends pas, Alice m'a donné ça à l'instant pour que je te le rapporte, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais oublié chez nous.

Ca c'était bizarre. Elle ne se serait jamais trompée, elle adorait ce truc hors de prix.

J'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprenais pas bien la situation. Et mes billes s'agrandirent.

- Quoi, mais elle est folle, elle sait très bien qu'il est à elle ce pull… malheureusement.

Ca n'était pas faute de l'avoir implorée. Elle voulait sans cesse me refourguer des machins immettables. Mais ça. Jamais.

Je m'avançai encore et en voulant toucher le cachemire, je touchai surtout la main d'Edward. Elle tressauta au contact et je rougis. Evidemment.

Bizarrement je réussis à rester maîtresse de moi-même en évitant de faire un bond en arrière de gêne. C'était généralement ce qui était susceptible de m'arriver si je me mettais à toucher accidentellement quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas particulièrement tactile comme fille.

Ce n'était pas en soi une situation embarrassante. Je lui avais déjà touché les mains. Sauf qu'habituellement, tout ceci s'effectuait dans le feu de l'action, mon esprit distrait par l'ambiance bonne enfant entre nous, et je ne réalisais jamais sur le moment ce que je faisais. Lui non plus sans doute. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que lorsque je posais mes mains sur lui, c'était la plupart du temps pour lui faire mal.

Là, je sentais parfaitement son grain de peau, qui était foutrement doux, nous étions enveloppés du silence le plus complet, nos quatre yeux fixés sur nos mains, en contact. Et pire que tout, en cherchant à caresser le vêtement, je le caressais lui. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je dus me faire violence pour rester à ma place, naturelle. Ca n'avait décidément rien à voir avec toutes les autres fois. Je n'osais pas arrêter, et il ne retirait pas sa main. Je n'osais pas arrêter, certes parce que j'aimais malgré tout faire ça, mais principalement parce que j'avais peur que ça crée un malaise. Si je ne paraissais pas gênée, je ne lui donnerais sans doute pas envie de l'être.

Quand le silence commença à se faire trop lourd et que je sentis qu'à rester désespérément collée à lui pour paraitre cool et détachée, j'allais surtout avoir l'air du contraire, je me reculai, encore une fois en mesurant mes gestes, pour éviter de faire transparaitre toute panique. J'avais le droit de lui caresser la main… N'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux cherchaient les miens et lorsque je captai son regard, je soufflai un bon coup. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné, lui. C'était le plus important. De là à deviner précisément ce qu'il avait ressenti, il restait un pas que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de franchir. Tout ce que je constatais, c'était qu'il souriait à nouveau, plus discrètement qu'à son habitude cependant et que son regard était étonnamment doux. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde mais à me regarder comme ça, il allait me faire virer rouge pivoine.

Je repensai à ce foutu pull et Alice, tentant me changer les idées avec la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Le silence s'installa définitivement entre nous sans être particulièrement pesant. Moi j'en étais encore à me demander pourquoi Alice avait fait ça lorsqu'Edward se racla la gorge.

- Au fait, j'en profite pour te prévenir que demain c'est ma soirée off, et j'invite quelques potes, dont James, tu t'en souviens je suppose…

Comment l'oublier ? Je hochai un peu trop vigoureusement de la tête et le regard d'Edward se fit plus sévère.

- Bref, ça sera une soirée sympa entre mecs mais Alice sera à la maison donc si jamais tu veux te joindre à nous…

Il faisait en sorte d'avoir l'air décontracté mais je pouvais voir à travers ses pupilles le petit Edward apeuré que j'avais déjà entrevu à la boutique de sport, il y avait un milliard d'années de ça. Au moins.

Je lui fis ce que j'espérais mon plus beau sourire et lui dit à mon tour d'une voix assurée qui ne l'était pas tant que ça que je viendrai sans doute surveiller Alice. J'avais encore du mal à digérer le coup des mains.

Je vis Edward se détendre d'un coup, comme si je venais de lui enlever une épine du pied. Il avait même gagné quelques centimètres et je compris qu'il s'était ratatiné quelques secondes plus tôt. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ma réponse l'intimidait tant que ça mais je préférais ne pas me poser de question. Après tout, je lui avais caressé la main, bordel, alors j'en connaissais un rayon en comportement bizarre.

Lorsque mon portable se mit à hurler dans la maison, d'une sonnerie monophonique absolument immonde, je réprimai d'abord un sursaut, puis une grimace pour tenter de me concentrer sur l'endroit où il pouvait être. Pas que j'avais spécialement envie de répondre. Mais si c'était Charlie qui m'annonçait qu'il rentrait dans dix minutes, je préférais être prévenue. Il sonnait toujours lorsque je fis un sourire d'excuse à Edward et boitai jusqu'au living room. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'il s'arrête. J'avais déjà suffisamment honte comme ça.

Edward cachait mal son sourire railleur qui m'incitait à croire que j'allais me prendre une sublime réflexion lorsque cet engin de la mort arrêterait de sonner. On n'avait pas tous l'argent de se payer un iphone. Ce serait ma seule défense.

Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'au canapé, il avait arrêté de sonner. Edward m'avait suivie, et nous étions maintenant tous les deux dans mon salon, mon salon vide de toute présence paternelle même si sa bière était toujours là sur la table basse et ma flipette me reprit. Une seconde, mais elle était là.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur la découverte malheureuse par Edward Cullen de mon salon de bouseux car ma sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Cette fois ci, je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder Edward qui devait sans doute se retenir de se foutre de moi. C'était une succession de notes bizarroïdes qui donnait à la mélodie une consonance un peu orientale. C'était vraiment pourri et si jamais je mettais la main sur cette chose, je me jurais de le laisser en silencieux à partir de maintenant. Oui, cette machine avait dix ans, mais elle avait l'option silencieux. Une modernité absolue.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je réalisai d'où le son provenait. Je levai la tête vers l'escalier, celui qui menait à ma chambre. Qui menait tout simplement à l'étage, puisque ma maison ne comptait pas cinq niveaux et dix-huit toilettes, elle.

J'avais laissé mon portable sur mon bureau, je m'en souvenais maintenant. Juste à côté de ma nouvelle boite de tampons hygiéniques. Aucun rapport.

Je sentis la présence d'Edward tout contre mon dos et il leva lui aussi le nez vers le palier de l'étage.

- Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher ?

C'était une proposition alléchante mais la vision d'Edward, sex symbol de son état, empoignant mon portable en effleurant accidentellement mon paquet de protection périodique, c'était absolument hors de question.

- Non ! Non… ne bouge surtout pas… j'y vais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'escalier, puis à mes béquilles. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai tout juste à poser deux orteils et un bout de béquille sur une marche large de dix centimètres. Avec un peu de malchance, ma deuxième chute serait la bonne. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais une femme qui repoussait ses limites. Je lui avais quand même caressé la main. Je pouvais bien monter cet escalier bon marché.

- j'en ai juste pour… dix minutes.

J'avais eu l'air un peu découragée en disant cela mais c'était on ne peut plus réaliste.

Je dus me forcer pour ne pas me retourner lorsque je l'entendis ricaner. Puis je finis par le faire, mais uniquement parce que j'y étais contrainte, Edward venait de m'empoigner le bras, m'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

Il souriait mais son regard n'était pas si rieur que ça. Et il était foutrement collé à moi. C'était loin de me déranger, c'était juste… particulier.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser te fracasser le crâne en montant ces marches ?

- Et toi, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser entrer dans ma chambre pour découvrir mes posters des Jonas Brothers ?

Il me lâcha en éclatant de rire. J'étais sous le charme. Comme à chaque fois. Bien sûr, plutôt crever que d'avoir des posters d'eux accrochés au mur, même si Alice ne cachait pas son faible pour Joe, le chevelu, enfin le encore plus chevelu que les autres.

Mais je préférais parler de posters embarrassants, plutôt que de mon journal intime.

Je souriais moi aussi, comme à chaque fois qu'il riait, c'était plus fort que moi. Quelle cruche. Je fus cependant vite stoppée dans mon hilarité lorsqu'il me prit mes béquilles des mains et se colla à moi, de dos. C'était une vue plaisante, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt.

- Euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Edward tourna légèrement sa tête en arrière et son profil parfaitement sculpté me sourit à nouveau. Il se courba légèrement, orientant dans la manœuvre son postérieur vers moi et je dus me mordre la joue pour m'empêcher de lui foutre une fessée. Il était tellement sexy.

- Alors, tu grimpes ?

Je ris. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. La stupidité de sa question m'amusait. Lorsqu'il se retourna franchement pour me faire face, j'arrêtai de me gausser comme une idiote, il avait l'air sûr de lui.

- Ecoute, si tu veux ce téléphone à deux balles, il va falloir me monter dessus puisqu'il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule et il semble être encore plus hors de question que tu me laisses y aller pour toi. Alors on y va à deux.

Il était catégorique. Moi aussi. J'étais catégorique quant à l'idée de rester à terre.

- Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas comme le commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire que tu te mettrais juste derrière moi pour me réceptionner en cas de pépin ?

- Parce que ce serait moins drôle. Monte ou j'y vais seul et tu n'auras pas la moindre possibilité de me rattraper avant que je ne voie ces horribles posters.

L'image d'Edward tombant sur ma boîte de tampons ne me fit pas réfléchir deux fois. Il s'abaissa à nouveau et avant de lui monter dessus comme un putain de taureau mécanique, je lui demandai s'il était certain de supporter mon poids. Il avait juste rigolé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'étais montée. Merde il était haut. Alors que je m'ajustais comme je le pouvais, m'agrippant à ses épaules en béton, je réalisai que c'était absolument grisant de « monter sur » Edward Cullen. L'euphorie ne dura finalement pas plus de quelques secondes. Lorsqu'Edward avait progressivement cherché à se redresser avec moi sur son dos, j'avais entendu aussi bien que lui le terrible bruit de quelque chose qui craque. Et ce quelque chose venait d'Edward. A l'intérieur.

- Merde !

Je descendis à une vitesse supersonique alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, une main sur ses genoux, l'autre sur son dos. Cassé. Par ma faute. Je regardais avec horreur ce pauvre homme abattu par mes quelques cinquante kilos. Je lui avais dit que j'étais trop lourde. Et je lui répétai d'ailleurs.

- Ne sois pas stupide, il m'est déjà arrivé de porter Billy.

Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'était moi qui le faisais souffrir. Il était toujours plié en deux, soufflant comme un bœuf et franchement je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée, Edward.

Vraiment.

Il releva la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer sa souffrance par un petit sourire grimaçant.

- Je… je peux mettre de la glace dessus… si tu veux.

Je n'étais clairement pas sure de moi. J'essayais juste. En fait, j'espérais qu'ayant un père médecin, Edward saurait mieux s'en tirer dans ce genre de situation. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas car il acquiesça à ce que je venais de dire. Il n'avait donc lui non plus pas la moindre idée du protocole en cas de début de sciatique.

- Tu en as ?

Je me précipitai du mieux que je pus jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvris le congélateur. Oups.

- J'ai… des côtelettes surgelées…

Il releva la tête vers moi avec reproche. Je lui rendis son regard avec excuses. J'étais vraiment une pitoyable secouriste.

Pourtant j'eus une idée. La position d'Edward n'était pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un et dans ce genre de cas, je savais quoi faire. Après tout, c'était pareil, non ?

- Oh mon dieu, Edward, je sais… Je vais te masser !

Il arrêta aussitôt de grogner. J'en venais presque à me demander s'il ne simulait pas vu la vitesse avec laquelle il avait oublié la douleur. Mais lorsque je vis son visage rouge et déformé, je réalisai à quel point cette réflexion était débile.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Excuse-moi mais je ne te permets pas de critiquer mes talents de masseuse. Je me suis entrainée pendant des années sur mon beau père qui est joueur de base ball et qui revenait régulièrement à la maison avec un dos qui craquait de partout.

Ca ne semblait pas le convaincre. Je l'entendais pouffer d'ici.

- J'ai même pris des cours.

- C'est faux.

Oui, c'était vrai que c'était faux. Mais je savais que je me débrouillais bien car Phil en redemandait toujours.

Je haussai les épaules. Après tout, ça n'était pas moi qui souffrais le martyr.

- Très bien, fais ton bébé. Moi je vais chercher mon portable.

Je savais que j'avais la technique ultime. Ca n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne me crie de revenir. Il ne croyait peut-être pas en mes mains, mais il croyait nécessairement en ma capacité à m'ouvrir le crâne si je montais ces marches.

- D'accord, d'accord. Allez, viens ici.

Il avait vociféré ça d'un air furieux. Ça n'allait pas l'aider d'être aussi tendu. Je lui lançai un regard sévère qui le fit se calmer, car c'était moi qui commandais à partir de maintenant. Je tentai de dissimuler le sourire vicieux qui pointait sur mon visage alors que je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques secondes. Trop tard, il m'avait vue.

- Quoi ?

Je haussai les épaules, lui indiquant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. On allait faire ça à la sauvage.

- Allez, à poil Rambo.

Edward leva les yeux, profondément perturbé par ma requête. Ben quoi ?

- Certainement pas !

- Arrête, j'en ai vu d'autres. Enlève ta chemise.

Puis je ne m'occupai plus de savoir s'il m'obéissait ou non. Je me dirigeai à cloche pied vers la bibliothèque et ouvris le premier tiroir. Je savais qu'elle me servirait cette foutue huile. Encore que je ne m'étais certainement pas imaginée avoir à l'utiliser sur un buste aussi… parfait.

Je dus retenir un ricanement sadique et me retournai vers Edward qui était toujours vêtu. Quelle fillette. Lorsqu'il me vit remuer le flacon, il comprit que ça n'était pas une coquetterie de ma part. Ou une volonté de le reluquer. Pas que.

De mauvaise grâce, il déboutonna sa chemise bûcheron et je crus que je n'arriverais plus jamais à respirer de ma vie.

**[ Jace Everett – Bad things ]**

Il avait ôté les boutons un à un, comme dans une pub avec des gens trop parfaits pour être vrais. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. J'osais espérer qu'il ne se déshabillait pas comme ça devant n'importe qui. Ce type était déjà sexy vêtu d'une doudoune alors le temps que le vêtement tombe sur le sol et qu'il relève les yeux vers moi, j'avais eu le temps de me rendre compte à quel point j'étais en dessous de la vérité lorsque je disais qu'il était sublime. Bien sûr qu'il était musclé, mais ça n'était pas poussé à l'exagération, comme Jacob. C'état juste… beau. Je ne savais pas comment le décrire. Il me paraissait beaucoup plus grand maintenant que ses pectoraux me faisaient de l'œil, ce qui était ridicule comme constatation. Surtout qu'il était voûté. Je découvris une légère trainée de poils sous le nombril, qui était brune, elle. Et un duvet des plus discrets sur la poitrine. J'avais un homme face à moi, était-il vraiment nécessaire de me le rappeler ? Il avait les biceps, il avait les abdos, et il avait mal.

Je me secouai la tête pour chasser toute pensée impure et pris place dans le canapé. Il se retourna et s'assit devant moi, non sans étouffer un grognement de mécontentement. J'ouvris la bouteille d'huile, et m'en badigeonnai les mains. J'avais une sainte horreur de cette sensation poisseuse mais c'était pour une bonne action. Et quelle bonne action. Celle des yeux pour une fois. Parce que bon, masser Phil que je considérais comme mon père, ça n'éveillait en rien mon appétit sexuel. Bien sûr il était hors de question que j'avoue au reste du monde avoir fantasmé sur Edward pendant ce massage. Le reste du monde étant Alice.

J'avais eu beau avoir frotté mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, Edward frissonna lorsque je les posai sur sa peau brûlante. C'était incroyablement doux. Je le vis fermer les yeux, son visage étant légèrement tourné vers moi et je m'appliquai du mieux que je pus pour le soulager.

Voilà comment j'en avais été rendue à masser Edward Cullen. En tout bien tout honneur. Enfin pas tant que ça.

A mesure que mes mains évoluaient vers le bas, je sentais Edward se tendre sous mes doigts. Il tremblait presque. Lorsque j'atteignis le point fatidique, il laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir qui m'arracha un rougissement au top 5 de ceux que j'avais pu avoir dans ma vie.

- Oh, oui là putain.

J'allais finir par mourir de combustion spontanée si je l'entendais jurer encore une fois, sa peau brûlante collée à la mienne. Il soupira et je frissonnai.

- Attends… ne bouge plus.

J'étais parfaitement immobile, concentrée sur ce que j'avais sous les mains. Edward souffla profondément, me troublant plus si c'était possible et il me donna cet accord tacite d'un mouvement de tête, qui m'autorisa à bouger à nouveau. Mes mains allaient et venaient, toujours de haut en bas, en chérissant cet endroit si particulier, dans un effort ultime pour le soulager. Je voyais que mes caresses lui faisaient de l'effet, alors que plus j'intensifiais mes mouvements et plus il gigotait pour les accompagner.

J'étais rouge de confusion, alors que mes mains évoluaient sur cette peau que des centaines de filles rêvaient sans doute de toucher et que ses soupirs et grognements m'indiquaient que je faisais étonnamment bien mon job. Je réalisai alors que si Charlie rentrait à l'instant, nous trouvant moi les mains sur Edward qui était à moitié nu, je pouvais faire ma prière. Et sans doute que Charlie aussi car il aurait probablement une attaque foudroyante.

Edward se redressait à mesure que j'atténuais la douleur, et se cambrait ou se voutait à nouveau selon que je montais ou descendais le long de son dos impressionnant de muscles. Comme un chat. Absurde comme comparaison mais pourtant c'était ça. Comme un énorme chat super sexy. Non là, c'était vraiment trop absurde.

Je commençais à m'habituer à le palper de cette manière et franchement, je ne savais pas qui prenait le plus de plaisir là dedans car c'était comme dans un rêve.

Merde.

J'avais eu tort. Tort de penser que notre humiliation respective lors de notre première rencontre me couperait tout fantasme réel concernant Edward Cullen. Evidemment que je le trouvais foutrement attirant, et ce depuis le début. Mais je me plaisais à penser que désormais notre relation était claire. Nous étions comme des frères et sœurs. Notre lien étant Alice. Des frères et sœurs par procuration en quelque sorte. Puis notre relation avait quelque peu évolué en un lien qui nous incluait en tant que personnes à part entière, sans forcément parler d'Alice dans l'équation. On s'entendait bien. Très bien même. Comme je pouvais très bien m'entendre avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et je pensais que ça me suffisait. Car c'était le cas. J'aimais ce léger rapport de force entre nous qui me permettait de profiter de sa présence en l'asticotant. Et je savais qu'il aimait ça aussi. La preuve, il était même devenu mon prof. Je me plaisais à penser que nous étions devenus amis en quelque sorte.

J'avais eu tort. Parce que maintenant, l'attirance physique était revenue. Pas celle qui n'était jamais partie, et qui consistait à constater qu'Edward était un beau mec. En toute objectivité. Non, je parlais de celle que j'avais enfermé dans un coin de mon esprit après cette rencontre au Peaks, celle qui m'avait poussée à lui faire du rentre dedans. Celle qui avait été réciproque et qui avait tout simplement disparu. Parce que c'était déplacé.

Je ne voulais plus de celle là. Pas après tout ce que nous étions devenus l'un pour l'autre. Je ne voulais pas être son Mike. Celle qui baverait à distance, et qui rendrait nos rapports différents. Car nos rapports seraient forcément différents. Surtout s'il venait à s'en rendre compte. Car nous nous étions mis d'accord. Cette perspective n'avait plus lieu d'être, et ce depuis le début. Et je ne doutais pas qu'il n'avait pas le moindre souci à mettre cela en pratique. Je n'en avais pas particulièrement souffert non plus. Jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était tellement évident que je me flagellai à coup d'ortie. Mentalement du moins. Je ne pouvais pas espérer masser Edward, qui s'avérait être un geste bien plus intime que je ne le pensais, lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de votre beau père, sans avoir des pensées déplacées. Pas avec un type pareil.

Peut-être que je pourrais nous mettre à ex aequo. Si je me remettais à être attirée, pourquoi pas lui ? Je pourrais très bien dans ma grande bonté enlever mon marcel et mon soutif. Et là, on serait bien, tiens. Il me crierait de me rhabiller, que ça n'était pas prévu dans le contrat. Et je perdrais mon pote. Bah, de toute façon, je venais de le perdre. J'en étais certaine. On ne pouvait pas être réellement ami avec quelqu'un qui rêvait de lécher les gouttes sur votre corps après la douche. En tout cas, ça faisait partie de mes convictions les plus profondes. Et ça m'emmerdait. Vraiment.

Je ne savais même plus si je devais continuer à le masser. Ca ne faisait qu'empirer les visions que j'avais de nous, toujours sur ce canapé, mais dans une position différente. Dans des tas de positions différentes.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je stoppai mon geste, et Edward, parfaitement inconscient de ce qui était en train de se produire, grogna de mécontentement. Il se tourna, me dévisageant alors que je refusais moi-même de le faire, et lorsque je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je fus interrompue par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brusquement, suivie d'un léger cognement contre celle-ci.

J'en étais sure que c'était Charlie. Si j'avais eu l'énergie pour le faire, je lui aurais crié qu'on frappait avant d'entrer et pas l'inverse. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça, il était chez lui. Mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas le moindre courage de dire quoi que ce soit. Pas après la découverte que je venais de faire. J'étais vidée.

Sauf que ça n'était pas Charlie. Quelque part, tant mieux, je ne voulais pour rien au monde que mon père surprenne Edward ici et comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était pire. C'était Jacob.

Mon ancien-petit-copain-frustré-et-ancien-meilleur-ami se tenait droit comme un I, dans mon salon, visiblement surpris de me trouver… comme ça. C'était réciproque, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre rupture. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait un million d'années. Au moins.

Il était toujours très beau. Encore une fois, comme s'il allait se réveiller un jour et devenir laid lui aussi…

Et il avait surtout l'air déçu. Et un peu en colère. Et toujours aussi surpris. C'est sûr que la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux avait de quoi surprendre. Je me relevai immédiatement, suivie d'Edward qui je le sentais se tenait juste derrière moi. Il ne disait rien, mais n'avait toujours pas remis sa chemise. Il avant sans doute deviné qui c'était.

Les yeux de Jacob passèrent de lui à moi, plusieurs fois de suite, et j'attendais qu'il dise enfin quelque chose. Après tout, il était chez moi. Son visage finit par esquisser un léger sourire mais je constatai avec amertume que son regard était toujours froid.

Mue par je ne sais quel besoin de me justifier, je fus finalement la première à dire quelque chose.

- Je vais t'expliquer.

Au moment même où ces mots avaient franchi mes lèvres, je me demandai quelle mouche me piquait. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit ça ?

Jacob haussa les épaules, refusant catégoriquement d'établir un contact visuel. Il avait les yeux braqués sur Edward qui en profita pour venir à mes côtés.

- Mais tu n'as rien à m'expliquer.

Faux. Je le connaissais par cœur, je savais qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Non c'est vrai.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui venait d'intervenir, même si ça n'était pas son rôle. Il souriait, mais d'une manière presque agressive. Lui aussi fixait Jacob. Sans même ciller.

Jacob s'avança, toujours sans me regarder et cette attitude de cow boy commençait sévèrement à me monter au nez. J'étais chez moi, bordel ! Il se planta devant Edward qui le dépassait d'une tête. Toutefois, Jacob rattrapait en largeur ce qu'Edward avait en longueur. C'était une marmule, encore plus que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il tendit la main vers Edward, et je restai là, à les regarder faire. Complètement abasourdie.

- Salut, je suis l'ancien, tu dois être le nouveau.

Hein ? L'ancien quoi ? Et surtout le nouveau quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation ? Edward ne lui tendit pas la main, et se contentait de rester les mains dans les poches, dans une posture qui contrastait sincèrement avec la rigidité du Quileute. Mon massage avait dû lui être sacrément bénéfique car il n'aurait pas été capable de faire ça une demi-heure plus tôt.

Je pouvais voir dans le regard de Jacob qui ne m'était toujours pas adressé, que la réaction d'Edward avait eu l'effet escompté. Un vent de panique souffla de son côté et j'arrêtai ce stupide duel à deux balles.

- Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il me regarda enfin, ses grands yeux noirs semblant se réchauffer à mesure qu'il noyait ses pupilles dans les miennes, légèrement plus claires.

- J'ai été mis au courant de ton…

Il désigna de la main mon plâtre et mes béquilles, avec un air alarmiste qui lui correspondait bien.

- … de tout ça. Ca fait un bon moment déjà que j'ai envie de te voir, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles… je t'ai appelée juste avant…

Ah, ce foutu téléphone…

Il jeta un nouveau regard à Edward que je savais inutilement hostile. Je me décontractai instantanément. Jacob voulait me voir. C'était un fait qui n'était plus si acquis après que l'on ait rompu. J'étais soulagée de constater qu'il avait changé d'avis. Je lui souris avec une affection particulière qui caractérisait la relation que j'avais avec Jacob. Je tenais énormément à lui et il était temps qu'il s'en souvienne.

- C'est stupide, évidemment que je voulais te voir. Je le veux toujours. J'ai besoin de toi.

Jacob m'offrit son premier vrai sourire, visiblement ravi d'avoir retrouvé notre complicité. S'il pouvait juste éviter de me reluquer les seins, ce serait parfait. Edward se rappela à mon bon souvenir d'un léger frottement de son avant bras contre ma cuisse. Ou même mes fesses. Il ne semblait pas le savoir non plus. Je sursautai et tentai de masquer mon trouble, par respect pour Jacob qui semblait se faire des films vraiment monstrueux.

- Au fait, je te présente Edward, le grand frère d'Alice.

Jacob le dévisagea avec scepticisme, tentant sans doute de trouver un quelconque air de famille entre les deux. Pour moi c'était flagrant. Mais Jacob était un idiot quand il s'y mettait.

- Je ne savais pas que le frère d'Alice était… roux.

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien ne vint. De toute façon ce n'était pas à moi de répondre. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'Edward apprécie la blague, nulle certes, quand elle venait d'un parfait inconnu avec un sérieux complexe de jalousie. De toute façon, moi je les trouvais cuivrés ses cheveux. Même si objectivement, on s'en foutait de mon avis.

Edward sourit et je savais parfaitement que la remarque sur ses cheveux était passée de travers. Il haussa les épaules et attaqua :

- J'aurais cru que tu dirais en ville, mais roux ça me va aussi. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir du sang d'apache dans les veines.

Ouch. Une blague raciste pour contrer une remarque discriminante. C'était du Edward tout craché.

- Quileute.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais et les deux semblèrent se rappeler de mon existence. Bande d'abrutis. Je ne fis même pas attention à Edward et à ses pectoraux et me concentrai sur Jacob. Un seul à la fois.

- Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas trop le moment… Mais je demanderai à Charlie de me conduire à la réserve ce soir, si tu veux.

Jacob ne pouvait pas me refuser ça. Il n'allait pas s'incruster alors que je lui faisais comprendre de partir. Qu'il le prenne mal, c'était son problème. Après tout, il était rentré chez moi, sans frapper. J'aurais pu être en train de m'épiler le maillot en plein milieu du salon. Non. Improbable comme image mentale.

Il battit en retraite en hochant de la tête à mon encontre. Il s'avança alors à nouveau vers Edward, toujours torse nu, lui tendit la main à nouveau et lui sortit sa plus belle formule de politesse.

- Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Sacrés pectoraux Cullen.

Je savais que c'était ironique. Edward était musclé, mais Jacob était deux fois plus large. Et Edward le savait aussi. La Terre entière était au courant, il suffisait de les regarder. Il lui serra néanmoins la main cette fois ci, et je sentis la réponse poindre à des kilomètres.

- je te retourne le compliment, tes coutures risquent de péter si tu continues comme ça.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à tant de puérilité. De leur part à tous les deux. C'était franchement ridicule. Jacob m'offrit un sourire et tourna les talons. En fermant la porte cette fois ci.

Bien, au deuxième, maintenant. Je regardai Edward, toujours torse nu. Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça…

- C'était quoi ce cirque ?

Oui, j'étais en colère. Et je pensais en avoir le droit. Edward prit bien évidemment la mouche. Comme sa sœur.

- Désolé mais ce gamin pensait qu'il avait le droit de faire son cinéma et ça m'a gavé.

- Tu avais l'air aussi puéril que lui.

- Peut-être mais j'étais carrément plus sexy, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon absence de t-shirt.

Edward l'avait dit sur un ton toujours énervé et je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et je baissai la tête. Je ne le contredisais pas. Je n'en avais pas le courage, honnêtement. J'étais même à 100% d'accord avec lui mais chut.

Il retourna vers le canapé pour saisir sa chemise et le quart d'heure plaisir des yeux fut terminé. Je profitai des dernières secondes pour y jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil car je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir le refaire avant un long moment. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me porte d'ici là. Je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas des pectoraux si petits que ça et ça me fit sourire encore plus.

Finalement Edward regarda sa montre et me dit d'un air désolé qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller bosser.

- Merci pour mon dos, tu as fait ça comme un chef.

- Oh, c'est normal tu sais. C'est quand même moi qui…

Je m'étais brusquement interrompue, car Edward s'était approché de moi. Beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Je fermai les yeux, non pas pour attendre le baiser du prince charmant, je n'étais pas débile merci, mais sa proximité m'intoxiquait. Dans le bon sens. Ou le mauvais. Tout dépendait du point de vue. Je sentis alors deux lèvres se poser sur ma joue, si légères que je crus avoir rêvé. Ce fut cette hésitation qui me fit ouvrir les yeux et je n'eus plus le moindre doute quant au fait qu'Edward m'avait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Le plus doux de ma vie. Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la porte, me laissant seule avec moi-même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher cet endroit particulier, encore brûlant de ce contact imprévu. C'était la première fois et j'aimais tellement ça que j'en vins à me détester. Cette putain d'attirance à la noix était décidément revenue et je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser cette fois-ci.


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, les enfants j'ai une annonce à faire: j'arrête les fanfictions.

mouhahaha c'est bon, c'était une JOKE.

non, si j'avais décidé d'arrêter, j'aurais au moins eu la décence de vous prévenir avant. ça se fait pas, plus de trois mois après le précédent post. pourtant ça en avait l'air, je sais. mais j'ai plusieurs explications concernant ce retard (qui même si vous savez que chez moi c'est habituel, n'en est pas moins impardonnable, surtout que j'avais dit que je ferai un effort)

sachez mes chers amis que j'ai commencé ce chapitre peut-être le jour même du post du précédent et je me suis dit: fingers in the noze. et en fait, c'était plutôt fingers in the butt parce que j'en ai pardonnez moi l'expression "chié ma race" pour ce chapitre. que je vous propose de découvrir qu'à moitié.

bon je m'emmêle, une explication après l'autre. donc, j'aurais dû le poster bien avant, mais le fait est qu'on ne peut pas glander éternellement, et que je n'ai pas eu une minute à consacrer à l'écriture ce semestre (d'où les 3 mois puisqu'un semestre dure un trimestre à la fac)

et comme ce chapitre est très long, ça a été absolument horrible à rédiger. ça a été d'autant plus long que je tenais à vous le poster en entier (une quarantaine de pages word) mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis: déjà parce que sinon je ne vous aurais rien posté aujourd'hui, la fin n'étant pas terminée, et ensuite parce que vous vous seriez endormis devant.

donc, je vous poste uniquement la première partie du chapitre 10, qui du coup n'est pas si longue que ça.

bon, il faut que je vous prévienne. je n'avais pas prévu de le couper comme vous le savez, du coup je conçois aisément que vous le trouviez chiant et qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant dedans. avouez, je vous donne envie de lire. je ne vous en voudrai pas, c'est le ressenti que j'ai. prenez ça comme ce que c'est, c'est à dire la première partie du chapitre. et pas comme un chapitre à part entière, sinon les critiques vont pleuvoir.

encore une fois, dans ce cas vous vous demanderez sans doute pourquoi poster cette partie seule, si c'est si inintéressant: parce que quand je commence à recevoir plusieurs messages me demandant si j'arrête la fiction, c'est que le temps d'attente commence à devenir franchement exagéré.

donc prenez ça comme un cadeau d'attente en fait, de la seconde partie qui n'arrivera pas dans longtemps, c'est promis.

ah et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews cette fois mais je suis en révisions, autant vous dire que dans mon planning officiel, n'existe pas alors... je ne traine pas.

sur ce, bonne lecture à vous de la PREMIERE PARTIE du chapitre 10!

**chapitre 10 - I**

* * *

**[ The Beach boys - Wouldn't it be nice ]**

Après que Lauren Mallory la championne régionale de volley m'ait balancé le ballon dans la tête, je décidai qu'il était temps d'agir. Pour ça j'avais besoin d'une personne. Non pas d'Alice car ce serait beaucoup trop évident et qu'il fallait éloigner les soupçons. Non pas d'Angela car elle était beaucoup trop gentille pour ce genre de plan foireux. Non, il me fallait une enflure. Et elle était toute désignée.

- Mike !

Le grand gaillard ralentit au milieu du couloir, en attendant que je le rattrape de ma démarche de merde. Trop aimable. Il ne me regardait pas, continuant de fixer un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Il avait dû sentir le coup fourré.

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point tu me préfères par rapport à Lauren ?

Il ne se retourna toujours pas mais je pouvais sentir son hésitation face à cette question objectivement saugrenue.

- J'ai le droit de trouver cette question complètement absurde ?

- Bien sûr, mais tu seras quand même forcé d'y répondre.

Il sourit, cherchant sans doute un chiffre approprié. Je savais que je ne prenais pas trop de risque. Lauren lui avait vomi dessus une fois. Je me souvenais, c'était chez Eric. Elle avait trop bu. Et trop mangé de tacos, à en juger par la couleur. Vu la tête de Mike à ce moment là, on avait évité de peu la réaction en chaine. Un peu à la Scary Movie. Non, je ne connaissais pas ce film. Jamais vu de ma vie. Chut.

- Si on considère le fait que pour une raison largement explicable, je déteste cette fille, et que pour une raison carrément inexplicable, j'ai un faible pour toi, je dirais… douze.

Chouette. J'avais trouvé mon homme.

Chouette ?

J'étais quand même vraiment débile. Je savais, tout le monde le savait, que Mike avait craqué sur moi, nous nous étions mis d'accord, ça ne me posait pas de problème tant qu'il ne s'imaginait rien entre nous et pourtant, je me sentais piquée au vif par ce qu'il venait de dire. Et comme j'étais vraiment, vraiment débile, j'allais lui en parler.

- Comment ça, une raison carrément inexplicable ?

Si jamais on me demandait, non, je n'étais pas vexée. J'étais férocement curieuse, c'est tout.

- Ben ouais, t'es assez méchante comme fille. Mais je dois aimer ça.

Je détournai la tête en souriant et lui donnait un léger coup de béquille.

- Justement, c'est de ça dont je parlais. Entre autres.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle où j'avais cours de maths et juste avant d'entrer, je le retins quelques secondes, pour lui expliquer mon plan diabolique.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin de colle, des tonnes de colle, et j'ai surtout besoin de toi à la pause déjeuner. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Mike ne répondit pas mais il se mit au garde à vous et je sus qu'il était d'accord. Il n'en saurait pas plus pour l'instant. De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à savoir quoi que ce soit. Tant mieux. J'avais besoin de ce genre de soutien. Un acolyte bête et méchant. Même si Mike valait mieux que ça.

La matinée passa trop lentement à mon goût. Sans doute parce que j'avais un but dans la vie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas habituellement. J'aurais pu être alarmée de ce genre de constat mais non. Fréquenter Alice depuis si longtemps m'avait ouvert les yeux. J'étais inutile à la société, autant que je l'assume.

Je retrouvai Mike devant le local des fournitures dont il avait les clés. Sachant qu'il n'était pas délégué des élèves, je ne préférais pas savoir comment il s'était débrouillé pour récupérer ça. Il me tendit à l'abri des regards cinq tubes de super glu. Ca devrait suffire.

J'étais tellement heureuse de ce service rapide et efficace que je l'embrassai sur la joue. Ca ne me faisait définitivement pas le même effet qu'avec Edward, et c'était bien dommage. Pour nous tous. Mike rougit une demie seconde avant d'afficher son éternel air blasé et sûr de lui.

C'était maintenant à moi de jouer. Il me suivit jusqu'à la salle de biologie de Monsieur Banner, toujours sans poser de question. La pièce était comme prévue, ouverte et vide. Mike s'engouffra à ma suite et je laissai les lumières éteintes, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je comptai mentalement les colonnes, tables et chaises. La place numéro 15. C'était celle d'Adolf.

Je me tournai vers Mike qui regardait tour à tour la chaise, puis les sticks de colle. Avant de me regarder moi. Ca y est, il avait compris. Je tentai un sourire timide, pour tâter le terrain et il me répondit par un de ceux jusqu'aux oreilles. Je savais qu'il aimerait l'idée. Et pas parce qu'elle allait se retrouver en petite culotte.

Toute la colle y passa. Je badigeonnai sans relâche l'assise, alors que Mike s'occupait du dossier. Ca lui rappellerait des bons souvenirs à cette folle dingo. Même si actuellement, la tarée c'était moi. J'assumais complètement. Après tout, personne ne se souciait de savoir si les ballons à répétition en pleine tête n'allait pas finir par causer une commotion cérébrale à retardement. Batman n'existant pas, je devais me faire justice moi-même.

Lorsque l'on eut fini, je tendis un sandwich à Mike et je déballai le mien. Nous les entrechoquâmes, comme s'il s'agissait de flûtes de champagne. Malheureusement, c'était moins classe. Corned beef. Mike eut au moins la délicatesse de ne pas grimacer. Je n'y pouvais rien si depuis mon accident, c'était Charlie qui faisait les courses.

- Au fait, je suis de tout cœur avec toi mais… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je souris sans même m'en rendre compte. Cette vengeance me mettait vraiment de bonne humeur. Surtout que Mallory portait une jupe. Encore. Et que cette fois elle pourrait aussi dire adieu à son t-shirt. Mouhahaha j'étais diabolique.

- Pour qu'elle ait enfin quelque chose à me reprocher.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et dévora son morceau de pain.

On décida de déguerpir dix minutes plus tard. Personne ne devait nous voir sur les lieux du crime et Lauren reprenait dans trop peu de temps pour que la colle ne sèche. Autrement dit, le timing était parfait.

Il était absolument hors de question que je parte d'ici sans avoir vu la scène de mes yeux. Ou plutôt l'avoir entendue. Je voulais l'entendre hurler à la mort. Je voulais du sang. Même si j'étais à peu près sure de ne pas en avoir. Ou alors c'est que ça se passerait plus mal que prévu.

Mike, qui avait cours de management, décida de rester avec moi et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je ne voulais pas partager ça qu'avec moi-même.

Postée contre la porte des toilettes en face de la salle, je vis un petit groupe d'élèves arriver petit à petit. Quand apparut Godzilla. Mike fut pris d'une envie incontrôlable de remuer à cet instant et franchement, j'avais peur qu'il abandonne tout. Soit en me laissant toute seule. Soit, pire, en vendant la mèche. S'il me faisait ce coup là, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Parfois j'oubliais qu'elle lui avait vomi dessus. Non, il ne partirait jamais. Son petit sourire en coin me le confirma. Jessica qui était aux côtés de Lauren, nous remarqua. C'était bien la seule de son groupe. Elle me fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire avant de reconnaître celui qui me tenait compagnie. Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mike la vit à son tour. Et lui sourit. C'était formidable, tout le monde se souriait, seulement j'en avais vraiment rien à faire à cet instant précis. Il faudrait tout de même qu'un de ces jours, je discute avec le rejeton Newton de Jessica.

Tout ce petit monde resta quelques secondes devant la porte avant que le professeur n'arrive tout essoufflé. L'heure de ma vengeance était venue. Un petit rouquin ferma la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes… j'entendais déjà les chaises racler le sol. Mike se tourna vers moi, avec la tête d'un enfant qui pense avoir entendu le père Noël dans la cheminée.

Quand je l'entendis. Toute l'école l'entendit. Même les habitants de Seattle l'avaient entendu. Un hurlement à faire crisser des dents un sourd. Crois moi, blondie, tu hurlerais encore plus si tu savais que j'avais vu Jacob hier soir.

Je n'avais guère besoin de plus pour me sentir libérée. Je tendis la main à Mike qui la serra.

- Mission réussie camarade. Bon travail.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Les secondes passaient et elle criait encore. Mike finit par hausser les épaules, un peu perdu et me demanda ce qu'on faisait maintenant. C'était assez clair.

- Maintenant on fuit.

J'arrivai devant la porte de chambre d'Alice après avoir bataillé dans l'escalier pour me porter moi, et mon sac. Charlie m'avait amenée de bonne grâce chez les Cullen dont la maison avait été désertée pour la semaine par Carlisle et Esmée. En pèlerinage chez la mère Cullen. Un savant mélange de gremlin … et de gremlin. Ceux de Joe Dante. Oui, les moches.

Elle chouchoutait Edward autant qu'elle critiquait Alice. Edward étant un homme, de plus le parfait sosie de son père. Alors qu'Alice… elle puait le côté d'Esmée. Un modèle de tolérance, en somme, cette brave dame.

La porte d'entrée n'était jamais fermée à clé ici. Si Charlie savait ça, il en ferait un malaise. Forks était la ville la plus dangereuse du pays, personne ne savait ça ? Des meutes entières de hérissons assoiffés de sang. Ca pouvait tuer ces bêtes là. Des gens déjà morts, sans doute. Pour le reste, j'avais quand même des doutes… mais je les gardais pour moi.

Je savais à quoi m'attendre en ouvrant la porte. J'avais entendu Olivia Newton John beugler avec kitsch et classe depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Jasper.

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit sans frapper comme Alice le faisait toujours et le spectacle auquel j'assistai aurait pu me faire rire si je ne le savais pas si tragique dans le fond. Ma meilleure amie était debout sur son lit, armée de sa brosse à cheveux en poils de sangliers, hurlant à pleins poumons sa détresse sentimentale avec Hopelessly devoted to you.

J'attendis que la chanson se termine avant d'oser l'interrompre. Elle ne m'avait pas vue, perdue dans son trop plein d'émotions de femme désespérément invisible, les yeux fermement clos.

Cette chanson je la connaissais par cœur. Parce qu'Alice la faisait passer en boucle les jours de déprime. Sachant que cela faisait onze mois qu'elle le considérait toujours comme le futur Monsieur Cullen (oui, avec Alice c'était à l'homme de prendre le nom de sa femme) sans jamais lui avoir parlé, des moments de déprime, il y en avait eu quelques uns.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle ne sourit pas. C'était la crise. Je ne pouvais décidément pas trouver ça drôle, même si elle chantait mal.

Elle leva les bras à mon encontre pour me réclamer un câlin et je m'élançai du mieux que je pus vers elle à cloche pieds. Ca ne me prit guère plus de trente secondes…

A peine l'enlaçai-je de mes petits bras qu'elle s'affala sur le lit, entrainant mon corps avec le sien et que je le veuille ou non, je me retrouvai allongée. De toute façon, je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Je gardais le silence, dans l'infime espoir qu'elle crache le morceau suffisamment vite pour que je ne pique pas du nez avant.

Et puis ça n'était pas comme si Alice était quelqu'un qui aimait garder les choses pour elle. Sauf que ça ne venait pas.

Pourtant il avait bien dû se passer quelque chose. Généralement, j'avais droit au mur des lamentations à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Jasper. Ça n'arrivait que le dimanche, après une soirée au Peaks. Je relevai la tête, complètement déboussolée par ce mutisme auquel je n'avais jamais eu à m'habituer et elle se décida enfin à parler. Mouais. Elle ne devait pas aller si mal que ça si elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'attendre que je réclame, avant de me balancer les renseignements en pleine tête.

Elle leva ses grands yeux de poupée bleu foncé, complètement éteints. Ca me révoltait de la voir dans cet état. Et ca me saignait d'autant plus que je savais que ça n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Cette fille était la plus entêtée que j'avais jamais vue de ma vie. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant que Jasper ne l'aurait pas remarquée. Tant pis si ça lui prenait dix ans pour y arriver.

- Maman et moi on est allées à Port Angeles ce midi, avant son départ, pour faire les boutiques. Et je l'ai croisé. Avec Maria. Tu sais où ils étaient ?

Non, mais de toute façon ça n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Dans une bijouterie. Il lui a acheté un collier. Un collier magnifique. Si tu voyais le machin… ca brillait, c'était… beau. Tu sais comment je le sais ?

Ca n'était toujours pas une question.

- Parce qu'on était dans la même pièce qu'eux. Maman cherchait une montre pour Papa. Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ?

Non plus.

- Ce n'était pas de le voir dépenser une fortune pour cette traînée qui ne mérite pas le moindre centime de sa part, ça n'était pas non plus de savoir que ce foutu collier en toute objectivité m'irait cent fois mieux qu'à elle, non, ça a été d'entendre Maman me demander quand est-ce qu'Edward et moi on allait trouver une, je cite : « charmante moitié comme ces deux là ».

Ouch. Coup dur. Et traitrise de la part de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Alice Cullen était KO. Et Esmée en période probatoire.

Elle avait baissé les yeux et je savais qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. C'était du sérieux. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Parce qu'honnêtement, ce type, que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde, semblait sacrément mordu de sa Jennifer Lopez puissance -10.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice se fasse de faux espoirs. Mais ce que je savais surtout, c'était que si j'avais le malheur d'essayer de la raisonner, elle me hurlerait que je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais, et qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Qu'elle le savait car elle sentait ces trucs là. Comme pour Carlisle et Esmée. Richard Gere et Julia Roberts. Oui, elle avait déjà utilisé ces deux exemples. A la suite.

Alors je ravalai mes réflexions, et vins m'allonger aux côtés de ma BFF pour continuer mon câlin de réconfort. Elle leva sa petite main qui tenait la télécommande de sa chaine hi-fi et remit sa chanson. Quatorze fois de suite. Peut-être même plus, mais j'avais fini par m'endormir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je tombai nez à nez avec celui d'Alice qui avait décidé de me mettre mal à l'aise en me fixant à trois centimètres de distance. En réalité, cela me fit rire. Elle pouvait me foutre à poil si ça l'aidait à aller mieux.

Elle me fixait toujours de son œil foutrement inquisiteur alors que je m'étirais comme un gros chat ayant des problèmes d'arthrite.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai oublié que tu avais vu Jacob hier soir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à cet empressement que je ne m'expliquais pas. Comme si j'avais quelque chose à raconter. Alors je détaillai tout. Comme ça elle me ficherait la paix. Sauf le moment où il m'avait discrètement demandé s'il se passait quelque chose avec Edward. Ca, je préférai le garder pour moi. Et à part ça, il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Il avait parlé, j'avais ri. Comme au bon vieux temps. J'avais récupéré mon ami Jacob et franchement, je me tuerais d'avoir cru pouvoir remplacer ça par un flirt fade et poussif.

Alice ne se remit vraiment d'aplomb qu'après avoir secoué ses fesses sur single ladies de Beyoncé. C'était généralement sa chanson post déprime. Cette fille avait une chanson pour tout. Même quand elle se brossait les dents. C'était Wake me up before you go go de Wham !

Je l'avais laissée faire, j'avais même regardé. Mais jamais je ne participerai. Jamais, vous m'entendez ! Mon sens de l'amitié avait quand même ses limites.

On descendit vers 21h00. Il n'y avait encore personne et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais susceptible de tenir avec un chewing gum dans le bide. Et je ne parlais même pas d'Alice.

Ma première vision d'Edward fut celle de ses fesses, qui étaient bien évidemment moulées à la perfection dans son jean presque slim. Ce type était une caricature du gars parfait. D'ailleurs j'étais sure qu'au réveil, il avait bonne haleine. Le seul sur cette putain de planète qui avait une haleine eucalyptus après avoir digéré son mcdo de la veille pendant huit heures d'affilée.

Ca me révoltait d'autant plus que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de cette foutue paire de fesses, que j'avais bien évidemment vue des centaines de fois, mais jamais avec la perspective de les mordre. Du moins pas aussi violemment qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais vraiment un boulet. D'ailleurs je me mis une baffe. Une vraie. J'avais quand même vérifié avant que personne n'était susceptible de me prendre en flagrant délit. Là où j'en étais rendue, c'était vraiment nécessaire. Je ne pouvais plus poser les yeux sur Edward sans me mettre à fantasmer. Sur lui. Sur nous.

Hier, lorsqu'il m'avait laissée seule, j'avais espéré que ma nouvelle lubie ne dépasserait pas celle que j'avais eue pour Brad Pitt après avoir vu le film Troie. Erreur. J'avais passé ma nuit entière à rêver de lui. D'Edward. Pas de Brad Pitt. Il était père de famille maintenant, quand même. Et ça, c'était mauvais signe. Parce que même Brad Pitt n'avait jamais hanté mes nuits comme Edward l'avait fait.

Et je n'avais même pas épuisé un dixième du stock de fantasmes que j'avais en tête depuis la puberté. Foutues hormones.

Lorsque j'eus fini ma contemplation, je réalisai qu'il était en train de disposer des bols de chips, sauces et autres, sans parler des bières sur la table basse du salon. Alice, toujours elle, trouva le moyen de se plaindre.

- Des chips ? Tu veux la mort de mon régime ou quoi ?

Edward, sans le moindre sourire, se tourna vers elle, prêt à la décapiter. Et je le trouvais sexy. Alors que franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Vilaine Bella. Vilaine.

- Sache que si tu n'es pas contente, toi, tes ovaires et tes carottes crues, vous pouvez dégager.

Alice ne répondit rien. De toute façon, elle avait horreur des carottes.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte puis l'ouvrit dans la foulée. C'était mieux que Jacob mais ça n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais à vrai dire je ne connaissais pas grand monde. A part James, papa poule et sex symbol dépravé.

Celui-ci n'était pas mal non plus. Un peu plus… noir, peut-être. Il était sacrément musclé lui aussi, aucun doute là-dessus et des dreadlocks à faire pâlir Bob Marley. Il était beau. Un visage fin et un sourire à tomber. Il ne manquait plus que son nom. Mais après tout, ça n'était qu'un détail.

Un autre détail est qu'il était accompagné. Non pas d'une femme, mais d'un colosse. Vraiment. Une masse d'au moins deux mètres de haut et un mètre trente de large. Mignon lui aussi mais un peu trop Hulk pour moi.

Edward partit saluer le premier en l'appelant Laurent, et se tourna vers moi avant de faire une tape-tape amicale dans le dos du second.

- Bella, fais moi plaisir et devine le boulot de Félix.

Monsieur le chat arborait un sourire long comme mon bras. J'avais peut-être des petits bras, mais ça restait un sacré sourire. Visiblement, ils cherchaient tous à se foutre de moi. Ou de lui. Mais connaissant Edward, il se moquait forcément de quelqu'un. Je jouai la prudence et balançai le premier truc qui me vint à l'esprit face à ce big mac humain.

- Catcheur ?

Felix sourit et Edward grimaça.

- Arrête, ce serait trop facile.

- Pompier ?

Nouvelle grimace.

- Garde du corps ?

Bien évidemment, j'étais la seule à jouer à ce jeu pourri, et moi qui avais horreur d'attirer l'attention, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse. Tout le monde me regardait. Je finis par passer en mode offensif, histoire d'arrêter de me faire prendre pour une cruche.

- Toiletteur ?

Felix rit franchement et Edward arrêta de grimacer.

- Beaucoup mieux ! C'était presque ça.

Felix se tourna vers moi, un sourire en coin qui semblait être la marque de fabrique de cette bande d'énergumènes, et haussa les épaules. Comme Edward l'aurait fait. Mince, des copies conformes. En moins bien. Evidemment.

- En fait, je suis steward.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à cette révélation, qu'Alice se précipita pour sortir une connerie aussi grosse que son amour propre.

- Oh mon dieu Felix, tu es devenu gay ?

Merci Alice, pour cette intervention inutile et stéréotypée. Monsieur le chat ne sembla pas s'en formaliser pour autant. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'amis d'enfance d'Edward, ils devaient tous connaître plus ou moins le morceau. Je parlais d'Alice. Entendons nous bien.

Bref. Focus Bella, focus.

- Tu rigoles, c'est la meilleure planque pour tout hétéro qui se respecte, je suis entouré de bombes sexuelles à longueur de journée.

- Et de ma tante.

Edward avait tenté une nouvelle percée, qui s'avérait douloureuse. La sœur d'Esmée était hôtesse de l'air. Elle avait donc été recrutée sur son physique. Ca n'était pas dégradant, c'était juste la vérité. Les compagnies aériennes recrutaient des gens ayant une présentation irréprochable. C'était d'autant plus facile à prouver si vous aviez la taille fine et des gros seins. Toujours est-il qu'Alice m'avait avouée avoir sa tante Carmen en deuxième exemple dans la vie, après Anna Wintour, et je venais vraisemblablement d'apprendre qu'Edward avait un problème avec ça.

Il lançait un regard à la limite du reproche à ce pauvre Félix qui n'avait rien fait. Du moins pas encore.

- Arrête avec ça, on n'est même pas sur la même compagnie.

Edward ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau pour autant et je m'empressai de trouver un truc avant qu'il ne nous empêche, en guise de protestation, d'accéder aux chips.

- T'es pas un peu grand pour être steward ?

Ils me fixèrent tous, me faisant douter de ma réplique que j'étais pourtant fière sur le moment d'avoir trouvé comme une grande. Etait-il nécessaire de rappeler qu'habituellement, l'improvisation n'était pas mon fort ? Et après tout, ce type dépassait les deux mètres alors que les avions… bof, là n'était pas la question, toujours est-il que j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu parler de tailles maximales pour le personnel aérien. Oui, j'avais de drôles de lectures. Merci Maman.

Felix haussait les épaules et Edward me souriait. Chouette, j'aurai droit à des chips moi, au moins.

- il est possible que j'ai légèrement dû mentir pendant mon évaluation, et maintenant que j'ai le poste, je peux te dire que la taille de mes biceps en dissuade plus d'un de me faire la moindre remarque.

Je le savais que ma question n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Pour une fois. Et je ne préférais pas demander de détails sur cette histoire de tricherie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ça sentait le scandale sexuel.

Avec toute la non discrétion qui me caractérisait, je me jetai, visuellement parlant, sur ces fameux biceps qui menaçaient de faire sauter les coutures de son T-shirt. Ca me rappelait Jacob. Sauf que Jake allait finir garagiste, et que j'étais persuadée que sous ses airs de steward bodybuildé, Félix avait été principalement recruté pour dissuader les terroristes. Ces muscles avaient forcément une utilité, ça n'était pas possible autrement. On ne pouvait pas avoir des bras comme ça, par plaisir. C'était trop… douloureux.

Pendant que j'avais toujours le regard littéralement scotché sur cette masse de nerfs, j'entendis Edward s'adresser à l'autre type.

- alors toujours pas papa mec ?

Cette remarque eut au moins le mérite de me faire arrêter mon voyeurisme à deux sous. Laurent fixait Edward avec une envie claire de lui tirer les boyaux par le nez, tandis que j'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi cette histoire d'enfant me semblait familière.

- Tanya me tuerait si elle savait que je te l'ai dit mais…

Ah oui, Laurent était donc _Laurent_. Le Laurent de Tanya. Tanya n'était donc clairement pas la Tanya d'Edward. Moi non plus d'ailleurs je n'étais pas la Tanya d'Edward. Ca n'avait pas de sens comme réflexion, j'en avais conscience. Toujours est-il que Laurent était donc ce pauvre type que sa femme était venu chercher en urgence au Peaks, le soir de mon accident, parce qu'il était trop saoul pour marcher. Ce même type avec des cheveux plus longs que les miens. Et cet homme allait être père ? Était-il nécessaire de rappeler que mon seul modèle de père était Charlie ? Et James désormais. Je préférai focaliser sur Charlie. En y repensant bien, j'avais aussi Carlisle. Sauf que je le disqualifiais d'office. Ca n'existait pas, un père de famille avec l'instinct paternel et plus de sex appeal que tout le casting de ocean's eleven réuni. En tout cas ça n'existait pas en dehors des Cullen.

Je ne savais pas quel âge pouvait bien avoir Laurent, mais je le soupçonnais de ne pas être plus âgé qu'Edward. Et cet homme allait être père… Mon estomac exécuta un sublime saut périlleux, nouant tripes et boyaux sur son passage, et ça n'était pas dans le bon sens du terme. Cette idée qu'Edward aurait très bien pu se retrouver à la place de Laurent, ou pire James, non seulement me rendait malade, mais me faisait surtout me dire que j'étais trop jeune pour quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen. Pas que j'en ai jamais douté, enfin après cet épisode désastreux au Peaks où je m'étais prise pour Sharon Stone dans Basic Instincts. Mais allez dire ça à mes hormones !

Je me concentrai sur Laurent qui était en train de se plaindre.

- J'ai des terreurs nocturnes mon gars. Elle, elle flippe, c'est normal. Parce qu'on va lui arracher l'utérus…

J'eus malgré moi un grincement de dents à cette image.

- … Moi je stresse pour tout le reste. Regarde-moi, à vingt-quatre ans j'ai même pas fini les soirées à me décalquer la tête à jouer au caps. Et il faudrait que j'élève un gosse ?

Edward fixait le sol, tout en haussant les épaules. Je parvins tout de même à déceler ce fameux sourire en coin qui menaçait de montrer le bout de son nez.

- James a bien réussi… alors n'importe qui peut le faire.

Laurent éclata d'un rire tonitruant, exactement comme Edward en avait l'habitude. Copies conformes, je vous dis.

- Tu trouves qu'il a réussi toi ? Sa gamine a sept ans et jure déjà comme un clodo du périph new-yorkais. Elle va sans doute fumer à dix, connaître sa première cuite à douze et tomber enceinte comme son père, à quatorze.

Edward afficha une expression horrifiée que je ne m'expliquais pas.

- Non, comme sa mère. Pas comme son père. Arrête tes conneries avec tes images dégueu.

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, interrompue par un nouveau coup à la porte. Une tête blonde décoiffée apparut dans l'encadrement et je reconnus James, visiblement en grande forme. Il balaya la pièce du regard et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la carrure imposante de Felix, il hurla en lui sautant dessus. Je ne compris que lorsque celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, comme un couple dans un moment de retrouvailles que c'était un hurlement de joie. Tant mieux, j'avais horreur du sang.

Lorsque James se fit poser à terre, il affichait toujours un sourire XXL.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fais là vieux ?

J'étais trop occupée à les observer discuter, spectatrice d'un monde que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'intriguait, pour apercevoir Edward se faufiler à ma droite. Lorsqu'il me bouscula légèrement du coude pour me signifier sa présence, je ne pus me faire d'autre réflexion que celle qu'il était bien trop près pour mon propre bien. Je pouvais sentir sa délicieuse odeur parfumée qui me chatouillait gentiment les narines et je me promis que si je mettais accidentellement la main sur sa bouteille de parfum Hermès, j'en aspergerais mon oreiller avec.

Je fis un effort pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à me dire alors qu'il continuait de fixer son groupe de potes. J'eus du mal à respirer lorsqu'il se pencha vers mon oreille pour me dire que ces gars étaient dans son équipe de foot au lycée. J'eus des flashs de notre séance de massage absolument déplacée. Mêlés à des flashs d'une séance fantasmée dans mon lit en pleine nuit, encore plus déplacée.

- Autant te dire qu'avec tous ces muscles, on était les meilleurs.

Il fallait vraiment que je me concentre. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward note mon trouble, ce serait même catastrophique. Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne que j'étais en train de me transformer en écervelée blonde et à la limite de le violer, comme toutes les filles qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser. Je n'étais pas toutes ces filles. J'étais Bella, celle qu'il appréciait justement pour sa retenue, et je ne voulais pas que ça change. Et comme j'étais Bella, je le chambrai.

- Tu veux dire que tu te comptes dans la catégorie des musclés ?

J'avais réussi à articuler deux mots sans passer pour une cruche. La Bella d'avant n'avait donc pas totalement disparu, envahie par cet océan de niaiserie, et j'en étais soulagée. Le regard d'Edward se posa enfin sur moi et je pouvais voir ses prunelles pétiller. J'étais Bella Swan, et je n'étais clairement pas comme toutes ces filles à ses yeux.

- Excuse-moi, j'oubliais que tu préfères les nains bodybuildés.

Alors là, j'étais scandalisée. C'était moche de me parler de Jacob, et ce, uniquement pour m'humilier. La métaphore était vexante, mais elle était néanmoins véridique. Caricaturale mais véridique. Pour la forme, je lui tapai dans le ventre. Ou devrais-je dire, les abdos. Mince alors, ma main percuta un mur de muscles, particulièrement costaud. Je n'avais pas eu mal, mais lui non plus.

Lorsque je réalisai que je l'avais touché à cet endroit en particulier, le film de ma contemplation d'hier se déroula dans ma tête, comme une pub pour un gel douche exotique. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une excuse incessamment sous peu pour lui faire un massage ventral. Mouais.

J'étais perfide. Et surtout complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Edward me fixait, attendant sans doute que je dise quelque chose. Donne le change, Bella.

- C'est presque dur, en fait.

J'étais tellement en dessous de la vérité, mais c'était nécessaire pour éviter l'effet Barbie. Et puis de toute façon, je savais qu'il savait que je savais que c'était faux. Alerte, il me fit un sourire en coin. Sauvée par James qui arriva jusqu'à nous, j'aperçus également Alice qui s'était empressée de nous rejoindre.

James la salua en premier, la prenant dans ses bras comme une vieille amie. J'essayai d'être discrète en les observant, pour ne pas trop attirer les soupçons d'Edward sur ces deux là, mais même en les épiant de toutes mes forces, je devais avouer qu'il était impossible de deviner quoi que ce soit. C'était du moins ce que j'espérais. Pour Edward.

James se tourna vers moi, les yeux pétillants comme à chaque fois qu'il était question d'Alice visiblement, et cette fois j'eus plus de temps pour l'observer. Ce n'était pas l'étincelle que j'avais cru voir la première fois. Elle n'était pas lubrique et déplacée. Il avait juste l'air vraiment heureux de la voir. Alice était peut-être réellement une bonne amie à ses yeux. Après tout, mise à part l'épisode sexuel, je ne connaissais rien de leur relation.

- Tiens, l'éclopée, tu viens boire dans le dos de papa maman ?

James s'adressait visiblement à moi cette fois, il fallait dire que « l'éclopée » était un surnom privilégié qui n'allait qu'à moi ici. C'était trop d'honneur.

- Et toi, tu viens boire dans le dos de ta fille ?

Je haussai un sourcil et il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je t'aime bien, toi.

J'étais contente de l'apprendre, tant qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'Alice.

Edward revint avec deux bières dont une qu'il tendit à James et celui-ci se tourna vers moi, levant sa boisson pour trinquer visiblement, sauf que j'avais les mains vides et lui montrai. C'est alors qu'Alice revint à son tour avec une bière pour elle et une pour moi.

On trinqua à quatre, les yeux dans les yeux. Enfin surtout les miens dans ceux d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas m'en dégager, de ce regard vert comme le collier qu'Esmée portait tout le temps, incrusté d'émeraudes.

Il remarqua qu'il ne pleuvait pas ce soir et que compte tenu de ces fahrenheits tombés du ciel, on pouvait tout aussi bien s'installer dehors. Moi, j'avais horreur des insectes, Alice avait horreur de la nature, mais ces gentils messieurs sortirent tous un argument irréfutable : le paquet de cigarettes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'Edward fit coulisser la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse. Une immense table de jardin en teck trônait à quelques mètres de la maison, et Alice s'empara de la nourriture alors que les garçons déplaçaient les boissons vers l'extérieur. Effectivement, il faisait extrêmement bon malgré le ciel nuageux qui nous guettait. Je pris place, à côté d'Alice, que je trouvais anormalement silencieuse pour l'instant, et face à Edward. James, Laurent et Felix prirent les chaises à la droite de leur pote.

Cette fois ci, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je pensais qu'il manquait un autre type mais Edward semblait surpris. Chouette, un invité surprise. Tant que ça n'était pas Charlie qui me rapportait mon pyjama nounours…

Laurent fut soudain pris de panique et jetait des regards frénétiques vers le salon.

- Ca y est, Tanya a deviné où j'étais…

Edward se tourna vivement vers lui, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

- Comment ça deviné ? Tu ne le lui as pas dit ?

- Attends mec, tu sais qu'elle m'a arraché la tête quand elle est venue me chercher au Peaks la dernière fois ?

Ah, cette dernière fois… la douleur de ma jambe se réveilla à ce rappel.

Alice surprit tout le monde en se levant d'un coup en disant que c'était sans doute pour elle. Et elle partit ouvrir. Comme ça. Edward parut vouloir la suivre, mais il s'arrêta bien vite, lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était déjà de retour, accompagnée d'un homme.

Un type absolument sublime, cheveux effet coiffé décoiffé, plus courts que ceux d'Edward, moins … roux aussi, il était blond cendré. En réalité, je ne connaissais pas vraiment cette couleur. Mais je sentais que ça lui correspondait bien. Il affichait un sourire hollywoodien encadré par des fossettes absolument adorables. Mais d'où sortait ce type ? il y avait quelque chose que je ne m'expliquais pas dans l'attitude d'Alice qui était postée à sa gauche. Trois heures auparavant, elle était en larmes au sujet de Jasper, et voilà qu'elle nous amenait un top model, sorti de nulle part, dont elle avait osé me taire l'existence. J'allais tuer cette vermine.

- Les gens, je vous présente Riley.

Le dénommé Riley zieuta la table en nous balayant chacun du regard une brève seconde. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ma maigre personne, ce fut plus fort que moi, je rougis. Son sourire s'agrandit pour finalement mourir étouffé lorsqu'il tomba sur Edward.

Edward ne rougissait pas, lui. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Riley avait dû sentir qu'il s'agissait du mâle dominant de la meute car il détourna le regard après un bref signe de tête.

Moi qui n'avais jamais vu Edward en mode grande-frère-relou-mais-sexy, j'allais enfin y avoir droit. Et dans la seconde en plus.

- Alice, c'est qui ça ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire claquer ma langue contre mon palais, exaspérée par ce manque d'accueil flagrant. Edward s'était brusquement transformé en primate velu et je n'aurais pas été surprise de le voir cogner ses poings contre sa cage thoracique. Alice continuait de sourire, absolument pas gênée par la situation, comme à son habitude. Le primate velu ne lui faisait pas peur, elle savait le mater. Moi aussi, mais pas dans le même sens.

- C'est… un copain.

Je refis claquer ma langue mais pour une raison toute autre cette fois. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? ca voulait dire quoi ça un copain ? J'avais supporté quatorze fois Olivia Newton John et voilà comment j'étais remerciée ? En étant mise devant le fait accompli ? Moi qui devais quasiment prévenir Alice quand j'allais avoir mes règles ?

C'était tout bonnement scandaleux ! D'autant plus qu'il était absolument canon. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'Alice. Elle méprisait les moches. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à qui elle avait refilé sa virginité…

Alice me fixait et je ne savais pas si elle réalisait à quel point les excuses par yeux interposés avaient du mal à passer. Car je savais qu'en me regardant comme ça, elle essayait de me présenter des excuses. Non, Alice ne savait pas en faire comme les gens normaux.

Edward commença à marcher vers Riley et moi qui ne l'avais jamais vu dans ces conditions, je ne savais pas s'il allait se contenter de lui serrer la main ou de lui sauter dessus. Visiblement il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, et la question qu'il lui posa me fit presque avaler ma salive de travers.

- Yankees ou Red sox ?

Edward était droit comme un I, on ne peut plus sérieux et Riley devait le sentir car il ne mouftait pas. Ils étaient de taille à peu près égale et honnêtement je mentirais si je disais qu'un combat de catch ici et maintenant entre eux deux serait profondément déplaisant à regarder.

Riley détourna vite le regard, cherchant du soutien du côté des gars assis à mes côtés qui souriaient d'un air féroce.

- Euh… on est sur la côte ouest, non ?

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Ca sentait la bourde. Son frère s'approcha encore un peu plus et finit par se tourner vers nous, un léger sourire sur son visage qui puait l'ironie. Je l'entendis lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et il retourna s'asseoir, en face de moi. Je profitai du fait qu'Alice s'occupait de Riley pour demander à Edward si c'était la réponse qu'il attendait. Il me sourit, je fondis, il leva un sourcil, moi aussi, et il finit par murmurer avec dédain : « pfff, côte ouest… ».

Non, ça n'était décidément pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

Je portai le goulot de ma bouteille de bière à mes lèvres et Edward en fit de même avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la chaîne hifi du salon, toute proche de la baie vitrée. Je le regardai faire et vis qu'il s'était emparé d'une petite boîte jaune et plate.

- hé, vous reconnaissez ce CD ?

James haussa les épaules, Laurent mâcha une chips, et Félix afficha un sourire encore une fois long comme mon bras.

- c'était pas celui de nos années lycée ?

- Lui-même ! D'aspect il fait clairement la gueule mais je l'ai écouté la semaine dernière et le son est intact.

Il se déhancha malgré lui en insérant l'objet antique dans l'appareil hors de prix aux huit mille boutons et je ne ratai pas une miette du spectacle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse sursauter en criant « plus personne ne bouge ».

On attendait, tous. Quoi exactement ? Excellente question qu'il n'était absolument pas le moment de poser. Une voix bizarre, comme au ralenti qui me faisait penser à la transformation de voix de la Nintendo DS d'Alice, résonna à travers les enceintes. Edward avait toujours les mains en l'air pour nous dire de nous la fermer.

**[ The Offspring – Pretty fly ]**

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de pétasse absolument reconnaissable entre mille profère les paroles fatidiques :

_give it to me baby… _

Mince, cette chanson m'avait manquée.

J'entendis James à côté faire les « huh huh, huh huh » et me concentrai sur Edward qui affichait un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Visiblement, cette chanson représentait un bon souvenir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si à son âge, en écoutant une chanson has been du lycée, j'éprouverais cette même nostalgie. Parce que finalement, à part Alice, je n'avais pas spécialement de bons souvenirs à garder de cette époque.

Les autres se levèrent tout doucement et les quatre gaillards prononcèrent ensemble…

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy _

… Avant de bondir en rythme lorsque la guitare fit son apparition.

Alice passa juste à côté de moi en gloussant face à ce spectacle auquel elle avait dû assister des centaines de fois auparavant, pour rejoindre sa chaise pendant que Riley allait en prendre une à l'autre bout de la terrasse, ce qui me laissait suffisamment de temps pour lui soutirer des informations.

Je lui tirai la manche et elle fut bien obligée de subir mon regard inquisiteur.

- Alice, c'est qui ce Riley ?

Nos regards respectifs se posèrent sur lui. Il semblait en pleine discussion avec Laurent.

- Bah, tu sais…

Non.

- … Il est mignon et je l'ai trouvé à la librairie de Port Angeles avec Maman. C'était le caissier. Je lui ai parlé de la soirée et je lui ai proposé de venir.

Puis elle haussa les épaules. Quand Alice Cullen haussait les épaules, c'était qu'elle comptait s'envoyer en l'air.

Non je n'étais pas jalouse. Après tout, si j'avais envie de m'envoyer en l'air, moi aussi je pouvais aller débaucher n'importe quel mannequin dans n'importe quel lieu public. Non ?

Non. Je n'étais pas Alice Cullen. Moi j'étais juste moi, avec mon hymen en plexiglas et mon corps en forme de bâtonnet magnum.

Je m'approchai d'elle à nouveau, l'épisode du pull s'étant rappelé à mon bon souvenir pendant que je matais encore les fesses d'Edward en conversation avec James.

- au fait, c'était quoi ton délire du pull ?

Les dés étaient jetés.

Alice se figea dans un silence complet, ses deux grands yeux bleus me fixant d'un air que j'aurais pu qualifier de constipé s'il avait s'agi de Lauren ou Jessica, mais était juste l'air habituellement sérieux d'Alice. Et ca lui allait plutôt bien.

- Quoi, quel pull ?

Ok, alors deux solutions : soit elle se foutait de moi. Soit elle se foutait de moi. Je refusais de penser qu'Edward avait pu être machiavélique à ce point. Et surtout, dans quel but ? Pitié, le diabolisme était quelque chose de purement féminin, les hommes étant trop simplets pour ça. En toute amitié pour les simplets.

Mais je décidai de ne pas insister. Et je bus à la place.

Edward s'était assis entre temps et avait allumé une cigarette. Et il ne crapotait même pas. Ca lui donnait un côté bad boy que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui émoustillait considérablement la niaise en chaleur qui sommeillait en moi depuis hier.

Je contemplai la fumée soufflée par sa bouche, qui formait arabesques et volutes. Moi et ma discrétion naturelle devions être à peine dérangeantes car il me sourit. Toujours en coin. Toujours.

- Pas un mot au médecin de la famille, hein ?

Je levai les mains en signe de coopération la plus sincère. Je n'étais pas tentée par la cigarette car l'odeur seule suffisait à me filer des nausées mais j'avais suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas dire aux autres ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire ou non. Je ne m'appelais pas Charlie.

La musique changea et je reconnus la mélodie si particulière de Sunny afternoon de The Kinks. Le rythme de cette chanson collait parfaitement à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Quatre potes, les pieds sur la table, la clope au bec, battant la mesure du doigt, tous plus sexy les uns que les autres, avec tout de même une préférence pour le rouquin. Malheureusement.

Vint alors mon passage préféré de la chanson, point de vue apparemment partagé par le groupe qui se mit à chanter à l'unisson ces quelques mots en même temps que Ray Davies :

_Save me, save me, save me from this squeeze… _

Absolument magique.

Alice me tira de ma rêverie en me filant un coup de coude. Toujours profondément délicate.

- Toi et moi on va au Peaks ce week end.

Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse à l'idée de passer son samedi soir là bas que je n'eus pas le courage de lui fournir un non catégorique. Alors je grimaçai. D'accord c'était la même chose mais c'était moins violent.

- Je t'en prie Bella…

Elle joignit ses mains l'une à l'autre, geste qu'elle n'avait pas dû faire depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds à l'église, autrement dit il y a un milliard d'années et j'en déduisis qu'elle y tenait vraiment. Toutefois ça ne réglait pas le problème.

- Alice, je te rappelle que j'ai le pied dans le plâtre…

- Et alors, de toute façon, tu ne danses quasiment jamais !

Ce n'était pas en me vexant qu'elle allait me faire changer d'avis, j'espérais qu'elle en était consciente.

- En plus c'est soirée disco…

La peste. Elle savait que j'avais un faible pour les musiques kitsch. Je soufflai un coup, qu'elle comprenne bien que ça me coûtait, puis je hochai de la tête et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que j'acceptais encore une fois de lui rendre service. Oui, notre amitié était profondément déséquilibrée de prime abord. Je faisais toujours ce qu'elle voulait qu'on fasse. Et je l'acceptais, parce que ce petit bout de femme m'avait donné la vie. Pas comme l'avait fait Renée. Là ce serait franchement dégueu. Mais elle m'avait appris à vivre, comme un être humain se devait de le faire et non pas comme une octogénaire sur son lit de mort coincée dans un corps d'ado. Ce que j'étais avant de la rencontrer. C'était pour cette unique et valable raison que je pourrais jouer son esclave encore un bon siècle, avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde.

J'eus à peine le temps de hausser les épaules qu'elle m'enlaça comme elle le faisait tous les soirs avec Piggy, son nounours rose. J'allais en bouffer du Jasper ce week-end.

Lorsque je me reconcentrai sur le groupe de garçons à l'autre bout de la table, la musique avait changé et c'était maintenant au tour de Jet de beugler dans les enceintes sa chanson super célèbre : Are you gonna be my girl.

Riley avait pris place aux côtés d'Alice sans oublier de me zieuter avant de s'asseoir. C'était quelque chose que je ne m'expliquais pas et qui par conséquent commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise, canon ou pas.

James criait les paroles, et en fait ça n'était pas si mal. C'était même plutôt bon. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait une quelconque fibre artistique. Je tenais à préciser que si j'avais autant d'a priori sur les gens, il fallait remercier Charlie. Cet homme était capable de vous cataloguer délinquant uniquement parce que vous ne faisiez pas vos lacets comme il faut.

James me surprit en train de le dévisager et un large sourire fit apparaitre deux fossettes. L'enflure.

- J'ai chanté ce truc au bal de promo des junior years.

Mince. J'essayai de m'imaginer James légèrement plus jeune, à mon âge en fait, empoignant un micro et hurlant face à un public en froufrous en folie, torse nu et en transe. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait mis qu'une fille enceinte, avec le nombre de groupies qu'il devait avoir à l'époque.

Félix remua ses grosses épaules et rien qu'avec ce geste, il eut toute mon attention.

- Heureusement que le proviseur avait dit « quelque chose de soft ». Tu t'es fait renvoyer trois jours pour ça. Et après, tout le monde a appris que t'avais mis Heidi en cloque. Donc, au revoir monsieur popularité.

Heidi ? Pitié… A sa place j'aurais encore préféré m'appeler… je ne sais pas moi… Rosalie, tiens.

James prit un air rêveur, se remémorant sans doute les bons souvenirs, parmi lesquels la mise en cloque de Heidi.

- C'était mon heure de gloire cette chanson.

Ca je voulais bien le croire. Tout comme j'étais persuadée qu'à partir du moment où l'administration a appris qu'il avait engrossé une élève, il était passé du statut de roi du lycée à celui de pestiféré, renvoyé pour un chewing gum en cours, un retard de trois minutes ou encore une voiture mal garée. Ce genre de boulettes, ça ne se pardonnait pas dans une bourgade comme la nôtre. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était qu'il y reste. A sa place, j'aurais rêvé d'une vie d'anonymat plutôt que de me faire regarder de travers par tout le club de bridge du troisième âge. Qui comptait tout de même plus des trois quarts de la population.

Sans doute que l'explication se révélait être la même que pour tous ces autres gens qui avaient grandi ici, et qui mourraient ici, sans avoir connu autre chose. L'appréhension de l'inconnu. Ici , c'était nul mais au moins on était chez soi. Si je pouvais comprendre cette philosophie de vie, je ne la partageais pourtant pas. Et de loin.

Personnellement, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : partir.

La musique s'arrêta, laissant place à une autre que j'eus un peu plus de mal à reconnaître.

**[ Blur – Song 2] **

James leva le doigt en l'air.

- Ah, ma deuxième heure de gloire. En fait j'ai enchainé les deux et c'est sur celle là que je me suis vraiment fait virer. C'est devenu n'importe quoi quand les filles les plus proches de la scène ont commencé à faire tournoyer leur culotte au dessus de la tête.

Le Whoo-hoo ! si caractéristique de cette chanson débarqua en trombe et ce fut Edward le premier, qui leva la tête vers le ciel pour hurler aussi fort que Damon machin truc, le leader du groupe. Il était vraiment trop sexy pour son propre bien, cet homme. Il allait vraiment falloir que quelqu'un le lui dise ou sinon il finirait par se faire violer. Ca n'était pas possible autrement.

Je voyais Riley chanter silencieusement, souriant à l'idée qu'Edward lui avait foutu une sacrée trouille. Pauvre garçon.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que James se payait ma tête avec cette histoire de culotte. C'était invérifiable, et par conséquent, je ne pouvais qu'émettre mon plus profond doute à ce sujet. C'était un homme après tout. Ils voyaient des groupies partout.

Je fus vite refroidie par quelque chose de froid et humide, qui se mit à couler le long de ma nuque. Puis encore un autre, sur la main cette fois. Communément on appelait ça de la pluie. Le ciel s'était relativement assombri et une troisième puis une quatrième goutte suffirent à me faire penser que la soirée extérieure était finie. Alice se jeta sur la nourriture et se dépêcha de ramener ça à l'intérieur. Les garçons se chargèrent des bières, et moi je me chargeai de moi-même, ce qui n'était déjà pas une mince affaire en soi. Edward se retrouva miraculeusement à mes côtés pour m'escorter. Il était vraiment trop mignon. J'étais presque arrivée à la baie vitrée lorsqu'il me lâcha sans crier gare. Ca n'était pas gênant, juste surprenant. Car il ne bougeait plus. Je me tournai vers lui alors qu'il affichait un air soucieux. La pluie commençait à se faire lourde, mouillant progressivement son T-shirt, sans parler du mien.

- Edward ?


	11. Note

les enfants,

j'ai une nouvelle super importante mais surtout super relou: je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le nouveau chapitre.

allez-y, tuez moi.

sauf que sachez que ce n'est pas ma faute.

mais que c'est grave.

je ne suis pas du genre à écrire une note aux lectrices dès que je suis en retard sur mon planning. tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas de planning, et heureusement parce que le pauvre serait bien inutile puisque je serais absolument incapable de le respecter. mais là je suis obligée de vous tenir au courant.

mon ordi est malade. entendez par malade, qu'il ne s'allume plus. mais plus du tout. et ce, depuis hier soir. niet. que dalle. et la courge farcie que je suis n'a évidemment qu'une seule copie de son chapitre quasi fini de plus de 30 pages word encore une fois... et elle est dans son ordinateur.

allez- y, insultez moi.

je sais (ou plutôt j'ai l'intime conviction du haut de mon absence totale de connaissances en la matière) que je pourrai récupérer ce chapitre tôt ou tard, puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être un problème de disque dur ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. encore une fois, le hic, c'est que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le récupé n'y connais rien je vous le rappelle.

certes, je pourrais le réécrire. techniquement c'est possible. mais je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'une trentaine de pages word ça prend du temps, que je ne connais pas ces centaines de phrases par coeur et que j'étais bien trop fière de certaines pour en réécrire une pâle copie. oui, ça fait prétentieux de dire ça, mais croyez moi j'avais trouvé des bonnes blagues. tout ça pour dire que je n'ai clairement pas le courage de me taper la réécriture de ce texte.

si j'apprenais que ce chapitre était perdu à tout jamais, je m'y mettrais sans doute.

certainement.

évidemment que je m'y remettrais. parce que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, ni les autres d'ailleurs. mais tant que j'ai un espoir de récupérer mon travail, et ben j'attends. ca va sans doute vous gaver, mais j'espère que vous comprenez que j'ai trop les boules d'avoir "perdu" 30 pages word représentant des putains d'heures de réflexion, d'écriture, de réécriture et de vomi, pour tout recommencer maintenant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

si ça se trouve ça ne prendra que quelques jours et je vous aurais affolées pour rien.

mais si ça se trouve, ça prendra au minimum quelques semaines. et là vous comprendrez que j'ai préféré vous tenir au courant.

en gros: vous aurez ce chapitre je vous le garantis. mais pour l'instant je suis coincée. donc soit je vous poste l'original et le délai d'attente ne dépend pas de moi puisqu'il est quasiment fini mais qu'il faut que je puisse y avoir à nouveau accès. soit je vous en réécris un car on m'aura dit que je ne pourrai pas récupérer le premier et dans ce cas, ce ne sera clairement pas pour tout de suite, le temps que je me tape toute la réécriture.

pour mes autres fictions, le problème est moins grave dans la mesure où je n'avais pas commencé à écrire de nouveau chapitre, sauf pour les leçons de vie de Rosalie Hale mais celle là, tout le monde s'en fout. et pour les deux personnes qui m'ont suivie sur cette histoire, je n'étais pas arrivée bien loin. mais déjà d'avoir perdu une page et demi ça me rend malade.

allez-y, pleurez.

trop mélo?

bon bah sur ce, je vais noyer ma détresse dans cityville.

bisous les enfants.

et encore navrée. je ne pensais pas un jour décevoir autant de lecteurs puisque cette histoire est de loin la plus suivie (parmi les miennes uniquement, hein).

alors ne perdons pas espoir. et prions.

ok, vraiment trop mélo.

à bientôt! vers l'infini et au delà!


	12. Chapter 12

bien le bonjour, honnêtes citoyens, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous: le chapitre est là!

alors, un grand merci pour les geekettes du site, qui m'ont apporté leur aide. et les non geekettes leur soutien.

sachez que mon ordi est mort, misère, mais j'ai pu récupérer toutes mes données donc tout va bien.

voici donc la suite (40 pages word) donc ca va peut-être vous paraître indigeste, il se passe pas mal de trucs, vous allez vouloir me tuer, je sais.

ca parle beaucoup de vomi, je vous aurai prévenues.

voilà voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**chapitre 10-II**

* * *

Il leva sa main gauche juste à hauteur de mon visage, puis le sien s'éclaira à mesure que les secondes passaient. J'étais complètement larguée. Finalement, la musique se fit plus forte et il se mit à rire comme un idiot.

- Hé, les gars ! Écoutez bordel !

**[ Daft punk – Alive]**

Je n'étais pas un « gars », mais j'écoutai quand même. C'était de l'électro, et c'était surtout quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Pas mon truc ce genre de musique. James hurla et se précipita à l'extérieur malgré la pluie qui s'était sacrément renforcée et qui rappelons-le, me tombait toujours dessus, suivi de près par Laurent qui monta sur la table en teck, sans prévenir, s'agitant sur ce son que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde. Felix finit par les rejoindre, non sans avoir augmenté le volume de la chaine en passant. J'avais l'impression d'être au Peaks tout à coup.

Alors Edward, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, commença à remuer la tête, uniquement la tête, en rythme avec la musique. J'allais m'évanouir. Oui, pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

Puis il me sourit, et sauta vers James qui était en train d'escalader le meuble qui supportait déjà le poids de deux d'entre eux. Je ne ratai bien sûr pas d'une miette le spectacle d'Edward et de ses fesses, s'agenouillant sur la table pour mieux grimper dessus, et en cet instant, la pluie n'était plus qu'un détail. J'avais bien mieux à faire, comme contempler ces quatre spécimens surélevés, en mouvement sur cette foutue musique inconnue, qui collait parfaitement à l'ambiance. Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre, émerveillé, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que la pluie avait magnifiquement fait son travail en collant les vêtements à nos corps respectifs. Dont celui d'Edward. Edward qui portait un T-shirt blanc.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Les basses cognaient contre ma cage thoracique, à moins que ce soit mon organe vital pour me signaler que j'étais à deux doigts de la tachycardie. Je ne savais pas lequel de ces scénarios était le plus plausible. Alice m'avait rejointe mais je ne m'en souciai pas le moins du monde. J'avais Edward, juste sous mes yeux, qui bougeait son corps en rythme, faisant remuer involontairement ses pectoraux parfaitement visibles sous le tissu devenu inutile de son vêtement.

Ma meilleure amie me ramena sur terre dans la seconde en me braillant dans les oreilles :

- C'est un groupe allemand ou français, je ne sais plus… les punk machin chose. Je crois qu'ils sont allés les voir en concert à Los Angeles en dernière année ou quelque chose comme ça. Maman n'avait pas dormi pendant deux jours.

Il pleuvait encore plus et j'étais à deux doigts de me noyer. Bon, peut être pas à deux doigts mais j'avais bien évidemment gardé la bouche ouverte face au spectacle. Alors c'était plausible.

Alice finit par hausser les épaules et elle me planta pour se diriger vers la table avec eux. Lorsque Felix la vit, il la souleva comme une plume et elle vint se caler entre Laurent et James. Riley la suivit et se garda bien de se coller à Edward.

Allais-je vraiment être la seule à rester plantée là ? Pitié.

Ce fut alors qu'Edward posa son regard sur moi, le caniche mouillé que j'étais devenue semblait l'amuser car son sourire s'élargit encore plus, me démontrant par la force des choses que, oui, c'était possible. Il tendit une main vers moi, et même si j'étais bien trop loin pour la saisir, je compris le message.

Ce fut pleine d'un courage nouveau, que je bravai les intempéries, armée de mon fidèle destrier en acier et plastique et atterris juste en face de mon chevalier servant. Ou presque. En réalité, j'étais en face de Félix. Celui-ci me souleva avec la même facilité qu'il avait eue avec Alice et je me retrouvais entre lui et Edward. Le tout était d'éviter le moindre coup pour ne pas tomber à plat ventre. Le tout était de survivre. Et si possible, toujours avec fierté.

Edward posa ses deux grandes mains au niveau de ma taille et je bénis la pluie glaciale de me fournir un prétexte pour frissonner. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de le regarder, lui ses joues légèrement rougies par l'effort et ses mèches de cheveux lui tombant dans ses yeux vert foncé. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers ce t-shirt qui n'en était plus un à ce stade et tout se passerait bien. Sauf qu'Edward se rapprocha. Et que si son t-shirt était devenu le cadet de mes soucis, il fallait à présent que je lutte violemment avec moi-même pour m'éviter de penser que son étreinte ressemblait à un câlin.

Pour me distraire, je me mis à gigoter en rythme avec lui, me sentant alourdie par mes vêtements trempés. Trempés mais opaques, moi.

N'ayant pas le moindre sens du rythme, ça n'était pas une mince affaire mais mon manque de coordination ne sembla gêner personne.

Edward m'attrapa alors la main et je priai une seconde pour qu'elle ne soit pas moite, avant de me rappeler que nous étions sous une pluie battante. Je devais avoir l'air paniquée, j'en étais sure. Les yeux révulsés, le pouls en concurrence avec Phil Collins à l'époque où il était encore batteur de Genesis. Je devais ressembler à un putain de lapin pris au piège par les phares d'une Corvette. Et j'allais finir en civet. Triste morale.

Puis il leva nos mains entrelacées en l'air, et je compris qu'il était toujours en train de danser. Gros soulagement. Minime déception. Mais vraiment minime. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire d'un Edward Cullen en train de juste me tenir la main ? Trop embarrassant et trop effrayant.

En réalité, mon cœur ne lâcha véritablement que lorsque le souffle chaud d'Edward vint littéralement me chatouiller l'intérieur de l'oreille. Je faillis le repousser mais finis par me rappeler, à temps, de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Comme si c'était le moment de lui reprocher de me chatouiller le tympan.

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Bella Swan venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Je pensais avoir mal entendu. J'hésitais encore avec le fameux : « tu m'écrases le pied, là ». Mes doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il se colla à nouveau à moi pour m'embrasser la tempe.

Pardon ?

Hé mais pardon, quoi.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait me repasser la scène ?

Oui, j'étais passée par plusieurs stades d'incompréhension. La seule preuve que j'avais à présent m'incitant à croire que je n'étais pas complètement cinglée, était le picotement que je ressentais à cet endroit bien précis où il avait posé ses lèvres sur moi.

Pas de tremblement, Bella, nous sommes en public.

Heureusement que le bougre ne me regardait plus, la pression accumulée se relâcha d'un coup et j'eus une brusque envie de vomir. Parce que je ne pensais pas revivre une scène comme celle qui s'était déroulée chez moi. Et certainement pas devant tout ce monde. Même si Edward aurait techniquement pu me rouler une grosse pelle sans que personne sur cette table ne s'en aperçoive. Le fait est que nous n'étions pas tous seuls.

Ce qui venait de se passer entre nous avait sans doute dû endommager sérieusement mon cerveau car je ne voyais plus les gens remuer qu'au ralenti désormais. La terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner, personne n'avait rien vu. Tout le monde continuait à danser. Edward aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui me confirma dans ma thèse selon laquelle il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il pouvait me faire. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

J'avais l'impression de vivre une expérience extra sensorielle, comme déconnectée de mon propre corps. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être là, avec eux. Tous ces corps qui remuaient sur cette foutue musique, sous cette foutue pluie. C'était beau. Et j'étais devenue folle. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Entre Edward et moi, il ne s'était rien passé. N'est-ce pas ?

**[Nirvana- Lithium]**

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, et surtout que la pluie s'intensifia tellement que j'en venais à penser que c'était en fait de la grêle, ce fut comme si nous nous étions tous réveillés d'un coup. A se demander ce que nous faisions tous sur cette fichue table à plus d'un mètre du sol. Alice sauta gracieusement suivie de près par Riley et ils filèrent se réfugier dans le salon. Puis Félix et James sautèrent à leur tour, et je les suivis du regard pour être bien sure que leurs muscles dorsaux étaient à la bonne place. C'était important de surveiller tout ça. Les épaules… et tous ces trucs… musclés… canons.

Je sursautai presque lorsque Laurent me saisit gentiment à la taille pour me faire descendre et me poser délicatement sur la terrasse. Là, j'étais plus à mon aise. Je lui adressai un grand sourire, totalement inconsciente de la future pneumonie qui m'attendait d'ici demain. Mes béquilles posées sur le sol, je les récupérai au passage et tentai le sprint de la mort jusqu'à la baie vitrée, où je pus constater dans le reflet de la fenêtre qu'Edward me suivait de près.

Lorsque j'atterris à l'intérieur, trempant le parquet sous mes pieds, je pris réellement conscience de la catastrophe que nous vivions. Nous allions ruiner le salon à 50000 dollars d'Esmée, avec nos conneries. Ce que je vis alors, scène que j'avais fantasmée en boucle pendant des heures, faillit me déclencher une syncope. Edward me dépassa sans même me regarder, en direction de l'escalier, non sans avoir au préalable pris soin de retirer son T-shirt devenu transparent à et de le jeter à même le sol, dévoilant ses saletés de muscles dorsaux qui m'avaient fait de l'œil toute la soirée. Alice le suivit et je ne pus retenir un ricanement lorsque je la vis empoigner le bas de son top et amorcer un déshabillage, comme celui de son frère. Le regard que lui lança Edward sembla la faire changer d'avis car elle était toujours habillée avant de disparaitre elle aussi, à l'étage.

Je restai là, à observer toutes ces armoires à glace dont les habits leur faisaient comme une seconde peau, et j'eus une pensée pour Lauren Mallory. J'imaginais qu'elle passait sans doute une soirée pire que la mienne et cette réflexion me déclencha une violente envie de prendre des photos de l'instant présent et de les poster sur le facebook d'Alice.

Les Cullen revinrent, Edward les bras chargés de quelques serviettes moelleuses et chaudes à souhait. Je me demandais s'il en avait prévu une pour Riley. Alice s'était changée, et elle s'approcha de mon pauvre squelette, habits secs à la main. Je l'aurais bien serrée dans mes bras, mais elle aurait dû se rechanger, alors…

- Cuisine.

Elle la pointa du doigt avec autorité, au cas où je serais suffisamment bête pour avoir oublié sa localisation.

- A vos ordres, mon général.

Je claudiquai comme une godiche jusqu'à ma salle de rechange improvisée, et fermai la porte avec soin. Un coin de mon cerveau atrophié faillit m'empêcher de verrouiller la porte, juste au cas où… Edward viendrait chercher une bière. Le reste de mon cerveau, dieu soit loué, avait repris le dessus, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma fierté. Parce que premièrement, me retrouver face à Edward, les aisselles à l'air, la tête coincée dans mon t-shirt, et mon soutien-gorge snoopy lui explosant au visage n'était sans doute pas une position rêvée pour draguer du canon-canon. Deuxièmement parce que de toute façon, je n'étais pas là pour draguer Edward Cullen, même si je me réveillais par miracle dans le corps de cette intellectuellement-douteuse-Megan-Fox. Et troisièmement, parce que James était lui aussi susceptible de venir chercher de quoi s'hydrater.

Un T-shirt rose décolleté enfilé et un pantalon taille basse et pattes d'eph', ressemblant étrangement à ceux de Carlisle il fut un temps, plus tard, me revoilà d'attaque pour le reste de cette soirée bizarro-bizarre.

Alice avait disparu, Riley aussi. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je partis m'asseoir à côté de James, dans l'un des sofas taille XXL du salon. Lui aussi s'était changé, et je reconnus l'un des sweat-shirts gris anthracite échancré d'Edward.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

James se tourna vers ma petite personne aux cheveux beaucoup trop volumineux pour être démêlés et me la joua visiblement grand séducteur en dégainant un sourcil. Gauche. Le sourcil.

- Alors…

Son timbre suggestif m'arracha un sourire alors que je tentai de me concentrer pour aller droit au but.

- alors, range ta panoplie de séducteur discount, je sais tout pour toi et Alice.

Ah, je lui avais arraché une grimace. Et son sourcil avait retrouvé sa place.

- Alors… tu crois qu'Edward va te battre à mort ou t'immoler par le feu lorsqu'il l'apprendra ?

- il va plutôt me foutre la tête dans la cuvette des chiottes et tirer la chasse jusqu'à ce que je me noie. Mais pour qu'il l'apprenne, il faudrait que quelqu'un vende la mèche…

Le regard suspicieux qu'il me lança suffit à me confirmer les doutes qu'il avait à mon égard. Je levai les deux mains, afin de hisser le drapeau blanc. Celui de la paix. Ou de la lâcheté. Au choix.

- Alors là, je suis une tombe. Ce serait plus inquiétant si j'étais Alice. Mais dans ce cas, tu ne pourrais pas m'apprendre que nous avons couché ensemble. Ce serait absurde. Surtout que si j'avais été Alice, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

James ne me répondit pas. Il se contentait de sourire tout en buvant son énième bière.

- Excuse-moi mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez pu faire ça. Avec cette différence d'âge…

Je ne faisais que me renseigner de manière purement désintéressée.

- … et le fait que tu étais tout juste père à l'époque.

Bon, peut-être pas tout juste mais je me devais de forcer le trait.

- Je veux dire… Je ne te reproche rien, c'est juste que je m'interroge. En fait, je cherche juste à comprendre.

Le but n'était pas de le vexer, même si mon but pouvait paraître flou en cet instant. Même à moi-même. J'avais bien évidemment fait attention à ce qu'Edward ne se trouve pas dans les parages. James aussi car il scruta les environs avant de se gratter la tête. Il semblerait que je lui avais posé une colle. Ou qu'il essayait gentiment de m'envoyer promener. C'était une hypothèse à ne pas écarter. Après tout, pour qui je me prenais ? Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois. Même si j'avais l'intime conviction que ce gars m'aimait bien. Peut-être parce qu'il me l'avait dit, tiens !

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre parce que j'ai une fille. Et surtout pas à l'époque. Si Alice était venue me voir maintenant, je l'aurais sans doute gentiment rejetée… mais il y a deux ans, j'en avais pas eu la force. C'est quand même Alice… et moi je suis… merde, je suis un homme.

Certes.

- Tu sais, Heidi, la mère de Jane n'a pas voulu avorter à l'époque. Connerie de pratiquants. Résultat, on s'est retrouvé avec un gosse à dix-sept ans. Non, en fait, je me suis retrouvé avec une fille à dix-sept ans et Heidi a joué les mères intermittentes pendant cinq mois avant de faire ses valises et de ne jamais revenir. Elle a fugué en pleine nuit. Je me suis retrouvé comme un con.

Oh mon dieu, pauvre chou. Etais-je la seule à trouver ce type encore plus sexy lorsqu'il pleurait sur son triste sort ?

- c'est marrant parce que finalement c'est pas le comportement le plus chrétien d'abandonner sa gosse.

Je hochai de la tête avec véhémence, happée dans son récit comme jamais. J'étais pitoyable. Et j'étais pleine de compassion pour cet homme.

James se racla la gorge, et je me rapprochai de lui, instinctivement. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

- tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas le look du père typique, et si ça veut dire me faire pousser la moustache, je ne l'aurai sans doute jamais…

Prends-toi ça dans les dents Charlie.

- mais je m'améliore. Et crois moi, je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis… Alice. En tout cas, la vie m'a appris une chose primordiale : n'oublie jamais la capote Bella. Jamais.

J'avais gloussé comme une dinde. Mince, je n'avais pas bu tant que ça.

Mon dieu.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Alice s'était jetée sur James à l'époque. Ce type était fourbe jusque dans sa façon de draguer. Il fallait que je m'éloigne. Sauf qu'il me prit la main. Et je ne la retirai pas. C'était ridicule. Mon absence de réaction était ridicule. Et je ne savais pas ce que James avait en tête, ce qui plus que ridicule, s'avérait déroutant.

- Tu sais, tu connais peut-être Alice mieux que moi, mais je la connais depuis plus longtemps. Elle a toujours été un peu cinglée, mais elle a toujours fait plus que son âge. Et je ne parle pas physiquement. A partir du moment où vous avez des seins, vous les filles, faites plus que votre âge.

Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire en soit, mais je préférai ne pas l'interrompre.

- donc tu peux trouver ça dégueulasse, mais pour nous, l'âge n'a pas d'importance.

Sa phrase me coupa le souffle. Pas parce que je me découvris une envie soudaine de me jeter sur la bouche de James-papa-sexy, pas parce que j'avais une crise d'asthme, mais parce que je repensai instantanément à ma rencontre avec Edward. A ce qu'il aurait pu advenir de nous pauvres mortels, si Edward avait eu la même philosophie.

_Bella, je te promets que si j'avais su que tu étais mineure, je t'aurais laissée tranquille…_

Voilà ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'époque, et ce qui tenait toujours. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement d'ailleurs.

Et pourtant, si j'étais tombée sur James ce soir là… il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de délirer. Parce que si j'étais tombée sur James, je serais partie en courant en réalisant qu'il avait une fille. De sept ans. Donc cette réflexion n'avait pas lieu d'être.

**[The Rolling stones – Miss you]**

Je balayai le salon du regard, m'arrêtant sur Alice et Riley qui étaient réapparus comme par magie. Sur ce coup, je ne comprenais pas Alice. Ce type était absolument sublime, mais ça n'était pas Jasper. Et si Alice n'était pas du genre romantique, depuis qu'elle « connaissait » Jasper, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Hé Ed, viens voir !

James me fit sursauter à crier comme ça. Edward marcha dans notre direction avec un scepticisme à peine feint.

- Dis moi, tu la trouves comment Bella ?

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je rougis. Puis je baissai immédiatement le regard. Bella l'indépendante n'existait plus, elle avait été terrassée par la honte. La vraie. Je me tournai alors vers James, la seule personne que j'étais dorénavant capable de dévisager sans m'évanouir et lui transmis toute la haine qu'il m'inspirait sur le moment.

J'attendais qu'Edward m'achève, mais ça ne vint pas. Peut-être était-il parti. Ce dont je doutais fortement puisque je voyais ses pieds. Donc cet homme en toute logique, était encore là. Ma curiosité me poussa à lever les yeux vers lui, et je compris qu'il était particulièrement intéressé par un détail. Ma main, dans celle de James.

Lorsque j'en pris conscience, je retirai la mienne comme si James m'avait brûlée. C'était un peu ça. Il avait brûlé mon amour propre. Carbonisé même. Puis piétiné en hurlant du Metallica.

Edward se rapprocha légèrement de James et j'eus pour réflexe de me reculer en retour. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent, pendant des secondes qui semblèrent durer des années, puis Edward sembla se dessouder les mâchoires.

- Jeune.

Et il partit.

J'avais envie de mourir. C'était sans doute la pire réponse au monde.

- Expérience ratée mon ami.

Ca c'était moi, tâchant de masquer ma déception par le dialogue. Sauf que j'affichais une mine à vouloir me faire écraser par un bœuf. Je ne devais tromper personne.

James me lança un regard que je qualifierai de satisfait, ce qui me donna encore plus envie de lui tordre le cou, avant de ricaner comme une hyène. Enfin je crois. Ce n'était pas le genre d'animal qu'on croisait souvent à Forks.

- Non, c'était parfait même. Ce niais pense que je te drague.

C'était absurde. Ce que je m'empressai de répéter à voix haute.

- S'il savait…

Je fixai James d'un air intrigué.

- Que j'ai défloré sa sœur.

Je ris, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Parce que finalement, si la situation était ridicule, elle n'en était pas drôle pour autant. Je préférai ne pas trop penser au jour où Edward finirait par l'apprendre. Cet homme avait grogné lorsque Riley était apparu au bras d'Alice.

James n'avait plus qu'à quitter le pays.

Après l'avoir bien poussé du bras, je me redressai sur mes quatre jambes, bravant l'étendue de parquet me séparant du buffet de nourriture. Là bas j'y trouvai Félix, qui me dévisageait d'un drôle d'air. Je lui rendis son regard, deux chips dans la bouche, et il finit par éclater d'un rire tonitruant qui faillit me faire avaler de travers. C'était vexant. Et ça foutait carrément la trouille, un rire pareil.

- Alors comme ça tu es la fille de Charlie…

C'était donc ça… Même si je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Alors je haussai les épaules.

- Il paraît.

Felix se rapprocha et je me rendis compte d'à quel point ma stature était ridicule par rapport à la sienne.

- Tu sais, je connais bien ce bon vieux shérif… malgré moi.

Note à moi-même : ne pas oublier d'oublier de parler de Félix à Charlie.

- Ce type est venu me chercher à plus de soirées que mes propres parents pour me ramener chez moi.

Oui, c'était bien ce que je pensais. Je trainais avec les anciennes racailles de Forks. Charlie ne me le pardonnerait jamais si ça se savait.

- C'était comme un deuxième père pour moi. C'est vrai, ils me menaçaient tous les deux de me foutre en taule.

Je me permis de sourire uniquement parce que Félix le fit avant moi. Parce qu'honnêtement, ça n'était pas super comique dans le fond cette histoire.

J'avalai une autre poignée de chips, au diable mon sex-appeal de la soirée.

- au fait, Edward ne garde pas non plus un bon souvenir du QG de la police de Forks mais je suppose que tu n'étais pas au courant.

L'air que j'inspirai à ce moment là, couplé aux miettes de biscuit que j'avais malencontreusement avalés au même instant, me fit tousser comme jamais. Felix m'aida à men sortir vivante en me faisant une gentille tape dans le dos et je crus que j'allais recracher un poumon sous la force du coup.

- Pardon ?

Oui, j'étais parfaitement incrédule. Edward s'était bien gardé de me dire qu'il connaissait Charlie… sous cet angle. Dite comme ça, cette phrase était assez bizarre en fait.

- Ouais, on s'est fait arrêter tous les quatre pour ivresse publique. Edward avait emprunté le labrador de la vieille Mildred Callahan, James jouait les exhibitionnistes, moi je dévissais les poteaux de signalisation et Laurent vomissait et pissait partout. On a passé une nuit en cellule de dégrisement. Sauf qu'Edward a réussi à sauver sa réputation auprès du shérif en baratinant qu'il avait été abusé sur la présence d'alcool dans les seaux de punch de la soirée chez Britt-sans-culotte.

Quoi ? C'était qui ça Britt-sans-culotte ?

Felix partit rejoindre Laurent sur le champ, et moi je restai absolument éberluée par ce que je venais d'entendre. La seule chose à laquelle je fus capable de penser, ce fut de rejoindre Alice. Mon cap, mon roc, ma péninsule.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence, je constatai qu'elle avait les yeux brillants. Soit Riley était super drôle, soit elle avait bu. Ou alors elle avait bu en écoutant Riley qui était un grand comique. Tout était possible.

Encore une fois, le regard que me lança Riley eut tôt fait de me remettre sur mes pattes pour me jeter sur Edward lorsqu'il passa par là. Je le chopai par le bras, il tourna sa tête de délinquant sexy vers moi et le sourire qu'il me lança faillit me faire oublier le but de la manœuvre : me foutre de lui. J'étais consciente d'avoir toujours ma main agrippée à son bras nu, mais il était hors de question que je la retire. C'était trop agréable à tâter l'air de rien.

Focus Bella.

- Alors… j'ai appris de source sure que tu es déjà allée au bureau de Charlie pour autre chose qu'un vol de portefeuille ?

Victoire, je vis ses oreilles s'enflammer. Il était encore plus magnifique. En retour, il n'y eut pas que mes oreilles qui se mirent à bouillir lorsqu'il rapprocha son corps du mien.

- Tu sais ce que c'est le plus drôle de l'histoire ?

Non, mais j'en avais rien à faire. Je serais capable de rire à n'importe quoi, tant qu'on restait dans cette position confortablement inconfortable. Il comptait me dire un truc salace ou quoi, pour se rapprocher autant ?

- Ce pauvre chien qui était en fait une chienne, s'appelait Bella.

Bon d'accord, j'étais prête à rire à n'importe quoi, sauf à ça. Ce garçon avait une faculté inouïe à casser l'ambiance. Et je refusai de prendre part à ce gag lamentable, car il était évident qu'il se payait ma tête. Si moi je ne rigolais pas, lui était au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme à se retenir de faire exploser son hilarité. Bouffon, va !

Je plissai les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire avaler ça.

Il plissa les yeux à son tour.

- Sais-tu au moins que ton prénom est le plus courant chez les chiens ?

C'était faux. Et pour le lui prouver, j'irais me renseigner sur wikipedia dès que j'en aurais fini avec ce débile. Et comme j'étais vexée comme un pou, je contre-attaquai.

- Et toi, tu sais que ton prénom est le plus courant en maison de retraite ?

D'accord c'était vaseux. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'on n'appelait pas un chien « Edward ». C'était trop prétentieux.

Le traître haussa un sourcil, comme d'habitude.

- Et tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu vas me faire taire ?

Edward se moqua à nouveau de l'absurdité de ma tentative, et je me refrognai littéralement. Je lui lâchai le bras, il partit sans se retourner, me laissant aux abois. Non, pas ce mot, pas après ce que j'avais entendu.

Et le pire, c'était que cet énergumène s'était renseigné à ce sujet.

La poche avant de mon jean vibra, me déclenchant une irrémédiable envie de faire pipi. Merci… Angela. J'avais reçu un sms de sa part.

_C'est terminé. N'irai plus à la messe. La dernière fois B m'a accompagnée et papa a parlé pendant 1h du pêché des relations sexuelles hors mariage. B ne regarde même pas mon décolleté quand je fais exprès d'en mettre un. Bonne nuit. _

Pauvre Angela. Je zieutai les dépravés avec lesquels je passais la soirée, puis pris à nouveau mon portable et appuyai sur la touche : répondre.

Résumons, nous avions des débauchés sexuels consommateurs réguliers d'alcool, un père à dix sept ans qui a couché avec la sœur mineure de son meilleur ami, un type avec des dreadlocks, et un autre qui connaissait mieux mon père que le sien pour s'être fait arrêter une bonne dizaine de fois.

_Ai un plan. Ton père va en bouffer son écharpe. _

Ne restait plus qu'à les convaincre. Alice allait me tuer.

Je vis alors un portable voler sous mes yeux, qu'Edward venait d'envoyer à Laurent. Celui-ci le rattrapa, puis fixa l'objet d'un air fébrile.

- C'est Tanya.

Il déglutit, avant de porter l'objet infernal contre son oreille. Mince, il avait vraiment peur de sa femme. Ca me rappelait Charlie.

La musique couvrait le son, mais il était assez évident à la façon de Laurent de grimacer en silence, que Tanya hurlait dans le combiné. Quelqu'un baissa brusquement la musique car je pouvais maintenant entendre des bribes de conversation.

Et là, Laurent blêmit. Si. Promis juré.

- Quoi, comment ça, c'est le moment ? Le moment de quoi ?

Et il osait poser la question. Je cherchai Edward du regard, qui s'était figé. On était au moins deux à avoir compris. Laurent n'avait plus rien dit ensuite. Pendant trois secondes. Pour ensuite crier d'une voix aiguë assez surprenante.

- Comment ça t'as perdu les eaux ! Mais où ça en plus ? Pas sur le tapis angora quand même !

Edward se chargea de la suite. Il arracha le téléphone de la mine catastrophée de Laurent absolument indéchiffrable. Catastrophé pour son tapis, ou parce qu'il comprenait enfin ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Tanya, c'est Edward, je t'envoie ton homme illico presto… et bon courage princesse.

Il raccrocha alors que son « princesse » me restait en travers de la gorge. Mais moins encore que cette scène tout bonnement surréaliste. Visiblement Laurent en était resté à l'épisode du tapis car il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il était comme tombé en catatonie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse secouer comme un prunier par Edward.

- Tu vas être papa mec, du nerf putain !

Laurent blêmit à nouveau. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Passé visiblement l'effet de surprise, il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il empoigna son portable, chercha ses clés de voiture, que Félix lui tendit au passage. Nous formions tous comme une haie d'honneur de part et d'autre du pauvre fou qui ne semblait même plus se rappeler de son propre prénom.

- J'ai bu combien de bières ?

Personne ne répondit assez vite, soit dans le quart de seconde et il hurla à nouveau la question.

- C'est bon, tu peux conduire.

Laurent dévisagea James comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- T'es sûr, parce que si je loupe l'accouchement juste parce que je meurs dans un accident de voiture, Tanya ne me le pardonnera jamais.

James ne cacha pas son hilarité et le poussa vers la porte sans ménagement.

- Allez, dégage de là, pauvre merde.

Laurent n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois et il disparut. Comme ça. En une seconde.

James se rapprocha de la porte laissée grande ouverte et cria au loin : « au fait, reste bien à côté de ta femme et évite de te promener de l'autre côté du drap ! ».

Je ne demandai pas pourquoi, tout simplement parce que j'en avais une petite idée. Mais Félix le fit à ma place.

James haussa les épaules en battant l'air d'un revers de la main. En voilà un qui avait participé à l'accouchement de sa fille à l'époque. Et qui visiblement ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Ca avait de quoi foutre la trouille.

- assiste à une épisiotomie et tu deviendras alors le plus gay des stewards mon ami.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, parce que malgré tous les renseignements atroces que j'avais glanés malgré moi sur la chose, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce truc. Ca devait être encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que le départ précipité de Laurent avait tué l'ambiance. Les gars semblaient accuser le coup. Quant à Alice, elle discutait à voix basse avec Riley. C'en devenait vexant. A la base, j'étais censée être le +1 d'Alice, et pas me faire bouler parce que mademoiselle était prise d'une pulsion fornicatrice.

Edward semblait sur un autre monde. Les épaules voutées, le regard vers le sol, il avait l'air heureux de vivre. Je sursautai comme une nouille lorsqu'il se redressa d'un coup, sans pourtant se départir de son air morne.

- je vais chercher la vodka.

James acquiesça vivement. Moi ça me donnait envie de vomir, si tant est-il qu'il m'en propose. N'oublions pas l'épisode lamentable du whisky.

Felix souffla comme un veau, abruti lui aussi par la nouvelle.

- Merde… un deuxième à passer le cap de la paternité… vous pensez que ce sera qui, le prochain?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Edward qui venait de revenir de la cuisine. Par contre, j'étais incapable de savoir si c'était effectivement le plus susceptible de se ranger, ou si c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait ramené de l'alcool.

Edward qui était sorti de sa catatonie, avait bien fini par réaliser qu'il était épié. Il haussa les épaules et pointa Félix.

- Et lui alors ?

James pouffa comme une écolière.

- Personne ne voudrait d'un gars comme ça pour ses gosses. Il s'embrasse les biceps le matin !

Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude bien senti de l'intéressé, qui mesurant près de 2m10 pour une centaine de kilos, l'envoya dans le décor.

A peine blessé dans sa fierté, il se remit debout et ignora délibérément Félix en s'adressant à Edward.

- Et toi, ça te ferait quoi d'avoir un gamin ?

Je tournai la tête à m'en briser les cervicales vers Edward, intriguée par la réponse ou l'absence de réponse qu'il allait nous fournir.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… si moi aussi j'avais trouvé la fille… pourquoi pas ?

Je me sentais bizarre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et je ne savais pas en quoi je me sentais bizarre. Mais je me sentais… bizarre.

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau.

- Ca me rappelle la naissance de Jane.

Sur ce, il se servit un verre de vodka, sans la moindre trace de diluant, qu'il avala cul sec.

Beurk.

- On avait séché l'entrainement de foot pour venir vous voir à l'hôpital. En entrant, j'ai croisé mon père dans le couloir. Il est venu me voir, m'a dit qu'il avait discuté avec l'obstétricien, et qu'apparemment tu t'en étais tiré comme un chef.

James restait stoïque, mais j'avais bien remarqué l'éclat soudain de ses prunelles à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Quand on est entré dans la chambre, James, tu chialais comme une fille, avec Jane dans les bras. Je t'avais jamais vu pleuré. Même pas devant Bambi.

Edward avait lancé un sourire à son pote, qui se grattait la gorge. Oui, moi aussi c'était ce que je faisais quand j'étais émue et que j'en avais honte. Devant Pearl Harbor par exemple.

- Là, tu tremblais tellement que tu l'as passée à Félix. Et tu nous as dit qu'elle s'appelait Jane Brooklyn Dodgers Witherdale. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu avais osé donner en deuxième prénom à ta fille une ancienne équipe de foot, j'ai compris que tu étais toujours le même. Mais en mieux.

James hocha la tête en éclairant son beau visage d'un sourire attendri, alors qu'Edward leva son verre dégueulasse de vodka, à l'attention de Félix.

- A Laurent.

Les trois compères trinquèrent et sirotèrent leur mixture immonde, non sans grimacer parce qu'en toute objectivité, ça piquait la bouche ce truc.

Alors que je les contemplais, l'un après l'autre, je me sentis soudain piquée par un détail qui clochait.

- excusez-moi mais comment est-ce qu'elle peut accoucher ce soir alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre le sexe il y a trois semaines ?

James gloussa à mon encontre, et je sentis le coup fourré.

- Chérie, je ne voudrais pas te choquer mais Tanya a appris le sexe il y a des années…

Edward lui fila un coup dans les côtes, bien moins impressionnant que celui de Félix, alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

- En fait, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se réserver la surprise lors de l'accouchement. Sauf que les collègues de Laurent, ont commencé à organiser des paris autour du sexe du bébé. Mais Laurent est un irresponsable. Donc il a parié aussi, et il a parié gros. Et comme il s'est finalement rendu compte que s'il gagnait et que c'était un garçon, il allait se faire un max de blé sur la tête de son enfant pas encore né, mais qu'à l'inverse s'il perdait et que c'était une fille, Tanya allait l'assassiner, il a demandé au médecin. Et il a fêté ça en payant un coup au Peaks, ce fameux soir où tu as rencontré Tanya.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je l'avais trouvée énorme. Ou plutôt, énorme du ventre. Injustice…

Le silence s'était progressivement installé dans la pièce, plus personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Malgré mon antipathie injustifiée pour cette fille, j'eus une pensée pour Tanya qui n'allait peut-être pas tarder à affronter la pire épreuve de sa vie. Parce qu'honnêtement, c'était le truc le plus dégueulasse du monde.

Il me suffit de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Alice qui regardait dans le vide pour savoir qu'elle se posait une unique question : ce garçon naîtrait-il avec des dreadlocks ?

J'aimais cette fille.

Edward sortit de sa léthargie et se leva pour rallumer la musique. C'était Elevation de U2. Entendre ce son me rechargea les batteries et je me remis en selle pour chercher Alice qui avait disparu. Je la soupçonnais de s'enfiler des saucisses cocktail dans mon dos.

Sauf que lorsque je pénétrai dans la cuisine, je ne tombai pas sur Alice mais sur Riley. Seul. Comme moi. Il me fit un sourire à tomber, et mon petit cœur s'envola vers les hautes sphères de la stupidité. Il était vraiment beau. Et moi j'étais vraiment frivole.

- Alors, Bella…

Ce devait être la première fois que je prenais réellement conscience de son timbre. Lorsqu'Edward l'avait tourné en ridicule à son arrivée, je m'étais plus concentrée sur son physique que sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Maintenant… je me concentrais sur les deux. Il avait un timbre de voix grave mais avenant.

- … Tu es la meilleure amie d'Alice…

Ça n'avait pas l'air de sonner comme une question. Même si je n'en étais pas certaine. J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire durant toute la soirée où je n'avais quasiment pas vue celle qui était effectivement ma meilleure amie. Il semblerait qu'ils aient, un peu, parlé de moi.

Je lui rendis un sourire timide, trop perdue pour savoir quoi penser de ce type.

- je crois que l'appellation « souffre douleur » conviendrait mieux à notre relation, en fait.

Ca l'amusa, creusant ses joues de fossettes trop comme dirait Alice « chouqui ».

- Je peux te demander comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Je suivis son regard, car je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler. Puis je tombai sur mon plâtre.

- Euh oui, oui tu peux me demander, tant que…

Puis je m'interrompis. Tant que quoi, Bella ? Tant qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire fétichiste des pieds ? Je n'allais pas oser lui sortir ça, quand même. Il était clairement temps d'improviser.

- … tant que … tu veux me demander.

C'était probablement l'idée la plus à chier de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. A son regard, je sus qu'il se retenait difficilement de me pouffer à la tronche, dans une tentative ultime de conserver mon honneur. C'était bien aimable de sa part. À sa place, j'aurais eu moins de bonté.

- Bref… je suis tombée dans les escaliers de cette maison. Un soir. Je me dois de te préciser que j'étais sobre.

Ca me semblait nécessaire vu son air suspicieux.

- Mais j'étais surtout maladroite.

Je haussai les épaules en levant ma jambe accidentée. Riley la fixa comme s'il avait envie de lui faire un câlin. Très déroutant comme réaction. Alors je la reposai. Pour éviter tout quiproquo. Je me raclai la gorge, cherchant un moyen de me sortir de cette situation et cet homme m'offrit une porte de sortie.

- N'aie pas peur, je te demande ça parce que je suis en fac de médecine. Les blessures des gens m'intriguent.

- Et là, je suppose que je ne suis pas censée avoir peur non plus…

Il sourit et j'en fis de même. Voyez-vous ça… Alice avait mis le grappin, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, sur un futur médecin. Un futur médecin sexy. C'était tellement cliché. Sauf quand on s'attardait sur la tête des médecins généralistes de Forks.

- Je croyais que tu travaillais dans une librairie à Port Angeles…

Il m'offrit un sourie gêné et si j'avais eu une chemise, je pense que l'un de mes boutons aurait sauté de lui-même, tellement cet homme était mignon.

- il faut bien payer ses études…

Je finis par lui demander s'il savait ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Il me répondit gynécologue. Je ne m'appelais peut-être pas James, mais là je me sentis pousser des ailes en lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Il avait levé les mains en l'air, en m'assurant que c'était surtout la partie obstétrique qui l'intéressait. J'espérais vraiment que c'était le cas. Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à lui apprendre qu'il était susceptible d'avoir également des vagins septuagénaires sous les yeux.

Je continuai la conversation en prévenant que le sang me rendait malade, et que par conséquent les études de médecine étaient finies pour moi avant même d'avoir commencé.

Il me confessa que si George Clooney n'avait jamais joué dans Urgences, jamais il n'aurait été tenté de faire ça. Comme quoi, les vocations, ça tenait vraiment à peu de choses.

Entre temps, Riley était venu s'adosser au comptoir de la cuisine, à quelques centimètres à peine de ma personne. Ca aurait dû me gêner, parce que je ne le connaissais pas. Mais en réalité ça m'amusait, parce qu'il était sexy.

C'était moche à dire, mais si Eric Yorkie avait été à sa place, j'aurais fui en courant.

- est-ce que tu as déjà assisté à une autopsie ?

Aie, mauvais souvenir, Riley grimaça et se massa le cou.

- Oui… souvenir mémorable.

Et ce fut tout. Sauf que je ne comptais pas en rester là, j'étais chiante de nature et fréquenter Alice avait accru ce trait de personnalité.

- Et alors ?

Riley planta ses yeux dans les miens et j'arrêtai de respirer. Mince, Alice s'était bien débrouillée encore une fois. Ce type avait les yeux marrons, mais pas comme les miens. C'était un regard chaud, comme une mare de glace Ben & Jerry's goût Brownie qui aurait fondu au soleil.

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'être aussi imaginative, ça devenait grave.

- Alors… j'ai vomi.

Mon rire éclata dans la pièce qui ne comptait que nous. Et des cadavres de bouteilles de bière. D'innombrables cadavres.

Et là, moi qui n'avais rien vu venir, je lâchai un hoquet de stupeur lorsque la bouche de Riley se retrouva sur la mienne.

Du genre très classieux, le hoquet.

Quand je finis par comprendre dans quoi je m'étais encore embarquée, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces, ce qui ne lui fit pas grand-chose, mise à part le faire reculer de quelques centimètres.

J'étais abasourdie et ça se voyait. L'air furibond, la bouche grande ouverte, comme chez le dentiste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Riley ne semblait pas trop comprendre non plus, surtout là où je voulais en venir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire railleur face à ma question.

- Ca me paraissait plutôt clair…

Je fis rapidement disparaitre ce petit air moqueur en le fusillant du regard.

- Parler de vomi ça t'émoustille ? Ce qui me paraît plutôt clair c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Je venais de le sécher. Métaphoriquement parlant. Ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir grand la bouche, dans un signe de totale incrédulité.

- je te trouve un peu alarmiste sur les bords.

- Et moi je te trouve un peu infidèle !

Riley commença par se renfrogner. Avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire autour de nous. Puis de me dévisager de façon suspicieuse.

- Je ne suis pas avec Alice.

Là ce fut à moi de le dévisager avec méfiance.

- A d'autres. Elle t'a invité, et vous avez passé la soirée ensemble, et… elle a haussé les épaules !

Je savais que devant une Cour, ce dernier argument ne serait jamais valable.

Riley se calma sur le champ, alors que moi je continuais de ronger mon frein en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là si Alice n'avait pas l'intention de l'utiliser ? Oui, Alice utilisait les gens. Pour tout et n'importe quoi.

- Bella… est-ce qu'à un seul moment, Alice t'a clairement dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous ?

J'étudiai sa question, le regard perdu dans le vague. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, c'était mieux pour se souvenir. Non, Alice ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle s'était réservée Riley. En fait, elle ne m'avait rien dit du tout. Elle avait juste haussé les épaules. Encore une fois, ça avait une certaine valeur à mes yeux. Mais peut être parce que j'étais devenue folle.

Je secouai négativement la tête et Riley haussa les épaules, dans le genre : « tu vois ? ».

- De toute façon, même si je dois reconnaître qu'Alice est très belle, il ne risquait pas de se passer quoi que ce soit entre nous, puisqu'elle m'avait demandé de venir pour toi.

Je tournai la tête à son encontre si rapidement que je manquai de peu le torticolis. Il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux. Et ça ressemblait tellement à Alice que ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ris pas au nez.

- elle pensait que peut-être je pourrais « te changer les idées », ce sont ses propres mots. Mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

Cette conversation devenait vraiment bizarre. Moi non plus je ne savais pas pourquoi Alice pensait que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, mais c'était n'importe quoi de toute manière. Et ce qui était encore plus ahurissant, c'était que Riley ne se soit pas posé la moindre question de son côté.

- Et toi, tu as dit oui ? Alors que tu ne m'avais jamais vue ? Que tu ne connaissais pas Alice ?

Soudain l'horreur de la situation s'imposa à moi.

- Mon dieu, elle t'a payé combien ? J'ai embrassé un Escort boy !

Riley m'attrapa la main pour tenter de m'apaiser, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire ce fut m'irriter encore plus.

- Relax Bella, Alice ne m'a pas payé et techniquement je la connaissais avant aujourd'hui. A chaque fois qu'elle vient à la librairie, accompagnée évidemment puisque j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas le genre de fille littéraire…

Je haussai les épaules. Ca c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lorsque je lui avais fait visionner le film Orgueuil et préjugés avec Keira Knightley, elle avait été persuadée que le réalisateur du film avait copié le Journal de Bridget Jones pour le personnage de Darcy.

- … on parle un peu. Je ne connais peut-être pas sa couleur préférée…

Le rose.

Et oui… tout s'explique.

- … mais j'ai fini par apprendre quelques petites choses sur elle. Comme Jasper.

Riley avait souri en prononçant son nom.

- Tu admettras qu'on a connu plus engageant comme situation qu'une fille qui n'arrête pas de parler de son petit copain virtuel.

J'étirai ma bouche en un sourire hésitant. C'était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé tout ça. Et c'était encore plus évident qu'Alice avait besoin de se faire soigner, si le mignon petit vendeur d'une librairie où elle mettait les pieds deux fois dans le mois, était au courant de l'existence de Jasper.

J'adoptai la tête de celle qui réfléchissait. Parce que c'était ce que je faisais. Riley était donc venu pour moi. C'était surréaliste, mais à l'heure actuelle, j'étais prête à tout entendre. C'était cette soirée en elle-même qui était surréaliste. Je comprenais mieux tous ces regards bizarroïdes durant la soirée. Parce qu'à part l'hypothèse d'une braguette mal fermée, ça n'avait pas de sens.

- Tu es donc venu ici dans l'infime espoir qu'une demoiselle totalement inconnue tombe sous ton charme…

Ca n'en avait pas l'air, mais c'était une question. Parce que c'était quand même incroyable à croire. Surtout quand on savait que la récompense de ce garçon était censée être moi.

- Ben… quand tu y penses, c'est le but de tout homme qui se respecte quand il arrive quelque part.

Certes.

- Et… tu n'es pas déçu d'être tombé sur moi ?

Je persistais à penser qu'il était bien trop mignon, et moi bien trop normale. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait envie de quoi que ce soit avec moi. Encore je pouvais me plaire à penser qu'Edward pourrait dans une réalité parallèle, ressentir un petit quelque chose qui n'avait rien de fraternel, parce qu'il me connaissait et que je pouvais ainsi compenser mon absence d'attribut féminin par ma personnalité aussi flippante soit elle. Comme avec l'histoire du whisky. Mais avec Riley c'était impossible.

Puis je repensai à cette fameuse rencontre avec Edward. Et à cette incompréhensible réceptivité dont il avait fait preuve, lorsque je m'étais sentie pousser des ailes et surtout des hormones. Excepté qu'aujourd'hui, la situation était clairement différente. J'avais envoyé des signaux dignes des plus gros panneaux lumineux jamais vus dans les stades de foot du pays ce jour là à Edward, alors qu'avec Riley, par respect pour Alice, j'avais parlé… de vomi.

Alors je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le déni. C'était impossible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte donnant sur le salon.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai une nette préférence pour les grands roux, mais Edward n'a pas l'air sensible à mon charme alors… il ne reste plus que toi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Charmant. Mais sérieusement…

Je fus interrompue en plein milieu de ma paranoïa par un nouveau baiser de sa part, que je n'eus pas à stopper cette fois, car Riley se recula de lui-même.

- Ca répond à ta question ?

Il avait murmuré ça d'une voix rauque qui me provoqua une série de frissons le long de l'échine. J'étais en train de fixer ses lèvres, d'un air concentré. Je les savais douces et bien évidemment expérimentées, maintenant je pouvais également affirmer qu'elles étaient belles. C'était important des belles lèvres après tout.

Je ne m'étais pas reculée cette fois, et Riley dut prendre ça comme une invitation à continuer car il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec une extrême douceur dans un premier temps, avant d'empoigner mes cheveux d'une main pour me plaquer contre lui.

Je ne me reculai toujours pas. Il était doué le bougre. Pourtant je ne faisais rien de mon côté pour approfondir non plus.

Premièrement j'avais parfaitement conscience de la stérilité de cette histoire. Et je ne m'appelais pas Alice, les histoires inutiles n'étaient pas mon lot quotidien. A bien y réfléchir, les histoires tout court n'étaient pas mon lot quotidien. Ni mon lot hebdomadaire. Et je pouvais continuer comme ça jusqu'à « décennal ».

Ensuite, c'était agréable, évidemment, mais pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce fut Riley qui s'en rendit compte le premier. Il stoppa notre séance de bécotage alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fermés et la ferme intention de profiter du moment présent, aussi inutile soit-il. Lorsque je le sentis me lâcher, je fus bien obligée de redescendre sur terre et le fixai d'un air agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de gigoter ?

C'était faux je ne gigotais pas. J'étais même parfaitement immobile. Face à mon incompréhension, Riley leva les yeux au ciel et se remit dans sa position initiale, à savoir sa bouche sur la mienne. Enfin. Mais cette fois ci je l'avais senti. Il avait raison, je gigotais. D'une façon extrêmement ridicule. Comme ces saletés de poissons moches que Charlie pêchait tout le temps. C'était tout sauf sexy. A bien y penser, ça ressemblait vraiment à ces morues qui s'entortillaient dans tous les sens pour retirer leur œsophage pris au piège du hameçon tueur de Charlie. Ce que ces morues ne comprenaient jamais, c'était que leurs tentatives de sauvetage ne faisaient que leur charcuter la trachée plus rapidement encore. Je n'eus pas à me reculer, Riley le fit pour moi.

- Tu vois, tu gigotes.

Oui, je voyais. Et c'était terriblement gênant. J'eus soudain une théorie, que j'espérais du fond du cœur, complètement infondée.

- Embrasse-moi encore.

Riley s'exécuta et je gardai les yeux ouverts cette fois. Voilà que ça recommençait.

- Oui bon, arrête.

Je prononçai ça comme je le pus puisque les lèvres de Riley m'empêchaient d'articuler correctement mais il sembla capter le message.

- On a un problème.

Ou plutôt j'en avais un.

Il m'observait en silence, les sourcils haussés. Il avait enfin compris que j'étais devenue cinglée.

Mince Bella, tu ne vas quand même pas virer lesbienne avant même d'avoir été dépucelée ?

C'était une catastrophe. Je ne risquais plus de partager ma salive avec qui que ce soit si j'étais indéfiniment en tendance « morue dans un remake de Prison Break ».

Riley m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Bella, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, il y a au moins une chose qui me parait claire, c'est que la demoiselle inconnue de ce soir n'a pas succombé à mon charme ravageur.

Je baissai la tête, toujours ravagée par la honte que mon comportement incompréhensible même pour moi m'inspirait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

Riley sourit de toutes ses dents cette fois, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Comme si je n'étais pas folle.

- Oui, ça j'avais compris et crois moi, je vais survivre.

Stupide stupide, stupide Bella !

J'esquissai quant à moi un bien maigre sourire en comparaison du sien, priant pour qu'il s'éclipse vite. A moins que ce soit à moi de le faire ? J'étais la méchante après tout.

Riley répondit sans le vouloir à mon interrogation lorsqu'il s'éloigna, en direction du salon. Je n'avais rien à ajouter et me contentai de le laisser faire.

Le regard dans le vague, j'avais été incapable de réaliser quelques minutes plus tard que j'avais fini par être rejointe par quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était Edward. Résultat, j'avais dû retenir un frisson de terreur lorsque je l'avais senti me saisir l'épaule pour me signaler sa présence.

Il donna un coup de tête en direction du salon et mon regard le suivit sans grande conviction. Je n'avais pas vraiment digéré cette histoire de gigotement.

- J'ai croisé Riley. Il m'a dit qu'il partait. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à ce pauvre gars… ou fait ?

Edward avait le regard suspicieux. J'avais le regard suppliant. Et je ne savais pas même pas pourquoi. Habituellement, j'aurais dit que je l'avais mordu. Il aurait rit. Je lui aurais mis une petite tape dans le dos, en guise d'amitié asexuée. Et voilà.

Mais j'avais gigoté. Alors c'était toute ma misérable existence qui était remise en question.

- Tu sais…

Et je m'arrêtai là. J'étais désormais incapable de formuler une phrase complète. Ma vie était un cauchemar.

Edward ne sembla pas vouloir insister et pour une fois, je n'eus pas envie de lui arracher la tête pour un oui ou un non. Je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette. Il était temps que je reprenne contact avec la réalité alors je poursuivis la conversation, l'esprit encore ailleurs malgré tout.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait… quand il t'a dit au revoir ?

Je me foutais objectivement de la réponse.

- Et bien… je lui ai souhaité une bonne soirée. Et je lui ai dit de revenir quand il le voulait.

Ce comportement coïncidait si peu avec sa hargne du début de soirée qu'il eut au moins le mérite d'attirer toute mon attention.

- Je croyais que tu le méprisais.

- Je le croyais aussi. Parce que je pensais être tombé sur un provocateur. C'est la spécialité d'Alice généralement de nous ramener ce genre de types. En fait, ça n'était pas de la provocation, juste de la bêtise.

Je lâchai un sourire face à ce constat absolument impitoyable.

- alors c'est laquelle ton équipe préférée pour avoir pris aussi mal son ignorance en matière de baseball ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi, je suis assez ouvert comme gars, même s'il est clair que les meilleurs sont les Yankees.

Je lui souris encore de manière attendrie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir face à moi un petit garçon prêt à en découdre à la récréation avec tous ceux qui viendraient le contredire. Et je n'osai pas le contredire. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu la moindre crédibilité. Je n'y connaissais rien.

- Il aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi, mais pas ce qu'il a répondu en somme ?

- Exactement !

Edward s'anima brusquement. Ce type était clairement le plus ouvert de cette maison…

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Bella. Le Baseball est le sport favori des américains.

Je ne pouvais pas le contredire, j'avais été élevée par Phil. Un peu. Il m'adorait et c'était bien évidemment réciproque mais je le soupçonnais de regretter fréquemment que je n'ais pas eu de testicules. Une Bella garçon qui je l'espérais ne se serait pas appelée bêtement Bello, l'aurait sans doute soutenu dans sa passion qu'il avait transformée en métier. Plus que moi, c'était certain.

Un bruit que je qualifierais de bizarre nous parvint soudainement de manière étouffée puisque la porte de la cuisine était close. Je reconnus la mélodie culte de Rapper's delight. Puis j'entendis la voix de Félix, qui visiblement, tâchait de suivre le rythme. Avec une bien grande difficulté.

Edward se tendit à mes côtés avant d'exploser d'un rire, qui était comme toujours communicatif.

- Il arrive à la chanter d'habitude… sobre.

La lueur dans son regard capta le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver comme d'habitude absolument magnifique, mais néanmoins avec un petit truc en plus. Un truc inexplicable évidemment. Un truc qui me mettait mal à l'aise puisque désormais je n'étais bonne qu'à ça.

Edward se rapprocha, presque imperceptiblement mais j'étais trop au taquet pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Lorsque son bras frôla le mien, je dus réprimer un sursaut.

Alerte.

- Tu es sure que ça va ?

Non. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Je ne voulais plus gigoter. Et certainement pas avec lui.

Je m'écartai malgré moi, parce que sinon j'allais perdre la tête. Son parfum m'intoxiquait. Pour la première fois de la soirée, je remarquai à quel point il sentait bon. Par rapport aux autres. Et je me soupçonnais d'être parfaitement subjective sur le coup. J'avais besoin d'une sérieuse cure. Et ça commençait par l'éloignement.

- Un peu… perdue. Mais ça va.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Et voilà qu'il se rapprocha à nouveau. Mince alors, est-ce qu'il était payé pour ça ?

- Pas vraiment.

J'avais dit ça plus par impulsivité qu'autre chose mais je ne regrettai pas, parce qu'alors Edward finit par s'écarter un peu. Il scruta la pièce faiblement éclairée, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier et finit par se passer la main dans les cheveux. Tout ce cuivre me donnait mal à la tête.

Je l'observais alors qu'il se détacha du comptoir auquel nous étions adossés pour faire un pas vers la sortie.

- J'y vais alors… je suis officiellement à la recherche d'Alice. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas partie avec ce bouseux.

Je savais que ça n'était pas le cas. Après avoir vécu une des pires situations de ma vie (loin derrière le coup du naked man par Mike Newton cela dit), je le savais. Mais ça je ne pouvais pas le dire à Edward. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. C'était là le drame de ma vie. Enfin pour ce soir. Ce qui relativisait bien des choses.

Je n'avais pas la moindre raison de cacher ça à Edward. Mais je le faisais quand même. Plutôt le laisser croire que sa sœur était partie avec un inculte du baseball que de lui apprendre que la cible de Riley n'était pas sa sœur en réalité.

Ce fut à cet instant que je compris. Oui, ce fut à cet instant précis que je réalisai à quel point j'étais dans le caca.

- Et Bella…

Je faillis lui vomir dessus, réaction logique faisant suite à un éclair de lucidité dont je me serais bien passée. Je souhaitais juste qu'il s'en aille, ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, trop lentement à mon goût. Son regard capta le mien et je retins mon souffle, dans un élan désespéré pour retenir la bile. Edward me fixait de ses grands yeux verts impénétrables. Mais ça ne sortait pas.

- Non, rien… Rien du tout.

Et ça ne sortirait jamais.

Le soulagement de le voir enfin quitter la pièce prit le pas sur la curiosité qu'il avait attisée par sa phrase mystère. Il me fallait un grand verre d'eau. Et une cuvette.

* * *

C'était la cinquième fois que je jouais ce morceau d'affilée et le moins qu'on puisse dire est que je m'étais foutrement améliorée. La musique de Félix le chat n'avait plus le moindre secret pour moi et ce piano. Enfin presque.

Un ronflement m'arracha un sursaut qui n'avait pas lieu d'être puisque cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que Félix et James dormaient comme des bébés sur les sofas du salon. En mère poule que je n'avais pas conscience d'être, je les avais recouverts chacun d'un énorme plaid en laine, les bordant soigneusement et occultant leur haleine poisseuse alors qu'ils ronflaient la bouche ouverte.

Je n'avais pas encore revu Edward. Ni Alice. C'était moi et ce piano. Ce piano et moi. Nous. Enfin surtout moi parce qu'il n'était pas véritablement coopératif et l'était de moins en moins à mesure que la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Il était deux heures du matin, autrement dit un blasphème pour Charlie pour un soir de semaine, et sans doute un piètre score pour Edward et ses vieux copains qui avaient prévu une soirée de débauche. Ca aurait pu être le cas s'ils avaient laissé les bouteilles d'alcool arracheurs de tête bien sagement dans leur bar. Ce qui aurait été le cas si la soudaine paternité de Laurent ne leur avait pas fichus un si gros coup. Cela faisait tout de même beaucoup de si.

J'appuyai sur une mauvaise touche et foirai la mélodie entière lorsque les pas d'Edward résonnèrent derrière moi. Il avait l'air seul. Je ne me retournai pas, lui laissant le soin de me rejoindre. Ou de m'ignorer. Mais Edward Cullen ne m'ignorait pas, et comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis qu'il était devenu mon prof, il prit place sur le banc, à ma droite.

Je tournai enfin la tête pour être saisie par la fatigue dépeinte sur son visage. Visiblement il avait trouvé Alice.

- J'ai fini par trouver Alice.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

- Elle est dans la chambre des parents. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais… à l'écouter, les hommes sont des salauds, et je suis un homme donc je suis un salaud. CQFD.

Elle n'était pas si nulle que ça en maths finalement.

- après elle a grogné de drôles de choses comme « grognasse mexicaine »… est-ce que c'est logique ?

Je souris, savourant le fait qu'il pataugeait clairement dans la semoule du cerveau d'Alice.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Je ne lui dis rien d'autre, et il se contenta de répondre par le silence. Je travaillai mon Joplin, encore et encore, sous son regard attentif, qui l'était sans doute trop pour la timide que j'étais car je ratai bien plus de notes que lorsque j'étais seule. Lorsque ma volonté de progression se trouva complètement bouffée par son examen visuel, je m'arrêtai, le fixai à mon tour, et réalisai que ses yeux brillaient bien plus que d'habitude. Monsieur était saoul.

- Le disque est fini depuis longtemps…

Edward avait tourné la tête vers la chaine hifi, fier de sa remarque stérile. Ca semblait logique si on tenait compte du fait que je jouais ce morceau depuis quasiment une demi-heure.

Puis il lança un regard vers les deux masses allongées sur les canapés.

- Pourquoi…

Je haussai les épaules.

- je crois qu'ils ont commencé à réfléchir à leurs vies respectives et à réaliser combien elles s'avéraient insatisfaisantes et à partir de là, ils ont bu. Pour arriver à ça.

Je les désignai d'un coup de tête.

Edward fit un vague sourire.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward assène une phrase que je n'avais absolument pas vue venir.

- Au fait, j'ai trouvé une chanson sur toi.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser de quoi il parlait, avant de me remémorer un instant cette fameuse soirée où nous avions mangé avec Carlisle et Esmée tout en écoutant ce CD has been. Alice m'avait gratifiée d'une chanson de dépravée, et Edward avait eu la délicatesse de prétexter qu'il chercherait la plus adéquate.

Et il l'avait fait. Car il n'avait absolument pas l'air de se payer ma tête. Il avait cherché. Il avait trouvé. Bouffée de stress en l'attente du résultat.

- Je suis… surprise que tu ais cherché.

Il souriait. Presque timidement.

- Je t'avais dit que je m'en chargerai. Et puis je n'ai pas cherché. C'est venu tout seul. Parce que c'était tellement évident.

Ok, là j'avais vraiment, vraiment peur. Surtout qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à distiller le suspense.

Puis ça finit par tomber.

- True Colors.

Je ne saurais clairement expliquer ce que je ressentais en cet instant. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, était de tenter de me remémorer ces paroles, qui en faisaient l'une des plus belles chansons au monde. Une chanson d'amour.

Edward était tendu, je pouvais le sentir. Ce n'était pas une conversation confortable pour lui. D'un autre côté, il était difficile de parler de conversation, car j'étais désespérément muette.

Je finis par lâcher quelque chose. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me sortir ça sérieusement sans me fournir la moindre explication. J'en avais besoin.

- Quoi, tu trouves que ça me correspond?

Edward sembla soulagé que je finisse par retrouver l'usage de la parole. Moi aussi, soit dit en passant. Son sourire découvrit plus de dents cette fois, et il se trémoussa un coup sur le banc pour se redresser.

- rectification mon amie, je trouve que ça nous correspond.

C'était encore pire.

- tu te prends pour Cindy Lauper?

-Phil Collins aurait été un rien plus viril mais la version de Cindy est inégalable.

J'étais d'accord avec lui mais ça n'était pas le sujet.

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de décompresser. Alors je racontai n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude.

- Alors… Tu trouves que mes couleurs sont belles ?

C'est lui qui l'avait voulu. Je ne faisais que reprendre les paroles. Son regard s'immobilisa sur mon profil car je n'osais pas pleinement le regarder, je ne voulais pas soutenir son regard. Ce fut avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable qu'il hocha légèrement de la tête et me réchauffa entièrement d'un seul mot.

- Oui.

- Oh tu aimes le marron terne sur fond de marron rouillé ?

Je parlais de mes yeux et de mes cheveux hein.

- Bella, je ne parlais pas de ces couleurs là.

Ca j'en étais pleinement consciente. Eluder, c'était ma seule façon de m'en sortir. J'allais finir par trembler sinon. Le pire scénario et à la fois le plus facile pour ma personne, serait que Félix et James se réveillent, là sur le champ.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Et il ne me restait plus qu'à jouer le jeu. Un peu.

- Donc tu trouves que je ne souris pas assez ?

Ma réaction déclencha un roulement d'yeux chez l'adversaire.

- Pourquoi tu prends LA phrase de la chanson qui te correspond le moins ?

- Bon d'accord… d'accord… alors… j'ai les yeux tristes d'après toi ?

Je n'avais pas posé la question sérieusement, mais j'aurais franchement dû m'abstenir car la conversation prit un tournant non désiré.

- Assez souvent, oui…

Mon sourire forcé se fana en une seconde. Je m'étais retrouvée prisonnière d'un sérieux que j'avais absolument voulu éviter et je contemplais désormais Edward presque religieusement.

Il parla d'une voix très basse et incroyablement rauque. Nous étions comme dans une bulle et à présent je ne voulais plus qu'elle éclate même si précédemment j'avais tout fait pour.

- Tu sais Bella, je commence à te connaître très bien et je remarque bien plus de choses que ce que je peux laisser paraître. Tu souris bien assez, crois-moi, et c'est charmant mais tu ne fais ça qu'avec ta bouche, pas avec tes yeux. Tes yeux restent sombres. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce qu'ils sont marrons.

En effet il me connaissait bien, j'avais cette blague sur le bout de la langue.

- Je ne dis pas que ça sonne faux, juste qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas si joyeuse que ça. C'était flagrant quand tu m'as parlé de ton enfance l'autre soir.

Ah, cette soirée où il s'était pris pour mon psy. J'avais adoré notre discussion malgré la mauvaise foi qui me caractérisait sans cesse. J'avais adoré qu'il en apprenne plus sur moi, et principalement parce que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais je n'aimais pas me faire psychanalyser par des spécialistes à deux balles. Edward compris.

Alors je passai à l'ironie.

- Tu crois que l'histoire de Sam le chien m'a réellement traumatisée?

Il savait que j'avais fini de le prendre au sérieux mais ne parut pas déstabilisé pour autant. Son regard franc et toujours pétillant me défiait.

- je ne pense pas que ce soit Sam, non. Mais tu dois reconnaitre que tu n'as pas eu l'enfance la plus facile du monde. Une enfance moins facile que la mienne par exemple. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose en toi a été brisé quand tu étais petite Isabella Swan, et tu fais tout ce que tu peux aujourd'hui pour le réparer.

A l'instant même où il m'avait appelée par mon nom complet, j'avais vu ce sourire compatissant refaire son apparition. Le même que lors de cette fameuse soirée en tête à tête. C'était un vrai sourire encore une fois, et non pas un ersatz plus proche de la pitié que d'une réelle empathie.

A cet instant, je me sentis mal. Le sentiment d'inconfort s'amplifia lorsque je compris. Il avait compris. Il m'avait comprise. C'était la vérité qui me tordait les entrailles. Cet homme, qui se tenait là, à mes côtés depuis quelques mois maintenant, m'avait comprise. Il n'était pas psy, et je me vantais de ne pas avoir l'inscription « livre ouvert » gravée sur mon front, mais il avait touché quelque chose.

Personne n'avait touché ça encore. Du moins pas aussi vite. A part elle. C'était mon mal être. J'en étais remplie, voire même débordante lorsque j'avais atterri dans cette bourgade mal éclairée et moisie. Mais j'avais rencontré un ange.

- C'est Alice qui a commencé les réparations. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite.

J'avais du mal à parler. Un élan de gratitude envers ce petit bout de femme qui n'était même pas là pour que je la serre dans mes bras. J'étais devenue une jeune fille à la limite de la normalité, et ça n'était certainement pas grâce à Charlie et ses manières d'homme des cavernes.

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il savait qu'il avait touché ce petit bout d'âme malheureux. Il l'avait sentie lui aussi cette sorte de connexion entre nous. Je pouvais voir à son regard que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de décoder aussi bien les gens aussi compliqués.

- Ma sœur est suffisamment mégalo, ne lui donne pas plus de raisons de l'être, pitié.

La tendresse dans son regard me donna des ailes. Beaucoup trop sans doute. Mais à cette seconde précise, je me prenais pour Icare et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, atteindre le zénith.

Tant pis pour la chute.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du "that's why I love you"?

J'aurais pu passer à autre chose et garder cette remarque pour moi.

J'aurais pu.

Comme il aurait pu choisir autre chose qu'une chanson d'amour.

Mais j'avais tenté le diable et c'était clairement de sa faute. À en juger par son regard, il aurait largement préféré que j'avale cette pensée et que je la bloque au fin fond de mon intestin. Mais encore une fois, c'était entièrement lui le responsable de cette situation.

Il ne me regardait plus. Et j'avais froid. Le zénith était censé consumer pourtant.

- En fait... je le pense.

Mon cœur lâcha.

- Enfin en quelque sorte. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur ma carcasse.

Mon cœur reprit vit. Difficilement…

- Je te considère comme ma sœur. La deuxième du nom.

… pour mieux s'écraser contre ma cage thoracique. Mort.

Il m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux. Il m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il avait réfuté avoir le moindre sentiment pour moi, relevant d'autre chose que d'une certaine fraternité.

Les ailes en cire de ce brave Icare avaient fondu bien trop tôt et ce taré était allé s'éclater la tête sur le parcmètre en face du cinéma de Port Angeles.

_Je te considère comme ma sœur. La deuxième du nom…_

J'eus une brève envie de vomir.

Je savais désormais à quoi m'en tenir, au moment où je prenais pleinement conscience de mon degré d'intoxication à Edward Cullen. Le timing ne pouvait pas être pire.

En réalité c'était de ma faute. J'aurais dû ravaler ma question. Ça aurait fait moins mal.

Puis l'envie de me la jouer fillette possédée dans l'exorciste s'atténua, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement lorsque je compris pourquoi.

C'était tout simplement mieux ainsi.

Je ne pouvais pas prétendre le contraire.

Mon cœur se sentit lourd et ma tête suivit lorsqu'Edward composa les premières notes d'une mélodie au piano. C'était cette chanson. Je n'osais pas dire la nôtre.

Je voulais dormir. Et je voulais dormir avec lui. Contre lui. Et je le ferai.

C'est ainsi que ma tête se pencha vers la droite, jusqu'à entrer en contact avec la surface dure mais apaisante de son épaule. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Alors je me lovai contre son cou, attendant le sommeil et sa délivrance.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Je me sentais dans du coton au fur et à mesure qu'Edward jouait et rejouait la mélodie. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, avant que j'aie eu le temps de voir Edward se pencher vers moi pour me déposer un léger baiser sur le front.

* * *

La première image à laquelle j'eus droit en ouvrant les yeux fut la petite aiguille de l'horloge du salon positionnée sur le quatre. Il n'était donc clairement pas l'heure d'aller au lycée. Je n'allais pas dire que c'était dommage.

Lorsque je tentai de me redresser, je compris que j'étais sur le canapé du salon, celui où James avait dû ronfler et même peut-être baver avant moi.

J'osais espérer que je n'avais pas partagé ce sofa avec lui.

Petit Jésus, faites que ce type n'ait pas décidé de m'engrosser dans mon sommeil.

Je soulevai le plaid dont j'étais recouverte. Visiblement non, j'avais toujours ma petite culotte. Et accessoirement mon jean. C'était une valeur sure.

Je secouai mes cheveux emmêlés. Saleté de pluie. Je devais avoir le volume de cette bonne vieille Bridget après avoir laissé échapper son écharpe sur cette foutue route de campagne.

Mes réflexions internes cessèrent lorsqu'Edward se matérialisa dans mon champ de vision, afféré à nettoyer la pièce.

J'entendais Interpol en fond sonore, et surtout Edward chantant du Interpol par-dessus.

**[ Interpol – Obstacle 1]**

- Jolie voix.

Et c'était sérieux. Edward chantait très bien. Mieux qu'Alice c'était certain. Il avait dû hériter cela d'Esmée qui s'était produite de temps à autres dans des bars glauques, lorsqu'elle avait notre âge.

Mary Poppins s'était retourné, les joues légèrement rougies par l'effort. Il était comme à son habitude. A couper le souffle.

- Je t'ai réveillée ?

Son petit air coupable était adorable mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui faire croire qu'il en était responsable.

- j'ai fini ma nuit. Crois-moi.

Ou presque.

Je scrutai les alentours. On était seuls.

- Le duo infernal ?

- Parti. Je les ai foutus à la porte il y a quasiment deux heures.

Le ménage avait l'air de l'avoir fatigué car il lâcha son balai, s'avança jusqu'à mon canapé, leva mes pieds, prit leur place avant de les rabattre sur ses genoux.

Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement à la renverse, presque endormi. Il était tombé comme une masse.

A côté de moi.

Magnifique.

La musique changea pour une mélodie beaucoup plus rétro et intimiste.

**[ The temptations – My girl]**

Par un bref regard autour de nous, je remarquai que la lumière de la pièce était légèrement tamisée, accentuant cette impression de cocon dans lequel nous étions désormais abrités tous les deux.

Je reportai toute mon attention sur lui et lui seul. L'unique indice qu'il m'avait laissé pour que je sache qu'il ne dormait pas était son pied, battant la mesure.

Ses bras étaient largement écartés, encadrant le dossier du sofa, sa main gauche reposant à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage.

Je remontai de mon regard ses biceps jusqu'à sa nuque balayée par des mèches flamboyantes qui avaient légèrement poussé depuis notre rencontre. Même si j'avais voulu écarter mes yeux de ses foutus cheveux hypnotiques, j'en aurais été incapable. Une chance que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

Ils m'appelaient, moi et plus précisément mes doigts, à mesure que la musique résonnait dans la pièce.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

C'était clair.

C'était limpide.

Et c'était chiant.

…

Et puis merde avec son "je te considère comme ma sœur".

Ce genre de choses n'était valable que si ce sentiment était réciproque. Et je pouvais me raconter toutes les conneries que je voulais, je ne le considérais certainement pas comme mon frère ou alors on était vraiment le genre de familles bonnes à enfermer.

Une fille ne pouvait pas avoir envie de sauter sur son frère là maintenant.

C'était ce que je voulais faire.

C'était ce que j'allais faire.

Il pouvait me considérer comme Alice bis tant qu'il le voulait, mais il était hors de question que je continue de lui faire croire que je trouvais cette situation normale. Par respect pour lui, et surtout par respect pour moi-même.

Je me redressai avec le plus de douceur dont j'étais capable afin de ne pas l'alarmer et une fois en position assise, mon visage bien plus proche du sien que précédemment, mes doigts crapahutèrent tous seuls jusqu'à cette touffe cuivrée de cheveux brillants et doux comme un putain de mannequin pour L'Oréal.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans cette masse interdite et entreprirent un léger massage crânien, qui déclencha enfin une réaction au type accroché à cette touffe.

Un sursaut.

Un gémissement.

- Bella…

C'était moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier. J'étais même foutrement incapable de savoir si c'était un soupir de contentement ou d'avertissement. Et le pire, c'était que je m'en foutais comme de la première capote d'Alice.

Mes doigts s'immobilisèrent lorsque la musique cessa, avant de repartir à l'aventure lorsqu'Al Green et son _Let's stay together_ prirent le relai.

Edward n'avait pas bougé. Jusqu'à un soupir qui souleva son torse et les pectoraux qui se trouvaient dessus. Encore une fois, j'avais du mal à comprendre sa signification. Mais je me refusai à paniquer, tout comme je me refusai à le laisser me paniquer par ses « humpf ».

Alors je fis la chose la plus impulsive au monde.

La plus bête.

Mais sans aucun doute la plus agréable.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et me penchai le plus délicatement possible afin d'éviter d'être arrêtée en plein élan. Ses lèvres immobiles furent bientôt recouvertes des miennes, effleurant avec une appréhension totale cette bouche qui les faisaient fantasmer depuis des semaines.

J'avais du mal à contrôler ma respiration. Ce fut la première à me trahir.

Edward sursauta au contact de mon souffle chaud contre ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux dans la seconde.

Ses mains formèrent un étau douloureux autour de mes bras plaqués contre mon corps en insuffisance respiratoire.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de l'embrasser. L'échec me frappa de plein fouet et je manquai de me mettre à pleurer.

Le regard d'Edward que j'essayais désespérément d'éviter descendit au niveau de mes cuisses et lorsque j'en fis de même, je réalisai un détail qui m'avait échappé.

Je l'avais escaladé. J'étais à califourchon sur les siennes, et visiblement j'avais fait ça sans trop m'en rendre compte. Et je comprenais pourquoi, c'était foutrement confortable comme position. Et complètement inattendu de ma part.

Son regard chlorophylle finit par capter le mien violemment et je sentis qu'il était en train d'établir un rapport de force afin de faire cesser cette situation.

Mais Edward avait négligé un détail. Celui de notre proximité. Je n'avais pas reculé, tout simplement parce qu'il ne me l'avait pas imposée. J'étais toujours à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, ma bouche à cette même distance de ses lèvres. De sa langue.

Je franchis cette barrière. Après tout ma tête n'était pas prisonnière, elle.

La voracité de mon baiser m'étonna car il était clair que ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan de lui forcer la bouche.

Lorsque nos bouches entrèrent enfin réellement en contact, je lâchai un gémissement.

Ce fut plus fort que moi.

A partir de là, je sentis de moins en moins sa force contre mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses grandes mains finissent par glisser des épaules jusqu'à mes cuisses sur lesquelles elles s'ancrèrent.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais lorsque les lèvres d'Edward bougèrent enfin contre les miennes, la satisfaction d'avoir gagné la bataille provoqua en moi un tremblement incontrôlé.

J'embrassais Edward Cullen.

Désormais libre de tous mes mouvements, j'agrippai ses cheveux de mes deux poings sans la moindre douceur à l'horizon. J'en avais tellement rêvé que je ne pouvais pas faire dans la délicatesse. Je voulais tout de lui, et je le voulais maintenant.

Mes tremblements redoublèrent lorsque la prise d'Edward s'accentua au niveau de mes fesses, qu'il pétrissait lui non plus sans la moindre légèreté. C'était ce que je voulais. Un rapprochement violent. J'étais en plein dedans.

L'entendre gémir à son tour contre ma bouche, m'incita à l'ouvrir de manière à lui faire comprendre que ça suffisait les bisous de bac à sable. J'osais tout de même espérer que les enfants de cinq ans ne s'embrassaient pas comme ça. Ce qu'il comprit fort bien car à peine avais-je laissé le champ libre qu'il inséra sa langue dans ma bouche, à la recherche de la mienne, déjà au garde à vous.

Il l'avait introduite en même temps qu'il me bascula légèrement à la renverse, me faisant me cambrer davantage. La force avec laquelle il maintenait mes fesses de ses mains s'intensifia pour éviter que je glisse et même si ça n'était pas nécessaire, je tirai sur ses cheveux. Ces foutus cheveux qui avaient tout déclenché.

Je me sentais à ma place, chose bizarre en raison de l'incongruité de la situation mais il était clair que je ne regrettai pas mon choix.

La preuve, je ne gigotais pas.

Ma langue bataillait pour la forme contre la sienne mais il était clair qu'il avait le dessus.

J'étais dans un état d'euphorie tel que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu éclater de rire au beau milieu de notre séance de bécotage. Mais visiblement je savais me tenir. Un peu.

Lorsqu'Edward nous fit basculer progressivement sur le canapé de manière à ce que je sois allongée sous son corps, je sus que ma raison avait déménagé à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Et je l'en remerciais.

J'écartai les jambes, et crocheta ses flancs avec mes cuisses.

Un nouveau gémissement sortit de lui-même par ma bouche déjà fort occupée alors qu'une main bouillante, qui si elle ne m'appartenait pas ne pouvait être qu'à Edward, glissait avec une douceur contrastant sans problème avec la férocité du baiser, petit à petit sous mon T-shirt.

J'avais les yeux fermés et pourtant je vis comme un éclair.

La lumière semblait avoir changé au moment même où la main atteignit mon flanc droit, à peine à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine.

Par curiosité j'ouvris les yeux mais je ne fus pas assez rapide pour éviter un sursaut monstrueux lorsque la voix d'Alice claqua dans les airs.

- faites comme si je n'étais pas là, j'avais juste faim.

J'aperçus enfin sa tête, complètement indifférente à la scène pourtant improbable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ou plutôt qui avait fini de se dérouler, car Edward avait comme été frappé par la foudre et était parti se réfugier à l'autre bout du sofa. Le plus loin possible de ma personne. J'avais mis du temps à m'en apercevoir, trop perturbée par la présence d'Alice.

Elle était en pyjama et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, l'air endormi. Ou alors complètement pété. J'optais plutôt pour la deuxième solution compte tenu de sa difficulté à articuler correctement.

On avait visiblement passé une soirée complètement différente elle et moi.

Elle repassa devant nous, qui n'avions pas bougé d'un pouce, armée d'un pot de glace et d'un paquet de cookies.

Je ne regardais toujours pas Edward. Je ne préférais pas. J'étais persuadée que cette mauvaise surprise lui avait remis les idées aussitôt en place. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la distance de sécurité qu'il avait instaurée entre nous. En un bond.

Alice repartit en direction des escaliers, laissant la lumière allumée. Mais elle s'arrêta. Se tourna vers nous. Un maigre sourire sur son joli visage.

- Ah et croyez bien que vous avez de la chance que j'aie descendu en douce le stock de schnaps et que je me réveille probablement demain avec un trou de mémoire de la taille du Texas, parce que sinon…

Et elle partit.

Mais sa demi-menace n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, je le savais. Et j'allais à présent payer mon manque total de lucidité.

Je fis face à Edward, qui n'était plus Edward. C'était un homme aux cheveux décoiffés comme jamais, aux yeux révulsés, et à la grimace effrayante.

On aurait dit un type enlevé par un ovni.

Merci.

J'amorçai un mouvement, mais ça ne fit que lui redonner la faculté des siens, qui le fit se dresser sur ses jambes avec empressement.

Il passa devant moi, sans même me regarder, et marcha d'un pas rapide et saccadé vers les escaliers à son tour.

Je n'eus même pas le droit à un « bonne nuit ».

Il avait disparu.

J'étais seule.

Mais qu'importe, j'avais peloté Edward Cullen. Ah et accessoirement je l'avais embrassé aussi.

C'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

* * *

**[ Vampire Weekend – A punk]**

Le réveil sonna à 7h00.

J'étais debout depuis 06h58.

Alice ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu.

Rien à battre. J'avais peloté Edward Cullen.

Ma vie était une fête.

Mon dieu, j'étais devenue comme Jessica.

Enfin sans parler de cette dinde, je comptabilisais tout de même une sacrée victoire à mon actif.

J'avais changé, je le sentais.

J'étais plus mure.

Et pour illustrer ça, je dansai toute seule devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Nue avec mon plâtre.

Rien à battre, je vous dis.

Une douche et un nouveau déhanché plus tard, je passai devant la chambre d'Alice dont l'odeur me rappelait sans mal le foutu zoo de Seattle. La pièce était toujours plongée dans le noir. Alice était dans le coma.

Je supposais qu'Edward dormait toujours et descendis les escaliers, victorieuse, prête à en découdre avec la vie. Mais une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule éveillée de cette maison.

Edward était là. Les cheveux trempés, en jean, T-shirt et pull à capuche. Et des cernes immenses sous les yeux.

Il buvait un café, tout en écoutant quelqu'un au téléphone.

Je fis ma tête de celle qui espionnait sans en avoir l'air les conversations privées des autres tout en prenant un bol et le paquet de céréales. C'était Alice qui m'avait appris ça.

Edward ne me jetait pas un regard.

Mayday.

- Je te rappelle dans la journée. Embrasse Tanya pour moi. Et Junior bien sûr.

Et il raccrocha.

Je passai à l'attaque.

- L'accouchement s'est bien passé, on dirait.

Edward avala une gorgée de café, grimaça, mais ne me portait pas la moindre attention.

- Edward ?

Il sursauta, me fixa enfin, haussa les épaules et regarda par terre.

C'était le dialogue le plus constructif que j'avais jamais vu.

- Oui, du sang tout ça… mais le bébé va bien. Laurent Junior. Tu vois un peu la maturité du couple.

Sa remarque me fit sourire alors que lui gardait parfaitement son sérieux. Et le silence.

Ambiance inconfortable, bonjour.

Sur ce, il fit quelques pas, le plus loin possible de ma personne, posa sa tasse dans l'évier, prit la direction de la sortie la plus proche et avant de quitter la pièce, maugréa un terrible :

- Au fait, je ne pourrai pas te donner ta leçon ce soir.

Il n'était plus là.

Là, j'étais seule.

Pas seulement dans cette pièce, mais dans le monde entier. C'était du moins l'impression que ça me donnait.

Ma vie était un cauchemar.


	13. Note bis

Bon je vais faire très court… parce que la blague du : y a-t-il encore quelqu'un pour me lire serait déplacée vu le temps que j'ai mis à me sortir les doigts du c** pour vous écrire…

De nombreuses lectrices et lectrices potentielles d'ailleurs (des centaines de milliers au moins !) m'ont écrit régulièrement depuis maintenant… je ne préfère pas compter depuis quand je n'ai rien posté, ça me filerait la gerbe…

Depuis un certain temps pour savoir si j'allais continuer un jour ou pas.

Le fait est que je n'ai pas classé ma fic en « abandonnée », non pas parce que j'avais la flemme, mais parce que j'ai toujours promis que j'allais la finir. Et je le ferai. J'ai toutes les intrigues futures greffées dans mon cerveau. Le prochain chapitre est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture. Vous l'aurez donc… un jour^^

Pour la petite explication : ce n'est pas que je ne vous aimais plus, c'est simplement que j'ai atterri en master 2, synonyme de présence aux cours obligatoire, et de weekends interminables à préparer des trucs chiants. Je n'ai donc eu pas le moindre moment à moi, sachant qu'écrire une fiction ne peut décemment pas se faire pendant les pauses pipi. Ca mérite un peu plus de concentration.

J'ai commencé mon stage. Ca signifie deux choses : la première c'est… que je suis riche ! et la deuxième et la plus importante à vos yeux, c'est que j'ai enfin du temps non seulement le week end, mais aussi la semaine puisque ne nous leurrons pas, c'est très facile pour moi d'écrire sur word quand j'ai rien à faire de plus passionnant.

Alors, pour ce qui est du temps d'attente interminable pour avoir enfin droit à un petit message de ma part, je n'ai aucune excuse, même si ça ne m'empêche pas d'implorer votre pitié. Comme je savais que j'allais reprendre un jour, je ne voulais pas envoyer un énième message pour vous prévenir que j'allais avoir du retard. C'est un peu une hygiène de vie chez moi. Sauf que le retard a pris une ampleur… intolérable.

Navrée, vraiment.

Mais la bête que je suis reprend du service, alors célébrons ça ! enfin nous le célèbrerons surtout quand j'aurai pondu le chapitre.

Donc à la revoyure les enfants… et surtout à très très bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon. L'heure est grave. **

**Mon chapitre est là. **

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Non, ce n'est pas Noël (malheureusement) **

**J'ai juste fini par me bouger les fesses. **

**Sachez que je traine ce chapitre comme un boulet depuis tellement longtemps, qu'honnêtement je ne le supporte plus. Mais vraiment. Je pense même que je le vomis. Ça m'apprendra à mettre aussi longtemps à le pondre. **

**Sachez aussi qu'en fait je l'ai divisé en deux. c'était trop long, beaucoup trop long, et toujours pas fini, ce qui fait que vous l'auriez reçu en septembre. Ça aurait été dommage. Déjà que j'avais promis à certaines d'entre vous de l'envoyer il y a un mois. Mais entre-temps, ma directrice de master m'a demandé comment se passait ma rédaction de mémoire, et là… je me suis rendue compte que pour ça aussi j'étais dans le caca. Donc révision des priorités. **

**sorry sorry pour les douces illusions. **

**Maaaaaaaais le plus important c'est que mon chapitre soit là, hein ?**

**Coupé, mais là.**

**La seconde partie viendra assez rapidement, car elle est rédigée en grande majorité. Elle sera beaucoup plus courte je pense. **

**Donc, d'avance pardon pour la coupure infâme du bas. **

**BREF. **

**J'espère qu'à l'inverse, il ne vous inspirera aucun réflexe vomitif. **

**Alors tenez-moi au courant les enfants. **

**J'ai peur...  
**

**Big bisous à tout le monde. **

* * *

**Chapitre 13  
**

* * *

**[Blondie - Heart of glass]**

Je ne ressemblais à rien.

C'était officiel.

Merci Alice.

Merci Alice d'avoir essayé de minimiser les dégâts pour une fois. Parce que oui, elle avait eu la décence de m'imposer une robe mettable. Elle était même plus que mettable, elle était somptueuse. "Une robe trapèze couleur bleu nuit qui malgré sa bien faible longueur, restait chic en raison de son encolure ronde et sage, tout en jetant un minimum de peau en pâture aux voyeurs de par le dos de la robe réalisé en tulle transparent". C'était en tout cas comme cela que me l'avait vendue Alice.

Oui mais voilà, cette toxico mais néanmoins top model Kate Moss ne défilait jamais sur les podiums avec un plâtre.

Ça faisait mauvais genre. Alors si en plus l'accidentée en question ne s'appelait pas Kate Moss... ça donnait moi. Moi avec ma godasse bleu « céruléen » toujours d'après Alice, une petite ballerine absolument adorable et cette chose immonde... l'avantage d'avoir l'air d'un cachalot bancal, c'était que Miss Cullen avait gardé pour elles ses escarpins. Il y avait une limite à sa folie.

La seule chose qui me consolait alors que j'apercevais mon reflet dans la porte vitrée du Peaks, c'était que j'allais pouvoir savourer la musique de cette soirée disco tout en faisant semblant de trouver ça ringard comme les gens normaux.

Alice rentra la première, scannant les environs à la manière de robotcop. Moi je lançai un regard désespéré en direction du bar, mon unique soutien de ce soir.

Mon programme était tout tracé. J'allais passer ma soirée avec Edward, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Je n'avais pas le choix non plus.

Et peut-être se déciderait-il enfin à arrêter de jouer les pré-pubères en m'évitant avec succès depuis trois jours. J'étais dans une phase de frustration intense par sa faute. J'avais réussi l'impossible avec le gars le plus inaccessible qui soit. il était évident que je ne l'avais pas forcé et le rejet que j'avais essuyé à la minute où Alice nous avait dérangés n'avait fait que me perturber davantage, ne sachant plus où me situer dans tout ce merdier. ce genre de situation méritait une explication claire et nette.

Et j'attendais cette discussion naïvement, depuis trois jours maintenant, pendant que mon "complice" faisait comme si je n'existais plus. Parce qu'à en croire son attitude, nous avions commis une infraction. Le genre à te foutre dans la même cellule que ceux qui sont obsédés par l'anus des autres gens et qui t'observent comme s'ils allaient te bouffer. Littéralement. Oui, certains combinaient les deux.

Il avait de la chance que je ne sois pas trop déséquilibrée mentalement. J'en connaissais qui se seraient jetées d'une falaise pour moins que ça.

Jessica par exemple.

Et si ça avait été Alice, c'est lui qui se serait jeté d'une falaise. Avec la pancarte "connard" accrochée autour du cou.

Alice quant à elle avait visiblement oublié m'avoir vue chatouiller les amygdales de son frère. Je ne pouvais que remercier sa légère perte de mémoire, j'étais tout sauf capable de supporter le harcèlement made in Alice Cullen. Celui qui te faisait regretter le service militaire. Même si tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Ou plutôt je devais remercier la réserve secrète de schnaps de la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle... même si je ne voulais pas savoir ce que ça faisait là.

J'avais eu un bol incroyable. Ca ne me ressemblait tellement pas, que j'en étais même venue à me demander si Alice ne simulait pas sa perte de mémoire. Bien que ça n'aurait aucun sens.

La salle était remplie. J'avais l'impression de débarquer en plein tournage de La fièvre du samedi soir, John Travolta en moins. En beaucoup moins. Mais je n'avais jamais été fan des gros mentons.

Alice à mes côtés avait arrêté de sautiller comme une puce.

Enfin.

Même si c'était mauvais signe.

- Il n'est pas là...

Je scrutai la salle des yeux.

Non, il n'était pas là.

Aucun cheveu cuivré à l'horizon.

Pas même un demi cheveu.

Que dalle.

Alice tira ma robe et la finesse du tissu me força à faire ma prière pour éviter de me retrouver nue devant tout le monde.

- Il n'est pas là!

L'angoisse aisément perceptible de son ton m'agaça plus que tout.

- Oui, oui, je sais qu'il n'est pas là, j'ai vu!

Ca me faisait suffisamment mal de le constater par moi-même, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Anna Wintour, mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Alice continuait de se lamenter. Plaider sa cause non pas au Seigneur mais à sa papesse personnelle était une habitude chez elle lorsqu'elle se retrouvait complètement désœuvrée.

Ce que je ne m'expliquais pas, c'était pourquoi l'absence d'Edward traumatisait Alice à ce point.

Bim.

Claque mentale.

De moi à moi.

Parce qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre d'Edward-super-chevelu, pardi.

Jasper était lui aussi aux abonnés absents.

C'était décidément une mode.

A ce train-là, la soirée promettait d'être courte. Alice n'avait pas la moindre envie de vivre lorsque Jasper ne venait pas. C'était arrivé seulement deux fois. Je le soupçonnais donc d'avoir perdu sa grand-mère. C'était la seule explication plausible. J'avais déjà épuisé le coup de l'appendicite. Deux fois.

- Hé, Arizona !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je fis bonne figure lorsque Mike nous rejoignit, visiblement plus ravi que nous de se trouver ici. Il avait un verre à la main, avec une ombrelle. Une petite ombrelle orange. Veinard. D'habitude elles étaient toujours vertes.

Alice ne le regarda même pas mais ça ne semblait pas effrayer ce grand garçon.

- Vous en faites une tête !

S'il s'esclaffait ouvertement, je lui en mettais une. C'était certain.

A la place, il baissa les yeux vers moi, ou plutôt vers ma cheville. Oui, quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était pas révolutionnaire. Mais c'était différent. Et mieux. Ce matin, Carlisle m'avait fait troquer mon affreux plâtre contre une sorte d'attèle noire.

Au summum de ma capacité de séduction, en somme.

Je pensais que Mike allait me harceler de question. En fait, il haussa les épaules. Ma vie ne l'intéressait plus. J'étais à la limite de la vexation.

Alice choisit enfin son moment pour prendre pleinement conscience de sa présence et en toute honnêteté… j'aurais préféré qu'elle s'abstienne.

- Bella, je vais pourrir la vie de mon frère. Je te laisse avec ton stripteaseur attitré.

Après avoir lancé un regard appuyé à ce pauvre Mike, Mata Hari nous laissa dans un tête à tête qui promettait d'être tout sauf réjouissant.

Je perdis Alice de vue bien vite à travers la foule qui s'opacifiait progressivement vers les comptoirs, mais plutôt m'arracher un orteil et le donner en pâture à un édenté que de croiser le regard de Mike en cet instant.

Lorsqu'il se planta face à moi armé de son mètre 80, cette tâche se mua bien vite en mission impossible.

Ses yeux bleus me transperçaient comme des putains de poignards.

- En cette heure sombre, sache que j'ai énormément de mal à te différencier de Jessica Stanley.

Et il partit.

Il me quitta, sur cette sentence cruelle mais néanmoins méritée.

Et la foule me parut soudainement plus dense alors que j'étais désormais livrée à moi-même, toujours infirme, avais-je réellement besoin de le rappeler?

Tiens, salut Jasper...

* * *

J'avais bataillé des coudes pour rejoindre Alice au bar. De toute façon, j'étais au taquet. Le premier qui me regardait de travers, je ne répondais plus de rien.

On était là depuis, quoi ? Deux minutes ? et ça sentait déjà la soirée naze.

Au secours.

Alice avait réussi à s'approprier un siège. Moi je pouvais bien évidemment aller me brosser. Et pourtant j'étais la seule éclopée ici.

Le bon sens de certaines personnes me laissait muette d'admiration...

...

Ce fut là que je le vis.

Et comme pour en rajouter au cliché de la situation, la chanson Hot Stuff de Donna Summer démarra.

Non mais franchement... Le Dieu de la musique était contre moi.

Cet enfoiré avait bien évidemment soigné son entrée.

Encombré de trois cartons empilés les uns sur les autres, qu'il transportait à bout de bras musclés, seuls ses cheveux dépassaient réellement de son chargement.

Sacrebleu…

Oui, j'étais tellement aux abois que j'en venais à parler comme ma grand-mère.

Ou comme Carlisle.

Je disais donc sacrebleu… je pouvais encore sentir leur texture si… chevelue sur mes pauvres doigts en manque.

Il se pencha en avant afin de se débarrasser des cartons estampillés « rhum », non sans se baisser de la manière la plus sexy possible, nous exposant ses omoplates parfaites et pour le plus grand désarroi de ma fierté, ses fesses.

Il finit par se redresser, après avoir saisi deux bouteilles au passage dans le premier carton, ce qui m'obligea bien à me recomposer dans l'attente de notre face à face.

Ca il allait y gouter à mon face à face.

Et ça allait être violent.

La confrontation allait avoir lieu puisqu'il entama un demi-tour. Droite comme un I, je serai la première dans son champ de vision. Autant mettre le paquet. Sors les seins Bella.

Enfin moi, et la bimbo d'à côté.

Evidemment. Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait une bimbo dans l'histoire.

Le grand méchant loup se retourna complètement cette fois, mon regard heurtant le sien, avec toute l'agressivité visuelle dont j'espérais être capable, et il était clair que j'en avais trop fait puisqu'Edward manqua de lâcher ses bouteilles dans l'un des plus grands sursauts qu'il m'eut été donné de voir dans ma misérable vie.

Je le soupçonnais de m'imaginer comme cette saleté de petite fille dans The Ring. Celle qui arrivait à tuer les gens rien qu'à la vue de ses cheveux trop mal coiffés. J'en avais encore pour deux ans à détester Alice pour m'avoir fait regarder cette horreur.

Lorsque la surprise sembla avoir laissé place à la déception, déception de ne pas réussir à m'éviter quoi qu'il fasse, il déporta son regard vers Alice, qui dévisageait sa limonade avec le plus profond mépris, sa petite tête appuyée contre sa main.

Grosse soirée en perspective, je vous l'avais dit.

...

Je savais comment lui remonter le moral.

A Alice, pas à Edward.

Mais il était hors de question que je lui rende ce service.

Elle n'avait qu'à apprendre à se taire.

Oui, c'était parfaitement ça la morale de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas moi la coupable. J'étais la victime innocente de l'incapacité d'Alice Cullen à réfléchir avant de parler. Et devais-je rappeler à la Terre entière que j'avais été surtout la victime innocente de la vision du pénis de Mike Newton?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Edward Cullen avait parlé.

J'avais presque réussi à oublier combien sa voix pouvait être sexy. Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça. Et il venait clairement de me le faire comprendre.

Je n'en revenais ni de son aplomb, ni du ton qu'il avait employé.

Mes joues virèrent au rose fluo instantanément.

J'allais lui arracher ses yeux vert feuillage à celui-là.

Il m'avait suffisamment maltraitée comme ça.

Sauf qu'au moment où je relevai la tête, je réalisai l'irréalisable: ce malotru ne me fixait toujours pas. Il dardait son regard vilaino-agresso-exaspéré sur sa sœur, sans même se soucier de ma présence.

Ce n'était pas faute de m'être faite remarquer.

Il savait que j'étais là, mais il n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre.

J'étais une plante.

Un foutu ficus.

Un peu comme la bimbo d'à côté mais en moins bien foutue.

Un ficus moins bien foutu, était-ce seulement possible?

…

Pour sa peine, Alice haussa les épaules du mieux qu'elle put, c'est à dire un demi millimètre, sans même ne serait-ce que détourner le regard de sa paille violette. Bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas le moindre renseignement d'elle, Edward ne se tourna pas pour autant vers ma direction.

Un ficus je vous dis.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'allais le zieuter toute la soirée.

J'en avais l'habitude, et d'ordinaire c'était moi la gênée. Cette fois, s'il voulait que j'arrête, il allait devoir subir le calvaire de m'adresser la parole. J'allais le zieuter toute la soirée, encore une fois comme cette fichue bimbo, seulement moi c'était simplement pour lui demander des comptes.

Entendons-nous bien.

...

- Pffff...

Ah. un premier.

- pffff...

Tiens, un second. Au troisième, je lâchais le morceau. C'est à dire dans 3, 2, 1...

- pffffff...

Alice avait sa technique bien à elle pour que les gens s'intéressent à sa vie.

C'était de les harceler de "pffff" jusqu'à ce que la personne en ait tellement marre qu'elle pose enfin la question fatidique. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, les gens les mieux éduqués que je connaisse, aient pu engendrer... ça. Quoique son frère la battait à plates coutures ce soir.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait, et j'avais même le remède à sa "dépfffpression". Comme elle m'avait flinguée mon arrivée, je ne voulais certainement pas lui donner la satisfaction de courir lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Même si techniquement, j'étais juste à côté.

J'aurais même préféré attendre une bonne dizaine de "pffff" avant de cracher le morceau, mais honnêtement, c'était du genre insupportable.

- Par pitié, arrête ça tu veux. Chacun de tes pffff m'ôte à peu près deux ans d'espérance de vie tellement ça me crispe.

Alice m'adressa en échange le regard du :"je vais mouriiiir alors ta gueule", à peine exagéré au vu de la situation. Ca me tuait de lui donner satisfaction. Je n'étais pas Carlisle moi, le bonheur d'Alice ne passait pas avant son éducation selon mes principes.

Mais c'était l'unique moyen de m'en débarrasser.

Pffff...

- L'homme de tes rêves est ici. Je l'ai aperçu en arrivant.

Une nanoseconde. Cela devait fidèlement correspondre au temps qu'il avait fallu à Alice pour se redresser sur son tabouret, se passer une main dans les cheveux et pivoter pour détailler les gens sur la piste de danse. Une nanoseconde, c'était infime. Et pourtant c'était vrai.

Une deminanoseconde - pas sure que ca existe ce machin - fut le temps qu'il fallut toujours à Alice pour repérer Jasper, pousser un soupir de soulagement, et se tourner vers moi cette fois ci, la mousse aux lèvres. Celle qui signifiait "je vais te forcer à enfiler deux strings, des talons de 15cm et un soutien-gorge adhésif en guise de châtiment".

Rien à battre.

Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser démonter par une nana qui chaussait à peine du 35.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. La première garce de la soirée ça a été toi. Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Newton tout à l'heure?

Elle prit son air de mijaurée.

- attends, tu oses mettre sur un pied d'égalité MON Jasper et Mike Newton? Non mais t'es complètement siphonnée ma parole!

- Jasper est peut-être le centre de ton monde, mais ca n'est pas celui des gens normaux. Ta dévotion ne te permet pas de négliger les autres.

Elle cligna des yeux.

Je savais que je l'avais perdue. Pas parce qu'elle estimait que j'avais tort ou parce que ce que je pouvais bien lui raconter n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux, mais parce que j'avais employé le mot... dévotion.

Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Et ça la faisait tiquer.

C'était inscrit sur son visage.

J'avais affaire à une gosse, au sens le plus pur du terme. Et ça me fit décolérer instantanément.

- en gros ça veut dire que t'es chiante.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice à mon commentaire.

Ca, elle était en mesure de le comprendre.

- D'accord, j'irai plaider ta cause et me flageller en public à l'occasion. Ce psychopathe de révérend Weber devrait apprécier.

Et voilà comment j'avais arrêté de faire la tête. Moi aussi comme une gamine. Alice se rapprocha, me tira sans ménagement et me claqua le même bécot que ma grand tante Sophie sur la joue gauche.

Et voilà surtout comment je m'étais retrouvée seule, laissant Alice partir à la recherche de son futur mari - dans une autre dimension.

Edward était reparti, pour revenir de temps à autre derrière le comptoir, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'assurer le service.

Son collègue au demeurant charmant, m'avait offert un coca.

Classe.

C'était pour ma blessure.

Enfin quelqu'un qui avait remarqué que je méritais un minimum de considération.

Non, il ne me draguait pas.

Parce qu'il est gay.

Jacob l'a appris à ses dépens.

* * *

Deux cocktails plus tard, j'aperçus un petit truc gigoter sur ma gauche. Bien évidemment, c'était encore Alice. Elle avait l'air complètement surexcitée. Deux raisons possibles : soit Jasper l'avait bousculée, soit elle avait réussi à danser contre lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Dans les deux cas, elle avait toujours une vie plus palpitante que la mienne.

- Bella, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

- Tu veux dire, de la même façon que tu m'as aidée avec Mike tout à l'heure ?

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends rien du tout…

J'osais à peine lui dire qu'elle s'y prenait définitivement comme un manche.

- … c'est bientôt ma chanson ! J'ai demandé au DJ. Tu comprends, MA chanson ! Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose.

Et là je compris la gravité de la situation. Non, Alice n'avait pas une chanson, elle en avait des tas. Seulement, il y en avait une avec laquelle elle arrivait encore mieux à attirer l'attention qu'avec toute autre, c'était Love to love you baby de Donna Summer. Oui, la chanson porno-disco. Cette cinglée pensait que c'était LA chanson qui bougerait les choses avec Jasper.

Toujours est-il que sans même la consulter, je savais ce qu'il fallait faire, et je savais que ça urgeait. Alice ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, et par conséquent moi non plus. Elle avait beau être par moment complètement écervelée, elle restait ma meilleure amie et même bien plus que ça.

Je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

J'allais devoir montrer mes seins à Mike Newton pour qu'il me pardonne.

- J'ai combien de temps devant moi ?

- Six minutes…

Il fallait déjà que je localise la tête blonde qui allait me servir d'acolyte. Ça commençait d'ailleurs à devenir une habitude.

Boitillant comme je savais si bien le faire depuis de nombreuses semaines maintenant, je me lançai à travers la foule en délire sur Boogie Wonderland. Le plus dur était bien évidemment d'éviter les coups. Je pouvais remercier ma chair flasque pour ça. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui pouvait me pousser à le faire. Le Peaks était peut-être bondé, mais ça restait une salle de taille assez réduite et piocher Mike Newton parmi toutes ces têtes ne fut pas si compliqué, d'autant plus que monsieur appréciait l'altitude des podiums.

Je me postai devant lui sans trop savoir s'il m'évitait ou avait actuellement trop de sueur dans les yeux pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il sentit comme un parasite lui tirer le bas de pantalon, il réagit enfin et posa les yeux sur mon maigre petit corps. Son regard se fit sévère si instantanément que je pensai à enlever ma robe directement, la poitrine ne serait objectivement pas suffisante à ce stade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Judas ?

Ah oui, quand même. Je parvenais difficilement à percevoir sa voix avec cette musique assourdissante mais il y avait des phrases, comme ça, qu'il était impossible d'éviter, même en le faisant exprès.

Je lui demandai de se rapprocher de moi, ce qu'il eut la bonté de faire.

- Il faut que tu m'aides. Pas pour moi mais pour Alice.

La réponse fusa du tac au tac.

- Et pourquoi j'aiderais Alice ?

Ah ben oui c'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi il aiderait Alice ?

Mince, il était temps d'implorer la pitié de l'adversaire.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Un instant, je réalisai que la situation prenait une sale tournure et que tout aurait été bien plus simple si j'avais osé demander ce service à Edward. Il était vraiment temps que je me pose certaines questions, car tous les garçons de mon entourage avaient quelque chose à me reprocher.

Le petit sourire en coin qu'afficha Newton me fila un frisson de dégout, mais je me refusai à lui préciser que je ferai tout ce qu'il voudrait… dans la limite de la bienséance. Je l'estimais suffisamment pour penser qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je lui donne cette insignifiante indication.

- Très bien. Ca n'efface pas ta dette envers mon pauvre cœur meurtri. Mais je vais t'aider. Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être en situation de supériorité face à Alice Cullen.

Alice allait me tuer. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide sur ce coup.

- Embrasse-moi.

Ok, c'était pire que ce que je pensais.

- Sérieusement ?

Je devais avoir l'air carrément effrayée car le sourire de Newton s'agrandit encore plus.

- A prendre ou à laisser.

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage. La prostitution pour Alice, ce n'était pas mon truc. Mais là on parlait d'Alice ET Jasper. Il n'était plus question de ma seule fierté. Il était surtout question de ma santé mentale qui ne tiendrait pas le choc si l'opération venait à rater et qu'Alice décidait de se lamenter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Avec ou sans la langue ?

C'était un peu l'équivalent du : en chèque ou en espèces ? En plus dégueu bien évidemment.

Plutôt que de me répondre et mettre fin à mon supplice, Mike me tendit la main et ses 80 kilos de muscle me hissèrent sans grande difficulté sur le podium, étroitement serrée contre lui. Mon dieu, mais que faisait-il ?

J'étais complètement pétrifiée face à l'horreur de la situation. En plus, j'allais gigoter comme le fameux fiasco de la carpe avec Riley. Et tout le monde assisterait à ça.

Absolument tout le monde.

Mike Newton ne me laissa plus l'occasion de bavarder avec moi-même et mit fin de lui-même au supplice en avançant ses lèvres vers les miennes. Je sentais ma bouche palpiter, mais ce n'était pas d'excitation comme avec Edward. Et là, ce fut le choc. J'avais ma bouche collée à celle de Newton, fait improbable d'ordinaire et honnêtement j'aurais préféré que ça le reste. Il avait les yeux ouverts et cette pensée faillit me faire partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Le plus bizarre fut qu'il nous décala légèrement vers la gauche, sans détacher nos lèvres qui semblaient malheureusement comme soudées à la super glu. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi, mais le ridicule de la situation ne m'aidait pas vraiment à apprécier le moment. Un moment qui s'éternisait. J'imaginais avec catastrophe Lauren Mallory, faire son apparition à ce moment là. Et répéter à tout le lycée lundi que j'étais la nouvelle greluche de Mike Newton. J'imaginais alors Jessica Stanley péter définitivement une durite et m'enterrer vivante au fond du bois attenant à l'école.

Lorsque je sentis enfin de l'air pénétrer mes lèvres, je réalisai que ma punition était terminée. J'ouvris les yeux – oui, il était tout simplement hors de question que je fixe Newton dans le blanc de l'oeil à 1,5 cm d'écart dans la situation la plus embarrassante de ma vie. Ce sale type affichait un air triomphant qui me fit rapidement regretter d'avoir cédé au chantage.

- Tu peux me remercier, Swan.

Ou pas. Le scepticisme devait se lire sans mal sur mon visage car il insista.

- Je te jure que si. Cullen ne nous a pas lâchés du regard. Et à en juger par la tronche qu'il tire à la pouf décolorée du bar, ce type me hait.

Mon premier réflexe fut de vérifier par moi-même ses dires surréalistes. Je savais que me retourner comme une cruche serait la chose la plus stupide à faire. J'utilisai donc ma vision quasi bionique pour scruter Edward Cullen grâce au miroir géant collé au mur de gauche. Bon, il n'était pas en train de pleurer, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose car son sex-appeal en aurait pris un coup. Il affichait une expression fermée et lasse, ce qui ne pouvait certes pas nécessairement étayer la thèse de Newton, mais qui ne la discréditait pas non plus. Je choisis alors de la manière la plus arbitraire qui soit de le croire sur parole. Et rien que d'imaginer qu'Edward avait en effet pu m'observer depuis son comptoir et ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un petit sentiment négatif à cette vue, ça me donnait presque envie de me jeter à nouveau sur Mike et son appareil digestif. Si je pouvais éviter de passer pour une trainée qui roule des patins à tout le monde, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup aussi.

La musique changea, et je me rappelai soudain pourquoi j'en étais arrivée là. LA chanson devait être la suivante. On n'avait plus énormément de temps et il fallait absolument que je mette Newton au courant de sa sale besogne.

Deux minutes plus tard, la bombe était amorcée. Pour plus de sureté, Mike était allé commander son coca bien collant au collègue d'Edward. Je le distinguais grâce à son espèce de crête blonde, le missile avait bloqué sa cible, et il fonçait dessus. Je voyais aussi Alice suivre la scène avec attention du haut de son podium, à environ 3 mètres de Jasper, c'était la distance maximum qu'elle s'autorisait à mettre entre eux, y compris pendant les pauses pipi. Elle y allait en même temps que lui, donc.

Le verre était sur la robe, je répète le verre était sur la robe. La houppette de Mike se fit quelque peu malmener à ce que je voyais, par une mexicaine furieuse, je pouvais lui accorder ça, à juste titre.

Je ne compris pas réellement ce qu'il se passa ensuite mais toujours est-il que Maria Paz déboula comme une furie vers les toilettes. C'était donc à mon tour de jouer. A peine eus-je le temps de bloquer la porte avec mon petit corps et une poubelle que la musique se mit en route.

**[Donna Summer – Love to love you baby]**

La voix autrement plus mélodieuse que celle d'Alice, de Donna Summer calma les ardeurs des danseurs invétérés sur la piste.

J'arrivais à voir Alice de ma place misérable, collée à la porte des toilettes, avec cette saleté de Maria de l'autre côté qui devait se demander pourquoi la vie était aussi injuste. Lorsqu'elle me chercha du regard, je levai mes deux pouces en l'air. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Sérieusement.

Je voyais également Jasper. Ça tombait bien, j'allais pouvoir suivre la scène ce qui était une récompense méritée sachant que je venais d'enfermer une pauvre fille aux toilettes. Il fixait d'un air désespéré les gens autour de lui, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir devenir sans sa greluche. Et dire qu'Alice rêvait de lui la nuit... heureusement qu'il se rattrapait largement en étant canon.

Les couples se formèrent, puisqu'à moins de vouloir passer pour un neuneu, il était difficile de danser seul sur une musique aussi lascive. C'était ce que Jasper avait eu l'air de comprendre lui aussi, puisqu'il se dandinait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je venais de perdre tout contact visuel avec Alice Cullen. Elle aurait pu être piétinée par la foule en délire, j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de m'en rendre compte.

J'aperçus d'abord une tête, la sienne de préférence. Puis son corps tout entier. C'était bien pratique ces podiums. Elle mit à peine trois secondes avant de commencer à bouger en rythme avec les murmures de Donna Summer. Cette chanson était l'artillerie lourde d'Alice. Avec ses 10 ans de danse moderne au compteur et ses mensurations parfaites, elle savait qu'elle captait les regards. Ce soir, elle voulait en capter surtout un. Tous les individus de sexe masculin à moins de 2m à la ronde, avaient le leur braqué sur elle. Tous les individus incluant Jasper, bien évidemment.

Il était à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas une métaphore, ce n'était pas non plus une demande en mariage. Il était techniquement, juste à ses pieds, puisqu'il se tenait comme un benêt qui aurait perdu son labrador ou sa mère à côté du podium. Et il fixait Alice.

Qui ne le ferait pas? Ses mouvements étaient d'une fluidité que je lui avais toujours enviée. Juchée sur ses dix centimètres de talon, et asphyxiée par une robe bustier scintillante, elle était parfaite pour lui en mettre plein la vue.

D'autres greluches essayaient tant bien que mal de s'approprier les podiums restants, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise qu'Alice dans leur rôle d'aguicheuse. Elle était sexy mais pas vulgaire, et les yeux de Jasper braqués sur son petit corps ne pouvaient que lui donner raison.

Mike finit par me rejoindre et à mon grand soulagement, se proposa de bloquer la porte une minute. Maria Paz ne s'était pas encore manifestée et j'étais déjà courbaturée à force de pousser de tout mon poids contre le grand pan en bois.

Il ne quittait pas Alice des yeux lui non plus. La seule chose qui me rassurait un tant soit peu avec cette histoire, c'était que le seul dont je souhaitais attirer l'attention était aussi le seul en ce moment à ne pas déshabiller Alice du regard. En tout cas la bienséance m'empêchait de penser que les choses puissent être autrement.

- Elle y met du sien... c'est bien...

Je pouvais presque voir les fesses d'Alice se refléter sur ses deux globes bleu clair. Et encore une fois, ça m'irritait. J'étais la pire des garces, j'étais... Lauren Mallory. J'avais jeté ce pauvre gars comme une chaussette qui aurait moisi dans une basket de foot, elle même ayant moisi dans un casier fermé des vestiaires pour hommes du lycée. Et lorsqu'il montrait de l'intérêt pour une autre paire de fesses que la mienne, j'étais vexée.

Pauvre fille.

- C'est pour qui tout ça?

- T'occupes.

Comme ça, c'était clair. Mike finit enfin par me regarder, pour lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par mon comportement-plus-enfantin-tu-meurs.

Lorsque je l'entendis émettre un cri étouffé, je crus qu'il se prenait pour Charlie à me faire la morale. J'étais vraiment mauvaise langue, car en réalité, il poussait de toutes ses forces contre la porte afin que celle-ci reste close. La bête mexicaine était réveillée. Et la chanson pas encore achevée. Il était hors de question d'échouer maintenant.

Quitte à l'assommer moi-même avec un extincteur.

Alice avait décidément une bien mauvaise influence sur ma personne.

J'allai au secours de Mike mais ma pauvre petite cinquantaine de kilos ne lui étaient pas d'un grand secours, j'en avais conscience. J'arrivai à percevoir dans la détresse de cette situation, les cris étouffés de celle qui était notre prisonnière pour encore deux petites minutes. Et ça m'amusait. Si je m'étais retrouvée dans sa triste situation, à savoir être coincée dans les pires toilettes de l'humanité avec la robe foutue, j'aurais éclaté en sanglots.

Mes efforts s'avérèrent toutefois de courte durée puisque Paz donna un coup tellement énorme dans la porte que de notre côté, je décollai de quelques centimètres. Puis plus rien. C'était comme si… elle s'était jetée en désespoir de cause, la tête la première.

Toujours rien alors que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Si ça se trouve, elle est morte.

Une réflexion dont je ressentis le besoin de la clamer à voix haute.

- Il faudrait peut-être aller voir, non ?

Je ne cachai pas mon inquiétude pour cette fille que par principe je me devais de détester. Mais mon délire avait des limites.

Mike leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, étais-je si stupide ce soir ?

- C'est bon, elle va pas mourir en deux minutes.

La détermination qui se dégageait de lui me fit stopper tout mouvement.

Je me contentais de le regarder.

Tout serait tellement plus simple si j'arrêtais ma fixette à propos de l'inaccessible et que je me raccrochais enfin à ce qui était à ma portée.

Mike était à ma portée.

Oui… tout comme Jacob. Et il suffisait de voir le beau gâchis que cela avait été pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux souffrir seule que de mêler quelqu'un à ça, uniquement par dépit.

Je cédai tout de même à ma pulsion de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Newton. Il l'avait mérité. Autant que j'avais pu être une garce ce soir.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… avec Alice…

Je le vis hausser les épaules, ne sachant trop s'il se foutait de moi, ou bien de la situation.

- Bah…

Ah ouais.

-… tu sais, j'aurais dû savoir que les filles ça papote. Et puis moi aussi. Je veux dire… si tu m'avais fait le coup de la Naked Woman, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à le garder pour moi. Enfin si tu t'étais déshabillée dans un local, je me serais déshabillé aussi. Et on n'en serait pas là.

Certes. J'esquissai un sourire coupable. Même si je campai sur mes positions. Jamais je n'aurais pu cautionner ce qu'il a fait ce jour là. On ne se foutait pas à poil par dépit.

- Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être navrée du manque de tact d'Alice.

Là il me rendit mon sourire, avec une pointe de rancœur dans le regard. Une toute petite.

Je me reconcentrai sur ma meilleure amie, qui remuait le bassin toujours avec le plus grand soin, quasiment sous le nez de Jasper qui n'avait pas non plus abandonné sa contemplation. Je paierais cher pour connaître ses pensées en cet instant. Et Alice, bien plus cher que moi encore. Je pense qu'elle aurait pu donner Anna Wintour. C'était dire.

La chanson prenait fin, il était temps pour Alice et surtout nous deux de nous éclipser. Peut-être en vérifiant avant que l'on ne risquait pas d'être poursuivis pour homicide involontaire. Charlie ne me pardonnerait jamais un coup comme ça.

La voix de Donna Summer se dissipa, pour laisser place à Dancing Queen d'Abba. Lorsqu'Alice descendit du podium, aidée par un charmant jeune homme qui n'était néanmoins pas Jasper, je tirai Mike par la manche, et celui-ci eut la bonne idée de me soulever pour que l'on puisse déguerpir plus facilement. J'étais encore infirme après tout.

La poubelle coinçait toujours la porte, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose cependant. Si d'ici trois secondes, Maria Paz n'avait toujours émis aucun signe de vie, il allait falloir que je me dévoue.

Mon sacrifice ne fut pourtant pas nécessaire car cette folle dingo ouvrit la porte des toilettes avec une force phénoménale, ce qui pour effet de renverser la poubelle sur le sol. Elle était écarlate. Sans doute de colère, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Sa robe était bien évidemment encore toute tâchée de soda. La bête jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques dans tous les sens, guettant les salauds qui avaient osé lui faire ça.

Tout avait fonctionné à merveille, tel que pouvait en témoigner le sourire le plus large jamais constaté sur Alice Cullen alors qu'elle nous rejoignait. Elle poussa un cri hystérique en se jetant dans mes bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de sautiller avec elle.

Le mieux que je pouvais, en tout cas.

Avant de la relâcher, je lui embrassai la tempe.

- Il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, tu sais…

Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible et pourtant son sourire s'élargit encore. Il reliait ses oreilles. Sans déconner.

- Je saiiiiiiiis. Je suis si heureuse, Bella. L'homme de ma vie a enfin compris que j'existais.

Je jetai alors un œil au fameux « homme de sa vie », qui s'était empressé de retrouver sa bimbo de pacotille.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice voit ça, tant qu'elle était encore sur son petit nuage.

Jasper embrassa Maria Paz rapidement sur les lèvres… avant de détourner rapidement le regard vers la foule environnante, à la recherche de quelqu'un visiblement. Je ne saurai probablement jamais si cette personne était Alice, mais je préférais m'imaginer que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Jasper ne sembla pas trouver son bonheur, car il reporta son attention après avoir scanné la salle, sur celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue, 1m55 à tout casser, et cachée par la carrure de Mike.

Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs droit à un gros câlin lorsqu'Alice finit par me lâcher.

- Merci, merci, merci. Et désolée pour tout à l'heure… j'ai fait une boulette on dirait. J'étais mal lunée.

Ah ben quand même.

Mike lui sourit timidement et en profita pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules, ce dont je ne m'offusquai pas.

- C'était du gâteau, j'ai une équipière redoutable.

Pour entrer dans son jeu, j'agrippai sa main gauche avec la mienne, et passai mon bras droit autour de sa taille.

Sacrée équipe, effectivement.

- C'est quoi ce numéro ?

Mon sang se glaça instantanément et je ne pus retenir cette foutue suée froide le long de ma colonne tandis que je ne pouvais lutter non plus contre le rougissement automatique de mes joues. Mon réflexe fut de pousser Mike assez maladroitement certes, afin de cesser tout contact entre lui et moi.

Je me tournai vers Edward, comme un enfant pris en faute, mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait. Encore. C'était en soi une bonne chose, parce que Papa Cullen était de très mauvaise humeur ce soir.

Je ne semblais toujours pas exister à ses yeux. J'aurais très bien pu faire le fameux numéro du Naked Man version féminine à Mike Newton, juste sous ses yeux, ça ne l'aurait pas plus perturbé.

Cette vindicte était dirigée contre Alice.

Edward et son mètre 85 vinrent se poster, droits comme un I, face au petit mètre 50 de sa soeur, pas le moins du monde gênée par la situation.

Cullen avait posé ses poings contre ses hanches, comme l'aurait fait un père grondant sa petite fille. C'était foutrement sexy malgré tout.

Salaud.

Alice ne se démonta pas pour autant.

Elle ne se démontait jamais, même quand c'était nécessaire…

- Dis-toi que c'est exactement la même chose que la fois où t'as trouvé ça malin d'aller laver la Maserati de Papa en étant torse nu par 17 degrés uniquement pour impressionner ma copine Amber Ascott.

Euh...

Mon corps se raidit sans même me demander la permission.

Celui d'Edward aussi visiblement car sa mâchoire se contracta et il n'osa plus regarder Alice dans les yeux.

Je devais être en pleine hallucination. Je devais surtout être en plein cauchemar et la tête coupable d'Edward me tordit davantage les boyaux.

- Comment ça ta copine Amber Ascott, non mais c'est qui celle-là ?

Oui, j'étais légèrement-suffisamment- exagérément irritée pour mon propre bien. Je me doutais qu'il avait fait bien pire dans sa vie pour impressionner les nanas, mais ce n'était pas le sujet en l'occurrence.

Visiblement gêné par cette conversation improbable, Mike préféra s'éclipser sans un mot.

Je n'eus même pas la satisfaction de surprendre Edward le crucifier du regard, puisqu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son départ.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne semblait même pas se souvenir de moi. Alors Newton...

D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas non plus décidé à répondre à ma question.

Est-ce que tout le monde se foutait du fait que j'existe ici ?

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Edward.

Merci Alice.

C'était beaucoup mieux. Je me tournai vers celui qui m'ignorait royalement depuis deux heures et demie. Sans compter les jours.

Il garda le silence.

Mais est-ce que quelqu'un allait enfin m'expliquer qui était cette traînée ?

Edward se passa la main dans ses foutus cheveux qui ne méritaient pas une si grande admiration de ma part, vaincu par la dizaine de centimètres de talons de sa sœur, qu'elle était susceptible de lui planter n'importe où.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis toujours sans me regarder, dégaina une explication lapidaire.

- Ce n'était pas du tout une amie d'Alice, cette fille avait mon âge mais elle aidait ma sœur à faire ses exercices de maths.

Ah oui ben là c'était beaucoup mieux.

Je crevais toujours de jalousie, puisque visiblement cette fille n'avait jamais eu à essuyer le mépris d'Edward Cullen, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu, elle, à faire des trucs complètement débiles, comme embrasser un exhibitionniste, pour avoir l'honneur de sentir son regard sur elle.

La garce.

Mais la situation ne me semblait plus aussi injuste.

« On s'en fout de ça, c'est même pas le sujet » lança Alice.

Si. C'était exactement le sujet. Pour deux d'entre nous, du moins.

- Exactement, le sujet c'est que j'ai dû me retenir de tabasser toutes ces têtes de nœud au comptoir qui se permettaient d'avoir des projets avec tes fesses ce soir.

La veine d'Edward saillait le long de son cou.

Il était vraiment très énervé.

…

Allez Papa, crie moi des insanités en me mettant une grosse fessée.

…

Tais-toi, Bella.

Mais vraiment.

...

Sur ce, il partit.

Pouf, comme ça.

Je me tournai vers Alice qui haussa les épaules.

Bien évidemment elle se foutait de son avis. Elle avait été repérée par Jasper après tout. C'était la seule chose à retenir de ce fiasco.

Elle attendit que son frère disparaisse dans la réserve pour se diriger vers le bar, et je la suivis. Tous ces évènements hautement improbables m'avaient assoiffée.

Et ôté tout libre arbitre.

- Fêtons cette victoire comme il se doit !

Alice se hissa sur l'un des tabourets encore libres au comptoir. Je pris le deuxième. Cette soirée n'était pas terminée et elle me laissait déjà un goût amer. Le goût du gâchis. Si Alice avait réalisé une infime partie de son rêve ce soir, j'étais bien loin d'avoir concrétisé quoi que ce soit. Je devais parler à Edward, tout en tentant de ne pas me laisser distraire par ces histoires de cours particuliers de maths. Et qui avait l'idée de s'appeler Amber de toute façon?

Evidemment, si Alice avait su faire des divisions comme tout le monde, on n'en serait pas là.

Elle héla le barman blond, troisième de la bande, et soit dit en passant très mignon lui aussi - à croire que le Peaks refusait les moches aux entretiens – et lui commanda deux shooters.

Il s'accouda au bar sans se départir d'un rictus et réclama à Alice sa carte d'identité.

- Non, ta _vraie _carte d'identité… Bree Tanner.

Comme si Alice avait une tête à s'appeler Bree de toute façon… Le soupir que je lâchai plus ou moins malgré moi ne faisait qu'illustrer ma lassitude face à une situation qui s'était encore une fois répétée pour la 3785e fois. Cette fille avait la taille d'une enfant de 12 ans, et elle persistait à croire que tant qu'elle avait sa fausse carte, les barmans n'y verraient que du feu. J'avais à chaque fois la naïveté de penser que ce genre de scènes lui servirait de leçon, mais lorsque je remuai la jambe, je me rappelai de mon incroyable erreur.

Alice se laissa glisser de son siège.

- Pas grave, plan B : Bella, ton mollet je te prie.

Il était vraiment temps que j'enlève ce truc. De mauvaise grâce, je lui tendis. Alice enfouit sa toute petite main dans le maigre espace entre ma jambe et mon attelle. Un espace cependant suffisamment large pour y dissimuler une fiole de vodka.

Pauvre femme objet que j'étais.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour ouvrir la fiole, et boire une rasade au goulot comme un vieil SDF alcoolique du périphérique new yorkais. J'admirais malgré tout sa capacité à contenir toute grimace face au breuvage maléfique.

Si Carlisle savait ça...

Les esgourdes d'Alice se dressèrent soudainement, je pouvais le voir d'ici. Les miennes aussi étaient littéralement à l'affût. Je connaissais cette chanson, Alice aussi, et nos fessiers encore plus. Surtout celui d'Alice. Et il fallait savoir que le fessier d'Alice n'éprouvait pas la moindre solidarité envers ma situation d'infirme. Avec un pauvre regard d'excuse, elle s'éclipsa sans un mot vers la piste de danse. Me laissant avec pour seule compagnie sa fiole dégueulasse.

**[K.C and the sunshine band – Boogie shoes]**

Traitresse.

Je la contemplais quelques secondes en train de s'éclater comme j'aurais dû moi-même le faire si je n'avais pas été quasiment amputée. Oui, j'étais très mesurée comme nana.

Un bruit sec à quelques centimètres à peine me fit tourner la tête vers le comptoir, pour me confronter à Edward. Toujours aussi ravi de constater que j'existais.

Oh joie.

Mon plan zieutage avait pour le moment complètement foiré. Il était temps que je le remette sur les rails. En pôle position, mes coudes posés comme une gosse mal élevée sur le comptoir, j'étais prête. Prête à le saouler comme jamais.

C'était très difficile de rester concentrée avec cette musique que je connaissais par cœur. Mes épaules prirent leur autonomie vis-à-vis du reste de mon corps car elle commencèrent à bouger en rythme. Je vous laisse imaginer le ridicule visuel que je devais offrir au reste du monde.

Je soupçonnais la rousse à mes côtés de penser la même chose, car elle détourna les yeux, armée d'un rictus de poufiasse.

Non contente de m'exaspérer par sa seule présence, elle fit un signe à Edward pour qu'il s'approche. Et évidemment, il s'exécuta.

Comme un vilain petit chien. Le genre à avoir son rendez-vous hebdomadaire chez Stacy la toiletteuse.

Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire tous les deux, tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était qu'elle se contente de passer sa commande, même si elle avait une drôle de façon demander un gin tonic, en bombant la poitrine. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Edward avait l'air très concentré.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée : salaud.

La mienne de concentration se trouva fort amoindrie quand une sorte d'individu, chemise largement entrouverte et chaine en métal dégueulasse pendant sur son torse trop imberbe pour être honnête, vint se coller à moi.

Hé mais au secours.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. C'était pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Il avait l'air d'avoir trente ans.

Vingt-cinq, oh oui, mais trente ans... non, quoi.

Edward aussi l'avait vu, et en reportant mon attention sur lui, espérant que mon dédain naturel fasse fuir ce Casanova tout moisi, je compris à son regard, que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Je n'en sautai pas de joie pour autant.

L'inverse m'aurait même inquiétée. Ce type était objectivement bien trop vieux et trop alcoolisé pour moi. Là, c'était une question de survie. Et j'avais la certitude que si mon boulet commençait à se montrer trop insistant, Edward saurait le remettre à sa place. Malheureusement pas parce qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit de semblable à ce que je pouvais ressentir. Même si j'avais moi-même beaucoup de mal à comprendre ces sentiments. Mais parce que c'était normal. " Je te considère comme ma sœur Bella". Cette affection était peut-être altérée en ce moment, mais elle n'avait pas non plus disparu au point de me laisser gérer ce genre de situation.

- hé, tu sais que ton père est un voleur?

Situation critique, voilà qu'il me parlait.

Même si je le pouvais, je refusais de faire appel à mon saint-bernard-à-tendance-rotweiller personnel.

j'étais une grande fille.

J'allais le lui prouver.

Toujours avec style.

- et toi tu sais que mon père est surtout flic et qu'il m'a appris à tirer?

Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de fixer cet ahuri. Il devait être en train de se demander pourquoi je n'avais pas bêtement répondu à sa technique de drague "pourquoi". Voilà qu'il était tout perdu. Ce n'était pas marqué dans son script. Puis il sembla analyser ma réponse. Pour finir par en conclure la chose suivante, qu'il me lança de façon très poétique:

- Lesbienne.

Connard. C'était bien évidemment la seule explication rationnelle à mon attitude.

Toujours sans lui jeter un seul regard, j'aggravai mon cas.

- Ouais, Ellen DeGeneres est mon idole. Casse toi!

J'avais quasiment hurlé cette eut au moins le mérite de le décoller ENFIN, mais avec mon verre levé et mon débit de poissonnière, il ne me restait plus qu'à me gratter l'entrejambe et au même titre qu'Alice, j'aurais ressemblé à un SDF alcoolisé.

J'avais définitivement un gros problème.

J'en étais convaincue, et j'avais apparemment sans mal réussi à en persuader la rousse-qui-pue d'Edward qui me zieutait comme si j'étais une guenon qui avait décidé de tester le monokini. Edward aussi. ou plutôt son inexpression générale lorsque j'étais concernée, me poussait à lui prêter ce genre de réflexion. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien penser en me regardant. c'était impossible. Et au vu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il ne pouvait surtout pas penser autre chose. Parce que son air de videur de boite de nuit, lorsque le moche était venu m'importuner, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et ça n'était pas bon signe.

Cette soirée était un foutu cauchemar. Dire que j'étais arrivée ici en me berçant de douces illusions. "Il ne va pas pouvoir t'ignorer, Bella. Tu vas lui demander des comptes Bella. Personne n'a le droit de te traiter comme ça, Bella..." Bella était officiellement une petite pédale.

La rousse recommença à déblatérer des idioties, du moins je ne pouvais que m'imaginer les évènements ainsi, tandis qu'Edward me fixait toujours, mais encore une fois sans la moindre expression, à part peut-être un soupçon de consternation. Je laissai tomber et plongeai mon regard honteux et déçu dans mon énième verre de coca. J'allais finir par faire du diabète.

Je sentis son regard se désintéresser de moi ce qui fut mon signal afin de me remettre à le harceler visuellement. J'étais toujours en mission. Ratée mais en mission quand même.

Plus la rousse lui parlait, et plus la mâchoire d'Edward se contractait.

Un instant, il se décala pour lui préparer sa commande. Elle lui parlait toujours. Il écoutait toujours. Elle se mit à glousser et je félicitai pour la première fois de la soirée le son indubitablement destructeur de nos tympans d'atténuer cette immondice. La mâchoire d'Edward se contracta de plus belle. Comme celle de Johnny dans Dirty Dancing. Quand il se brouille avec Baby. LA scène de tension du film. Celle devant laquelle Alice faisait toujours une tête proche de celle de Carlisle lorsqu'il enfile ses Louboutins prune en daim pour finalement réaliser qu'il pleut.

ce petit jeu avait duré une heure. Cinq ans si l'on me demandait sans que je puisse regarder ma montre.

La rousse avait fini par partir, remplacée par une blonde, puis une deuxième, puis une dizaine, avant de passer aux brunes. De toutes les formes, de tous les âges.

Edward leur avait toutes souri, il avait même fait rire plusieurs d'entre elles, trop à mon humble avis.

Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment décontracté la mâchoire. Il transpirait une tension insupportable, des cheveux aux orteils. Et personne ne semblait rien remarquer. Ou alors elles s'en foutaient.

Le boulet n'était pas revenu, mais il semblait avoir oublié de transmettre le message à tous les autres. Mince, je m'étais parfumée avec du jus de cuisson de poulet avant de venir?

J'avais adopté la tactique suivante: beugler un non catégorique à la moindre espèce masculine qui souhaiterait engager la conversation.

Et j'osais encore me demander pourquoi les gens pensaient que j'étais asociale?

Ca avait le mérite d'être efficace.

Et ça me permettait de détourner l'attention d'Edward de ses trop nombreuses clientes. C'était comme une danse. Le gars s'approchait, Edward observait, j'envoyais bouler, Edward retournait à ses occupations. Et ainsi de suite.

* * *

Je devais en être à mon 817e coca lorsque je vis Edward disparaitre dans la réserve pour revenir habillé de son blouson de cuir, sa sacoche à la main. Il ne manquait plus qu'une clope, et je serais comblée. Ce qui me faisait tout de suite moins rêver, c'était la perspective de rester ici à attendre Alice, en ayant misérablement échoué. Echoué face à sa muflerie.

Il prenait grand soin d'éviter de croiser mon regard, sans doute par crainte de déclencher chez moi une envie irrépressible de dernière minute de lui sauter à la gorge pour avoir des explications qu'il n'était pas en mesure de me donner.

J'y pensais sérieusement. Et il fallait que je me décide tout aussi sérieusement car il allait partir avec sa Volvo et me laisser ici comme la dernière des connes.

Réfléchis Bella.

Je réfléchissais. Et plus je le faisais, plus un constat gênant mais sans rapport aucun avec la situation s'imposa dans mon esprit: nous n'avions pas de voiture.

Carlisle nous avait déposées tout à l'heure avant de filer à l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

Oups.

Il fallait que je chope Alice. Maintenant.

Elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver, elle s'éclatait sur la piste avec... Mike Newton. Ou était Jasper? Ah oui, sur le podium. A environ 1,50m de distance. Je me disais aussi...

Je lui tirai le bras sans ménagement.

-Alice, comment on fait pour rentrer?

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas de danser sur Disco Inferno et me lança un: "Papa m'a dit de voir ça avec Edward".

Frisson de panique.

Je n'étais absolument pas préparée à ça.

-Ah bon, tu me rassures, parce que Edward vient de partir à l'instant.

D'accord, j'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle eut le culot de hausser les épaules à cet instant précis.

-J'ai pas envie de partir maintenant de toute manière.

Bonjour la solidarité.

-Moi si, Alice. Merci de t'en soucier.

Mike s'interposa timidement entre nous, et proposa de nous raccompagner plus tard.

Evidemment, Alice bondit sur l'occasion.

-Super idée. Bella, si tu veux, tu peux demander à Edward.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il vient de partir.

-Pas vraiment non.

Elle me fit un signe de tête désignant quelque chose derrière moi et je pivotai pour constater qu'effectivement, Edward se tenait à vingt centimètres à peine de nous. Enfin de moi.

Il brandit son portable une seconde.

-D'après Papa ça me retombe dessus. Il m'a envoyé un sms en début de soirée apparemment.

Il ne parlait qu'à Alice encore une fois. Charmant.

Celle-ci haussa à nouveau les épaules et je me jurai de les lui faire bouffer un de ces quatre, quand je n'aurai rien d'urgent à faire ce jour là.

-Tu n'as qu'à ramener Bella, Mike me raccompagnera tout à l'heure.

Bien évidemment il sauta de joie... intérieurement sans doute. Parce que de l'extérieur, il affichait la même expression qu'un type qui s'apprêtait à mettre fin à ses jours.

Là il fut bien obligé d'enfin considérer que j'existais. Alors il se tourna vers moi, attendant sans doute que je me manifeste en premier. Sauf que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait que je dise. Alors je me tus. Et il clôtura notre intense conversation par un vieux geste qui voulait sans doute dire: "bon, ben tu viens connasse?"

Je fis un geste de la main à Alice et Mike qui semblaient plus inspirés par la musique que par mon départ mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. C'est vrai que j'étais chiante ce soir.

Edward m'attendais à l'entrée pendant que je passai au vestiaire récupérer mon manteau.

Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Mike Newton allait raccompagner Alice chez elle. Si jamais des harpies du lycée trainaient ici ce soir, ça jaserait sévèrement lundi. Pas que ça dérange Alice, elle se fichait parfaitement du qu'en dira-t-on? Pas que ça dérange Mike non plus... au contraire, donner l'illusion qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Alice Cullen était surement la plus belle récompense qu'elle pouvait lui accorder pour l'avoir aidée un peu plus tôt.

En fait, ça ne devait déranger qu'Edward.

Comme d'habitude.

Pour résumer la situation, il était littéralement contraint de me supporter quarante minutes de plus, dans un espace relativement confiné, sans avoir la moindre envie de me parler mais devant nécessairement combattre celle de me cracher dessus.

Mais POURQUOI cette soirée était elle aussi pourrie?

Je voulais juste une explication moi. Ou alors qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé lors de cette soirée fatidique. Même si je n'avais pas la moindre expérience en "continuation de soirée fatidique".

Etait-ce vraiment trop demander?

A en croire l'expression à la limite du dégout qu'affichait Edward en ce moment même, c'était indéniable.

Sans même m'adresser la parole, tout juste en bougeant la main, à nouveau, dans un geste m'indiquant de le suivre, je lui emboitais le pas, armée de mon manteau parfaitement inutile, puisque ma température corporelle devait avoisiner les 56°C. Parce qu'en plus, j'allais être enfermée dans 2m² avec Edward Cullen, alors que j'étais visiblement en chaleur.

L'air glacial qui s'insuffla dans mes poumons une fois que nous eûmes passé la porte n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté de me rafraichir. Tout au plus, j'avais arrêté de suer du dos.

Sexy.

Je connaissais très bien la voiture d'Edward pour l'avoir insultée à chaque fois que je passais devant à Forks. C'était lui qui avait commencé avec Victoria.

Pourtant, sa Volvo n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas garée sur le parking et visiblement ça tombait bien car nous nous en éloignions progressivement pour arpenter les rues désertes de Port Angeles.

Comme je commençais à le connaitre par cœur - même si j'avais encore un mal fou à prévoir ses crises de mutisme - je le voyais d'ici me dire: "c'est pour éviter les vomis de sortie". Les hommes étaient si prévisibles lorsqu'il était question de leurs attributs à moteur.

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers le Peaks où j'avais laissé Alice et l'enseigne lumineuse m'agressa les yeux. Elle brillait telle une lueur fantomatique dans le noir abyssal de cette ville sinistre dès la nuit tombée.

Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas Seattle non plus.

Et c'était loin d'être Phoenix, à mon plus grand désarroi.

J'étais une fille de la ville, quoiqu'en disent Charlie et ses "dimanches pêche". J'avais toujours été habituée aux valses incessantes des foules empressées dévalant les trottoirs un café starbucks à la main.

Ca c'était la journée.

La nuit ressemblait toujours à une valse, sauf qu'elle impliquait davantage les saouls et les clochards. Et les chiens de clochards. très importants.

J'avais beau être solitaire et détester la foule, cela avait été ma vie pendant plus de dix ans.

Et même si j'aimais Charlie, même si j'aimais Alice, ou encore Jacob, Forks et ses 3120 habitants m'avaient toujours profondément démoralisée.

j'étais pourtant devenue moins solitaire au fur et à mesure de mes contacts avec Alice, puis de notre amitié. C'était une évolution nécessaire, cette fille ne supportant pas le silence. Cette fille ne supportant pas grand-chose.

J'étais moins seule depuis que j'étais à Forks. Mais je ne pouvais pas pleinement exercer cette soudaine extraversion dans un si petit bled.

Ces gens m'avaient connue asociale lors de mon arrivée, alors même si j'avais fait des progrès, à leurs yeux, j'étais toujours une sorte de vilaine misanthrope. Je pourrais devenir actrice dans cette daube de saga vampirique, ça n'en changerait pas mon statut ici.

A Phœnix, personne ne me connaissait d'une part parce que personne ne le souhaitait mais surtout parce que je ne le voulais pas non plus. L'ambiance y était froide, mais elle n'était pas fixe. Du jour au lendemain, j'aurais pu me mettre à porter un slip sur la tête si je m'en étais donnée la peine. ou dans une moindre mesure, me balader sans soutien-gorge. La grande ville appelait à l'anonymat, et l'anonymat appelait à changer de facette aussi souvent qu'on le désirait. Je n'avais pas mesuré cette chance avant de déménager. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Une petite lueur au fond de moi me soufflait tout de même souvent que si je n'avais pas rencontré Alice, je n'aurais jamais été capable de mesurer cette chance. Et si je n'avais pas emménagé à Forks, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Alice.

Je ne pouvais chasser cette réflexion sur le paradoxe vivant qui me façonnait, alors que je suivais des yeux la silhouette masculine et idéale d'Edward, qui prenait vaguement la peine de m'attendre alors que je marchais d'un pas lourd. Je savais que d'ordinaire, si je lui avais fait part de mes réflexions, il m'aurait comprise. Pas seulement parce que ce type lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. On m'avait reproché si souvent de ne jamais rien communiquer de mes états d'âme. Mais parce que c'était un trait que je partageais avec lui. Il avait fui ce coin perdu dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, parce qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Parce qu'il pensait valoir mieux que ça.

C'était quelque chose dont nous avions parlé durant nos anciennes leçons de piano. Oui, j'avais appris à mater ET écouter en même temps.

Ce dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine de parler si ce n'est sur le ton de la blague, c'était de la douleur de ce retour au bercail. Celui qui signait à ses yeux le plus gros échec de l'humanité, après Apollo 13 et La revanche d'une blonde.

J'avais passé ma soirée à l'observer. Je passais toujours mes journées à ça avec lui mais la discussion avait pour habitude de me distraire rapidement, et sans doute lui aussi. C'était pour ça qu'il supportait mes regards énamourés ridicules. Aujourd'hui, j'avais eu tout le loisir de détecter un certain nombre de choses qu'il avait toujours pris grand soin de garder pour lui, mais que ses gestes étaient incapables de taire à celui qui prenait la peine de regarder un tant soit peu.

Par exemple, qu'il contractait la mâchoire à chaque fois qu'une cliente l'approchait de trop près. peut-être le faisait il parce que j'étais là ce soir, et que ma présence l'indisposait. C'était bien évidemment ma première hypothèse. Mais c'était aussi me donner trop d'importance.

Il n'avait pas ce genre de réaction lorsque c'était un homme qui commandait à boire.

Son sourire était là, il était payé pour ça. Son regard enjôleur aussi. Cela faisait partie de sa panoplie du parfait barman. Mais la contraction des mâchoires ne mentait pas. Elle ne _me_ mentait pas. Il avait été parfaitement détendu de la mâchoire lors de notre première rencontre. Enfin après l'histoire du whisky. Avant il avait été con. Mais je lui avais bavé dessus.

Et je savais parfaitement interpréter une contracture de la mâchoire chez Edward Cullen. L'une des premières que j'avais pu constater, avait été lors de sa rencontre avec Jacob.

Servir des boissons passait encore. Servir d'appât, c'était trop pour lui. Edward n'aimait pas être reluqué par des greluches.

Une vieille réflexion d'Alice se manifesta dans mon cerveau foutraque: "il a son côté artiste torturé aussi"

C'était quelque chose qui ne m'avait jamais frappée jusqu'à maintenant, sans doute parce qu'en dehors de notre rencontre, cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois que je l'observais durant son travail.

La chute devait être d'autant plus rude à supporter pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. On n'étudiait pas l'architecture à Berkeley pour finir prostitubarman à Port Angeles. Il m'avait déjà exposé ce constat auparavant, ce n'était donc pas une découverte pour moi. Pourtant jamais il n'avait laissé transparaitre autant d'amertume pour sa condition. Sans jamais dire un mot de la soirée.

C'était à présent quelque chose de flagrant à mes yeux, mais quelque chose de silencieux avant tout. Edward faisait partie de ces personnes qui laissaient transparaitre bien plus de sentiments par les gestes que par la parole. Charlie était comme ça aussi. J'avais encore du mal à me situer mais il était clair que j'avais bien plus de points communs avec lui qu'avec Renée. C'était d'ailleurs cette complémentarité qui justifiait la si grande entente entre ma mère et moi, là où la similarité paternelle me mettait généralement plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Si Alice était ma meilleure amie, c'était bien que j'avais quelque chose contre mon caractère.

Non, Monsieur n'avait pas le monopole de la psychanalyse de comptoir.

C'était quelque chose que j'aurais voulu lui dire.

Que je le comprenais. Que je n'étais pas comme toutes ces filles, qu'elles soient blondes ou rousses, qui n'en voulaient qu'à son physique et ses cocktails. Moi aussi, je voulais qu'il me touche - non mais oh, j'avais mes hormones moi aussi - mais avant tout ça je le comprenais.

Et c'était cet intérêt, ce réel intérêt pour sa personne, plus encore que pour son corps, qui me faisait l'admirer encore plus, et qui aurait dû le faire m'admirer en retour.

Au delà de sa plastique irréprochable. même s'il était roux.

Appelons un chat un chat. Fini le délire cuivré. Ce type était roux, point.

…

Non.

Le cuivre avait un charme que le roux n'aurait visiblement jamais.

Et puis, effectivement, appelons un chat un chat. Il était brun, mais avec des reflets cuivrés.

Fin de la discussion.

J'étais en pâmoison, pour des raisons qui dépassaient toutes ces considérations bassement hormonales. J'aurais pu le trouver superbe sans avoir eu à poser les yeux sur lui. Bien sur, cela m'aurait pris plus de temps car il aurait fallu que je fasse fi avant tout de son insupportable caractère lorsque j'étais dans les parages.

J'aurais voulu lui dire, lui crier tout ça. Même le truc des cheveux.

J'avais tant de choses à lui expliquer.

Pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose avait changé en effet, mais que ça pouvait être quelque chose de bénéfique. Quelque chose de parfait. Quelque chose à l'antithèse de ce qu'il avait l'air d'imaginer.

Je me promis de le scruter dans un silence quasi religieux plus souvent, car cela avait le mérite de m'apprendre un bon nombre de choses. Et puis ça n'était pas comme si il allait me pardonner de sitôt, alors...

Edward fouilla dans la poche de son jean sombre, et finit par en extirper difficilement un petit objet que je ne distinguai pas dans l'obscurité. Le silence entre nous était lourd, à peine perturbé par le claquement sourd de nos chaussures sur le macadam. Il tendit le bras, et un bruit sonore mais bref retentit au bout de la rue dans laquelle nous marchions, alors que les phares d'une voiture s'allumèrent une seconde avant de s'éteindre à nouveau.

L'habitacle était à présent éclairé. Edward venait de déverrouiller ses portières.

Je finis par me glisser sur son siège en cuir et la fraicheur de la matière m'arracha un frisson.A moins que ce soit celle de l'atmosphère.

Je notai qu'il aurait pu avoir l'amabilité de m'ouvrir la portière en gentleman, avant de réaliser que si je ne l'avais pas violé sur ce foutu canapé, il l'aurait sans doute fait.

Visiblement, je ne méritais même plus qu'il se montre galant. Si je disais cela à Esmée, elle se demanderait ce qu'il est advenu de son fils bien élevé. Et alors je me sentirais obligée de lui expliquer que j'avais en réalité peloté son fils bien élevé, et là je me ferais renier par cette famille.

Toujours sans un mot, il s'engouffra à son tour, et là je sentis ce parfum si familier, son parfum, celui que j'inhalai discrètement dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

Ce soir, c'était le cas et l'inspiration que je pris à ce titre me souleva la poitrine de manière bien trop exagérée pour passer inaperçu. Edward ne sembla pourtant pas relever et mit le contact. Le léger vrombissement du véhicule au démarrage calma ma rancune en un instant. J'avais cette impression fausse et dérangeante de me trouver dans une soupape de sécurité, là, avec lui et que rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Seulement lui n'attendait qu'une chose et c'était de me déposer sur le bas côté de ma maison à en juger par le léger excès de vitesse dont il se rendait actuellement coupable.

Dix minutes interminables défilèrent durant lesquelles il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence.

Je m'emmerdais, clairement.

Et quand je ne savais pas quoi faire, je gigotais. Donc je gigotai.

Edward lui était toujours impassible, son regard désespérément fixé sur la route. La lumière des phares des véhicules roulant en sens inverse éclairait son visage d'une lueur crue et fantomatique. C'était mieux que rien, cela me permettait encore de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Trop de silence tuait le silence, je pris le Cullen par les cornes et décidai d'intervenir.

Comme je n'étais pas non plus foncièrement suicidaire, je me contentai d'allumer le poste radio. J'appuyai sur lecture CD, au cas où. Edward ne rata pas mon geste et si mon attitude lui déplut, il eut au moins la correction - ou la lâcheté - de ne rien dire.

Une musique se lança et je reconnus instantanément quelque chose de complètement improbable... Total Eclipse of The Heart de Bonnie Tyler.

Lorsque Edward percuta enfin, il eut un mouvement de panique et se jeta sur l'appareil pour sortir le CD, ce qui me permit d'avoir confirmation de l'artiste puisque je reconnus la photo sur le CD. Il le lança sans ménagement à l'autre bout de la voiture, comme si cette chose infâme l'avait brulé, et là, face à mon regard moqueur, il haussa les épaules avec un air navré et pouffa d'une voix relativement aigüe: "je ne sais pas comment cette chose est arrivée là!".

Le miracle s'était produit. Il m'avait parlé, il avait même fait une blague. Je ris de bon cœur en retour, pour l'encourager surtout.

Il enclencha alors la radio, et je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas avoir réduit à néant mes chances de rompre ce silence bien trop tendu pour mon bien.

La chanson qui passait me fit me dresser comme un I, avant de me donner l'envie d'enfouir ma tête entre mes épaules, jusqu'à accéder à ma cage thoracique de cette façon. Al Green chantait. La dernière fois que nous avions écouté une chanson d'Al Green tous les deux, j'avais fini sur ses cuisses, sa langue dans ma bouche et ses mains sur mes fesses. Situation qu'il tentait à tout prix d'oublier. Cela n'était pas la même chanson, celle ci était même bien pire. How can you mend a broken heart résonnait dans l'habitacle et j'eus envie de me pendre.

A cause de l'intensité dramatique qu'elle dégageait. c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait écouter lors d'une rupture. Veronica Mars l'avait fait. c'était tout sauf ce que j'avais envie d'entendre en ce moment. Je risquai un regard vers Edward, me demandant quel pouvait bien être son cheminement de pensée en cet instant. Est-ce que cela lui avait rappelé à lui aussi cette fameuse soirée? Aucune attitude extérieure ne pouvait le laisser paraitre.

C'était la loose absolue.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, retenant des larmes qui n'avaient rien à faire là mais encore une fois c'était cette foutue chanson qui me filait le bourdon. J'étais molle, comme un gros marshmallow qu'on aurait oublié sur le feu.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent toujours à une lenteur ahurissante et lorsque Al Green se décida enfin à la boucler, je sortis légèrement la tête des épaules, avant de reconnaitre Marvin Gaye et la chanson la plus inadaptée au moment présent: Sexual Healing. Bien plus inadaptée qu'Al Green encore. Mais qu'avais-je fait au dieu de la musique pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi ?

Il était hors de question que j'endure une chanson orgasmique dans ces conditions. c'était comme d'entendre Closer to God de Nine Inch Nails avec Charlie.

Bonjour l'angoisse. Les raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes certes.

D'ailleurs je pense que si Closer to God avait été diffusé ce soir, je me serais évanouie de frustration.

Mais tout ceci restait bien trop inapproprié en raison de l'ambiance tendance glacio-polaire du quaternaire dans cette bagnole. Et entendons nous bien, cela n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec la foutue clim silencieuse et bon-odorante. Prends en de la graine, Victoria!

Aussi, dans ma grande bonté, je me ruai sur le bouton sans demander la moindre permission. Un clic. Marvin Gaye le vilain avait fait place à... Satisfaction de Benny Benassi.

Je ne savais même pas comment je connaissais cette chanson. Ah si. Merci DJ Hero d'Alice.

Je gardai ma grimace pour moi. Je voulais lui montrer que j'assumais. Tout était plus supportable que la chanson précédente de toute manière. Edward garda ses mains crispées sur le volant. Visiblement il ne trouvait rien à redire à ma playlist inconcevable. Il ne trouvait rien à redire à rien de toute façon. Cet homme s'était transformé en... poulpe. Un poulpe avec un regard malveillant. Un vilain poulpe. Un serial poulpeur.

Je gardai bien évidemment mes débilités profondes pour moi, pas besoin qu'il me rabâche qu'il était bien plus évolué que moi à tous niveaux. Merci, j'avais compris qu'il était trop tout pour moi. Trop vieux, trop beau. et surtout trop chiant.

30 minutes que plus personne ne pipait mot. Ni edward - évidemment - ni moi, ni la radio. Il l'avait éteinte. Merci de contribuer au malaise ambiant, trou du cul.

Vexée comme un pou, je la rallumai. En le fixant bien dans les oreilles... Edward refusait toujours dans la mesure du possible de soutenir mon regard. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre que Abba déclarait sa flamme à Fernando, que la musique se coupa. L'autoradio n'émettait plus le moindre son ni la moindre lumière. Edward venait d'appuyer à son tour sur le bouton. Mais c'était quoi son problème?

Je pensai à Alice, qui devait tournoyer autour de Jasper d'un air désespéré en priant pour que ce ne soit pas marqué sur son front.

Finalement, nul besoin d'être au Peaks pour écouter du disco.

Soit c'était loin d'être le style de musique d'Edward Cullen, soit il faisait uniquement ça pour m'énerver. Je me tournai carrément , ne me préoccupant qu'à moitié du fait que ma robe avait dû remonter de façon indécente sur mes cuisses, légèrement écartées face à lui. Il avait de toute manière intérêt à me regarder dans les yeux s'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre une. Oui, j'avais rêvé toute la soirée de le malmener physiquement. Il était temps que je mette mes menaces à exécution. Des baffes hein, pas des fessées.

Après tout je lui mettais des fessées tous les soirs. Dans mes rêves. A moins que ce soit l'inverse...

Edward finit par tourner la tête vers moi. Il était difficile d'ignorer le regard accusateur d'une personne assise à une trentaine de centimètres de soi. Un micro coup d'œil à mes cuisses dévoilées me donna du baume au cœur. Ou plutôt mon cœur n'ayant rien à voir là dedans, c'était mon ego qui n'en était que plus triomphant. Il avait été rapide, mais je l'avais vu quand même. P

as gênée pour deux sous de la position que j'avais adoptée qui n'avait rien de féminin, je le scrutais toujours, le forçant à fondre son regard au mien. j'espérais sincèrement que mes yeux avaient la capacité d'épeler ceci: S-A-L-A-U-D.

Et en lui foutant la pression psychologique de sa vie, les yeux rétrécis, les narines dilatées, toujours sans le quitter des yeux, je rappuyai sur ce putain de bouton de merde. Oui, le bouton avait pris cher. tant pis.

Abba revint me casser les oreilles et j'affichai un air on ne peut plus satisfait. Sauf que la voiture s'arrêta. D'un coup. Comme l'aurait fait la voiture d'un type à qui ne touchait pas aux boutons de sa bagnole.

Si Edward avait eu l'idée de me dépecer et m'enterrer vivante dans un terrain vague pour l'affront que je venais de lui faire, il n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre autrement pour l'instant.

Je ne jetai pas un coup d'œil dehors, prête à affronter son courroux. Le mien était bien plus redoutable de toute manière.

Edward me fixait sans la moindre émotion, puis finit par se contenter d'un haussement d'épaules comme à son habitude.

- T'es arrivée.

Je le vis déverrouiller les portes.

Hein?

La curiosité prit le dessus et je tournai la tête vers le pare-brise pour apercevoir au dehors le perron de la voisine de Charlie, Mrs Gilbert.

Je me reculai pour mieux me tourner vers ma vitre, comme une brute, et reconnus ma boîte aux lettres. Et Victoria. La voiture de fonction de Charlie garée derrière.

Mince... Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte que l'on était arrivé à Forks?

Une main sur la poignée, une plus nerveuse posée sur ma cuisse, je dévisageai Edward qui faisait de même avec moi. Toujours en silence. Alors voilà, j'avais passé toute la soirée à essayer d'établir un semblant de communication entre nous, multipliant les opportunités pour enfin aboutir à partager pendant près d'une heure, un même véhicule... pour ça?

Sans-déconner.

L'échec cuisant que j'essuyai me piqua les yeux et je dus user de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes face à tant de gâchis. J'avais embrassé Mike, nom de dieu j'avais embrassé Mike! Niveau probabilités, j'avais pété les scores ce soir. Ne plus jamais prévoir quoi que ce soit, puisque visiblement il se passait toujours l'inverse.

En espérant lui communiquer toute la haine qu'il m'inspirait en cet instant, je le fixai une dernière fois, sans rien dire et certainement pas en le remerciant pour la pire balade de ma vie, et j'ouvris ma portière. N'ayant plus de béquilles, m'extirper de la carlingue me demanda quasiment aussi peu d'efforts qu'en temps normal. Ca n'était pas gracieux, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un trait prédominant chez moi.

Sans un regard en arrière, je poussai la porte de toutes mes forces, même si le résultat ne fut clairement pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. Foutue voiture de luxe.

Foutu tout.

J'ouvris mon sac à main, plongeai la main à l'intérieur et agrippai mon porte-clefs avec le semblant de dignité que j'espérais avoir conservé malgré les évènements.

Plus jamais, je ne lui adresserai la parole. Plus jamais je ne développerai le moindre sentiment pour un mufle. Ce type avait beau avoir sept ans de plus que moi, j'étais de loin la plus réfléchie des deux. Ca me laissait rêveuse quant à la maturité d'esprit des garçons de mon âge...

- Bella...

* * *

**oui, je sais, vous me haïssez. **

**Mouhahahahahaha**

**Allez, à vos reviews les demoiselles! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà le travail !**

**Bon, là je suis juste trop pressée de le poster, alors le blabla je le passe.**

**J'espère que vous le trouverez à votre goût !**

**A +**

**ah, pas de musique dans ce chapitre. Trop de tension, tout ça...  
**

**ah², navrée pour les espaces bizarres entre certains paragraphes, j'ai pas réussi à m'en dépatouiller. j'espère que ca gâchera pas votre lecture les amis  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14  
**

* * *

Le regard que je lui dédiai alors que je me tournai vers celui-qui-m'avait-ignorée-comme-si-j'étais-une-nonne-atteinte-de-la-chlamydia-pendant-tout-ce-temps-pour-finalement-me-retenir sur-le pas-de-ma-porte-au-moment-où-je-voulais-plus-que-tout-au-monde-aller-me-coucher, eut au moins pour effet de lui faire légèrement courber l'échine, comme s'il était honteux de son comportement.

Mais honnêtement, il est fort probable que je me sois mise à fabuler.

- Trop tard, tu as eu très exactement...

Je levai mon avant-bras devant moi afin de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il y avait des aiguilles, et des chiffres romains... je n'avais jamais su lire ce genre de conneries. La faute à Renée. Il était une heure et quart et nous sommes parties pour Port Angeles à 20h. Heu...

- ... ou plutôt approximativement 4h pour lancer la discussion, tu ne l'as pas fait. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin d'enlever cet accoutrement.

Oui, je venais de lui dire que j'allais me mettre à poil. Visiblement ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Edward me fixait toujours d'un air grave et à présent légèrement accusateur.

- Je te trouve un peu sévère avec moi.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été propulsée à grande vitesse contre un mur de brique, une fois, deux fois, mille fois.

J'étais outrée. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés, j'allais me le faire.

- Sérieusement? Et tu crois que je me suis sentie comment quand tu m'as ignorée pendant quatre jours?

Allez, prends-toi ça, connard.

Il sembla accuser le coup à mesure que ses épaules flanchaient légèrement mais il se recomposa rapidement.

- Trois jours.

Vraiment rapidement.

- Quatre en comptant celui-ci.

Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Les bras croisés, la mâchoire serrée. J'étais prête pour la confrontation. Finie, l'envie de dormir. J'avais intérieurement revêtu ma combinaison en latex, version vieille catcheuse dégueulasse qui a raccroché depuis des années mais qui a ça dans le sang.

Edward lui, eut un léger sourire, qu'il camoufla bien vite par un soupir d'exaspération. Il avait la même tête que lorsqu'il essayait de m'enseigner la vie.

Et il essayait souvent.

- Tu ne peux pas compter aujourd'hui puisqu'en ce moment même, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te parle.

Je l'appâtai avec un sourire de midinette.

- Touché...

Pour mieux faire ressortir ma grimace de garce.

- ... Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, techniquement nous sommes dimanche. Ça fait donc quatre jours. Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me vanter d'avoir attendu que je me retrouve devant ma porte pour daigner m'accorder un "Bellaaaa" tout pourri.

Son regard s'était assombri pendant qu'il m'écoutait déblatérer mes conneries.

Et ouais, la vérité faisait mal à entendre.

A ma grande surprise, il se rapprocha.

D'un pas. Et comme il avait de grandes jambes, ça faisait un grand pas.

Acculée contre la porte, je n'étais pas réellement libre de mes mouvements.

Ça tombait bien, je ne préférais pas qu'il me laisse l'opportunité de partir car il était clair que je l'aurais saisie.

Edward leva ses mains vers moi et je tremblai, instantanément. Il garda pourtant une certaine distance salvatrice.

- D'accord, tu m'as coulé... est-ce que tu peux baisser les armes maintenant?

Oui.

- Non. Dis ce que tu as à dire avant.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de mon salon, donnant sur la rue, et inévitablement sur nous deux.

Je savais exactement à quoi il pensait. C'était quelque chose qui me taraudait l'esprit également.

Charlie.

Puis il les leva un peu plus haut, pour atterrir sur ma fenêtre de chambre. Il devait penser que c'était celle de mon père. Ou plutôt il devait le craindre.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Je savais parfaitement qu'il était en train de ronfler en cet instant.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui me permettait de rentrer si tard. Charlie n'était pas du genre à veiller toute la nuit en attendant que je rentre. Il savait que je ne revenais pas à l'aube. J'aurais même pu dire qu'il me considérait comme la créature la plus innocente qui soit, s'il m'épargnait l'interrogatoire fatidique au réveil. J'avais intérêt, comme à chaque fois, à avoir réponse à tout. Sinon j'étais cuite. Généralement je m'entrainais avec Alice. J'étais devenue assez bonne au jeu : « cachons la vérité qui dérange à Charlie ».

Je savais que nous ne risquions rien, même si je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une envie pressante furtive de sa part. Mais ça me conférait une satisfaction malsaine de laisser Edward dans le doute le plus total.

Edward avait inspiré une quantité d'air assez impressionnante, et je sus avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, que ce que j'avais attendu impatiemment depuis QUATRE jours maintenant, était sur le point de se produire.

On parlait.

Une main dans les cheveux, check.

Les lèvres pincées, check.

Les mâchoires contractées, check.

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Ok... ce qu'on a fait... mercredi soir, c'était... on aurait pas dû faire ça, ok? C'était une connerie.

Il avait quasiment murmuré cette phrase. Car je savais qu'il avait honte. Honte de cette situation, honte de tout.

Pourtant, je l'avais ressentie comme s'il me l'avait hurlée en pleine face. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il le dise, tout comme je m'étais attendue à l'annulation de The OC à l'époque. Est-ce que je l'avais pourtant digérée? Certainement pas. Fuck you Mischa Barton !

- Cool. Bonne nuit Edward.

Evidemment que je ne lui souhaitais pas bonne nuit. Je lui souhaitais la pire nuit du siècle. Je lui souhaitais de rêver de moi, comme j'avais pu l'espérer pendant des semaines, mais cette fois ci je serais déguisée en Leather Face armée d'une tronçonneuse. Je lui souhaitais de ne se réveiller que lorsque ma machine infernale aurait fini par lui trancher les testicules.

Je ne voulais plus le regarder.

J'avais été rejetée deux fois par le même homme.

Mon Jasper à moi.

Alors que tous les Jaspers de la terre aillent bien se faire émasculer par Alice.

Je me tournai du mieux que je pus vers la porte et au moment où je voulus insérer la clé dans la serrure, je sentis une vive pression sur mon poignet.

- Non, attends!

La pression se mua vite en une brulure insupportable. Edward me tira plus fort afin que je lui fasse complètement face.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

Il affichait un air désespérément perdu. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais eu de la peine pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui ?

Tellement de choses... Et si peu à la fois.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon attelle. Et ma chaussure "bleu céruléen". Comme si elle allait m'aider celle-là.

Regroupant toutes mes forces, je plantai mon regard avec une froideur qui m'étonna moi-même, dans celui toujours aussi vert pelouse - j'essayais désespérément de trouver des qualificatifs moins sexy pour cet homme - d'Edward.

- Rien du tout. Je pensais qu'à 24 ans on assumait ses actes.

Sa prise se referma progressivement sur mon poignet qui commençait à se faire endolori. Je ne pensais même pas qu'Edward avait conscience de serrer si fort. Il ne semblait avoir conscience de rien du tout.

- TU m'as sauté dessus.

Je voyais qu'il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas me hurler ça à la figure. C'était du coup assez ridicule de l'entendre siffler ça entre ses dents. Il était rouge, la veine de son front ainsi que sa jugulaire étaient gonflées par la fureur et ses pupilles me mitraillaient sur place. Mais il était remarquablement silencieux.

Bonjour l'ambiance.

- Merci, j'étais là. Et tu as répondu. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Même avec plus d'enthousiasme que ce que j'aurais cru. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me repousses. Et tu ne l'as pas fait.

Dieu merci, il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était la seule satisfaction qu'il me restait. Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais me retirer.

- Et comment j'aurais pu? J'avais bu une sacrée quantité d'alcool et tu t'es trémoussée sur moi.

Hein?

Je ne me trémoussais pas.

Je ne me trémoussais pas!

N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est faux !

J'eus droit à un regard véritablement peu amène en guise de réponse.

Je le laissais reprendre. Mais je ne digérai pas ce coup bas.

- ... Merde, on a déjà discuté de ça il y a un moment, tu sais que techniquement, tu me plais.

Boum.

Boum boum…

Boum.

Bella était intérieurement tombée dans les pommes. Puis elle avait rebondi sur le bitume intérieur.

3 fois.

Les mauvaises langues diraient que c'était à cause de ses fesses.

En ce moment même, elle était morte. Morte et au paradis.

Ca, c'était intérieurement.

Parce que pour le monde extérieur, Bella était parfaitement immobile, les genoux se fracassant tels des castagnettes, la bouche grande ouverte façon Lauren Mallory en interro d'Histoire et les sourcils froncés. Ajoutez à cela les mains moites, et vous obtenez le tableau le moins glamour de l'année.

C'était pourtant ce à quoi Edward avait droit.

La faute à "techniquement, tu me plais".

C'était quelque chose qu'il m'avait déjà avouée.

"Techniquement", je le savais. Mais il n'avait jamais osé me le dire d'une façon aussi directe, "techniquement"... Et ça faisait toute la différence.

Lui me contemplait comme s'il ne venait pas de lâcher une véritable bombe. Comme si tout était normal. Et pire que ça, comme si moi-même je l'étais.

On ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de choses comme on aurait pu annoncer qu'il n'y a plus de sucre dans le placard et attendre une réaction on ne peut plus mesurée en face. Je n'étais pas mesurée dans des circonstances normales de toute manière.

- Techniquement?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il pensa enfin à me lâcher le bras.

De toute façon, ce n'était plus comme si j'allais l'abandonner sur mon porche, après ce qu'il venait de me dire.

- Fais pas ton Alice, tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Non, en fait je ne comprends rien du tout. Tu me dis que tu es attiré par moi, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais rien dû se passer et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien.

Le silence qu'il m'infligea en réponse me glaça les os. Ce n'était pas une surprise, je ne lui demandais même pas confirmation. Mais quand même. L'entendre de ma propre bouche était douloureux.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens.

Il se passa une foutue main dans ses foutus cheveux et haussa les épaules. Encore et encore. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait fait que ça aujourd'hui. Qu'il ne faisait que ça à longueur de journée. Il avait dû naitre comme ça sans doute. Il faudrait que je demande à Esmée.

Un spectacle auquel j'étais devenue sacrément habituée, depuis le temps que je le mettais mal à l'aise.

- Si. C'est juste compliqué.

- Ce genre de choses est pourtant très simple, "techniquement". J'ai envie de mourir quand tu me regardes avec tes grands yeux verts et que tu te mets à me sourire comme si j'étais la 8e merveille du monde alors que je sais que tu fais exactement la même chose avec Esmée, alors voilà, tu me prends sur tes genoux et je me trémousse comme tu dis. On aime ça, c'est marrant et on recommence dès qu'on en a envie.

Son visage était passé par plusieurs phases sous mes yeux.

Je n'osais penser au mien, au moment où je lui avais avoué, d'une manière tout à fait discrète, à quel point j'étais désespérée.

Concentrons-nous sur Edward: au mot vert, il avait eu un frisson.

Au mot sourire, il avait fermé les yeux, pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard avec une pupille légèrement dilatée.

A l'évocation de sa mère, il avait légèrement tordu la bouche, comme il l'aurait fait dans un commencement de grimace.

Au souvenir de mes trémoussages, il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

A la fin de ma phrase, il avait ouvert la bouche, pour parler sans doute.

Mais aucun son n'était sorti.

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que ses traits se durcirent instantanément, qu'il se jeta sur les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient encore pour venir se coller à moi d'une façon délicieusement inappropriée.

Il avait envie de hurler, mais encore une fois, il s'abstint.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Qu'est-ce que tu crois exactement? Qu'il te suffit de te pavaner dans tes petits jeans moulants l'air de rien, pour que tout se passe exactement comme tu le veux?

Hein ?

Comment ça se pavaner?

Je ne me pavanais pas!

Mais ça suffit oui !

- Tout allait très bien, jusqu'à ce que tu débarques de nulle part, avec ton whisky!

Il baissa la tête et s'empoigna avec férocité les cheveux qu'il tira de rage... à environ cinq centimètres de ma poitrine. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que je m'étais mise à hyperventiler avant que ma respiration se coupe nette? Mon cœur allait perforer ma cage thoracique et mes jambes tremblaient avec la même force que lors de l'hiver de l'année dernière, lorsque les températures moyennes avaient atteint -20°C. Les grabataires du patelin disaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ça depuis 1974. Le plus critique était que pour récupérer mon souffle, j'étais contrainte d'inspirer à pleins poumons, ce qui ne faisait que réduire la faible distance entre mes seins et son nez. Ils s'agitaient sous lui, indépendants de ma volonté. C'était un phénomène de survie. Après la main tueuse, les seins pornos. Mais la plus critique des situations critiques restait l'incroyable impassibilité d'Edward en cet instant.  
Lorsqu'il se décala enfin en ramenant son visage vers moi, je compris qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés. J'avais failli décéder là maintenant tout de suite, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- Putain, tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu m'as mis? Alice m'avait habitué pendant toutes ces années à des filles sans intérêt. Et là, tu arrives comme ça, sans prévenir, armée de tes grands yeux sombres, de tes cheveux si... ton petit air tristounet, et tes jambes... putain mais est-ce que tu réalises un peu la taille de tes jambes par rapport à ton corps?

Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des pensées improbables.

Je masquai comme je le pus le sourire mi attendri mi moqueur que sa question m'inspirait.

Puis je me reconcentrai sur ce qu'il venait à son tour de confier.

J'étais différente. Je n'étais pas Jessica Stanley.

Il venait de me le dire.

Je le savais. Et il venait de me le confirmer.

Je n'étais pas Jessica Stanley, et il aimait ça.

C'était la plus belle seconde de ma vie.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me coûte de devoir être le connard qui dit non, mais c'est comme ça. Tu sais, je me suis peut être pardonné d'avoir flirté avec toi le jour où on s'est rencontré parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit un jour en battant des cils d'un air innocent: tu fais bien plus que ton âge, mais maintenant que je te connais, je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec toi, parce que ça ferait de moi un putain de pervers!

Edward pouvait sentir les fracassements de mon cœur, c'était certain. Le monde entier devait l'entendre. C'était presque douloureux de le sentir s'agiter à ce point.

Ce que je voyais au fond des prunelles d'Edward, alors qu'il me confiait ce que j'avais espéré depuis des semaines, qu'il m'avouait l'inavouable, était foutrement indescriptible. Ça me fascinait presque autant que ses paroles.

- …Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de te voir collée serrée avec ce gars-là, le blond, avec des grosses joues...

Mon cerveau se remit en marche l'espace d'une seconde.

-Mike?

- Ouais, peu importe... ou de voir James te draguer l'air de rien, comme il fait avec Alice en pensant que je m'en fous, alors que j'ai tout autant envie de lui exploser la tête, parce qu'Alice est ma petite sœur, et que toi tu es...

Oh mon dieu.

Ca y est, on y était.

J'allais m'évanouir.

Ou avoir des gaz.

J'étais du genre imprévisible.

Dans les deux cas... c'était gênant.

Je lui adressai un regard empli d'espoir. Il devait finir sa putain de phrase. Et pitié, pas par un "tu es toi Bella". Ça me tuerait sur le champ.

Alors au choix: celle que j'ai toujours attendue, celle que j'aime, celle qui peuple mes pensées, ou à la rigueur, celle que j'ai envie de sauter depuis des lustres.

Ca va, je n'étais pas difficile.

- Je suis quoi?

Mais il allait le dire oui?! Je me mis à haleter, en manque d'air et surtout en manque de réponse. Son expression était... torturée. J'étais ravie de constater que ma présence lui faisait du bien à ce garçon...

Allez, dis le edward.

- Tu es incroyablement chiante, voilà ce que tu es.

Hein? Ah mais non, il était pas censé dire ça, DU TOUT.

- Tu m'as sautée dessus sans penser aux conséquences. Tu me laisses me démerder avec le poids de la culpabilité, parce que si Alice s'en rappelle un jour, tu crois qu'elle va charger lequel de nous deux? Je suis le connard de pervers qui a peloté la copine de sa sœur de 17 ans, et qui en plus a aimé ça! Putain!

Au "putain", il s'était légèrement courbé vers l'avant, et avait agrippé ses cheveux, exactement comme tout à l'heure. Je pouvais rédiger un mode d'emploi Cullen en difficulté. Seule Jessica me l'achèterait, mais c'était déjà ça de pris.

Il pensait tout ce qu'il venait de dire, et je comprenais que ça le rende malade. Parce qu'au-delà du fait qu'il croyait en ce qu'il disait, il avait raison. Si les gens venaient à apprendre ça, je ne serais pas jugée. Tout juste considérée comme une petite écervelée en quête d'excitation. Edward, si.  
Je voulais qu'il sache que je le comprenais, et qu'à son tour, il devait faire l'effort de saisir que tout ça importait peu finalement. Et je ne voulais pas faire ça (uniquement) pour avoir l'espoir que la scène du canapé se reproduise prochainement, mais parce qu'il restait un ami, un ami qui culpabilisait beaucoup trop pour pas grand-chose.

-c'est bon tu as fini?

Sa jugulaire battait le rythme et je trouvais ça tellement sexy que j'aurais pu me mettre à gémir, là maintenant tout de suite, si j'avais été une actrice porno. Non, parce qu'entre nous, les gémissements, ça se contrôle, hein.

- Non!

A en juger par le silence de mort qui nous plomba instantanément, si, il avait fini. Edward dut s'en apercevoir à peine une seconde plus tard, car il baissa les épaules, desserra les poings, et haussa les sourcils, comme s'il venait de réaliser un truc super important.

- En fait si.

Le ton qu'il avait employé m'indiquait que toute l'animosité qui l'habitait jusque-là, avait brusquement déserté.

Comme un gosse.

Cette pensée m'arracha un énorme sourire. J'avançai d'un pas vers lui et Edward recula si vite qu'il me fit sursauter.

- Wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Rien.

J'avançai encore... il recula à nouveau.

- Si, tu fais quelque chose.

Ma patience avait de sacrées limites. Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais et levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je veux juste te montrer "techniquement" quelque chose.

Lorsque j'avançai une nouvelle fois, il ne fit plus le moindre mouvement, ce qui aurait pu me rassurer si son visage n'affichait pas tant de scepticisme à mon égard. Il aurait pensé que j'allais le frapper, sa tête n'aurait pas été différente.

Peut-être qu'il le pensait réellement...

Alors, pour lui montrer que tout ce qu'il avait à craindre de ma part, c'était que je l'étouffe, je vins me coller à lui, pour la deuxième fois depuis que je le connaissais, plantant mon regard sombre dans le sien.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec notre premier baiser. J'avais eu comme l'impression d'imaginer la scène, tant elle m'avait parue irréelle. Et nous étions assis.

Là, ses quasiment 20cm de plus me firent l'effet d'un choc car je ne m'étais jamais encore retrouvée, debout, à une si faible distance de son corps. De sa bouche.

Mise à part la fois où je lui avais cassé le dos. Mais là encore, l'ambiance était complètement différente, à plus forte raison.

Ma tête était largement penchée en arrière afin de me permettre de capturer son regard, lui offrant une vue pleine sur ma gorge. Je respirai plus fort. C'était ça ou l'asphyxie. Ma poitrine se soulevant à un rythme bien trop soutenu pour lui faire croire que sa présence ne m'intoxiquait pas, elle venait se coller contre son torse de marbre. Encore... et encore. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je le sentais. Cela voulait dire qu'Edward aussi. Son regard ne quitta pourtant pas le mien, comme s'il était dans l'attente que quelque chose se produise. Ce qui était inévitablement le cas. Je ne faisais pas ça pour le plaisir de sentir son ventre contre ma poitrine. Même si c'était terriblement grisant.

Je me mis à fixer ses lèvres alors qu'il ne détournait toujours pas le regard de son côté. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et me mordis la mienne, comme pour me donner du courage.

Il fallait que j'assure nom de dieu!

Je ne savais pas si c'était ce geste ou un simple concours de circonstances, mais Edward lâcha un soupir.

Même si je n'avais plus de contact visuel direct avec lui, je sentis son regard glisser sur moi, pour se loger à son tour sur ma bouche.

Ne fais pas la morue Bella, par pitié.

Je déglutis.

Puis relevai les yeux vers les siens. Voyant qu'il fixait toujours mes lèvres, j'en fis de même et me reconcentrai sur celles à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me hissai légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. J'étais presque à son niveau, et son souffle chaud me caressa le nez. Je parcourus les derniers millimètres à une lenteur hallucinante, dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable.

Lorsque je sentis enfin la pulpe de ses lèvres, chatouiller les miennes, je ne pus contenir le long souffle qui s'échappa de ma gorge. J'entrouvris un peu plus la bouche, de manière à pouvoir capturer sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Lorsque nos bouches entrèrent enfin réellement en contact et que nos lèvres se mêlèrent, je le rapprochai encore plus de moi en tirant sur son T-shirt de mes deux poings. La violence dont j'avais fait preuve pour le ramener à moi contrastait avec l'étonnante douceur du baiser que pour l'instant, j'étais la seule à contrôler, Edward demeurant stoïque.

Il ne me le rendait pas.

Les doutes que cette constatation m'avait insufflé me firent esquisser un mouvement de recul. Ce fut finalement le déclic qu'il fallut à Edward pour m'emprisonner de ses bras, empoignant mes hanches avec brusquerie.

Merci... c'était exactement ce que je voulais.

Ma frustration prit le pas sur tout le reste et je me recollai à lui, sans aucune pudeur cette fois, sans aucune question. Ma poitrine écrasée contre son torse remuait toujours aussi vite, toujours aussi fort, mais cela devait lui plaire car il me colla encore plus contre lui. Mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et oh mon dieu j'aurais pu gémir encore une fois rien qu'en les touchant. Le geste dut lui plaire car Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres avec une faim que je partageai de tout mon être.

Rapidement, je sentis sa langue s'immiscer dans ma bouche, et je me félicitai de ne pas avoir eu le putain de réflexe de mordre avec mes dents... Expérience vécue.

Avec Jacob.

Sa langue glissa enfin contre la mienne et je la caressai, jouant avec, comme la dernière fois. Nos têtes se penchèrent pour mieux approfondir et je réalisai qu'Edward venait de lâcher une sorte de gémissement.

J'allais mourir... Ce constat me fit gémir à mon tour. Je commençai à remuer légèrement du bassin, par réflexe et ce geste lui tira un nouveau râle. Je ne savais trop comment interpréter le fait qu'il me maintenait les hanches dorénavant avec plus de force, mais j'aimais ça.

Puis tout à coup, plus rien.

Edward s'était brusquement reculé pour me laisser... seule et glacée. Même si ma température corporelle devait avoisiner les 45°c avec ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Il avait lui aussi beaucoup de mal à respirer normalement.

Victoire.

- Tu vois, techniquement, aucun problème.

J'étais extrêmement fière de moi.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que la voisine ou ton père sorte et nous surprenne. Et là je me retrouve en taule, pour détournement de mineur.

Il n'allait quand même pas ruiner cet instant en me parlant de mon père, si?

Si... et le regard de détresse qu'il me lança me fit comprendre sans la moindre ambiguïté que nous n'allions plus parler que de ça.

Ce n'était pas un problème, c'était même bien évidemment un critère de taille à prendre en compte, surtout pour lui, mais je ne lui permettrai pas de raconter n'importe quoi.

- Edward, la majorité sexuelle dans l'état de Washington est fixée à 16 ans.

Il était possible que j'ai vérifié sur Wikipedia.

Plusieurs fois.

Pour ma défense, j'étais dans un autre Etat avant.

Et il faut se renseigner sur ce genre de choses.

Les infractions, c'est sérieux.

Mon explication pourtant hautement satisfaisante pour le commun des mortels ne semblait pas lui suffire car il fronça les sourcils.

- Va dire ça à ton père.

Cette réponse largement prévisible me fit rouler des yeux.

- On n'a fait que s'embrasser.

- Encore une fois va dire ça à ton père. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il aille vérifier si tu as toujours ton hymen avec toi.

La crudité des propos d'Edward me provoqua une réaction assez bizarre : un frisson d'excitation mêlé à une légère offuscation.  
Une offuscation qui prit le pas sur le reste lorsque je réalisai un détail absolument crucial et ô combien vexatoire.

- Hé, qui te dit que je ne m'en suis pas débarrassé?

Les poings sur les hanches, je l'attendais au tournant. Il avait intérêt à avoir une autre justification que: "mais enfin, c'est marqué sur ton front". Le fameux "parce qu'Alice me l'a dit" était tout aussi douloureux. Mais ça j'y croyais à mort par contre. Il revêtit son air d'un enfant pris en faute, avant de visiblement percuter quelque chose. Adoptant la même position que moi, il pointa son index accusateur vers ma personne.

Ma pucelle petite personne.

- Ne me dis pas que toi et le petit bodybuildé, vous...

Oh mon dieu, non.

- Non. Mais ça n'est pas le seul garçon de la ville. Ou même du monde.

J'avais effectué un mouvement théâtral pour désigner d'un geste le monde qui nous entourait. Enfin ma rue, quoi. Je voulais désespérément qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas coincée. Juste... en manque de motivation. Avant lui en tout cas. A l'heure actuelle, j'étais en manque tout court. Allez, Edward... pitié...

Einstein sembla enfin piger qu'il avait manqué de tact. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Pardon, excuse-moi, je sais que les filles se vexent facilement avec ça. Alors, Isabella Swan, es-tu vierge?

Oui.

C'était un fait.

J'étais née le 13 septembre.

Mais au-delà de mon signe astrologique, non, je n'avais encore jamais fait l'amour avec qui que ce soit.

Ou quoi que ce soit. Pitié, tout sauf en être réduite à me taper Erik Yorkie.

- Cette conversation commence à me donner des idées que visiblement tu ne partages pas, alors arrête, tu veux. De toute façon, qui a parlé de ça? Moi tant que je peux toucher tes cheveux, et accessoirement tes pectoraux, ça me va.

Le regard d'Edward se troubla. Il était confus.

- de quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est je ne vois pas en quoi ça porte à conséquence de faire ce genre de choses quand on en a envie.

- Parce que ce que tu me demandes est complètement irréalisable

- "Techniquement"?

- Non, pas "techniquement", Bella, je suis un homme, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter de t'effleurer les seins de temps à autre. C'est physiquement impossible

Pour moi, c'était déjà bien. Mais on n'avait pas expérimenté les mêmes bases dans la vie, lui et moi. C'était déjà bien, mais même pour moi, ce ne serait pas suffisant.

- Mais c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis le début: forniquons.

- Et moi je vais te tuer aussi si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre que je veux pouvoir regarder ton père dans les yeux quand il finira par me demander si j'ai abusé de ton innocence.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec Charlie.

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il l'apprenne bon sang? Je ne te demande même pas de m'emmener au restau alors encore moins de m'épouser.

- Mais parce que je ne suis pas le genre de gars à peloter les filles sans me poser de questions. Enfin ça m'est arrivé, un peu trop souvent d'accord, mais je ne ferai pas ça avec toi Bella.

Oh mon dieu.

Oh mon dieu !

Putain de putain.

- Tu veux dire que... tu nous vois comme un couple potentiel?

Mayday !

Edward haussa les épaules, genre « mais c'est une évidence chérie ». Non, clairement, ça ne l'était pas.

- Je viens de te le dire... tu fais quasiment partie, que je le veuille ou non, de mon cadre familial. Tu mérites mieux qu'un rustre qui te tripote comme un manche.

J'étais en pleine hallucination.

- oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu! Mais... tu... tu es trop bien pour moi.

Ouais, c'était débile ce que je venais de dire. Edward me le confirma lorsqu'il pouffa d'incrédulité.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas les idées très claires. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?

Il l'avait dit avec une hésitation qui trahissait ses doutes. Doutes complètement injustifiés. Le con.

- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne te l'aurais jamais proposé moi-même parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses rechercher ça

Plus ça allait, et plus il avait l'air complètement perdu.

- Donc si j'avais seulement voulu coucher et c'est tout... t'aurais été partante?

Ma spontanéité prit le pas sur le peu de réflexion qu'il me restait.

- Mais bien sûr quelle question !

Visiblement gêné par ma débilité profonde, Edward se cogna le front avec sa main. Avant de rire franchement. A mes dépends bien sûr.

- Bella, tu sais que c'est sans doute le genre de réflexion qu'a dû avoir Jessica avant de basculer du côté obscur de la pouf?

Je préférai ne rien répondre. Je m'étais suffisamment ridiculisée.

- On y arrivera jamais. Je veux dire... tu as 18 ans dans quoi... 1 an et quelques... c'est complètement insurmontable. Pour moi. Et le type qui te dit le contraire est un menteur. Surtout si c'est ce cheyenne.

Après Charlie, Jacob était la personne la plus improbable à caser dans la conversation. Et Edward l'avait fait. Deux fois.

Mais plus que la mention de mon « ex petit ami », c'était l'incohérence du calcul d'Edward qui me fit tiquer.

Visiblement, il lui manquait la moitié des informations. La bonne moitié.

Celle qui me ferait inévitablement basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière du dépucelage.

- En fait, j'ai 18 ans dans 3 mois... "techniquement"...

Edward inclina la tête sur le côté, comme un chien qui tenterait de comprendre le charabia de son maître, sans trop piger autre chose que des intonations douteuses. C'était peu flatteur, mais c'était réellement la comparaison la plus fidèle que j'avais pu trouver.

Il fallait que je l'aide. Sinon il allait finir en hospitalisation d'office.

- ... Ben oui, j'ai 17 ans déjà, tu te rappelles? Mais je suis de septembre.

Et je n'allais pas lui faire l'affront de lui expliquer que comme nous étions en juin…

Il se gratta la tête.

- Merde... t'as redoublé quelle classe?

Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

- Arrêtez tous avec ça, j'ai rien redoublé du tout, ma mère a voulu faire le tour de l'Amérique latine quand j'avais 11 ans. Résultat, je n'ai pas été scolarisée pendant 8 mois. Et en plus je n'ai ni appris l'espagnol ni le portugais puisqu'on n'était fourré qu'avec des touristes et que je n'avais pas le droit de parler aux inconnus sans permission. Et le pire c'est que cette triste épopée me suivra jusqu'à la fin de mes études, puisque tout le monde me demande ma moyenne en maths...

J'allais trainer cette séquelle toute ma vie. Merci Maman. Merci.

Edward avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle en tout cas. Qu'il se moque tant qu'il voudrait, tant que cela me permettait de le faire changer d'avis.

- Plus j'en apprends sur ta mère, et plus ce drôle de personnage m'intrigue.

- Crois moi, elle serait beaucoup plus sensible à ton charme que Charlie... donc...

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sous-entendu, alors que mon sourire s'élargissait sans me demander mon avis. J'étais sur la bonne voie, je le sentais.

Je le laissai se rapprocher légèrement, alors qu'un sourire en coin naquit sur ses foutues lèvres parfaites, et quasiment à moi.

Encore un petit effort…

- Donc... je te propose une relation chaste et vertueuse jusqu'à ton anniversaire.

OUI !

OH OUI !

Putain de jackpot !

Attends…

Hein ?

- Mais c'est dans 3 mois!

J'étais tout bonnement scandalisée.

Scan-da-li-sée.

Heureusement qu'Edward eut le bon sens de me lancer un regard douloureux.

- Oui, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait... et c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Je réfléchis comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait jusque-là. Ma virginité était en jeu, merde. On n'en était plus à toutes ces conneries de trigonométrie du lycée.

- Ok… ça veut donc dire que le 13 septembre... à minuit pile...?

Le sourcil arqué, je l'attendais au tournant.

Je l'attendais foutrement au tournant. J'en étais déjà à le déshabiller mentalement.

Son sourire en coin s'élargit suffisamment pour me faire expirer les centaines de litres d'air que j'avais emmagasiné dans mes poumons de fillette.

Allez, dis-le Edward.

- Promis, à 23h59 je serai dans les starting blocs...

Liste imaginaire : nuisette, capotes, Xanax…

-... Mais avant ça, tu me laisses tranquille ok?

Pfff, tu parles...

- Promis.

J'étais diabolique.

Et cinglée.

Surtout cinglée.

- Mais je refuse de me faire avoir. Donc…

Je ramassai mon sac à main que j'avais négligemment jeté par terre au début de notre conversation. Stylo, papier. Je le retournai pour vérifier que je n'allais pas divulguer ma liste de courses perso avec marqué en gras et souligné trois fois « tampons avec applicateur flux super plus ». C'était un ticket de mcdo de Port Angeles. Chouette symbolique…

On n'en était plus là.

Je rédigeai mon blabla, recroquevillée contre ma cuisse afin d'appuyer le plus à plat possible le ticket de caisse.

C'était moche, mais pas illisible.

Je le tendis à Edward. Il hésita à le prendre, me caressant accidentellement la main au passage et finit par réciter à voix haute :

- Je soussigné Edward Quelque chose Cullen, m'engage à laisser profiter Isabella Marie Swan, de ma personne, dans les limites de la bienséance convenue entre les parties, jusqu'à la date du 13 septembre à minuit. Je déclare avoir conscience que les parties ont tout loisir, voire recommandation de céder à leurs pulsions avant cette date limite.

Oui… j'étais en plein délire. Mais j'avais les crocs. Et ça eut le mérite de faire marrer.

- T'es folle. Et c'est Edward Anthony Cullen.

Ok, cool. Tant qu'il signait. Ça pouvait même être Eugene. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il signe.

Il le fit, me tendit notre contrat établi en bonne et due forme, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'étais faite pour bosser dans les relations diplomatiques internationales.

Il agita pourtant son immense index sous le nez.

- Bien sûr, l'objectif c'est quand même de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans que ton père apprenne ma perversité. Donc ça veut dire qu'on ne doit en parler à personne. Pas à Carlisle. Pas à Esmée. Et certainement pas à Alice.

J'allais tenir deux jours. Mais je n'allais pas commencer par me griller tout de suite. Alors je fis comme si j'en étais capable.

- Marché conclu… Maintenant, pour que le contrat soit vraiment valide, il faut qu'on scelle ça par un baiser.

Le sourcil fou refit son apparition au même titre que son sourire en coin so sexy.

- Pourtant j'ai signé déjà.

- En France, ils concluent leurs contrats comme ça.

Il fit mine d'y réfléchir en se tapotant le menton.

- Il faut que je déménage en France alors.

Qu'il essaie… Je le retrouverai. J'avais son odeur imprégnée dans mes narines. L'océan atlantique n'y changerait rien.

- Je te le déconseille. Les françaises ont des gros nez et en plus elles mangent des escargots.

Je n'inventais rien. Sans déconner… des escargots…

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées visqueuses lorsqu'Edward encercla ma taille avec une douceur qui me fit frissonner.

Je fus prise d'un vertige en réalisant que ce geste, simple et pourtant si intime, n'était pas le dernier. Il était même le premier d'une loooongue série.

YES !

- Bon, on le conclut ce contrat ou quoi ?

Il ne fallut pas m'en dire plus pour que je me précipite sur sa bouche. Ma bouche, par procuration. Ma langue, par procuration…

Je m'éloignai à contrecœur lorsqu'une question me tarauda :

- Au fait, tu veux toujours m'apprendre Felix le Chat hein ?

…

Merde, je sortais avec Edward Cullen.

Comment ça marchait, déjà ?

Non mais franchement…

Oh !

Allo ?

Quelqu'un ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut les jeunes !**

**En raison d'un emploi du temps de ministre, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, ce qui est un crime quand on sait que lorsque je reçois une alert review, j'ai la banane pendant trois heures.**

**Donc je remercie : MissClaire29, Axelle, Sloubi, Caro632, euh… Guest, TinkerMelle, Annetoutsimplement, autre Guest, Cassychou, Lyll, Marine, Sabou2607, Sandry, lilouandlilly, sochic88, nedwige, viny65, katty-fictions, miss carlotaA, elo, melhann, oliveronica cullen massen, mk-tenebre, marionetteland, kayla, lissa, elsa, grazie, likeAna, indosyl, lilo03, evengel, Cline, anais88, sabrii, et enfin scarpy**

**Et vous propose d'y répondre d'ici quelques jours (pour les guests, sur le chapitre suivant du coup). Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-il pas ?**

**Non ?**

**Ah…**

**Dommage, je poste tous mes chapitres en suivant cet adage. Ca me permets de déculpabiliser du temps que je mets à les pondre.**

**Celui là ne fait pas figure d'exception, j'ai été longue, et comme je me suis comme d'habitude trop emballée sur sa longueur et tous les trucs que j'ai voulu caser dedans, j'ai fini par le couper en deux.**

**Vous allez donc avoir la 1e partie, la seconde n'étant pas encore écrite, mais elle sera plus courte donc normalement moins longue à arriver.**

**Je vous le poste tel quel, pas que d'habitude je le fasse lire par qui que ce soit d'autre, mais là c'est du brut de brut. Sans trop de relecture. Si ca vous cause des brulures d'estomac, toutes mes excuses.**

**Ah et par avance mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude : je suis folle, mes personnages aussi. ne vous étonnez plus de rien. Parce que ca va etre de pire en pire.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15  
**

* * *

On avait tenu neuf jours.

Jour 1

Lundi après-midi. Fin des cours. Début de ma torture mentale. J'allais voir Edward dans un peu moins de… une minute puisque je venais de frapper à sa porte d'entrée et bordel… je n'avais pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que j'étais censée lui dire.

Nous n'avions plus eu le moindre contact depuis ce fameux samedi soir-dimanche matin de la mort. Celui qui était censé avoir fait basculer ma vie. Sérieusement. Je sortais avec un vieux. J'étais… l'inverse d'une cougar. Une ragouc. Cougar à l'envers pour ceux qui auraient du mal à suivre….

Je sortais avec Edward, mais mis à part un contrat limite écrit sur du PQ, je n'avais rien. Je ne savais rien. Je n'étais rien. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ma vie insipide était bien plus simple avant que je me fourre dans ce merdier. J'avais passé le dimanche en mode « I like to move it ». Littéralement. J'étais incapable de rester en place, telle une puce(lle). Alors pour évacuer j'avais mis cette chanson sur mon semblant d'Ipod. En boucle. Elle me suivait partout. Même aux toilettes. Donc aujourd'hui, j'étais à bloc. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris de la drogue. Et ça me faisait paniquer d'autant plus, parce que je savais que j'étais au taquet pour la moindre gaffe.

La porte s'ouvrit… sur Esmée. Tout sourire, comme d'habitude. Magnifique, comme d'habitude. Et officieusement belle-maman. Le désastre de mon cerveau dut se lire sans peine sur mon visage que je savais déformé par la gêne de la situation. Esmée me lança le même regard que quand elle savait que j'avais la gastro et qu'il était possible que je me mette à vomir là, maintenant, sur son tapis à 10000 dollars. Je savais que c'était absurde. Mais mon cerveau était devenu con. Et par conséquent moi aussi. J'étais officieusement la bru d'Esmée. Sauf que j'étais la seule à le savoir. Et Edward. Pitié, faites qu'Edward ne se soit pas pris une grosse murge dimanche et qu'il soit atteint d'amnésie comme Alice. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ?

Oui belle-maman.

Oh, tagueule moi.

- Super… Je sors de maths et… tu sais… J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'en remettre.

Elle sourit instantanément et m'enlaça une seconde. C'était sa si formidable façon de me dire bonjour. Je humai son parfum à la mûre. Parfois il m'arrivait d'être jalouse de Carlisle. Mais Carlisle étant tout aussi parfait lui aussi, j'étais aussi jalouse d'Esmée. Dans les deux cas, c'était ridicule. Mais je comprenais James qui avait été amoureux toute sa jeunesse de cette femme. Elle était parfaite.

C'était ma belle-môman.

Je la fixais toute émue.

Putain…

J'allais me faire interner.

- Entre, enfin.

Effectivement, Esmée était rentrée et moi… j'attendais le déluge sous le porche. Je déposai négligemment mon sac par terre et accrochai ma veste so-pas-sexy au porte manteau. J'allais devoir changer de fringues. J'étais une ragouc après tout maintenant.

- Alors, comment s'est passé la soirée au Peaks samedi soir ?

Mon dieu, elle savait tout, j'allais mourir…

Ou pas.

J'avais perfectionné ma technique d'interrogatoire l'air de rien devant Veronica Mars et Les Experts.

- Pourquoi…. ?

J'avais relevé un sourcil à la Ca-caruso. S'il pouvait le faire, moi aussi. J'étais un flic sous couverture. Elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de moi.

- Oh, simplement parce qu'Alice a passé son dimanche enfermée dans sa chambre à chanter, et je suis incapable de savoir si c'est une bonne chose.

Et voilà le travail. Elle ne savait rien. Je l'avais toujours dit. J'étais une bête.

- Ca dépend, elle a chanté quoi ?

Esmée haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à réfléchir une seconde.

- Je crois… Il m'a semblé reconnaître… One way or another de Blondie, et la chanson bizarre… tu sais… I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy quelque chose… Oh et peut-être aussi Take a chance on me. Oui, ça c'est même sûr.

Ah. Jasper… et Jasper, et encore Jasper. J'aurais pu dire que cette nana avait un grain mais j'avais fait exactement la même chose.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'Alice a passé une bonne soirée, crois-moi.

J'eus droit à un sourire rassuré.

Esmée savait pourquoi j'étais là, alors elle retourna directement dans la cuisine. Ça sentait la tarte. Chez moi ça sentait au mieux la bière, au pire la moisissure des slips de Charlie accrochés en boule sur le sèche-linge au beau milieu du salon. J'avais un principe, nettoyer les chiottes, aucun problème, mais toucher aux slips de Charlie, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Donc à la maison c'était chacun ses dessous coquins. Et comme Charlie était un enfant… Ca donnait des slips moisis. Mais comment Renée avait-elle fait pour vivre avec cet homme pendant quelques années ? Moi je le pouvais sans problème, c'était mon père. Et il était eunuque. Comme tous les pères. Sauf Carlisle. Mais ma mère… elle était censée l'avoir trouvé sexy à un moment ou à un autre. Et là, ma capacité de projection buguait.

J'avançai vers la cour des miracles. LA pièce. La salle de musique. IL était là. Pas le piano. J'en avais rien à secouer de ce truc hors de prix. Moi je m'intéressais à ce qui gigotait au-dessus du piano. Je soupirai sans la moindre discrétion et vins m'asseoir à SES côtés. Ca y est, j'avais encore des palpitations.

La musique se mit en marche. Je voulais dire, la musique dans ma tête. Oh oui… vas-y bébé.

**[Hot Chocolate – You sexy thing]**

Edward se tourna vers moi, de toute sa sexyness. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin au ralenti, je le jure. Puis son regard dévia lentement sur mon corps. Pas du tout mis en valeur, je devais l'avouer. Ca m'avait déclenché une crise de nerf ce matin devant ma penderie. Ses yeux reluquèrent mes seins l'air de rien, et je me demandai comment il pouvait bien se débrouiller avec cette chose immonde de pull à capuche qui cachait tout. Son regard vint enfin se planter dans le mien, et il sourit à nouveau.

J'étais dans un putain de film.

Tuez-moi maintenant.

Si les premiers mots qu'il me disait étaient : « alors ma petite dame, on a appelé un plombier pour réparer sa fuite ? » cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

Et puis finalement… rien.

Il ne prêta plus attention qu'à son piano. Il avait arrêté de jouer, attendait que je me positionne correctement, et qu'enfin je me mette à jouer Felix le Chat.

Pfff… tuez moi. Mais faites le vraiment ce coup-ci.

Je m'exécutai. Après tout, officiellement j'étais là pour ça.

Au bout de trois minutes d'ennui mortel, la voix d'Esmée me fit sursauter. Edward se retourna et je suivis. J'appuyai mon coude par inadvertance sur une touche du piano qui fit un bruit d'enfer. Classe.

- Je vous laisse seuls un moment, les enfants, j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Il y a une tarte dans le four qui devrait être prête dans dix minutes, est-ce que l'un de vous pourra la sortir ?

On acquiesça silencieusement et Esmée nous fit signe de la main, un grand sourire collé sur la figure. Je la regardai s'éloigner, prendre manteau et sac. Clés de voiture. Echarpe. Elle ouvrit la porte, et la claqua.

Je me sentis littéralement happée par deux bras surpuissants, ce qui m'arracha presque un cri de stupeur. Une main se posa sur ma joue pour faire pivoter ma tête vers la gauche et dès qu'Edward fut dans mon champ de vision, son front vint se coller au mien et ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes avec avidité. Pas la moindre douceur là-dedans. C'était parfait. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent rapidement pour laisser passer sa langue qui me quémanda le passage en caressant ma lèvre inférieure. Il grogna. Je gémis à cette sensation phénoménale. Et ses grognements… waaa… J'avais l'impression de rouler des pelles à Alcide Herveaux de True Blood. Edward était plus sexy de toute évidence, mais Alcide savait jouer à la perfection le loup-garou en rut. Pas comme certains…

J'assouvissais deux fantasmes pour le prix d'un, là…

Mais comme j'avais toujours été nulle en coordination interne, j'étais incapable de respirer uniquement par le nez lorsque ma bouche était occupée à autre chose. Je fus donc obligée de battre en retraite, histoire de retrouver une couleur normale. Le souffle court, je matais à mon tour Edward sans retenue. Il avait un T-shirt légèrement échancré, gris foncé.

Non mais franchement… pourquoi est-ce que je devais attendre le 13 septembre déjà ?

- J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais…

Sa voix était beaucoup trop rauque. Je lui sautai dessus, camouflant le sourire qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez, réciproquement chez lui et moi.

Lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à relever légèrement mon pull et le débardeur caché dessous pour exercer une légère pression caressante sur la peau nue de mes reins, je percutai.

On n'allait jamais tenir jusqu'au putain de 13 septembre.

Jour 2

Alice se vernissait les pieds, recroquevillée sur son bureau, tandis que je faisais l'étoile de mer sur son lit, en attendant que le mien sèche.

On écoutait tranquillement Nouvelle Vague, Just can't get enough.

J'étais un gros tas. Et quand j'étais un gros tas, je ne faisais que penser à Edward. Il était juste derrière le mur. Enfin presque. Et j'étais coincée ici, parce qu'Alice ne devait rien savoir. Rien. Du tout. Le problème, c'était ma paranoïa. J'avais l'impression constante qu'elle me tendait des pièges pour que j'en parle spontanément. Et quand j'étais paranoïaque, j'étais très légèrement sur la défensive.

Elle marmonna un truc. Je crus capter mon prénom. Visiblement, cette fille me parlait. Je tendis l'oreille, dans un état second.

-… d'Edward ?

Mais elle le faisait exprès !

- Rah, quoi Edward ?

Légèrement sur la défensive je vous dis.

J'ôtai le pull que je m'étais étalée sur la tête et que j'inhalais sans la moindre discrétion depuis maintenant 10 minutes. Appuyée sur mes coudes, je la fusillais du regard. Mais c'était uniquement pour cacher ma gêne d'avoir encore une fois fourni un indice en ma défaveur.

- Rien, je te demandais si tu pouvais me passer son pull.

Hein ?

- Quel pull ?

Alice m'observa comme si mes seins venaient de prendre 5 bonnets d'un coup.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question ?

Elle désigna d'un mouvement de l'index, le pull que je tenais en ce moment même entre mes mains. Celui qui était dix secondes plus tôt encore sur mon visage. CE pull.

- Tu le renifles comme une droguée depuis cinq minutes.

J'aurais bien voulu lui dire que non, mais c'aurait été mentir, elle le savait aussi bien que moi. J'avais bien trouvé que ce pull avait une odeur incroyable, et surtout connue, mais je n'avais pas réussi à mettre un nm dessus. Alors que franchement, en y réfléchissant une nanoseconde, c'était logique. Ça sentait le Hermès à plein nez. Ce foutu parfum que je voulais m'injecter en intraveineuse.

Cette sale fouine continuait de me dévisager, cette fois ci comme si en plus de mes seins, c'était mon nez qui avait triplé de volume. Je refusais de me laisser démonter. Elle me regardait, je la regardais. Elle me regardait encore, je la regardais toujours. Je finis par lui lancer son foutu pull dans la tête. Il atterrit en réalité sur ses genoux. Le sourcil en l'air, je lui dis : « tu veux ma photo, tronche de cake ? ».

Ce à quoi elle eut la bassesse de répondre :

- T'as les tétons qui pointent.

…

Soit elle bluffait.

Soit… c'était la honte.

Toujours est-il que je pris la pire décision sur le moment. Je baissai la tête pour vérifier. Juste au cas où.

Ce n'était pas complètement exclu après tout. J'étais en simple Tshirt dans une pièce à peine chauffée, et… j'avais indirectement reniflé Edward. J'aurais pourtant dû lui prouver le contraire.

Non je ne pointais pas. Ou alors je ne pointais plus ? Lorsque je rencontrai à nouveau le regard d'Alice, j'eus l'impression d'être une prostituée dans une église. Elle me jugeait. Elle me jugeait comme la foutue mère supérieure de Sister Act.

Je n'allais jamais tenir ma promesse envers Edward. Jamais. Pas si je pointais en tout cas.

Il était 19h30, c'était l'heure du dîner chez les Swan. De folie bien évidemment. Charlie tirait une tronche de six pieds de long parce que j'avais osé lui faire l'affront de cuisiner des légumes. J'avais beau lui expliquer à chaque fois que c'était le principe d'une ratatouille et qu'y fourrer des frites était hors sujet, il osait me soutenir qu'avec de la viande rouge, c'était des patates ou rien.

Qu'étais-je supposée répondre à ça ?

Non mais sérieusement…

Il mangeait sa foutue ratatouille AVEC ketchup, alors que moi je n'avais tout simplement pas touché à mon assiette. Pas faim. Enfin j'avais surtout peur qu'au moindre mouvement de ma part, Charlie découvre toute l'horrible vérité. Et je ne parlais pas de l'ail que j'avais subtilement rajouté à la ratatouille, je parlais de Mister E. Comme j'étais légèrement paranoïaque et un soupçon égocentrique en ce moment, j'étais persuadée que c'était marqué sur mon front. Regarde un peu plus haut Charlie, ça clignote comme un putain de panneau sportif : ta fille veut se taper Edward Cullen, et en attendant qu'il capitule, elle lui roule des grosses galoches et se laisse accessoirement effleurer les seins. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, comme elle n'est pas encore totalement superficielle, elle aime autant son esprit que ses abdos.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme ça ?

J'étais offusquée. J'avais le droit de regarder mon papa si j'en avais envie. Quand j'avais cinq ans, ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

- Bella, quand tu avais cinq ans, tu ne me préparais pas ma nourriture. Alors te voir immobile, sans manger et à me dévisager comme si tu t'attendais à ce que je meurs dans la minute, excuse-moi mais ça me fout les jetons.

Je me renfrognai. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça.

Je ne lâchai pas un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas, mais comme c'était chose relativement courante avec deux taciturnes à la maison, Charlie ne s'en formalisa pas.

Je repensai sans trop savoir pourquoi à l'une de mes discussions avec Edward. Il m'avait dit que je ne souriais pas avec les yeux. Il avait raison. Je savais que mon enfance, sans avoir été traumatisante, avait été quelque peu tourmentée. Je savais aussi que Charlie était comme moi. Et je me demandais pourquoi, lui, ne souriait pas avec les yeux. Est-ce que c'était le départ de Renée ? Le mien surtout ? Où portait-il une blessure plus vieille encore ?

Je ne savais rien de mon père, parce qu'il ne me disait jamais rien. Peut-être pensait-il que sa vie ne m'intéressait pas. S'il savait comme il se trompait. Sa vie m'était cruciale, parce qu'elle faisait partie de la mienne.

Je me levai de ma chaise, mon assiette encore pleine de ma ratatouille trop cuite. Lorsque j'arrivai derrière Charlie, il posa sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette, guettant le coup foireux. Puis j'encerclai son torse de mes petits bras, pour une séance de câlin père-fille aussi gênante pour lui que pour moi. Il était raide comme un morceau de bois. Puis il se détendit et vint déposer un gros baiser sur ma joue, collée contre la sienne.

Papa… si tu savais.

Jour 3

J'étais en cours d'arts plastiques. Comprenez : quartier libre. J'avais déjà dessiné mon moi dans 20 ans, avec mari et chien. Angela était en train de fignoler son vieux Ben. Elle lui avait laissé ses cheveux. Cette fille était trop naïve pour son propre bien. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon dessin, que dis-je… mon œuvre d'art. Mon futur mari avait exactement la même tête que Charlie. Enfin, dans la mesure où j'avais essayé de le dessiner à l'identique. Ce qui donnait quelque chose de vaguement ressemblant. Pas que j'avais la moindre envie d'épouser mon paternel, je ne m'appelais pas Alice, mais je savais qu'en écrivant ma note de synthèse sur mon complexe d'Electre refoulé, j'allais taper le A+. Et plus encore que de passer pour une fille saine d'esprit, c'était ce qui m'intéressait.

- Edward est carrément sexy…

J'empoignai mon crayon et plutôt que de lui planter dans la trachée pour oser mâter ma propriété visuelle, je me mis moi aussi à rêvasser en rajoutant malgré tout quelques cheveux à Charlie.

- Oui, je sais…

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où cette conversation sortait. Mais l'égocentrisme nouveau dont je parlais depuis le début de ce chapitre faisait que je m'en fichais complètement, tant que je pouvais baver dans mon coin.

Je sentis la magie retomber d'un coup net et Angela me dévisager avec ses grands yeux noirs innocents.

- Depuis quand ? Je croyais que tu le trouvais trop vieux.

On ne pouvait pas fantasmer tranquille ici ! Et c'était elle qui avait commencé. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Mon dieu… elle savait tout.

Même Angela Webber m'avait démasquée. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'enfuir loin d'ici. A la réserve par exemple. C'était quand même super loin à pieds, pour ma défense.

Mon dieu… et si le révérend Webber avait tout découvert lui aussi ?

Mon dieu… et s'il en avait parlé à Charlie ?

Mon dieu… il fallait que j'arrête de dire ça.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et affrontai le regard d'Angela. Il était vide. Enfin non, il n'était pas _vide_, il était vide de toute suspicion. Elle était simplement dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Cette brave fille ne me jugeait pas, elle ne semblait simplement rien piger à la situation.

Peut-être qu'elle était celle à qui je pouvais me confier sans risquer de provoquer un remake d'Hiroshima.

Elle était très forte pour le coup des grands yeux innocents. Alice pouvait en prendre de la graine.

Puis je repensai à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Comment ça il était trop vieux ? Ca sonnait comme une insulte. Ca ne la gênait pas que je dessine mon futur mari avec la tête d'un Charlie chauve, mais que je craque pour un type de 24 ans c'était au-delà de sa compréhension ?

Foutue pour foutue…

- non... enfin, il est pas tout jeune mais bon... les hommes expérimentés c'est bien aussi... ils sont plus... expérimentés.

Ok là, je ne la regardais plus, j'avais trop honte de ce que je venais de dire. J'aurais dû garder ça pour Alice. Sauf que jamais je ne pourrai parler de ça à Alice. Mon dieu, mais qu'était devenue ma vie ?

- Le plus expérimenté des deux, ça doit quand même être Vivian.

Euh… pardon ?

Je m'agrippai à la table, tournant la tête avec un cérémonial qui n'était pas sans me rappeler la scène dégueulasse de l'Exorciste.

Putain mais c'est qui celle-là ?!

- comment ça c'est qui celle-là? Edward et Vivan... Je vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre que Julia.

Cette traitresse m'assénait ça avec un naturel désarmant et vomitif. Comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Et c'était qui cette Julia ?

Je vivais un cauchemar.

Angela avait ravalé son sourire, et même son air interrogatif. Elle me zieutait d'un air accusateur à présent. Je pouvais le lui retourner. Elle venait de lâcher une foutue bombe.

- Bella, ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle de Pretty Woman que j'ai réussi à mater en douce sans que mon père le sache. Edward Lewis... Richard Gere... Julia Roberts... qui s'appelle Vivian...

Oh…

Je venais de perdre une amie et ma crédibilité en une seconde.

Je n'écoutais plus personne à part moi-même, j'étais devenue une vraie plaie. Et en plus, j'avais failli me trahir alors qu'Angela était à 100 000 lieues de comprendre ce qu'était devenu ma vie actuellement.

Edward m'aurait tué si je lui avais raconté cette discussion gênante. C'était certain. C'était pourquoi j'allais tout simplement garder cette anecdote pour moi. Et réparer les pots cassés avec Angela.

- De quel Edward tu parles toi?

Je n'aimais pas cette tournure. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à rétrécir ses yeux. Avant de les agrandir. Elle venait de piger quelque chose. LA chose sans doute.

Sors quelque chose, Swan. Même si tu t'enfonces généralement avec cette technique.

- Norton ! Edward Norton. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui.

…

Ah ?

Pauvre meuf, va.

- Non.

C'était évidemment la seule chose censée qu'elle pouvait dire. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé le moindre attrait physique pour cette personne.

- Et ben tu devrais. Il est sexy dans American History X.

Mon dieu, mais tuez-moi.

Depuis le temps que je le demande.

Angela devait se demander si j'étais sérieuse. Elle avait de sacrés doutes et de sacrées raisons de douter. Si je cédais maintenant, j'étais foutue.

- C'est son côté skinhead qui te fait dire ça?

Continue de t'enfoncer Swan. Allez vas-y. Tu peux faire pire.

- Ton Edward se tape une prostituée pendant une semaine, tu crois que tu peux te vanter?

…

Et voilà, je l'avais fait. J'avais touché le fond de mon argumentaire.

Je jetai un regard d'excuse à Angela qui avait eu le courage de rester stoïque face à mes conneries.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre, s'il te plait.

- Merci.

Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me rappeler de Fight Club à temps, bordel ?

Jour 4

01h30. J'étais à fond. Dans ma tête.

La chambre d'Alice était naturellement plongée dans le noir et seuls ses ronflements fendaient le silence nocturne. Oui, Alice Cullen ronflait. Bref.

J'avais entendu quinze minutes plus tôt la porte d'entrée claquer, ce qui voulait dire que cela faisait quinze minutes qu'Edward était rentré du Peaks.

Cela faisait 3 jours que je n'avais rien fait de plus que le croiser. Bon ok, on s'était appelé aussi. Ca restait un peu maigre. J'étais au summum de ma frustration.

01h32. La porte de sa chambre à côté de la mienne, claqua à son tour. C'était le moment.

Un coup d'œil à Alice, elle dormait toujours, enfin c'était ce que je pouvais en conclure dans l'obscurité la plus totale de la pièce. On allait dire qu'elle dormait toujours. Au pire, elle se dirait que j'avais envie de faire pipi. Un gros pipi.

Je repoussai les couvertures et me hissai hors de mon canapé-lit qui grinça légèrement mais qu'importe. Cela arracha un léger ronflement à Alice qui s'était pourtant arrêtée depuis une minute. Il allait falloir que je lui dise que Jasper ne voudrait jamais d'une fille qui ronfle. Oui, juste pour l'emmerder.

J'enfilai rapidement mon attèle noire que je savais collée à mon lit du côté gauche.

J'avançai dans le noir, me cognai le petit orteil dans le cadre du lit d'Alice, vociférai des insultes muettes, agrippai la poignée de la porte et m'autorisai enfin à respirer à nouveau, une fois les deux pieds dans le couloir. La maison était on ne peut plus silencieuse. Je ne trainai pas, flipette comme j'étais.

Je fonçai vers la porte de gauche et l'ouvrit sans frapper, infiltration oblige. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je me tournai enfin vers le lit. Son lit. Avec lui dedans. Normal, puisque c'était son lit.

Mon dieu…

Est-ce qu'il était nu ?

J'avais oublié de me poser la question.

…

Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas du tout oublié de me poser la question.

Il était même possible que j'ai prié Anna Wintour pour apercevoir ou pourquoi pas même sentir – soyons fous ! – un bout de pénis.

J'avançai sans grande conviction car je connaissais assez mal la disposition des meubles et le maigre filet de lumière qui passait à travers les volets mal fermés ne m'aidait pas des masses.

Je cognai contre le lit. Décidément, c'était ma fête.

Ca y est, il était là. Je pouvais le violer si j'en avais envie. Et j'en avais envie.

La lumière m'aveugla une seconde à peine. Edward venait d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. Elle diffusait une agréable lueur tamisée dans la pièce. Je contemplai le specimen qui n'avait pas l'air si endormi que ça, étendu sous sa couette molletonnée, espérons le nu comme un ver.

Je devais avoir le regard lubrique à force de penser à ce genre de choses.

Edward n'avait pas l'air endormi du tout. Il me scrutait, la tête toujours enfouie dans son oreiller. Puis il porta plus précisément son attention sur ce qui me servait de pyjama : un T-shirt taille XXL dans lequel je flottais suffisamment pour qu'il me couvre la moitié des cuisses.

Il esquissa un sourire super sexy et je me détendis instantanément. Il était content de me voir. Et je savais que mon absence de bas y était nécessairement pour quelque chose, malgré notre accord. Ca restait un mec. J'amorçai un mouvement vers le matelas mais je fus coupée nette dans mon élan.

- Stop.

Il l'avait quasiment chuchoté mais son ton était empreint d'autoritarisme. Je me ravisai d'avancer plus.

- Tu portes quelque chose là-dessous ?

Il baissa les yeux vers mon T-shirt, en se focalisant à hauteur de mon bassin. Mon sourire s'élargit.

- Une vieille culotte de grand-mère absolument affreuse. Tu veux voir ?

Je savais qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Cela me fit sourire encore plus. J'avais effectivement un truc immonde, parce que même si j'avais oublié de le préciser, le but n'était pas vraiment de me faire déflorer, même si je ne serais bien évidemment pas contre. J'étais juste venue réclamer un câlin. Edward le savait, c'était pour ça qu'il avait évité un blabla interminable sur sa ceinture de chasteté imposée.

Sans rien ajouter, il ôta la couette à la place qui allait être sagement la mienne cette nuit. Je ne me fis pas prier pour m'y engouffrer. Aplatie contre le matelas, trop heureuse de mon coup pour oser dire quoi que ce soit et briser cet instant de triomphe, je restai tétanisée sur le dos alors qu'Edward se mit à remuer franchement. Il s'appuya sur son coude gauche et bascula presque entièrement au-dessus de mon corps en asphyxie en se retenant de m'écraser de sa main droite collée contre ma tête. Euh… Edward ?

Je commençai par me perdre dans ses deux yeux qui me scrutaient avec une malice tellement teintée d'érotisme que je faillis lâcher un gémissement. Je descendis vers sa bouche, toujours aussi parfaite mais dont j'avais été frustrée depuis trois jours. C'était honteux d'avoir ce bijou à portée de lèvres sans pouvoir la toucher. Ou la lécher. Ou la mordiller.

Cette bouche s'ourla justement en un maigre sourire qui me transmit des bouffées de chaleur très embarrassantes.

Ses cheveux… Mon dieu, ses cheveux…

Mais surtout… son torse, nu, parfait, légèrement velu, celui que j'avais déjà pu admirer une première fois dans un contexte assez ridicule. Un contexte très éloigné de cette nuit. Faites que Jacob ne débarque pas à l'improviste, par pitié.

Edward commença à respirer plus lourdement alors qu'il se baissait vers moi avec une lenteur désespérante.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je passai ma main droite l'air de rien, sur ses fesses. Il devina sans peine le but de la démarche car il ricana légèrement en me murmurant qu'il portait un caleçon.

- Je t'aurais imaginé plutôt boxer.

J'avais levé un sourcil. Je savais que j'avais ma tête de pècheresse.

Il en fit de même.

- Femme de peu de foi. As-tu déjà essayé de dormir avec ces choses ?

Je haussai les épaules, affichant mon inconscience de cette torture. Je pouvais effectivement le concevoir.

Avec tout ça, j'en avais oublié de retirer ma main. Bon d'accord je n'avais pas oublié. Elle était sciemment soudée à son postérieur. Si j'avais eu de la super glu, je l'aurais fait. C'était certain. Il avait une fesse gauche parfaite à malaxer. Musclée. A moi. Je voulais voir ce type à poil, ça me démangeait de plus en plus.

Sans quitter mon regard, il se rapprocha encore de mon visage alors que je sentis plus que je ne le vis, sa main droite quitter le matelas pour se diriger vers la table de chevet.

Je le voyais. L'instant d'après, je ne le voyais plus. Je ne voyais plus rien d'ailleurs. Ce salaud venait d'éteindre la lumière.

Je l'entendis sourire dans l'obscurité.

Il ramena sa main vers lui et je sursautai lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser on ne peut plus chaste.

- Bonne nuit, Swan.

La fête était finie. Il bascula de son côté du lit, et sentir son poids même infime sur moi me manqua instantanément. Je lui tournai le dos instinctivement et il fit exactement ce que je rêvais qu'il fasse : se blottir contre moi en position de la cuiller.

En tout bien tout honneur. Evidemment.

Son torse chaud me fit l'effet formidable d'une bouillote avant que je réalise qu'avec cette position, mes fesses devaient irrémédiablement être collées à son truc.

Là je le sentis. Je ne pouvais même sentir que ça. Waouh. Edward Cullen était en érection grâce à moi.

Re Waouh.

Edward se racla la gorge, m'arrachant à mes pensées salaces. J'étais pétrifiée.

- C'était pour éviter ce genre de situations gênantes que je voulais une relation chaste jusqu'au 13 septembre.

Rah, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tuer le moment.

- Edward, on ne peut pas plus chaste en cet instant.

- Bella, crois-moi, on peut. Tu n'as qu'un parachute sur toi et j'irai même jusqu'à dire deux d'après ta super description, quant à moi… si on demande à ta main droite elle pourra attester de mon unique caleçon. Rajoute à ça le fait que tes adorables fesses sont collées à mon érection, je pense qu'on peut effectivement faire beaucoup plus chaste que ça.

Certes, il n'avait pas tort.

Mais je m'en foutais. Et je savais que lui aussi. Car il ne bougea pas d'un poil. J'étais tellement bien ici que je sentis mes paupières se fermer à une vitesse ahurissante. J'eus quand même le temps, de sentir le baiser fugace mais tendre de mon super copain canon sur mon crâne touffu, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Merde, c'était quoi ça ?

Je connaissais cette musique. Je la connaissais très bien même si c'était quelque chose que je nierai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, avant de trembler comme Michael J Fox lorsque je compris enfin où je me trouvais.

Je n'eus pas à me retourner pour savoir où était passé Edward. Il était toujours derrière moi. Sa main reposait sur mon ventre. J'étais sur le dos, lui à ma droite, étalé sur le ventre. Comment pouvait-on dormir de cette façon ? Ça m'avait toujours interloquée.

Un regard à gauche et je compris que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait avec cette musique improbable. Edward remua enfin.

Je dus fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas me foutre ouvertement de sa tronche. Ses cheveux lui donnaient des airs de super saiyan. J'avais dormi avec Son Goku. Il avait la marque de son oreiller sur la joue, et ses yeux n'étaient ouverts qu'à deux millimètres.

Je ravalai surtout mon rire car je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur ma propre tête au réveil. Je savais que j'avais la touffe de Fran Drescher.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit encore ses yeux de deux millimètres supplémentaires, il me reconnut et me sourit paresseusement.

- Cullen… Pourquoi ta sonnerie c'est With You de Chris Brown ?

- Parce que c'est un grand romantique.

Mon sourcil fou refit son apparition. Une autre excuse, pitié.

- Bon d'accord, pari perdu avec James.

Là je comprenais mieux.

Edward se rapprocha de mon petit corps et son contact me fit l'effet d'une grosse tasse de chocolat chaud et marshmallows fondants. Il m'embrassa le crâne, comme au moment de dormir et dégagea mon oreille perdue dans ma tignasse emmêlée.

- Tu dois t'en aller, princesse.

Comble du romantisme bonjour.

Le regard que je lui dédiai lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui dut avoir l'effet escompté car il me fixa tout penaud en échange.

- Il est six heures, Bella. Tu crois qu'Alice va s'imaginer quoi si elle voit ton lit vide en se réveillant ?

Effectivement. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'Alice ne se soit pas le moins du monde réveillée dans la nuit, elle ne le faisait jamais. Mais son réveil sonnait dans moins d'une demie heure. Hé mais au fait…

- Chris Brown… c'était ton réveil ?

Il m'adressa le sourire de celui à qui rien n'échappe.

- Je me suis réveillé à trois heures et j'ai été frappé d'un éclair de lucidité.

Dieu merci, il y en avait au moins un sur les deux qui pensait à tout.

Cet éclair de lucidité finit également par m'atteindre et je bondis hors du lit, après avoir pris soin de remettre ma foutue attèle, pour me précipiter vers la porte. Accessoirement, je pensai à jeter un regard en arrière à ma bouillote humaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau.

- Merci pour cette nuit.

J'étais vraiment sincère. Il ne s'était rien passé mais j'avais dormi dans les meilleures conditions qu'une fille peut espérer.

Edward m'adressa le plus éblouissant des sourires.

- Quand tu veux Swan.

Compte là-dessus, mon chou.

Jour 5

15h56.

J'étais assise dans la cuisine Cullen, sur l'un de leurs tabourets hors de prix. Edward était de l'autre côté du bar. On était seuls au monde.

Cullen trancha.

- Noir.

Dommage.

- Il n'y en a plus.

Le bougre était surpris et carrément furieux.

- Comment ça « il n'y en a plus » ? Bella, c'était mes préférés.

J'étais piquée au vif.

- Ouais ben c'est les préférés de tout le monde je te signale.

Je fouillai le paquet , consciente d'avoir dévoré le peu de noirs qu'il restait. Maintenant je cherchais une sanction pour ses reproches fondés.

Logique.

- Tiens, un rose.

J'étais prête à le lui lancer, mais je savais qu'il allait râler. C'était le but.

- Non, les roses ont un goût de savon.

Je découvris toutes mes dents dans un sourire diabolique.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, ça te fera pas de mal.

Il haussa les yeux au ciel.

- Lance, femme. Et pas dans l'œil cette fois.

Je m'exécutai. Le dragibus lui arriva en plein sur le front. J'étais vraiment naze à ce jeu du lancé-gobé.

- Plus bas Isabella, c'est pas une entrée ça.

Ma réponse fusa dans la seconde.

- That's what she said ! That's what she said !

J'étais tellement fière de moi sur celle-là que je levai les poings en l'air en signe de victoire.

Edward fit de son mieux pour garder son sérieux mais je savais qu'il était partagé entre la jalousie de ce point perdu et sa fierté envers moi, sa nana, de savoir maitriser ce genre de blagues.

Il se gratta le menton, comme s'il avait besoin de réfléchir à ma victoire sidérante.

- Mouais… ça se tient.

Un peu que ça se tient.

- Ca fait donc 5 à 2.

Edward prit un air sceptique.

- Pour les dragibus ?

- Non, pour les that's what she said.

- Tu remontes Swan, mais t'es encore loin du compte.

Pour la peine je lui lançai un énième dragibus que j'espérais voir atterrir dans l'œil droit. Le but était de lui faire regretter de me narguer. Chose incroyable chez moi, quand je me décidais enfin à viser autre chose que la bouche, ça atterrissait enfin en plein dans la gorge. Edward le goba tout net. Je n'avais même pas pris soin de noter la couleur avant de lancer.

Il s'avança vers moi et je tendis les bras vers lui dans un cri suraigu pour qu'il me fasse un câlin de félicitation. J'avais réussi à viser… contre mon gré.

Edward me souleva carrément de mon siège en empoignant mes cuisses de ses mains. Je les resserrai autour de sa taille, formant un étau duquel il était formidablement prisonnier.

J'aurais pu rester comme ça indéfiniment. Je savais que ça n'était pas son cas, mais je ne le prenais pas comme un affront. Je ne pouvais pas porter plus de 10 kilos sans me mettre à suer dans la minute.

Il rapprocha sa joue parfaitement mal rasée de la mienne et l'echauffement que sa barbe naissante causa à ma peau était absolument délicieux. Je sursautai légèrement quand son souffle percuta mon oreille.

- Ca vous dit un restau samedi soir Mademoiselle Swan?

Je me détachai légèrement de son torse pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien. Notre premier rendez-vous. Tout sauf le mcdo de Port Angeles.

Oh et puis même le mcdo, tant que j'étais avec Edward, me paraissait le summum du romantisme. C'est dire si mon cerveau marchait mal avec lui.

- Chouette !

Je ne répondis rien d'autre mais le sourire que je lui adressai fut suffisant à lui démontrer à quel point je trouvais cette idée super.

Je me penchai à nouveau vers lui pour déposer un baiser mutin sur son nez.

Des talons claquèrent dans le couloir et mon premier réflexe fut de sauter des bras d'Edward, peu important de quelle manière j'allais atterrir sur le carrelage.

Merde, merde, merde. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice allait être si rapide à rentrer de son cours d'éco.

Il m'avait instantanément lâchée, et je me retrouvai à genoux en ayant pris soin sans trop savoir comment d'amortir ma chute de mes deux mains. C'était désagréable, mais moins que de voir la tête d'Alice à la découverte de ses deux « frères et sœurs » tendrement enlacés.

Le méchant loup pénétra dans la pièce et je sentis Edward se raidir à mes côtés.

Je ne voyais pas la tête d'Alice de là où j'étais, c'est-à-dire par terre, mais à en juger par le changement radical d'ambiance et le silence traumatisant qui s'était instauré entre nous, il fallait que j'établisse une tactique de diversion et vite.

Edward ne parlait pas. Mais pire encore, Alice ne disait pas un mot non plus. C'était super stressant.

- Edward, tu as vu ma boucle d'oreille ?

Je fixais irrémédiablement le sol, face aux quelques dragibus égarés durant notre super bataille, espérant un soutien d'Edward qui ne vint jamais.

Il ne rentrait pas dans mon jeu, imperturbablement stoïque face à sa sœur, que je ne voyais toujours pas.

- Vous croyez que parce que je ne sais pas placer la Belgique sur une carte, je suis plus stupide que vous ?

Le ton d'Alice était teint d'une colère contenue mais bien présente.

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait compris, c'était évident. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était espérer qu'un météorite percute la maison. Ou alors regarder Edward en espérant qu'il sorte quelque chose d'intelligent. J'optai pour la deuxième solution. Je levai alors la tête vers lui, toujours à ses pieds. Il ne prit pas la peine de me regarder, visiblement il fixait Alice tandis qu'elle le fixait elle-même de son côté. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, il fronça les sourcils.

- T'as aucune excuse, on y est déjà allés pourtant.

J'aurais pu éclater de rire si je ne me savais pas autant dans la merde. Comme si c'était le moment de sermonner Alice sur sa géographie putain !

Je ne pouvais décidément compter que sur moi-même.

Je me râclai la gorge, rappelant mon existence aux deux autres alors qu'il était certain qu'aucun n'avait pu oublier que je me trouvais là puisque j'étais le cœur du problème.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Toujours feindre l'innocence.

- Oh ma boucle d'oreille !

J'empoignai un dragibus rouge qui gisait à quelques centimètres de moi, sous le bar, et me relevai pour affronter la situation la plus honteuse de ma vie, le dragibus brandi par ma main gauche.

Alice était de l'autre côté du plan de travail, les bras croisés ramenés contre son estomac, les lèvres pincées, les narines frétillantes.

Je ne me dégonflai pas pour autant. Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se passer la main sur le visage. Il savait qu'on était foutus, et préférait visiblement abandonner tant qu'il en était encore temps. Je préférais garder espoir.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

Alice décroisa les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ok, là on était foutus.

En guise de reddition, je mangeai ma prétendue boucle d'oreille.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Honnêtement. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de préparer mentalement cette conversation que je savais inévitable, mais que j'aurais crue plus lointaine.

Ma meilleure amie était plantée face à moi, demandant des explications que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner. Parce que ce n'était pas moi qui avais voulu garder tout ça secret. Je me tournai vers Edward et Alice fit de même.

Les mains à nouveau dans les poches, il nous scruta une à une avant de hausser les épaules comme à son habitude.

- Parce que c'est bizarre.

Le rictus d'Alice en cet instant me fit clairement flipper. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu veux dire plus bizarre que de me faire croire que toi tu mets des dragibus aux oreilles ?

Certes, dis comme ça…

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser les épaules.

- Tu ne dois pas en parler aux parents. Jamais.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais enfin Bella est majeure! Enfin presque. En tout cas, elle a la majorité sexuelle.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, interdite face à ce soutien inattendu, le seul auquel j'avais eu droit depuis le début.

Edward ne me regardait pas mais je lui fis face quand même.

- Tu vois ! Même Alice est d'accord avec moi !

- Pourquoi « même Alice » ?

Je pivotai vers la gauche pour constater que ma meilleure amie était indignée par ce que je venais de dire. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de choquant.

- Parce que je pensais que cette situation te dérangerait. Ça doit sortir un peu de nulle part pour toi.

Le sourire en coin qu'elle afficha instantanément me renvoya deux ans en arrière, lorsque je lui avais avoué que je n'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Ce sourire me renvoyait inévitablement à l'expression condescendante qu'elle avait revêtue à cette confession. Alice Cullen avait encore une fois sa tronche condescendante.

- Pas vraiment, justement. Ça doit plus sortir de nulle part pour vous que pour moi.

Ok… j'avais manqué un épisode ? Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi que je devinais complètement dépassé par les évènements lui aussi. Si j'avais eu à imaginer le jour où Alice découvrirait mon penchant de rougac, jamais je ne l'aurais pressenti de cette manière.

Face à nos mines paumées, Alice perdit patience. Elle claqua son talon par terre et remit sa mèche en place.

- Dire que je suis censée être la neuneu des trois… Bella, tu penses vraiment que je ne sais plus reconnaitre mon pull en cashmere quand je le vois ?

La tête que je devais faire avait un potentiel comique évident. La bouche béante, les yeux révulsés, je levai mon index accusateur face à cette traitresse.

- Je le savais ! Tu l'avais fait exprès, je le savais bordel !

C'était bien beau de savourer cette petite victoire interne, mais ça ne faisait pas spécialement avancer le schmilblick.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Oui, voilà. Merci Edward d'être revenu parmi nous. Après tout, ça le concernait un minimum lui aussi.

Le rire d'Alice éclata dans la pièce.

- J'ai cru que le jour où j'ai fait les présentations au Peaks vous alliez vous vomir dessus. Je passe ma vie à imaginer LE scénario romantique qui me fera tomber dans les bras de Jasper, alors je sais les repérer quand je les vois, merci.

A la tête que faisait Edward, je savais qu'il avait bloqué au prénom « Jasper ». Bienvenue dans mon monde, mec. Moi j'étais bien plus perturbée par sa notion de scénario romantique. On n'avait rien de romantique lui et moi.

- Alice… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir ce jour là, mais…

- J'ai vu exactement la même chose que vous, et ce truc s'est cassé quand j'ai commencé à parler de vos âges. Désolée d'avoir insisté sur ça à l'époque d'ailleurs, mais je savais que ça allait coincer alors autant éviter de trainer le boulet pendant dix ans…

Mon cerveau allait exploser. Cette fille débitait ses infos avec un naturel déconcertant et quasiment déplacé.

- Attends, attends… t'es en train de me dire, que tu avais vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au Peaks ?

Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce détail. C'était surréaliste. Il avait fallu qu'Edward vienne s'excuser chez les Newton pour que je capte quoi que ce soit.

Alice sembla prendre en compte quelque chose d'important car elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire cette fois ci réellement compatissant.

- Oh parce que vous pensiez avoir été discrets ? C'est trop mignon… Bella, tu étais cramoisie. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour avoir flirté avec un barman ou parce que c'était mon frère, mais je te jure que tes joues étaient écarlates.

J'étais un putain de livre ouvert. C'était un miracle que Charlie ne capte rien à ma vie avec ce genre de panneau lumineux constamment accroché à mon visage. Et honnêtement, j'osais espérer que mes joues avaient été d'une couleur normale lorsque j'avais ouvertement dragué Edward, pour une question d'amour propre. Je ne voulais pas me trimballer indéfiniment avec une tête de pucelle affamée et empotée.

Je comprenais mieux comment j'avais fait pour me faire capter par Mike Newton en trois secondes vingt.

- Et Edward…

Ah, il allait prendre aussi. Enfin une justice. Le coupable réprima un sursaut lorsque Alice s'adressa à lui.

- Range tes sourires en coin quand tu joues à Monsieur irrésistible. T'es capté à des kilomètres avec ça.

Outch. Il avait pris. Par réflexe, Edward recouvrit sa bouche de sa main gauche, et commença à tapoter la commissure de ses lèvres de son pouce et son majeur. Comme pour vérifier que le sourire fou spécial pêche à la morue n'agissait pas malgré lui.

Puis il se renfrogna, tout vexé. Les épaules affaissées, le dos voûté, il fixait le carrelage. Soit.

Alors comme ça, j'étais tombée dans le panneau du sourire en coin de Cullen ? Il y avait de forts risques en effet.

Bon… super ambiance.

Un truc clochait quand même.

- Alice… Je comprends pas… tu nous dis que tu as carrément comploté pour…

Je fixai Edward et le pointai du doigt avant de me désigner moi-même.

- … Pour ça… mais… Euh…

Je n'étais plus sure que le sujet que j'allais aborder soit vraiment le bienvenu.

- … et Riley ?

Je ne m'expliquai pas pourquoi elle avait ramené ce type, si elle voulait me pousser vers Edward.

Quand on parle du loup…

Edward venait de se redresser d'un coup, gagnant bien dix centimètres de hauteur, à l'évocation de celui qu'il considérait comme une regrettable erreur de casting de la part de sa soeur. Ca n'allait pas durer longtemps…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans la conversation ce moche ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Alice ne cachait pas son amusement. La garce.

- Bella… t'es ma meilleure amie. J'allais certainement pas te regarder sombrer dans ta virginité en attendant que ce balourd se décide à avouer son amour impossible. Et puis si ça pouvait le rendre jaloux…

Ça ne l'avait pas rendu jaloux jusqu'à maintenant… Et j'avais vu Edward tiquer à la mention d' « amour impossible ». On n'en était pas encore là.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward me pulvériser jusqu'à l'os.

- Je croyais qu'il était venu pour Alice !

Oui, moi aussi. Avant de sentir sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je décidai d'ignorer ce type tant que je n'avais pas réglé mes comptes avec la directrice de la CIA.

- Alice, tu savais que je n'allais pas coucher avec Riley, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était évident. Mais si tu l'avais fait, tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais jamais jugée.

… Oui, parce qu'elle avait décidé de perdre la sienne avec le meilleur ami de son frère. Dossier indéfiniment classé top secret.

Edward me jaugeait toujours, ce qui m'irritait foncièrement.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus après avoir fait des trucs avec ce type.

Alice se figea net. Elle n'avait plus d'yeux que pour moi. Ca me gênait énormément. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle était en train de se dire et je détestais lorsqu'elle jouait à ça.

Elle était fière de moi. Elle allait m'épargner face à Edward, mais je savais pertinemment, grâce à la lueur de psychotique dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que j'avais pu être celle qui avait lancé les hostilités sur ce foutu canapé. Hé ben si, meuf. Elle n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. Enfin presque. Et ça la rendait fière de moi, la grosse empotée.

Elle se contentait de se taire, mais je voulais qu'Edward souffre psychologiquement autant que moi. Question de justice. Peut-être un peu de communisme aussi.

Alors je dis la phrase qui tue.

- Le schnaps ne t'a rien fait oublier n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tournai vers Edward en même temps qu'elle, alors que lui se décomposait à vue d'œil.

Ca avait l'air d'être la pire conversation de sa vie.

Il finit par lever les mains droit devant lui en signe de capitulation.

- J'en ai assez entendu, je me tire. C'est du grand n'importe quoi ici.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui le vexait le plus. Le fait qu'en ayant voulu nous cacher d'Alice, on ne se soit même pas rendu compte qu'elle en savait presque plus que nous, ou cette histoire avec Riley.

Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de devenir dingue. Cette conversation avec Alice m'avait donnée l'impression d'avoir été la victime de sa machination. Alors que techniquement, elle avait juste essayé pendant tout ce temps de nous faciliter la tâche. Pas du point de vue d'Edward certes, qui se considérait toujours comme la grande victime de cette histoire contre nature.

A nouveau frappée par une nouvelle révélation que je gardai malgré tout pour moi afin d'éviter de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, je me rappelai cette fameuse nuit de discussion avec Edward. Ce contrat que je gardais bien au chaud dans ma taie d'oreiller. Notre relation, en somme.

Cette fouine avait dû faire exprès de se faire raccompagner par Newton. J'en étais sure. Ce dont j'étais moins certaine, c'était si je devais la remercier pour tout, ou juste lui dire de se mêler de ses miches.

Puis je finis par me promettre que le jour où Jasper lui parlerait enfin, parce qu'en tant que meilleure amie j'étais dans l'obligation morale de penser que ce jour arriverait forcément, elle allait entendre parler de mes talents matrimoniaux ridicules. C'était certain.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis ? que bella voulait-elle dire par : on avait tenu 9 jours ? ouverture des paris !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Bon... je me traine ce chapitre comme un boulet depuis des mois... j'en peux plus, j'en fais limite des cauchemars**

**si vous saviez depuis le temps que j'avais envie de vous le donner. mais au bout d'un moment, couper les chapitres en 10 parce que je suis trop longue à la détente, ça dessert l'histoire...**

**tout ca pour dire: vlà il est tout beau tout neuf, et il est pour vous!**

**je ne l'ai pas relu, donc si c'est niais, dites le moi! **

**à vos reviews les enfants! croyez moi j'en ai besoin. **

**au niveau délai de publication, je commence à voir le bout du tunnel. Ma formation se finit doucement, je vais enfin pouvoir récupérer des soirées et des week-end sans devoir préparer des trucs et des bidules.**

**Pour ce qui est des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, et dans lesquelles vous me posiez des questions ou alors vous souhaitiez me parler d'un sujet précis, n'hésitez surtout pas à me relancer surtout! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16

* * *

Edward quitta la cuisine d'un pas précipité. Pas un regard pour Alice ou moi. Encore, Alice c'était normal. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me faire un caca nerveux pour Riley, alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé. J'avais gigoté, fin de l'histoire.

J'allais le suivre ou en tout cas quitter moi aussi cet enfer, mais Alice me chopa le bras au passage. Toujours avec une grande délicatesse bien sûr.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ?

Attendez… Alice Cullen était en train de me faire des reproches ? Sérieusement ?

- Tu viens de nous ridiculiser, je pense que t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Je n'étais pas furieuse. C'était juste objectif. C'était juste Alice.

Elle parut à peine embarrassée.

- Bella, tu es comme ma sœur et même si je sais qu'il se passe un truc entre Edward et toi, tu refuses de m'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on a trouvé bon d'ébruiter dans un patelin comme Forks.

- Je ne te parlais pas d'ébruiter votre… chose. Je te parle de te confier sur ta vie amoureuse à ta meilleure amie. Tu sais que je peux garder un secret. J'ai bien gardé le vôtre sans que vous le sachiez.

Elle marquait un point. Mais ce qui m'avait retenu n'était pas un manque de confiance. J'avais simplement une promesse à tenir, et je voulais qu'elle le sache.

- C'est Edward qui m'a demandé de ne pas t'en parler. Et finalement c'est bien que tu l'aies su si vite, ça nous aura évité un remake à la Chandler et Monica.

Même si je voyais difficilement comment Alice aurait pu montrer son soutien-gorge à son frère, pendant que j'aurais été cachée dans la salle de bain. Mais dans cette famille, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Alice retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur et me fit un petit sourire innocent aux antipodes de sa personnalité.

- Alors… tu peux tout me raconter maintenant pas vrai ?

Je la jaugeai du coin de l'œil. Bon, c'était l'amour de ma vie après tout. Et je n'avais pas d'animal domestique confident.

Et puis le mal était fait de toute manière.

- Je ne te parlerai pas de nos rapports sexuels…

- Je ne te demande pas de me raconter les penchants de mon frère pour la cravache…

Je savais qu'elle mentait. Parce que c'était trop bizarre pour elle d'avouer le contraire. C'était effectivement son frère. Mais c'était aussi moi, et elle en mourrait de frustration si je ne lui racontais pas en détail ma première fois et même peut-être les suivantes.

- … Parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter.

Je savais qu'à la tête d'enterrement que je tirais, elle avait deviné que le problème ne venait pas de moi.

- Oh… quel abruti.

Je souris malgré moi.

Alice me surprit en s'approchant de mes frêles épaules pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Ma meilleure amie. Au-delà du fait qu'elle avait tendance à se mêler de la vie des autres, je ne pourrai jamais assez la remercier pour aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle m'avait témoigné son soutien. Parce que je savais désormais qu'elle serait toujours derrière moi. Ce n'était pas nécessairement quelque chose de facile pour elle que d'admettre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Edward et moi. D'ailleurs, si j'avais eu un frère, je ne pense pas que j'aurais voulu partager. Cette fille était mon roc, mon soutien infaillible. Elle était parfaite dans toutes ses imperfections. Je croyais que c'était malgré son absence de discrétion que je l'aimais. Finalement, c'est aussi pour ça. Et c'était surtout pour l'énergie incommensurable qu'elle déployait à mon encontre à chaque fois qu'elle en détectait ce besoin chez moi.

Je répondis à son étreinte en la prenant dans mes bras à mon tour.

- Tu crois qu'on fait n'importe quoi Alice ?

Je sentis son souffle dans mes cheveux. Elle avait légèrement pouffé.

- C'est le n'importe quoi le plus prometteur que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. J'ai comme… un pressentiment.

Alice et ses pressentiments… Est-ce que c'était comme la fameuse fois où elle avait décrété que le film Identité secrète allait être de qualité? Ou le pressentiment qu'elle avait au sujet de Jasper ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre était-ce une bonne nouvelle pour moi ? Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle ait un bon pressentiment au sujet de nous deux ? Assurément. Je ne savais pas encore où j'allais avec le rouquin du dessus, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi naturelle dans les bras d'un garçon. Je savais que lui et moi avions une complicité particulière. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui motivait à Edward à passer outre la différence d'âge. Ce lien, ce foutu lien qu'il ne ressentait actuellement avec aucune autre fille. Mon orgueil me faisait espérer niaisement qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avec aucune autre fille. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas savoir. Que je ne pouvais qu'espérer. Alors j'espérais. Et je me raccrocherai dorénavant au pressentiment d'Alice. Parce que mine de rien, c'était probablement la personne la plus indiquée au monde pour savoir si cette histoire avait un sens. Je faisais bien plus confiance à sa faculté de jugement qu'à la mienne.

Le rouquin du dessus…

Voulait-il au moins la même chose que moi ? Maintenant qu'Alice était au courant, ou plutôt que nous savions qu'elle savait… Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

Maintenant qu'il avait quitté la pièce en furie, est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

Il fallait que j'aille le voir.

Je me reculai pour regarder Alice droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est vraiment fâché ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'irritation.

- Ce type ne sait faire que bouder. C'est son père tout craché.

Oui, je me rappellerai toujours de l'unique partie de Pictionnary que j'avais faite avec les Cullen. Carlisle avec Esmée. Alice avec moi. Esmée avait eu le malheur de prendre la baignoire de Carlisle pour un coupé cabriolet. Scandale diplomatique. Depuis, j'avais retenu la leçon. Je refusais de jouer à Destin lorsqu'il était à la maison.

Ouais… comme son père… youhou…

- J'y vais.

Elle haussa les épaules et me laissa passer cette fois. Ma détermination s'essouffla bien vite dans l'escalier, rongée par la crainte d'un affrontement. Je n'étais pas là pour me battre, on l'avait suffisamment fait lors de notre première explication. Je ne voulais pas que la situation s'envenime et pourtant je ne voyais pas comment cela pouvait être autrement.

Je pouvais toujours faire demi-tour…

Oui, et me rappeler qui était le plus adulte des deux dans cette relation, encore.

Ce n'était pas comme si Edward avait réagi avec beaucoup de maturité de son côté non plus…

Ca y est, j'étais devant sa chambre.

Est-ce que je devais frapper ?

Je coupai la poire en deux, je frappai en rentrant quand même.

Je perçus d'abord un son. Une musique.

Puis le noir.

Formidable, il se complaisait dans la solitude, l'obscurité et les musiques mélancoliques, en l'occurrence il s'agissait de Bridge over troubled water de Simon & Garfunkel alias l'une des chansons les plus déprimantes au monde. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Pourquoi m'étais-je inquiétée déjà ?

-Euh…

Voilà, c'était fait. Et ça avait été très impressionnant. J'avais établi le contact comme une pro.

Puis je décidai de me jeter à l'eau, ou plutôt de jeter mon corps de tout son poids sur son énorme lit. Juste à côté du sien. Rigide comme un bâton. Un bâton grincheux. On les sous-estimait trop souvent ces bâtons là.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. J'étais étalée à côté de lui, et il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction. A part peut-être un léger raidissement, comme si cela était possible.

Puis je finis par sentir son bras m'enlacer la taille.

Et c'était tout.

J'allais devoir prendre les devants, comme d'habitude avec ce gugusse.

J'écoutai alors attentivement la chanson qui parlait d'amour à la sauce légèrement mélo et je relevai la tête dans sa direction.

- Sérieusement Edward ? Tu veux qu'on se suicide ?

Il ne me voyait pas, son bras droit aplati contre son front mais au léger rictus qui déforma sa bouche, je savais qu'il m'avait comprise.

Tant mieux mais je voulais l'entendre.

- Dis quelque chose au moins… n'importe quoi tant que ça me donne la preuve que t'es pas en pleine crise de tétanie.

Je vis son front se plisser, comme s'il fronçait les sourcils ou une expression sceptique du genre. Finalement il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour oter son foutu bras de sa tête et se relever légèrement pour m'adresser le regard que je l'avais vu si souvent envoyer à sa sœur : « mais bordel, est-ce que vous êtes plusieurs dans ta tête ? ».

- C'est complètement stupide ce que tu dis… si j'avais été tétanisé, je n'aurais pas pu boug…

… et ton bras. Oui, je sais. Et j'avais posé ma paume contre ta bouche pour t'empêcher d'être vilain.

- je me serais contentée d'un « je suis fou de toi Bella » mais c'est vrai que si tu as vu une occasion de me rabaisser, autant la saisir…

Ca m'apprendra à vouloir lui remonter le moral.

Il devait avoir mesuré son manque de tact dans la manœuvre car en guise de consolation il me déposa un baiser sur le crâne… avant de retomber dans un mutisme complet.

Il était quand même super mignon.

J'allais finir par m'endormir à ce train là si rien d'intéressant ne se passait mais c'était sans compter sur Edward qui souffla brusquement comme un bœuf asthmatique.

Il était moins mignon.

Je redoutais ce qui allait suivre.

Je ne voulais pas payer pour l'exubérance de sa sœur. Cela ne changeait rien. Il allait falloir qu'il le comprenne. Alice ne serait décemment pas la seule à l'apprendre, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse un remake de « la moule en furie » à chaque fois. J'avais mon petit orgueil après tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

Et voilà, on laisse un homme seul pendant dix minutes et il est déjà en train de trouver un moyen de se carapater.

Edward était en train de se poser des questions existentielles. C'était mauvais pour moi ça.

- Un couple officiel ?

Je le sentis baisser le regard vers ma frêle personne et je constatai que mon intervention ne semblait pas l'avoir amusé. Bah, après tout j'étais sérieuse.

Mrs Robinson résonna dans la pièce obscure et la tension qui me nouait les épaules sembla s'envoler d'un coup.

Puis je me mis à divaguer. Foutue chanson. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de se demander comment je réagirais si Edward avait une liaison avec Renée ? Etait-ce possible ? Je n'avais jamais envisagé Renée comme une MILF (pour information, une milf est une maman à qui on a envie de faire plus que des bisous). En réalité, c'était tout ce qu'elle était Anne Bancroft. Une grosse milf d'une autre époque. Ca changeait complètement le film pour moi, d'avoir percé le mystère de la sulfureuse Mrs Robinson.

Renée était une milf potentielle selon moi. Elle était jolie, plus que moi. Moi, j'était trop… Swan. Trop sombre, trop… côté obscur de la force. Maman était une jolie rousse aux yeux clairs.

Elle avait plus de formes que moi.

Elle avait plus de loufoquerie. Du moins externe. Renée n'avait pas de filtre intérieur, elle parlait aux gens comme elle se parlait à elle-même. Les gens savent qu'elle est loufoque, et ça fait son charme. Je le suis tout autant si ce n'est plus, sauf que le commun des mortels ne le sait pas.

Est-ce que Edward pouvait me quitter pour une femme extérieurement loufoque ?

Est-ce que Edward pouvait se poser ce genre de questions ?

Ah, la chanson était terminée, mon délire aussi.

Je me rappelai de où j'étais et avec qui.

- Edward… est-ce qu'on est bien ensemble ?

Il m'offrit en retour un faible sourire puis un haussement d'épaules. Puis un plus grand sourire. Ce type se payait ma tête. Je pris donc ça pour un oui.

- Alors arrête de faire ta fille où il va finir par te pousser des nichons !

Euh… Je me suis peut-être laissée un peu emporter.

Ses sourcils se levèrent presque jusqu'aux cheveux et je me sentis rougir malgré moi.

- Merde… Alice, c'est toi ?

Edward, prenant sa propre question au sérieux, se chargea d'agripper le bas de mon T-shirt pour le soulever et faire mine de regarder dessous. Pour trouver sa sœur sans doute.

Bon, je le méritais.

Il éclata enfin de rire et je sus que la partie était gagnée.

**[ Stealers Wheel – Stuck in the middle with you]**

Edward se leva en une seconde de son lit alors qu'il m'en fallait aux bas mots cinq de plus pour ne serait-ce que rouler du bon côté. Il comprit en bon gentleman que j'avais besoin d'un coup de main et sans faire les choses à moitié, il me prit dans ses bras dans la même position qu'avant l'arrivée d'Alice. J'avais donc mes cuisses autour de son bassin pendant qu'Edward commençait à se déhancher légèrement au rythme de la musique. J'adorais ce son, seulement je me sentais à chaque fois que je l'écoutais de me tenir les oreilles. En public, j'évitais. Techniquement, j'étais en public. Donc j'évitai, et me pris au rythme de la musique moi aussi.

Edward avait un foutu bon déhanché. Ça me rappela Carlisle qui se vantait sans arrêt de ses talents invétérés de danseur. Tout était de famille ici, c'en était écœurant. Que je pense à Carlisle dans les bras de son fils, ça aussi, c'était écœurant.

S'il y a avait par contre une chose dont j'étais sure, c'était que cet homme n'avait aucun talent de détective, Alice le menant sans arrêt par le bout du nez. Aucune chance que les parents devinent quoi que ce soit.

Jour 6

Ne jamais dire jamais. Ne jamais dire que jamais plus je ne jouerai au Pictionnary avec Carlisle. Parce que c'était faux. La preuve, je me retrouvais en ce moment même dans le salon des Cullen, avec eux. Logique. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était le plateau de jeu et la partie déjà bien avancée avec moi, dans le décor. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

J'espionnais Carlisle du coin de l'œil, attendant l'instant fatidique où il allait révéler sa vraie nature. Encore une fois.

J'étais dans son équipe. C'était d'autant plus dangereux.

Ce qui l'était tout autant, et que je n'aurais au grand jamais pu anticiper, c'était Alice devant faire deviner la carte « belle-fille » à son frère et surtout Esmée. Elle m'avait montré la carte, étant de l'équipe adverse, et au moment où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur ce foutu mot, j'avais eu le même cheminement de pensée que cette mégère. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de me confirmer mes craintes, son dessin le faisait amplement pour elle.

Techniquement, j'étais sur la feuille. Edward aussi. Ca ne lui rendait pas justice d'ailleurs. C'était même assez affreux. C'était un bonhomme tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, avec LE fameux signe distinctif : un truc orange fluo au dessus de la tête. J'en avais déduit que c'était ses cheveux. Esmée aussi d'ailleurs car au moment où Alice avait reposé le feutre orange, sa mère avait hurlé « Edward ! ».

Sachant où Alice voulait en venir, j'évitai de faire trop la maligne. C'était bientôt mon tour.

J'en eus la confirmation lorsqu'elle dessina un bonhomme plus petit qu'Edward, avec deux traits marron autour de la tête, censés sans doute représenter mes cheveux. Deux points marrons encore pour les yeux. Et le pire restait les tous petits ronds au niveau de la poitrine. La salope.

Heureusement pour moi, Esmée était complètement dans le flou. C'était logique, son dessin pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'Edward et moi n'avait absolument aucun sens. Ou en tout cas je n'étais certainement pas en cause.

Alice, après m'avoir copieusement humiliée, se chargea de relier par un trait dégueulasse le bras des deux personnages, sans doute pour symboliser un couple.

Esmée se noyait entre les « amoureuse d'Edward », qui ne pouvaient objectivement pas être écrits par avance sur une carte typique de Pictionnary, et les « mariage » et autres « union libre ». Mais pourquoi union libre ?

A l'inverse, si Esmée s'emmêlait les pinceaux, j'étais soudain terrifiée à l'idée que Carlisle soit plus perspicace que sa femme.

En réalité, je ne pensais pas que le seul dessin d'Alice pouvait les mener sur la voie. Après tout, j'étais loin d'être la seule brune du monde. Même avec des petits seins. Ce qui me dérangeait nettement plus, c'était les regards insistants dans ma direction. Carlisle observait d'ailleurs sa fille d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il fallait que je fuie. Il fallait surtout que je regarde Edward. J'avais évité soigneusement de l'épier du coin de l'œil depuis qu'Alice avait commencé son dessin et que je savais où elle voulait en venir.

Alors je tentai. Parce qu'il devait être proche de la syncope.

Je n'avais pas tort. J'avais même plutôt raison.

Il était visiblement scandalisé. Et là je me dis qu'on allait tous mourir. Parce que son indiscrétion allait nous griller.

Avant de réaliser que le regard de cet homme ne se portait pas sur ma caricature, mais sur la sienne. Notamment sur le gribouillis informe au-dessus de sa tête. Le poulpe orange.

Egocentrique avez-vous dit ?

Se sentant probablement épié, il finit par se tourner vers moi, désignant du pouce l'œuvre d'art de sa sœur. Tout son corps criait un : « non mais elle est gonflée celle-là ! » … Irrécupérable.

Le sablier s'écoula. Et avec lui le risque d'être découverts par Esmée. La pauvre n'avait même pas réussi à trouver le mot de la carte. Malgré la flèche énorme tracée par Alice partant du dessin et pointant vers Esmée. Retracée. Et Reretracée. J'étais sure que ça avait laissé une marque sur le bloc de feuilles.

Alice était en rogne contre Esmée. J'étais en rogne contre Alice. Edward était en rogne contre Alice. Et contre Esmée. Carlisle était en rogne contre le monde entier, parce que c'était le Pictionnary.

Qui avait eu l'idée de ce foutu jeu déjà ?

Jour 7

Mes mains étaient superbement bien coordonnées. Sur le piano. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de moi. La musique de Scott Joplin était encore loin d'être parfaite mais le son commençait à ressembler à quelque chose. De toute manière, c'était une musique fil rouge. La musique selon Edward, qui lorsque je saurais la maîtriser, me permettra de maîtriser quasiment n'importe quoi d'autre, en raison de la gymnastique intense que subissent les deux mains, en même temps.

Je lui avais demandé de m'apprendre un nouveau morceau. Un truc contemporain. Difficile mais pas trop. J'aimais les challenges. Mais pas trop.

Il commença à jouer… C'était beau.

Je ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Même si je sentais que je connaissais cette chanson.

Et là… un truc improbable se produisit. Plus encore que moi dessinée au Pictionnary.

J'entendis une voix. C'était celle d'Edward.

Là je reconnus la chanson. C'était When you were young de The Killers.

Edward la chantait avec une mélancolie que je ne connaissais pas au texte. Et pourtant à mesure qu'il continuait de chanter, ça tombait sous le sens.

Il avait une voix incroyable. Je l'avais déjà entendu fredonner. Là c'était différent. Ce n'était pas la voix la plus mélodieuse de la planète, mais elle était sacrément belle, dans son genre. Et elle donnait une saveur incroyable aux paroles. Des paroles teintées de nostalgie et d'espoir. Je n'avais jamais perçu la chanson comme ça, tout simplement parce que j'avais jamais trop pris la peine de l'écouter. Les paroles étaient pourtant lourdes de sens, et la version acoustique d'Edward leur rendait parfaitement justice.

Je le contemplais autant que je l'écoutais s'évertuer sur son instrument, complètement estomaquée de ce que j'étais en train de vivre. Est-ce que ce type était mauvais en quelque chose ?

Je me demandai brusquement si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'avait déjà entendu chanter. Et par quelqu'un d'autre j'entendais une fille qui n'était ni sa mère ni sa sœur. Je ne voulais pas connaître la réponse, ce serait trop cruel pour mon petit cœur.

La chanson se termina sur le piano seul, et je consentis à fermer une bouche que j'avais laissée béante durant toute la chanson.

Edward me regardait, sans trop savoir quoi dire alors que je me murais dans le silence. Il devait commencer à stresser le garçon car il osa me demander d'une petite voix si j'avais aimé. Je ne lui répondis que par un :

- Epouse-moi.

Son rire résonna dans la pièce.

- A ton tour.

Le retour à la réalité fut douloureux.

- Euh… non. Je ne pourrai jamais faire mieux que ça.

- Ma chérie, je sais tout ça. Je te demande juste de tenter de t'en rapprocher le plus possible, sans jamais pouvoir égaler ma prestation.

Sa crise d'orgueil ne m'atteignit même pas, tant j'étais encore toute retournée par cette foutue chanson.

- Tu te rends compte que je suis à deux doigts de me mettre nue et te supplier de me faire des choses ?

Son sourcil se leva en même temps que le coin gauche de sa bouche. Ah, le sourire en coin Cullen…

- Promets-moi de ne jamais aller à un concert.

- Chante un truc.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais s'éxécuta. C'était le début de When you were young.

Instantanément, je fis glisser la bretelle droite de mon débardeur sur mon épaule.

Edward s'arrêta de chanter, à mi-chemin entre l'envie franche de rire à ma blague et peut être une simple envie de se taire et de profiter de la vue. Enfin j'espérais. On voyait le haut de mon soutien-gorge après tout.

- Vous vous rendez compte Mr Cullen du pouvoir que vous avez sur moi ?

Son sourire s'accentua. La lueur pétillante de ses yeux aussi. Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient encore, déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes et colla son front au mien.

Son souffle était plus court que d'habitude. Il vint chatouiller ma joue.

- Crois-moi, Swan… j'en abuserai sans aucune vergogne… le 13 septembre.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea et je ne pus me retenir de sourire malgré moi.

L'enflure. A moins que ce soit moi.

Un bip étouffé provint de la cuisine.

Edward, le front toujours collé au mien, prononça ces mots dans un murmure :

- Tes muffins sont cuits.

- Mes muffins sont cuits…

Je nourrissais cet homme lorsque sa mère ne pouvait pas s'en charger. Esmée était partie avec Carlisle à la mer. C'était l'un des rares jours de repos du patriarche. Excellente initiative au demeurant puisqu'il avait fait beau toute la journée. Alice avait voulu nous laisser un peu d'intimité et était partie voir Angela. Ces deux-là s'étaient découvert quelques affinités finalement. Le point de rendez-vous n'était bien évidemment pas le domicile des Weber, le révérend étant capable d'accueillir Alice une bible à la main en lui demandant d'avouer ses pêchés. Peut-être que j'en rajoutais légèrement. Ou peut-être pas.

Mes muffins à la myrtille devaient être en train de brunir. Je devais stopper le massacre.

Je me décollai à contre cœur d'Edward et partis vers la cuisine. Il était sur mes talons. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour me mater les fesses ou pour l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture.

Lorsque je sortis la plaque du four pour la poser sur le comptoir, je sentis les bras d'Edward encercler ma taille.

Puis ce fut son souffle contre mon cou qui provoqua de violents frissonnements le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Les vibrations de sa gorge alors qu'il prononça ces quelques mots tout contre ma nuque manquèrent de m'arracher un fou rire.

- Toi, épouse-moi.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui faire face alors qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Ton estomac est un organe plein de bon sens, tu sais.

Sa fossette gauche apparut et je déposai à mon tour un baiser furtif sur le bout de son nez. J'avais bien évidemment dû me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour ça.

- Restau' samedi ?

Edward Cullen était en train de me proposer un rendez-vous. A l'extérieur. Avec des gens autour.

C'était le premier.

Je souris aussi largement que mes zygomatiques me le permirent, et acquiesçai.

- Restau' samedi.

J'eus droit à un baiser en prime.

Un bruit aigu mais légèrement étouffé attira mon attention. Ca ne venait ni de moi, ni d'Edward. On aurait dit un cri. Qui proviendrait de l'extérieur. Edward semblait l'avoir entendu aussi car il se redressa, aux aguets. Après tout, on était seuls dans la maison. En tout cas on était censé l'être.

Nos regards basculèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Close. Evidemment.

Mince… C'était flippant. Ca commençait comme ça dans Scream… et Scary Movie.

Un bruit semblable à un coup dans une fenêtre, un violent coup, provenant de ma gauche m'arracha un sursaut. Edward se mit à hurler et me lâcha comme s'il avait finalement découvert d'énormes poignées d'amour insoupçonnées.

Deux secondes, c'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour tourner la tête vers la gauche, là où Edward avait les yeux rivés, pour constater que le coup contre la porte vitrée de la cuisine, c'était en fait Esmée. Le hurlement que je poussai à la réalisation de tout ce foutoir me consuma la gorge et les tympans. Je hurlai et hurlai encore. Je hurlai tellement que je ne reconnus pas ma propre voix. Je hurlai de peur, parce que putain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ! Je hurlai de détresse, parce que je savais qu'ils nous avaient vus, leur expression ne laissait aucun doute sur ce point. Au bout d'un moment je ne savais plus vraiment pourquoi hurler mais ça me permettait d'évacuer mon stress. Lorsque je frôlai l'extinction de voix, je stoppai le massacre. Le coup d'œil que je lançai à Edward manqua de me déclencher une crise de larmes. Il était blanc. Avec ses cheveux roux, ça faisait un choc.

Il ne leur ouvrirait pas, je le savais.

Dommage qu'ils aient leurs clés, un état de siège nous aurait peut-être sauvés d'une crise diplomatique.

Mon attention se reporta sur Esmée et Carlisle.

Lui, était sans expression. Elle, était catastrophée. Je la vis pointer son index à l'encontre d'Edward. Le double vitrage nous empêchait de comprendre ce qu'elle vociférait, mais à la regarder souffler comme un taureau de dessin animé contre la vitre, c'était assez clair.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée bien sûr. Ca ne fit que la rendre plus énervée. Que dis-je ? Complètement dingue.

Elle s'acharnait sur la poignée, comme le ferait Alice sur celle de la porte d'entrée du magasin Sonia Rykiel à Seattle en période de soldes.

Ca ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Normal, c'était toujours fermé à clé.

Carlisle sembla se réveiller et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Ce n'eut pas le mérite de la calmer, il fallut pour ça qu'il fasse gigoter le trousseau de clés devant ses yeux. Et devant les nôtres.

Il nous lança un regard que j'interprétai librement comme un : « désolé les gars », et inséra la foutue clé dans la foutue serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Trop lentement. Ou alors pas assez. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

Edward attendait plus calmement que moi la sanction. Il s'était adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés, l'air profondément fataliste.

Ils étaient là.

Carlisle était trempé.

En temps normal, j'aurais souri et lui aurais posé une question gênante. Ca, c'était avant… qu'ils se rendent compte que leur fils de 24 ans tripotait la copine mineure de sa sœur.

- Mais enfin, est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?!

Esmée avait crié. Mais pas contre moi, elle ne parlait qu'à son fils.

Ouf.

Oui, j'étais égoïste.

Je me concentrai sur Carlisle. Il faisait un focus visuel sur quelque chose dans mon dos.

- T'as fait des muffins ?

Il me parlait avec une infinie gratitude.

Je lui souris sincèrement.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour en saisir un encore chaud, Esmée lui donna un coup de coude. Puis se recentra sur Edward.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Euh…

Merci Edward.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et ouvrir la bouche. Que Dieu nous préserve de sa tentative fumeuse d'explication.

- C'était pourtant assez explicite…

Le dingue.

Ca ne sembla pas suffire à Esmée car elle pencha légèrement la tête pour l'inviter, ou plutôt exiger qu'il continue.

Voyant que son fils ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, elle commença à devenir violette.

- Dans le salon.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mam….

- Maintenant !

C'était sans appel. Edward passa devant, je lui emboitai le pas avec empressement. Je regardai droit devant moi mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre une conversation saugrenue entre Esmée et Carlisle.

- Lâche ce muffin, tu viens aussi.

- Chér…

- Maintenant !

Pas de traitement de faveur dans cette famille apparemment.

Je m'installai dans le canapé, à gauche de l'ennemi public n°1. On n'osait pas se regarder. Elle aurait été capable de nous balancer un muffin dans la tête.

J'avais Esmée en plein dans mon champ de vision. Elle était plantée droite comme un I(tler) face à nous, les bras croisés, les pupilles dilatées.

Ca me semblait évident qu'elle attendait qu'on parle. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me faire remarquer.

Edward souffla un coup avant d'amorcer une tentative d'explication.

- En fait… Moi et Bella… On est…

Il me jeta le regard. Celui du : « on est quoi au juste ? ». On devait vraiment tout expliquer à cet homme.

- … Ensemble.

Il avait fini sa phrase comme un grand garçon. Il avait même tellement pris la confiance que sa main gauche se posa discrètement sur mon genou. Bizarrement, Esmée ne fit aucune remarque sur ce geste inopportun.

- Vous êtes… ensemble ?

Ça lui avait déformé le visage de prononcer ce mot infâme.

75 secondes.

C'était le temps exact, j'avais compté, durant lequel chacun d'entre nous avait attendu qu'Esmée réagisse. 75 secondes de silence.

Les pires de ma vie.

Elle avait eu le temps de se gratter la tête, se frotter les yeux, se tirer les cheveux ce qui ne fut pas sans me rappeler énormément son propre fils. Puis Carlisle eut le temps de s'éclipser, de revenir avec un muffin, et de le découper en deux avant de commencer à manger le chapeau.

Puis enfin, elle avait dit quelque chose.

- Edward, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as quasiment 25 ans… enfin, pourquoi Bella ?

Ok, là j'étais vexée.

Esmée dut le voir sur mon visage désormais rouge de honte car elle m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

- Ma chérie, ne te formalise pas, tu sais très bien que tu es belle comme un cœur et heureusement pour nous tous, plus intellectuelle qu'Alice, mais… tu es mineure…

- On n'a pas une si grande différence que ça…

Ca c'était moi. Et ma petite voix. On avait tenté de s'imposer toutes les deux. On avait tenté.

- Vous avez sept ans. Lorsque tu es née, Edward venait d'avoir une super nintendo pour son anniversaire.

- Et quand il aura 35 ans, j'en aurai 28. C'est pas si terrible… quand on y pense…

Tais-toi Bella.

Juste… tais-toi.

- Mais t'es trempé, P'pa.

Ah, intervention non constructive d'Edward.

« P'pa » se sentit finalement concerné par la conversation et jeta un regard horrifié à ses addidas. Et son jean.

- Ta mère a voulu grimper sur des rochers. Et comme elle a toujours de brillantes idées…

Le regard qu'Esmée jeta à Carlisle le dissuada de continuer sa digression.

- Bref… c'est pour ça qu'on est rentré par la cuisine.

Edward se gratta le menton couvert d'une fine barbe de trois jours. Ma barbe.

- Bien sûr, tu ne voulais pas tâcher le super tapis persan à 3000$ juste devant l'escalier.

- Exact.

Le père semblait fier de lui alors que le fils retint difficilement son rictus.

- C'est brillant. T'as raison en fait, mieux vaut dégueulasser celui de 5000$ juste devant le canapé.

- Ex…

Non.

Carlisle se précipita hors de la pièce, nous laissant seuls avec DraculEsmée. Je pouvais reconnaitre à Edward sa capacité sensationnelle à faire diversion… sauf qu'il venait de faire fuir le seul des deux qui ne nous avait encore fait aucun reproche…

Environ une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Esmée ne soupire un grand coup, et pendant lesquelles son regard était resté rivé sur la tâche faite par Carlisle. Elle semblait avoir perdu le fil. De la situation, de ses pensées. Tous les fils en réalité. Comme un bug dans le système.

Elle finit par réaliser sans doute qu'elle était épiée. Elle trembla presque lorsque Edward se racla la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise face à ce silence de plomb.

Esmée chercha son repose pieds puis le tira vers elle et prit place dessus.

La colère semblait s'être quelque peu estompée à en juger par ses traits subitement moins tirés.

- Ecoutez… Vous savez que je vous aime tous les deux. Toi…

Elle se tourna vers Edward.

-… Parce que tu es mon fils, toi…

Elle me fixa.

-… Parce que tu es comme la mienne.

Je lui adressai un sourire infiniment reconnaissant. Elle savait à quel point c'était réciproque.

- Je me doute que vos intentions vont plus loin que de simplement vouloir braver des interdits… Quoi que vous fassiez… Ou ne fassiez pas ensemble…

Je crus percevoir une pointe de remontrance.

- …Je vous fais confiance… de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward me picoter gentiment la nuque.

Esmée venait, à peu de choses près, de nous donner sa bénédiction.

Mes joues étaient carbonisées.

Mon cœur battait la foutue chamade.

Esmée venait de nous donner sa putain de bénédiction.

Merde alors.

Je m'autorisai un coup d'œil vers Edward. On ne se rapprocha pas l'un de l'autre, mais je pouvais sentir mon corps vibrer d'excitation, à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes. Je me demandais si c'était pareil pour lui. Je n'eus pas à me creuser la cervelle longtemps. Le sourire en coin qu'il m'adressa était le plus éblouissant qu'il m'ait jamais fait. Je le lui rendis, sur un petit nuage.

- Mais que vont penser les gens ?

Hein ?

Ah oui, Esmée.

Non mais elle allait arrêter de casser l'ambiance oui !

Edward regarda à nouveau sa mère. Le sort était rompu.

Et elle repartit à l'attaque.

- Que va penser ton père Bella ?

Oui… Charlie… la bête noire inconsciente de tout ce joyeux bordel.

- C'est une petite ville avec des gens très conservateurs… Et ton père… Il va me le mettre en pièces.

Elle inclina la tête vers son fils, que la tournure de la conversation avait rendu tout chose. C'était surtout la grosse bête noire d'Edward en réalité.

- Vous ne faites pas vos… trucs en public au moins ?

Ca lui avait écorché la bouche.

Ca m'avait écorché l'égo.

Edward, ça avait l'air de l'avoir écorché tout court.

Je pris la situation en main. De toute façon, c'était moi qu'Esmée regardait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- On a décidé d'être discrets jusqu'à mes 18 ans en Septembre.

Pas la peine de lui parler de la mission de l'année : dépucelons Sœur Marie Isabella.

Esmée eut un drôle d'air.

- Parce que tu crois que lorsque tu auras 18 ans, ça va changer quelque chose ?

Ah, oui je me rappelais, cet air c'était l'ironie.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas moi la plus ridicule de l'histoire. Je roulais des yeux dans ma grande bonté.

- Demande à Edward…

Prononcer son prénom sembla l'inclure à nouveau dans la conversation car il vint y mettre son grain de sel.

- Charlie Swan n'a pas besoin de le savoir avant. Je me sentirais bien plus à l'aise pour affronter ses menaces de mort quand tu auras passé l'âge maximal de l'ensemble des pays occidentaux.

J'allais le tuer.

- Charlie est flic, Edward. Une loi est une loi pour lui. Il ne peut pas me faire un sermon sur l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool et ne pas prendre en compte celui de la majorité sexuelle !

Ce n'était pas à la carte le Droit bordel !

Je savais que Charlie saurait pourtant faire cette différence. C'était élémentaire.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, outré par mes propos on ne peut plus logiques pourtant, mais ce ne fut pas sa voix que j'entendis.

- Ce n'est pas 16 ans la majorité sexuelle dans cet Etat ?

Carlisle était de retour, les cheveux humides en raison de sa probable douche et avec un jean noir et sec cette fois.

Il était canon mais ça n'était pas le sujet.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Le ton d'Edward était suspicieux et j'avoue que je l'étais autant que lui.

Carlisle se contenta de hausser les épaules à son encontre. Comme si ça paraissait évident.

- J'ai une fille, qui plus est magnifique et qui aime les minijupes… tu crois que je me suis jamais posé la question ?

Mon dieu s'il savait le pauvre… J'eus la vision du corps de James dans une baignoire remplie d'acide à la Breaking Bad, avec Carlisle et Edward en combinaison dansant le madison juste à côté.

Perturbant.

Esmée, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques minutes, affichait un air profondément dévasté.

- Il va me le massacrer… et je ne pourrai même pas lui en vouloir.

- Hé !

Edward était vexé.

Le regard peu amène que lui lança sa mère eut tôt fait de le calmer.

- Oh tais-toi un peu Edward, j'ai dit que j'avais confiance en toi mais ça n'en est pas moins choquant ! Je te rappelle que je viens juste d'apprendre qu'apparemment tu aimes les jeunes filles de 17 ans.

- Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les jeunes filles de 17 ans comme tu dis. Juste celle-là.

Il venait de me désigner très poétiquement d'un coup de tête vers la gauche. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir flattée du compliment caché qu'il venait de me faire, ou me sentir insultée par son manque de manières.

Comme d'habitude, quoi.

- Détends-toi, ma chérie, ils ne vont pas se marier.

Carlisle venait de poser délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Enfin quelqu'un de pragmatique.

Et d'incroyablement calme. Je trouvais ça étrange que Carlisle se soit complètement effacé durant cette conversation. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que ce serait Esmée que l'on aurait à convaincre.

Je sentis Edward gigoter juste à côté de moi alors que ce n'était certainement pas le moment de ramener sa fraise.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était mauvais signe.

- Ah oui, justement…

Il s'interrompit lorsque le visage de sa mère prit une teinte verdâtre. Carlisle était livide et honnêtement moi aussi.

Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Edward quitta le canapé, commença à s'agenouiller par terre puis se tourna vers ses parents.

- Je déconne.

Mon cœur se remit à battre, plus fort qu'avant. Je venais de voir ma propre vie défiler devant mes yeux. Ce que je retenais, c'était justement qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à retenir.

Esmée cligna des yeux avant de retrouver un teint normal. Carlisle n'avait… pas bougé en fait.

Charlie allait lui tirer dessus, c'était certain.

Jour 9

- Chewing gum ?

- J'ai.

- Baume à lèvres ?

- J'ai.

- Virginité ?

Ah… Ah…

- J'ai.

Alice sourit devant mon air morose. Qui laissa rapidement la place à la panique totale. Encore.

Je levai les mains au niveau de mon visage et constatai qu'elles s'étaient légèrement mises à trembler.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Edward. C'était notre fameux « restau' samedi ».

Et Alice m'avait aidée à surmonter l'épreuve de la préparation. Voilà pourquoi je ne regrettais pas une seconde qu'Alice soit au courant. Ca m'aurait fait mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir partager ça avec ma meilleure amie.

Elle m'avait d'abord habillée.

Ensuite, elle m'avait coiffée.

Enfin, elle m'avait maquillée.

J'étais toujours moi, mais en mieux. Hors de question de ressembler à une poule le soir de son bal de promo pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Edward. La règle s'appliquait aussi pour les suivants.

J'avais toujours mon jean et ma converse. J'avais toujours mes cheveux détachés. J'avais toujours mon teint pâle.

Mais quand même en mieux.

Ca ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir peur du ridicule.

Je savais gérer ma relation avec Edward au quotidien. On se titillait, on rigolait, on s'embrassait. Mais ce soir ça sortait de l'ordinaire. Et j'avais peur d'être dénuée d'intérêt. Un peu comme lorsque j'avais passé la soirée avec lui et malheureusement aussi avec James. Une sorte de rendez-vous forcé et imprévu, qui avait rapidement tourné au massacre. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point je ne maîtrisais pas… tout ça. Je ne voulais pas faire ma coincée. Je ne voulais pas… y aller.

- Alice…

Situation de crise, ça n'allait plus du tout.

Elle aurait pu se moquer de moi, pourtant elle vint me serrer dans ses bras. Les gens pensaient que c'était moi et de loin, la plus mature des deux. S'ils savaient comme ils se trompaient parfois…

- Bella…

En fait, elle se releva d'un coup et partit en direction de sa station Ipod. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, comme 70% du temps. Elle brancha son bidule, attendit quelques secondes et monta le volume. Beaucoup trop fort.

C'était Part of me de Katy Perry.

Pitié…

J'allais protester lorsqu'elle me coupa la parole.

- Chut. Tu es une fille. Les filles ça écoute Katy Perry.

Raisonnement implacable.

Alice revint à mes côtés, me prit les mains et me força à me lever de son lit. Puis elle monta dessus. Et elle tira. Le message était clair. Elle voulait que je la rejoigne. Avec ma converse, et mon attelle.

Hors de question.

Mais elle tira plus fort, et je fus bien obligée pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long d'obéir à Madame.

Ok, j'étais montée. Mais je ne sauterai pas dessus.

Hors de question.

Elle se mit à sauter en rythme avec la musique. Traitresse.

Je ne pouvais pas de toute façon. Mon pied ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Alors je la laissai tenter de percer le plafond toute seule, en attendant que ça finisse.

- Bella, tu as un beau petit cul alors que tu bouffes comme une femme enceinte, tu sors avec un type super chiant mais aussi super canon, qui a 25 ans alors que t'es lycéenne. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de filles qui tueraient pour être à ta place ?

Bon d'accord.

- Ouais, je crois…

- Alors fais la danse de la joie s'il te plait.

Alice arrêta de sauter mais commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens. C'était ça sa danse de la joie ?

Ok, ça c'était dans mes cordes.

Alors je m'agitai.

Les bras, la tête, les cheveux. Tout ça, dans tous les sens. C'était sans doute moche, mais on s'en foutait.

C'est vrai que déconner sur du Katy Perry, ça faisait du bien.

Seulement il allait vraiment falloir que je me reconcentre.

On parlait quand même d'un rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen… alors que le seul avec qui j'en avais eu… C'était Jacob, amoureux transi et trop jeune.

Son parfait contraire…

J'étais foutue.

La danse de la joie était finie. Bientôt, j'allais sortir de cette chambre, croiser Carlisle qui me sortirait une blague vaseuse, croiser Esmée qui ferait comme si elle ne nous épiait pas le moins du monde, puis enfin tomber sur Edward, puisque c'était avec lui que j'avais rendez-vous.

- Bella, si tu veux arriver avant la fermeture, il va falloir y aller !

Edward venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Alice sans frapper. Je laissai échapper un juron. Un juron dégueulasse. Alice se mit à hurler.

- Tire-toi !

Elle avait empoigné son mascara, prête à lui jeter en pleine tête mais le traître avait déjà déguerpi.

J'avais eu le temps de me rendre compte à quel point il était beau avec cette nouvelle chemise bleue ouverte jusqu'au troisième bouton. Il avait même mis sa grosse montre en cuir au poignet gauche. Et pire que tout, lui avait l'air parfaitement décontracté. Ca ne faisait qu'en rajouter à mon angoisse déjà bien présent.

J'avais apprécié la défense d'Alice mais il avait quand même raison : il allait falloir que je me décide à sortir d'ici.

Je fis un dernier câlin à Alice. Puis je pris mon sac et ma petite veste. Et mon courage. Ah non ça, c'était juste impossible, parce que ce con s'était fait la malle.

Bon ben tant pis… c'était moi, et c'est tout.

Je descendis les marches avec précaution. J'avais gardé d'assez mauvais souvenirs.

**[ Bloc Party – Banquet]**

Il m'attendait, comme tous les garçons attendaient les filles le soir des bals de promo dans les films et séries débiles d'Alice. Plus j'avançais vers lui, et plus son petit sourire en coin s'élargissait.

J'allais tout déchirer.

Sauf mes vêtements… évidemment.

Dix minutes plus tard, on roulait à toute vitesse vers Port Angeles. Ca devait lui donner l'impression d'aller au boulot. Moi ça me donnait l'impression qu'à cette vitesse on allait se faire arrêter par les flics. Bonsoir Papa…

On avait croisé Esmée… qui nous avait fixés d'un drôle d'air.

- Alors… Alice t'a proposé de te couper les cheveux, avant ou après avoir coupé la première mèche ?

Je souris. C'était sa manière à lui de compatir au traitement que sa sœur m'avait fait subir depuis la fin de l'après-midi. Mes cheveux étaient intacts. Mais c'était effectivement quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu faire.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Malgré le fait qu'il conduisait, il fit son maximum pour me montrer que j'avais toute son attention.

- Je suis en panique.

Ce fut à son tour de me sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer pour autant. Puis sa main se retira du levier de vitesse pour venir se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Sa chaleur me réconforta immédiatement. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant auquel il répondit en prenant ma main gauche et en la portant à sa bouche.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur le dos de ma main. Il l'effleurait avec une infinie douceur, baladant sa bouche sans jamais vraiment la laisser se poser quelque part.

- Je te protège Bella Swan…

Il me rendit ma main, mais je n'étais pas prête de récupérer mon cœur avec ce qu'il venait de me dire.

La voiture accéléra encore un coup et je faillis faire ma prière.

Le trajet avait duré finalement peu de temps. Edward venait de garer sa Volvo devant notre restaurant apparemment. Bella Italia, ça s'appelait…

Ahah… Je lui jetai un regard irrité. Il me lança un regard franchement amusé.

- Et si je n'aime pas les pâtes ou les pizzas ?

Edward contourna la voiture et vint se placer à mes côtés sur le trottoir.

- Dans ce cas-là, on n'a rien à faire ensemble toi et moi. Le gras, c'est la vie.

- Dans 25 ans, tu ne pourras plus dire ça.

Il haussa les épaules. Je haussai les sourcils.

- Si je pourrai. Je serai juste devenu gros et moche. Ca arrive à beaucoup de gens, tu sais.

Il était extrêmement sérieux.

- Mais pas à Carlisle.

Il rit franchement à mon attaque déloyale.

- C'est un coup bas de parler de mon père pendant notre soirée, Swan. Et je suis beaucoup plus beau que lui de toute façon.

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

Il me laissa passer devant. Je montai les quelques marches avant d'arriver à la porte.

Je ne voulais pas y aller…

Je sentis la présence d'Edward juste derrière moi, attendant patiemment que je me lance.

Le problème… C'était que derrière cette porte, il y allait avoir des gens.

Je n'assumais plus vraiment tout à coup.

Le souffle d'Edward sur mon oreille m'arracha un foutu sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur là-dedans ? On ne sert pas de Moussaka géante ici.

J'avais toujours rêvé de voir ce film. Alice n'avait jamais voulu me suivre. Savoir qu'Edward avait une certaine culture en matière de nanars me procura une joie intense.

- Edward… Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire… tu sais…

Non.

- … sur le fait de se faire juger par les autres.

Il marqua un arrêt. Je le sentis dans la soudaine raideur de son corps contre le mien. Puis quelque chose le détendit à nouveau visiblement car il se rapprocha de mon oreille, ses mains frottant mes bras en guise de réconfort.

- Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas, moi. Tu fais plus vieille que ton âge, tu te souviens ? On dirait une vieille femme de 40 ans.

Je me tournai, indignée.

- Au moins.

Son rire eut le don de me détendre à nouveau. Alors j'ouvris cette porte.

Evidemment, tout le monde nous regarda.

Nous regarda longtemps. Edward passa devant et me tendit la main.

Lorsque je la pris, ce fut comme si le charme était rompu. Les gens ne nous dévisageaient plus. Nous étions un couple certes, mais comme tous les autres.

Apparemment je faisais vraiment 40 ans.

Quoique… les gens nous auraient peut-être jugés encore plus que dans la situation actuelle.

Une serveuse toute en courbes et cheveux colorés vint à notre rencontre. Elle était aussi tout sourire. Surtout envers Edward. C'était incroyable le nombre de dents qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle me faisait penser aux dents de la mer.

Edward lui raconta quelque chose, et elle nous amena jusqu'à une table avec une bougie.

« Désirez-vous un apéritif pour commencer ? », qu'elle nous demanda.

Oui, un Edward on the beach s'il vous plait.

Il commanda une bière. Je fis pareil.

Mes joues rosirent à peine. La serveuse n'osa pas me demander ma carte. Je devais vraiment faire plus âgée. Un jour, ça finirait vraiment par se retourner contre moi.

Nos Bud arrivèrent, les cartes avec. La serveuse et ses seins nous fichèrent enfin la paix.

Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de plats de pâtes dans ce restau.

- Alors Cullen… tu prendras… des pâtes ou des pâtes ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, avant de s'étirer en se grattant la tête. J'avais espéré apercevoir un bout d'abdominaux dans la manip, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Des pâtes, je pense.

Edward reposa brutalement le menu et tira sa chaise légèrement de biais, dans ma direction.

- Ca va mieux, toi ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses grands yeux verts, qui me scrutaient avec une intensité déstabilisante. Je lui adressai malgré tout un petit sourire et déviai mon champ de vision vers la droite. Un couple était assis à une table contre le mur en face où trônait un imposant miroir baroque. La femme était enceinte, et grosse. Pas comme Mademoiselle « Bonjour, je m'appelle Tanya ». Normale, en somme. Malgré le fait que son reflet prenait toute la place, j'arrivai à nous distinguer Edward et moi.

- Tu sais… si tu avais vraiment tenu à traumatiser ta mère, tu aurais pu lui dire que j'étais enceinte.

C'était quand même autre chose qu'une demande en mariage.

Edward se gratta le menton tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'honorable bibendum.

- Ca aurait fait de toi l'immaculée conception…

Il ignora mon regard indigné.

- … J'aurais eu trop peur qu'elle fasse débarquer le révérend Weber.

Je tentai d'étouffer mon rire du mieux que je pus. Puis je repensai à son ami Laurent… et à Laurent Junior.

- Au fait… T'as des nouvelles de Tanya… et Laurent… et leur mini dreadlocks ?

Edward avait l'air étonné que je m'en souvienne. Heureusement étonné.

- Le bébé vomit, hurle, pue… et s'appelle Laurent Junior. L'horreur, quoi.

- Laurent Junior… Comment est-ce qu'on peut vouloir pourrir l'avenir de son fils à ce point ?

Le sourire d'Edward m'indiqua qu'il était en train de réfléchir à une connerie.

- Ils auraient pu faire pire que ça… L'appeler Tanaurent, par exemple.

Hein ?

- Tanaurent ?

- Ouais… Un mix de Tanya et Laurent. Il y a des gens qui pensent que c'est cool, tu sais.

Je gloussai comme Jessica.

- Tu te fous de moi !

…

Merde, il avait l'air sérieux.

- Pas du tout ! C'est comme si… Je sais pas… Comme si toi et moi, on appelait une hypothétique fille rousse aux yeux bruns… Edella.

Cette discussion était absurde. Une chance que j'aimais ça. Et puis… notre relation n'était-elle pas elle aussi absurde de toute manière ?

- Et si c'était un garçon ? Je ne veux pas de fille. J'aurais trop peur qu'elle soit folle comme sa tante.

Je souris, perdue dans mon petit fantasme pendant qu'Edward avait l'air de se crever la tête pour répondre à ma proposition.

- Edello ?

Mon rire résonna cette fois-ci dans toute la pièce. Bibendum se retourna. Mais je m'en foutais.

Son absurdité m'avait contaminée.

- Attends, attends… J'ai bien pire qu'Edella, ou Edello. T'es prêt ?

Il avait l'air toute ouïe. Tellement qu'il simula les roulements de tambour avec ses deux index.

- Renesmée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dire avec une grimace.

Il avait l'air admiratif.

- Waaa… C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Une combinaison des prénoms de ses grands-mères.

Lorsqu'il percuta, son regard brilla d'une lueur particulière.

- Tu pouvais pas juste l'appeler Esnée ?

Esnée ? Mouais…

- Non, je voulais un truc vraiment moche.

Il agita ses mains pour me faire taire. On aurait dit une adolescente surdosée à l'œstrogène.

- Attends, je réessaie… qu'est-ce que tu penses de…

Il me regarda indigné.

- quoi ?

- Roulement de tambour, femme !

J'étais navrée, et rectifiai mon erreur dans la seconde. Je fis même le bruit avec la bouche, parce que sans ça j'étais nulle.

- Charlisle !

- Qu'est-ce que t'es bête. Un fils doit avoir le prénom de son père. Et je pense que mon fils mérite aussi d'avoir le prénom du garçon le plus sexy que sa mère ait jamais rencontré, tu sais… pour lui porter chance ou un truc comme ça. Ce qui nous fait… Edward Jacob ?

Je reçus dans la seconde une foutue serviette dans la tronche. C'était mérité. Si un jour j'ai ce genre d'idée, achevez-moi, merci.

La serveuse nous servit nos bières.

Je commandai des ravioles. Edward une bonne vieille pizza avec supplément de fromage.

Je finissais ma dernière bouchée, après avoir menacé de planter Edward avec ma fourchette une bonne centaine de fois s'il osait toucher à mon plat, lorsqu'un énième couple s'installa à quelques mètres de nous. Mon raviole mastiqué me fit l'effet d'une chape de plomb dans la bouche quand je constatai à quel point la fille était belle. Grande, blonde, magnifique.

Edward la regarda aussi. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû au fait qu'elle venait de troubler le quasi silence de la salle avec ses talons hauts, ce qui était normal, ou si c'était plutôt son irrésistible envie de la reluquer, ce qui encore une fois était compréhensible.

Je reportai mon attention sur cette fameuse fille. Dans le miroir du fond, on ne voyait qu'elle. Un miroir dans lequel nos trois silhouettes se reflétaient… La sienne, entre Edward et moi.

Leur reflet, c'était ce à quoi Edward aurait pu prétendre…

Le mien, et bien… C'était ce de quoi il avait hérité par un obscur concours de circonstances.

Edward surprit mon regard insistant sur cette pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé, ce qui me gêna. Je raccrochai l'une de mes mèches derrière l'oreille et baissai les yeux vers mon assiette désormais vide.

J'étais puérile. Je le savais. Ca ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir comme un coup au cœur.

Jamais je ne me sentirai à la hauteur de cet homme. Je ne tirais pas de plan sur la comète, il était juste évident qu'Edward serait beau toute sa vie. Et que moi… Je le serai moins.

C'était mon ressenti. Je ne voulais pas le partager avec d'autres.

Je ne voulais pas que cette superbe blonde pose ses yeux sur nous, et se demande pourquoi cet homme était avec moi.

Le cœur lourd face à tant d'absurdité, j'osai enfin lever les yeux vers celui qui m'avait proposé un rendez-vous. Celui qui m'avait dit tant de choses auxquelles, ce soir, je voulais croire. Celui qui était sans aucun doute le plus beau garçon de cette salle. Alors que je n'étais moi-même pas la plus belle, et de loin.

J'essayai d'articuler quelque chose, mais ma gorge ne sembla pas du même avis.

La main d'Edward s'empara avec une délicatesse incroyable de la mienne.

Je m'étais mise à trembler.

Pas lui.

J'étais sur le point de pleurer.

Pas lui.

Il était comme un roc. Le mien. Pour l'instant.

Ma main, toujours dans la sienne, décolla de la table pour s'approcher lentement du visage d'Edward. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis peu. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir exprimer tellement de choses. J'étais incapable de les déchiffrer. Mais j'appréciais l'effort.

- Hé, la demoiselle aux yeux tristes…

C'était moi, je crois. Ce n'était pas comme s'il regardait qui que ce soit d'autre.

Non, il ne regardait que moi.

Pas un regard à la blonde. J'étais le centre de son univers en cette minute, et ça, elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait.

- … Vous êtes peut-être très belle quand vous virez dans le pathos mais vous n'êtes jamais aussi magnifique que lorsque vous montrez vos dents.

A défaut de lui dévoiler ma dentition, je souris.

- Pardon…

- Jamais.

Je souris encore plus.

Il se pencha encore plus sur la table comme s'il tentait de me confier un secret.

- Mademoiselle Swan, permettez-moi de vous dire qu'à mes yeux vous êtes la plus jolie fille de la soirée.

Mes joues rougirent sévèrement.

- A vos yeux ?

- J'ai présumé que mes yeux t'intéressaient plus que ceux du vieux moche au comptoir là-bas.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête un sexagénaire qui semblait tout à fait correspondre à la description.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te convaincre…

- Si, mais… Je suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Et je suis pas le genre de fille qui attend qu'on lui dise à quel point elle est formidable toute la journée.

Une fois de temps en temps c'était suffisant…

Edward leva la main pour m'empêcher de continuer ma tirade.

- Ce que tu vois toi, c'est le monde à travers tes complexes. Trop petite, trop plate, trop machin, pas assez truc. Ce que je vois moi, c'est le monde en tant qu'homme qui aime les femmes. Pour en revenir à la blonde que tu fixes comme une enragée depuis cinq minutes, toi tu vois une fille, probablement mannequin, qui n'a jamais eu de problème sentimental et sur qui tous les gars de cette pièce sont en train de fantasmer.

Je haussai les épaules. Touché.

- Ok, alors maintenant mon point de vue. Moi, je vois une fille avec une mauvaise couleur de cheveux, à qui on a dû répéter toute sa vie que son physique est la seule arme qu'elle maîtrise, ce qui expliquerait la longueur de sa robe. Elle a dû accepter un rendez-vous, peut-être parce qu'elle approche doucement la trentaine et qu'aussi jolie soit-elle, elle n'a jamais réussi à avoir de relation sérieuse tout en maintenant son étiquette de joyeuse greluche. Et parce qu'elle a eu le mauvais goût de vouloir enfiler un truc un peu sexy pour en mettre plein la vue au pauvre gars qui doit avoir fait le plein de capotes avant de venir, elle doit supporter le regard mauvais des femmes et le regard dégueulasse des pervers du quartier.

Oh…

- Maintenant, je te vois toi, peut-être pas aussi pulpeuse que cette fille c'est vrai, sauf que toi tu n'as pas besoin de mettre des robes taille 12 ans pour qu'on s'intéresse à ce que tu dis, ce que tu fais et qui tu es. Ce ne sont pas tes formes qui laissent les gars sur le carreau, c'est ton sourire incroyable et ton formidable sens de la répartie. C'est comme ça que je te vois Bella Swan. C'est comme ça que tous les hommes que tu fréquentes te voient. On ne reluque pas ton adorable absence de poitrine, on baisse simplement les yeux devant le brun insoutenable de ton regard. Cette fille là-bas… Je ne sais pas de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, et malheureusement je pense que tout le monde s'en fout. Ne sois jamais jalouse de ce genre de filles, Bella. Avoir un physique de fille facile quand on cherche simplement à être une fille bien, c'est un fardeau. Avoir un visage qui arrive à éclipser de jolis petits seins et d'adorables fesses moulées dans un jean, c'est une bénédiction.

Là, à cet instant précis, la chanson Life could be a dream des Crew Cuts commença à raisonner dans ma tête.

Cui cui les petits oiseaux, Bella était partie sur une autre planète. Avec Edward Cullen, du sable, de l'eau turquoise et rien d'autre.

Je me sentais stupide de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Il avait sans doute prévu autre chose pour sa soirée que de vaincre mes doutes stupides. Et pourtant avec ce qu'il venait de me dire, jamais je ne pourrai regretter d'avoir joué ma petite fille mièvre.

Ses mots étaient gravés dans le marbre. Comme les petits oiseaux imaginaires qui piaillaient gentiment au-dessus de ma tête en ce moment même.

Je ne jetai plus un seul coup d'œil à la blonde de la table d'à côté.

La serveuse ne m'inquiétait plus non plus.

J'engloutis mes deux kilos de tiramisu avec l'appétit d'Alice après deux semaines de régime à base de laitue sous les yeux médusés d'Edward. Il me semblait percevoir une certaine lueur de fierté cela dit.

La fin du repas se déroula dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue.

Quand arriva l'heure du règlement, je fis ma petite fille bien élevée à réclamer pour de faux l'addition. Pfff… Hors de question de payer ce truc, mais ça faisait partie du jeu, alors…

- Edward… laisse-moi payer ma part au moins !

C'est ça, ouais.

Heureusement, il balaya ma proposition débile d'un revers de la main et posa sa carte bleue sur le plateau au-dessus du ticket de caisse.

Son petit regard lorsque sa carte gold atterrit dans le plat en métal m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas dupe vis-à-vis de ma supercherie.

Son petit sourire me le confirma.

Lorsque je me levai de table, je décidai de prendre sa main dans la mienne. Pour lui montrer que moi aussi j'assumais. Et que c'était grâce à lui, à ses mots, à ses regards.

Ce soir, je ne craignais le regard de personne.

Les jours qui suivraient non plus.

Ce fut donc main dans la main que l'on sortit du restaurant, ignorant superbement la serveuse aux cheveux pourris.

Le quartier était animé.

Un peu trop peut-être car j'entendais des sirènes au loin.

J'avais l'impression d'être à New York.

L'air était bon.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer.

- Que dirais-tu… d'une glace ?

Apparemment lui non plus, ce qui m'arracha un sourire tellement grand que mes zygomatiques m'envoyèrent un signal d'alerte.

- Tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai mangé ce soir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- La glace ça fait digérer.

Va pour une glace alors.

Ce qui se passa ensuite allait précipiter la soirée dans une sorte de chaos intersidéral dont jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner l'existence.

Lorsqu'Edward me tendit un énorme cornet avec trois boules cookie, brownie et caramel recouvertes de chantilly et de sauce au chocolat par-dessus, je me fis la réflexion que cette soirée était géniale.

Lorsqu'Edward essuya de son pouce la pointe de chantilly que j'avais réussi à me foutre sur le bout du nez et récompensa ma saleté d'un baiser, je me fis la réflexion que cette soirée était parfaite.

Lorsque je me retournai et suivis du regard une voiture de police, sirènes hurlantes, qui nous croisa en sens inverse alors que mon cornet heurta lourdement le macadam, éclaboussant ma converse de glace au caramel… je me fis la réflexion que la soirée était finie.

Il y avait mon père dans cette voiture sur le siège passager.

Il y avait mon père dans cette putain de voiture sur le siège passager.

* * *

**Vous pensiez sérieusement qu'ils allaient faire des trucs pas catholiques au bout de 9 jours? vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous donner satisfaction au bout de si peu de chapitres? **

**Allez y, détestez moi!**


End file.
